Rosario Plus Gohan
by DarnReality
Summary: Years after Gohan defeated Cell, the half-saiyan finally moves on to high school. But what happens when you enter a school for monsters? Well let's just say it certainly wasn't what the half-saiyan expected, but it may not be entirely bad...right?
1. Off to a 'normal' high school

**A\N (5-31-13)****:** As of now, I'm reworking and reorganizing from this chapter to approximately chapter 15 (Only an approximate though. Could be more or less). As part of reorganization, there may be chapters removed, merged, completely rewritten, or partially rewritten. It all depends really on how much work it needs.

When the next chapter is uploaded, all the changes currently being made will be pushed to this story meaning a prologue will be added, this chapter will be rewritten, etc.

So this is just a notice that you can start reading if you'd like (I can't stop you from doing that), but keep that in account as there may be things that you don't like which could be fixed or removed and likewise, things that you do _like_ that could be fixed or removed.

Peace.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Dragonball Z or Rosario+Vampire. Dragonball Z is written by Akira Toriyama and Rosario+Vampire is written by Akihisa Ikeda.

* * *

Gohan was flushed with embarrassment as his mother, ChiChi started sobbing. It didn't make matters any better to hear his little brother, Goten crying as well. it had been several years since Gohan had defeated Cell and now the young-boy had grown into a handsome young-adult. He was ready to move past the home schooling and experience more outside his family.

"Oh my baby boy is finally growing up! He's going to high school and I won't be able to see him at all!" ChiChi cried while holding a tissue close to her cheek.

"I don't want you to leave bro!" Goten added, tugging to his brother's new green-blue student uniform.

Gohan tried to maintain his composure as tears poured all over him. It was a little hard though with the new uniform that the school, Yokai Academy had mailed him. He had received the invitation mysteriously when it appeared in the mailbox of his house. It seemed pretty ideal high school and the thought of getting away from the house a little felt nice.

Gohan attempted to calm his mother down first. "M-mom! It's not going to be that bad! I'll visit you over the summer!"

ChiChi wiped her tears off. "I know son..." then her tone suprisingly changed, "...or else I promise I'll give you a piece of me like I did with your father!"

Gohan sighed and put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "I will mom," he assured. Inside though, he feared the Frying Pan of Doom. His father, the greatest hero on Earth succumbed to ChiChi and her frying pan. It was one of the ways ChiChi kept her husband in line. Now, with him gone, Gohan was directly next in-line to receiving a possible frying pan beating. Moving out for a few years definitely seemed fitting.

Gohan glanced down at his little brother who was still tugging at him. It looked like he was trying to prevent anymore tears coming down. Gohan placed his hand down and patted his younger brother's spiky hair that mirrored his father.

"Don't worry Goten, I promise I won't be gone for long. Take care of our mother will you?" he asked.

Goten nodded, wiping the tears out of his eyes but that only seemed to cause more to fall out.

Gohan looked at himself in a mirror one last time and tried to loosen his collar a bit more. "Man, this suit is so uncomfortable..." he complained.

ChiChi couldn't help but chuckle. "You're just like your father aren't you? Goku felt the same way about wearing suits."

Gohan tried to imagine his father wearing a suit and chuckle as well. It was definitely something he couldn't see his father wearing so naturally and perhaps that's why it was the same for him.

_Jeez, why would student go to school wearing these uniforms? There's no way I could pay attention with the tightness,_ he grumbled in his mind.

Seeing how the suit wasn't going to become any more looser without breaking it, Gohan sighed and checked a nearby clock on the wall, seeing that it was time to get going. Gohan rushed out of the door waving at his mother and Goten.

"Well, I better get going now! Bye mom, Goten!" he shouted as he ran out of the house. ChiChi quickly followed him and waved back. "Bye! Take care...and don't you dare get yourself into any mess, you hear?"

Gohan nodded as he jumped lightly onto the flying nimbus that was parked outside the house. The half-saiyan nearly forgot about his items and clothes he packed which his little brother had thankfully remembered and brought.

"Thanks, Goten...I'll see you later buddy," he ruffled his hair once more and finally sped into the distance, waving back at his family.

ChiChi smiled, waving back until she couldn't see him anymore. When it became quiet with only the sound of nature filling the environment and Goten's occasional whimper, she took a deep breath and looked at Goten with a determined look.

"Now...I guess we should continue your training right? I think your brother will be impressed when he comes back for the Summer, don't you think?"

Goten's filled eyes of tears widened and he began quivering. "Take me with you bro!" Goten yelled out in desperation to his older brother.

* * *

In the high skies, Gohan saw most of West City and the high school he would've went to if he hadn't heard of Youkai Academy. Gohan wondered what the school would be like. Unfortunately, there wasn't any information regarding the school except what was sent by the school to him. From what he could gather, it wasn't going to be in a city-like environment, which Gohan didn't mind. He only hoped that he would be able to fit in and possibly make some new friends.

As Gohan neared his destination within the city which was at a small bus stop. He slid off the Nimbus Cloud and fell several feet to the ground smoothly. A shriek of surprises and gasps sounded from many passers as they caught glimpse of the impossible landing. Gohan was oblivious to how indiscreet his landing appeared since normally a person would break their legs had they flown down from his altitude. All of the passers dismissed the landing though as a illusion in their eyes or tiredness.

"Jeez, why can't they just tell me their location? It would be faster for me to just fly there," Gohan grumbled as he loosened the uniform again with as much effort possible without destroying it. He sighed and sat into a nearby bench, relaxing and enjoying the blue sky and warm sunshine that was presented to him

It wasn't long before the bus came bringing Gohan much relief. He almost thought he had the wrong pick-up location. The doors opened with a creak and a busman in a blue uniform and shady cap appeared, eerily grinning at Gohan with a fat cigar lodged in his mouth.

"Youkai Academy..._Are ya __Ready?_" he asked in an ominous tone which was filled with amusement.

Gohan was a little confused by the busman's attitude. "Er...sure? I guess..."

He got on the bus and saw a young man, most likely his age staring at the window. He had brown hair that split down in an unorderly fashion with brown chocolate eyes and slightly tan skin. He had a sort of baby face that presented him as a innocent boy. The supposed student was quick to look up and see Gohan. His face brightened up a little, apparently glad to have another person on the bus aside from himself. Gohan gladly sat next to him from the opposite side of the bus. He felt a gentleness about him which was the only sign he needed to tell him that his high school journey may not be as nerve-wracking as he thought.

"Thank goodness!" Tsukune whispered, "I was beginning to think I was going to be the only one on this bus! My name is Tsukune Aono," he introduced himself.

_"_Hey, nice to meet you Tsukune-san, my name is Son Gohan" Gohan greeted back with a earnest smile.

"Huh? Gohan? That's a interesting name," Tsukune stated.

Gohan took that as a compliment. "Thanks! It was my grandfather's name before he died."

"Oh...sorry about that, Gohan-san," the human boy apologized, wondering if he had made a mistake on commenting about his name. Gohan; however, stated it as a fact, thinking nothing of it emotionally.

Gohan stretched, trying to relax as much as possible in the uncomfortable uniform. "It's no big deal. I do sometimes wish I could meet and see what he was like," Gohan explained as he stared at the window closest to him. Based on the movement of the outside, the bus seemed to move slower than the other buses he had seen. The bus was old though and possibly outdated. Many newer buses he saw were starting to be outfitted to hover like majority of the city transportation.

The busman's eyes glimmered. "Yokai Academy, you two best be..._prepared_. I hope you know what you're getting into," he suddenly interrupted the two boys' conversation.

"H-hai," Tsukune answered, flinching significantly while the half-saiyan seemed unfazed.

"Man...he must not get out a lot does he?" Gohan chuckled to Tsukune.

"Y-yeah," Tsukune agreed a bit shakily, though he was glad to meet someone with confidence.

Gohan and Tsukune began to talk about their families and what they plan to do once in the academy. It would seem that they quickly became friends or at least acquaintances which was a relief to both boys since they weren't sure if they would meet anybody familiar. Gohan was particularly happy considering he didn't exactly know anybody 'normal'. The only friends he had before were the ones he always fought along side with. They were sure great to be around with, but they weren't exactly 'normal'. Some of them were super humans like Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha.

As the bus drove, it passed through a tunnel. Gohan's skin perked up. He felt a bit odd...he wasn't sure why but it felt like his entire body had just became even stiffer. He decided to blame it on the school uniform but he couldn't do anything particular to help himself since he had reached the limit of stretching his uniform.

"_Hehe_...we're getting close," the busman stated with a beam of his eyes to the rearview mirror. Gohan and Tsukune started to grab their bags and soon the light came shining back into the bus, but it was no perfect sunshine...

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes as he saw a barren land, no life, just simply dead trees. The entire atmosphere had completely changed to a dull, reddish color, so clouded that it contained no hint of a real sun. Up ahead, there was a sign with a pumpkin head attached that read, "Youkai Academy" which seemed to be almost at the end of it's wood life.

The busman dropped off the boys who were just utterly confused and shocked. The busman chuckled, "We've arrived...Be careful you boys..._hehehe_, I have a feeling you two boys are about to have the adventure of your lifetime...good luck..._haha_!"

Before the boys could even utter a sound, the busman took off, leaving Gohan and Tsukune dumbstruck as to what they were seeing. Bad management of the school grounds couldn't even be said with lifeless and unfertile land they had just landed at.

"This has to be some kind of mistake Gohan-san," Tsukune muttered, now doubtful of whether this was actually where the school was stationed at. Gohan looked at the sign and frowned to the side of his lips.

"Well, signs don't lie...I think. It looks like this is the right place, Tsukune-san," Gohan replied.

"So...I guess we'll have to cut through the trees huh?" Tsukune asked, becoming increasingly aware at how eerie the entire view seemed. He could have sworn he just saw some trees grin devilishly.

Gohan shrugged. "It doesn't seem like we have a choice," he said as he took the initiative to head down the path of obstructing branches and bark.

Tsukune was amazed how Gohan was able to remain confident in a atmosphere like this. The whole environment now gave Tsukune chills. The human boy heard a crow calling which snapped him back away from dumfoundedness. He noticed Gohan was way far ahead in the forest, barely visible.

"Oy! Wait for me!" he yelled knowing he could never catch up with a pace like that.

Gohan blinked realizing he went way too far ahead. He hadn't even realized that the human boy had wasn't following. He stopped for a minute using the time waiting to feel the place around him just as Piccolo once taught him. He closed his eyes and focused. In no time, he felt the many students around the academy that was ahead. There was something odd about the auras of the students though. It was almost as if something was hidden in each and everyone of them. It made Gohan a little confused and worried.

"Gohan-san look out!" Tsukune warned as a bike suddenly fled past him with a screaming siren warning the area.

"Huh?"

Gohan opened his eyes but before he knew it, something hard, rubbery, and fast crashed into him enough to make his vision go a little blurry. Milliseconds later, he heard a scream right behind him and quickly turned around as his vision began to clear up.

His brows widened with surprise as he saw a girl with the brightest pink hair he had ever seen. As his vision improved, he noted that she was slumped against the tree, comically dazed and lightly scratched in some areas of her body. From the uniform, it was obvious she was a student here at the academy.

It took a moment before the half-saiyan realized what happened as he saw a standard bike lying on the ground a few meters away. She must have '_bumped_' into him while she had lost control over the bike.

The girl groaned weakly. Unfortunately for her, hitting Gohan was like hitting a _metal_ rock. The impact from hitting him probably caused her to fall off her bike and hit the tree.

"Gohan-san!" Tsukune yelled with worry but also astonishment, "Are you okay? How are you able to stand after she sped into you?"

Gohan rubbed his head sheepishly already feeling sorry for the poor girl. He wasn't sure how to reply to Tsukune. He could say that he was a half human and half saiyan from a father who saved two planets in his lifetime, including Earth...but that would be too much. It would be best to keep quite about his powers and blood race, especially if he wanted to fit in.

"Well uh...what can I say? I workout a lot..." Gohan chuckled. It was a lame excuse considering the bike had impacted him head first. He hoped the human boy wouldn't push it any further especially when it looked like the girl needed help.

Tsukune was a little skeptical but he simple shrugged. He glanced at the girl with pity who appeared to be either unconscious or in a daze. If anyone, Gohan was apparently the wrong wall to hit.

"We better take her to the nursery of this school," Tsukune suggested.

Gohan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you're right. We can't leave her like this." Of course, Gohan considered this very minuscule compared to the many injuries he took upon all the way from the beginning. He sighed in thought of that, it was a little depressing.

Gohan walked up and lifted the girl onto his back with no apparent problem. Tsukune couldn't help but blush as he got a closer look at the pink girl. The girl looked to be around their age with with a curved mouth and a petite nose. She was definitely a real cutie. The girl now appeared be sleeping on the half-saiyan's shoulder peacefully despite having hit a tree.

_Kawaii_, thought Tsukune, _I can't believe there is a girl like this here at this academy__..._

As Gohan carried the pink haired girl on his back, something bothered him. This girl looked so innocent yet like all the rest of the students, it felt like her energy was compressed or hidden...perhaps even more.

_I have a bad feeling about this school_, Gohan thought and looked back at the girl, _Maybe I should've check with Bulma about this school before I came here; e__ither that or something is wrong with my senses..._

His thoughts ended as the school came into plain site from the trees. Surprisingly, it looked like a normal high school apart from the barren environment. The academy did seem a lot larger than some other high schools he had seen. The only issue he saw was the location, but other than that, it didn't seem so bad.

While gazing at the school with a newly refreshment of excitement, Gohan heard the pink-haired girl groan a bit. He turned his head and looked to the back where he was carrying the girl, worried.

"Oh? Looks like she's waking up," Tsukune stated. Gohan didn't let go though knowing it would probably be better until she's fully conscious. He turned away his head, but before he managed to pull a step towards the gates of the academy...

"W-what is this...it smells...it smells like..." she mumbled with her eyes closed. Tsukune eyes widened and Gohan suddenly stopped his movements wondering what the girl was talking about. The half-saiyan immediately took notice of the sweet and high pitch voice that begun to ring in his ears.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tsukune asked from behind, putting a hand to the shoulder of the girl. The girl didn't hear him nor notice him as she began to draw closer to Gohan's neck.

"...it smells so nice," the girl open wide, revealing two sharp fangs! Without a moment of hesitation, she bit on Gohan's neck's in a very petite manner. Tsukune's eyes quickly widened as he saw Gohan froze and become paler in his skin.

Chuuu~

If there was anything that signified an upcoming exciting school year, it could have certainly been a half-saiyan getting their blood sucked out of them for the first time...

New Prologue: DONE

Rewrite of first three chapters into a single chapter: DONE

Rewrite of Kurumu Introduction (Ch.4): IN PROGRESS

Rewrite of club searching and Haji Introduction (Ch.5): NOT STARTED

Light rewrite of Gin Introduction and Newspaper Club (Ch. 6): NOT STARTED

Rewrite of Yukari introduction (Ch. 7): NOT STARTED

Rewrite of Kuyou battle and engagement (Ch.11 - 13): NOT STARTED

Partial rewrite of "fight" between Ruby and Gohan (Ch. 17): NOT STARTED

Latest chapter: IN PROGRESS

There will be in fact, some chapter removals or events removed in these rewrites. I cannot list them all.


	2. Doorknob Breaker

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Dragonball Z or Rosario+Vampire

* * *

"Eeee..." Gohan comically squealed as his eyes widened and his body lurched. A burning and painful sensation locked his body as he felt his blood slowly sucked out of him through the main artery of his neck. He had a sudden urge to throw the pink girl off his back who...somehow...was actually sucking his blood! The only problem, however, was that Gohan was in too much of a shock to do anything except to stare the distance in front of him with a gaping mouth and increasingly tired eyes.

"Mmmm..." the girl sounded as she subconsciously began drinking from this wonderful, yet unknown scent of blood which had slapped her in the face. Her eyes were closed, not yet aware that she had actually punctured into another person's neck.

The human boy, Tsukune, had legs shivering like a jackhammer as he watched his new friend just become food to what seemed like a _real _vampire! His thoughts were not on the safety of his friend though, it was instead of his own well-being.

_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die_, the boy thought frantically, wishing he could move his legs to get away. His own fear paralyzed him though.

The blood sucking and cute pink girl stopped after a couple seconds as her whole entire body felt rejuvenated like never before. When she opened her eyes, she gasped in surprise to find herself on the back of a rather toned man as well as having drunk a complete stranger's blood!

...Yet somehow, she didn't feel as bad about it...

"Oh! I'm sorry! It's just that...you smelled so good...I...I couldn't resist...and...and...you have such delicious blood!" the girl's drawn apology turned more into a squealing compliment which would've been rather inappropriate to a person who had their blood drawn out.

Gohan continued to remain frozen as he stared out at the school in front of him like a zombie. There were a few students who glanced at him, slightly weirded out by the half-saiyan's pale appearance. Moka, still against the back of the half-saiyan, cocked her head as she worried she may have done damage worse than she thought...but the blood was sooo good though! Nothing like she ever tasted!

As Gohan's blood began its regular circulation and the his skin began returning it's normal color. Gohan slowly turned his head and glanced sharply towards the girl on his back with much disbelief.

"Wh-what the hell was that?" he raised his voice but more as a 'drained' man instead of one who is angry.

The girl lowered her head shyly, . "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, after all, you tried to help me. You see..._I'm a vampire_," she explained, emphasizing on what was clearly obvious to both of them.

Gohan still couldn't believe it...well actually, he could since the girl _had indeed _sucked his blood. No mistake about that. This was his first time though seeing a vampire and she didn't even look like what Gohan had in mind! He admitted she actually looked pretty cute, yet she had literally sucked his blood! Indeed, looks can be deceiving...

"Um...could you let me down?" the vampire asked, blushing a little.

Gohan's eyes widened as he forgot he was still carrying the now conscious and bubbly vampire. He slowly let the girl back down and promptly examine his neck where the vampire bit him. Surprise flooded the half-saiyan as he felt puncture had completely disappeared! It was as if he had never gotten bit!

Tsukune continued standing shocked after seeing his friend being bitten by a _real _vampire! It was clear that the boy was in no mood to get his blood sucked either.

"You two...probably hate me...and vampires. Don't worry, I understand if you want to hate me," the vampire said sadly as she watched the two boys reactions.

Gohan sighed as he started to rub his neck. While the puncture miraculously healed, it left a dull ache. Looking back at the vampire, he felt a bit sad for the girl. She seemed rather lonely and it wasn't because of her immediate appearance but rather, he could feel it. Despite her nature of needing blood, Gohan knew that this girl wasn't an bad person. There was no way he couldn't forgive anybody this sincere. Goku, his father, always gave chances to everybody.

"That's alright. I've been though worse..._trust me_," he explained giving her the best smile he could despite the ache that spread at his neck. It was a true statement indeed.

The girl seemed to shine, happy to be forgiven and not hated. Her eyes blinked as she saw a window of opportunity to possibly make her first friend.

"So um...does that mean we can be friends?" she asked shyly, looking down and shifting some of the dirt on the ground with her feet. It was a bit embarrassing to ask of something so straightforward. She couldn't help herself though...this may be the true chance she's been waiting for! She only hoped that the two boys would accept her as a friend.

Gohan blinked, a little surprised at how this situation turned out. He noted once more how cute she was despite her nature. The half-saiyan rubbed the back of his head, starting to feel embarrassed himself.

"Erm...sure...my name is Gohan, this is Tsukune..." he introduced, pointed at human who was still in frozen mode.

The vampire eyes widened with happiness...he...he was actually willing to be friends with a vampire!

She couldn't help but squealed and hug Gohan forwardly. She had a surprising strength that took Gohan slightly back. The girl was surprisingly strong...of course, he assumed that was because she wasn't human...

Speaking of which, it was a bit relieving to see that he wasn't the only non-human...or at least half-human to this school. He worried though about how the vampire had so easily revealed herself to him and Tsukune. That may have been because of the blood-sucking to which she had no choice but to reveal herself. It didn't look like that would happen again though and he would certainly keep the girl's true nature a secret. Nobody could know anyways with the current appearance of the girl.

"S-sorry, my name is Moka Akashiya by the way. I'm so happy to have you as a friend, Gohan-kun. I don't know anybody so I'm glad I have somebody to start talking to," she admitted looking into the eyes of the half-saiyan with gleaming eyes.

"Er...no problem," Gohan replied, blushing as he noticed the emerald colors of her eyes.

The vampire giggled with delight and then turned to Tsukune whom she had almost forgotten in the excitement of gaining one new friend. Once again, she acted undeniably shy again.

"You're Tsukune right? Um...do you mind being friends with me too?" she asked, hoping to gain another friend. She noticed that this one seemed a lot more afraid of her than Gohan. This made her worry considerably though she knew that it wouldn't be all bad since Gohan had at least accepted her.

Then...Tsukune's brain hit a switch. All the fear and shock began to drain away as he stared at the cute _vampire _in front of him.

_Too kawaii_, he thought in a trance as he stared at the concerned pink-haired girl that was waiting for his reply.

"S-sure," he responded, stuttering a little. He certainly wasn't going to say no even if the girl appeared dangerous. She didn't seem to be a bad person...or at least the vampire he had in mind. Besides, if Gohan had accepted her like that, why shouldn't he?

_Just don't suck my blood... _he added in thought.

"Really! Arigato!" She thanked, suddenly hugging Tsukune to the ground.

Tsukune turned beat red as he felt Moka's "assets" push against his own chest. The human boy could die happily like this, but he wasn't sure if he should be excited or scared that a vampire was on top of him.

Luckily, the vampire quickly got off Tsukune, happy to already made two new friends. "Gohan-kun, Tsukune-kun, I hope we have classes together! I have to get back my bike now, cya!" she waved away as she ran quickly back into the woods.

As the vampire left, Gohan and Tsukune looked on, contemplating as to what had just happened. They had just made another friend...and somehow, a vampire was attending high school...

"Gohan...did we...just meet a real vampire?" Tsukune asked.

Gohan thought about it. "Well...there's no doubt," he replied, rubbing his neck almost wondering if he was searching the wrong area. He still was wondering why he didn't feel any bite marks.

The school bell rang and the guys realized that they were already late to their class. The two boys froze, surprised at how the incident had made them end up late.

"Crap!" Tsukune yelled as he rushed ahead with the half-saiyan following moderately.

* * *

As they were running to look for their homeroom, they quickly realized they had the same exact homeroom which surprised them both but made things a lot more comfortable since they had just got to know each other.

"Ah I think this is our homeroom! Hopefully we won't get penalized for being late on the first day, right?" Tsukune pointed looked at the numbered door to reconfirm their destination.

Gohan nodded but being penalized wasn't on his mind after the incident today. He couldn't help but wonder how a vampire was enrolled at a regular high school...but then again, he had also enrolled and he wasn't exactly human either...

As the half-saiyan took initiative to open the door, he failed to realize that his heart was pumping a little faster than normally after running and being bitten by a vampire. It was hardly something he would notice, but it would have an effect in the awareness of his surroundings...

With this in mind...Gohan broke the door-knob like butter as he grabbed hold of it to enter. A loud _clink_ sounded while the door flung open. He froze, instantly aware of his mistake and was immediately put into the spotlight as the perpetrator of breaking part of the entrance. His hand holding the door-knob began to sweat as if it had commited a crime.

Gohan face flushed. The day couldn't possibly get any worse. So much for trying to act normal...

All the students including Tsukune stared at him in surprise as they saw the doorknob in his sweating hand. It wasn't long before the class busted out laughing. Gohan turned even more red and lowered his head in shame. Certainly this day couldn't have get any worse, right?

"Mew?" the teacher responded as her head cocked and her hair suddenly flapped like cat ears. Gohan's eyes widened and shook his head quickly thinking he was possibly a little delusional after the blood-sucking incident.

Gohan heard somebody cough, "Idiot..."

Gohan sweat dropped and gave his new teacher his schedule. "Oh? That was a fantastic entrance you made! I'm glad I have you in my class. Mew! My name is Miss. Nekonome," she greeted. Miss. Nekonome had to be the most enthusiastic teacher out of all of the homeroom teachers. She liked each and every student in their own way...even people who rip doorknobs out of doors too; however, that didn't make Gohan feel any better.

"Don't worry about the door handle since it was probably already falling apart. Your seat is over on that side," she pointed to which Gohan sheepishly walked towards and sat down admist snickering. This definitely had to be the worst day ever for the half-human.

Tsukune came in after him feeling a little sympathetic for Gohan to have his first unwanted spotlight in addition to getting his blood sucked. Without a word, he gave his schedule to the homeroom teacher.

Gohan sighed with a frown of disappointment and looked out towards the windows as he thought of his day so far. He will need to keep his strength to a minimum if he didn't want to bring too much attention to himself like he already done.

As soon as Tsukune was pointed to his seat which was coincidentally behind Gohan, Miss Nekonome looked around her classroom and notice one person was missing. Before she could ask, a pink haired girl entered the classroom in a rush, panting.

"Gomenesai! I'm sorry I was late," Moka apologized as she bowed respectfully toward the homeroom teacher. Suddenly all the boys stood up from their seats, gaping as they saw the beautiful girl. Miss Nekonome tried to settle down the guys but with little results.

"So kawaii..."

"So beautiful..."

"I want to embrace her!"

"Me too!"

"I'll definitely find a way _in_..er I mean to her!"

"Are you single?"

Moka looked around the classroom, feeling uncomfortable as the boys became restless. Then she spotted Gohan and Tsukune at the side of the classroom. Suddenly she became oblivious to every eye that was on her as she rushed over to the two boys.

"Gohan-kun! Tsukune-kun!" she yelled leaping off the floor and first hugging Gohan, completely surprising him from his train of thought. All the rest of the boys quickly went silent and their admiration turned to hate towards the half-saiyan. Gohan's awareness raised as he looked around him and felt more hate than he ever felt before. All the killing eyes were on Gohan. So much for drawing unwanted attention...Could this day get any worse?

"Um...Moka, you're making a scene," Gohan whispered, embarrassed. Moka looked at Gohan confusingly.

"What? You two are my best friends right? It's okay to hug and love a friend!" she reasoned, smiling causing Gohan to feel a bit worried. He glance around the room and saw all the boys growl with contempt written on their faces. This was bad...

Moka turned to Tsukune and was ready to give him a quick hug too. After Tsukune saw the hateful eyes towards Gohan, he knew that if she hugged him, he would surely die...and if he rejected her...he would surely die as well...

_Oh no...this...this isn't good! Crap!_ Tsukune thought, _I really am going to die either way!_

As soon as Moka hugged Tsukune tightly, all his fears went away and only enjoyed Moka's embrace. It was official! The two boys were now on the Yokai hit-list!

_Great, _Gohan thought, _This is not what I had in mind..._

_"_Um Moka, would you please take a seat," Miss Nekonome asked, politely.

"Hai!" she replied enthusiastically and went to take her seat not too far from Tsukune and Gohan. The hateful eyes were still on Gohan and Tsukune, but slowly died down as Miss Nekonome began talking.

"So, welcome to Youkai Academy everyone!" she greeted enthusiastically as usual.

"Before we all introduce yourself, let's take a look at the rules!" she pointed at three rules on the chalkboard. "As you all know, this is a school for monsters. That means everyone of you are in some shape or form is a monster. The goal of this great school is to be able to co-exist with humans peacefully," she began.

Tsukune was starting to feel queasy in the stomach as well as Gohan. The way the teacher was explaining nonchalantly and as a statement of fact only asserted what was beginning to make sense.

_This has to be a joke_, Gohan and Tsukune thought at the same time. Tsukune glanced over to Gohan's side unaware that the half-saiyan felt as surprised as he did.

Miss Nekonome continued. "...In order to be able to reach that goal, there are three main important rules of this school. One! Students are forbidden to reveal to each other what they are...Two! Students should stay in their human form without exception...and finally, three! Any act of fighting on this campus between each other is strictly prohibited_."_

Tsukune froze, suddenly terrified. He didn't want to believe it but after becoming friends with a vampire, it was hard not to believe. _E-everybody is...a m-monster!What kind of place did I get myself into! _Tsukune screamed inside his head.

Gohan himself couldn't believe that such a school truly existed. Everything he felt now made sense. The monsters had everything compressed to a human form. That's why if felt so weird. He would have to try finding a way out of this school before he becomes discovered. He didn't want to do something he would regret later on; however, there was one problem that bothered Gohan if he managed to return back home...

[Gohan Imagining]

_"You! I can't believe my brightest son dropped out of high school! You!...you have no idea how you're mother feels. You should be ashamed of yourself!" ChiChi sobbed while the half-saiyan attempted to creep away._

_Suddenly her mood changed dramatically. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, HUH?" she demanded holding up her frying pan of doom._

_"M-mom, Gomen!...but y-you have to understand! It was a school for monsters!"_

_"NO EXCUSES! I'M GOING TO BEAT SOME SENSE INTO YOU NOW!"_

_Suddenly her frying pan grew tenfold!_

_Gohan could only watch in horror as he would receive his first frying pan beating. Suddenly, Goku appeared out of nowhere to take the blow and ChiChi faded into the distance._

_"Ow!...jeez, ChiChi is really going to be mad at you. Trust me...don't leave that academy if you know what's good for you...besides...when have you ever not been able to deal with monsters? My son never gets scared like that!" Goku explained._

_"Dad..." Gohan blinked suddenly confused. "...wait, why are you here anyways?"_

_Goku put his hands on his chin as he thought. "Well...to convince you to stay. But anyways, I'm just a figment of your imagination! You should know all of this, my son..."_

[Gohan back to reality]

Gohan sighed. _There's really no going back at all. I can't..._ he thought and glanced at Tsukune.

_Does that means Tsukune is a monster too?...damn it! I can't tell what's compressed and what's not anymore! It's all too confusing..._

Gohan could only try to blend in and keep a low profile though that was seeming difficult to do. Since he wasn't completely human, it seemed he could do alright but he wanted to avoid fights...his mother would kill him if she knew about it...

Suddenly a rugged, punk-like voice rose up. "Oy teacher! Wouldn't it be better to eat those rotten humans...and _molest _the pretty girls huh?"

Miss Nekonome perked up and looked in the student records. "Mew? Oh...you are Saizou Komiya? Well to reply to your suggestion, there shouldn't be any humans around this school. This school is protected by a special barrier that disallows access for humans. Now...if theoretically, a human did enroll in this school and was found out, the penalty would be..._death," _she explained in a happy, yet defining tone.

Tsukune's eyes widened as he began sweating like a sauna. _D-d-death! What happened to_ _'co-existing'!_

Gohan couldn't help but glance over at Saizou with a hint of disgust.

_How can he think like that?_, he thought. It made the half-saiyan a little angry to see attitudes such as him who took nothing for consideration. It just wasn't right. The punk caught his stare and stared back at him menacingly.

"Huh? What are you staring at? Door-knob-breaker?" he bellowed smirked. The whole class except Tsukune and Moka were laughing.

Gohan didn't like him. He was the type of monster Gohan could not bear to be with. After fighting many monsters, Frieza...Cell...Bojack...Cooler...who had no sympathy for humans, much less any race's life. It made him too angry.

Gohan quickly turned away from him, trying to calming himself down. If this kept up, there would be no way he could avoid fighting and keep a low profile. He had to compose himself!

Tsukune gulped as he saw Gohan's face full of frustration and confusion. He wondered if Gohan was human like him...or actually a monster like Moka. In either case, what should _he_ as a human do if he wasn't supposed to be here!

_I hope Gohan and Moka will understand me if they knew I was human...I hope... _Tsukune thought with an overwhelming amount of fear. He had to get out of this academy even if it seemed that he already made two friends. The risk in staying was far worse than anything he would be gaining...

That's what he thought at least...


	3. First Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from these series.

* * *

The bell rang soon and Gohan was the first to get out of his seat and leave the classroom. Moka immediately noticed the quick behavior of the half-saiyan and took off after him, biting her lips slightly as she wondered if she had done anything wrong. He was clearly frustrated as shown in the stiff movements of his walks.

"Gohan!" she called trying to catch his attention, leaving the classroom too and the human, Tsukune behind. The human boy was in his seat staring out in space in shock. If this was a joke, he would've called it the best joke ever but it wasn't...he was actually in a school for monsters!

_I shouldn't stay here any longer_, he thought while slightly quivering. It saddened him to already have to leave two friends so quickly but if he stayed, he would surely be caught suspicious of being a human. His friends may not be with him when they find out he's human too.

"I'm sorry Gohan-san...Moka-san," he muttered to himself and started to briskly walk to the school's main office.

In the hallways, Moka was desperately trying to keep up with Gohan. _Why is he so mad? Did I do something wrong?_, Moka thought then her eyes widened, _Oh no! I think he's angry about the hug I gave him in class! I'll have to apologize to him!_

"Wait Gohan!" she called him out once again. The half-saiyan exited the nearest door to the outside and was relieved to see a bench to which he could sit down. He took a deep breath and rested his body against the wooden seat. He already had decided that it would be best to stay in the school, after all, he would likely be able to study without worrying about others finding about his identity. The homeroom teacher, Nekonome-sensei had stated that it was forbidden to reveal your true form or nature. The problem though was that he wasn't sure if he'd be able to act amiable to others who had no respect for life in general, like Saizou. It may be impossible to keep a low profile if he continue to meets students like them.

"Gohan, are you okay?" Moka asked with her eyes visibly worried. Gohan blinked, taken out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized that the pink-haired vampire friend he made had followed him out. He flashed a smile to the vampire in order to reassure her.

"Gomen Moka-san. I uh...just had to get some fresh air," he explained.

Moka wasn't sure that was true looked down at the ground, messing with the gravel with her feet in embarrassment. "Gohan's probably was mad at me for 'making a scene' right?"

Gohan blinked again, a little surprised that she would think that. Yeah, it was slightly embarassing but...

"No no, that's not the problem Moka-san. It's just-"

Suddenly Saizou broke into their conversation outside, walking slow towards the two with a malicious grin plastered to his face.

"Oh? What is a beautiful lady like you doing here with this door-breaker?" he asked, instantly getting close to the pink-haired beauty. Moka flinched and stepped away in response.

_..him_, Gohan finished in thought, glowering at him.

"Saizou! Th-that's none of your business!" Moka replied, standing firm but visibly and most rightly so nervous. Saizou continued to grin, almost heckling at the fact that this lady was taking a pathetic stance against him. He started to inch closer and extended his arm towards the beauty.

"Heh...why don't you dump this trash and come with me?" he offered, licking his lips while one of his eyebrows were raised.

Gohan was about to take a stand for Moka until she slapped away Saizou's incoming hand.

"No thank you," she turned away, pulling Gohan from his seat and leading the way to a more private area without interruption. She held close to the half-saiyan with a cute angry puffed face.

Saizou just stood there, looking pretty amused. The half-saiyan turned his head behind to take another look and got a challenging glare from the bully. He turned back and clenched his fists. Kami...how could he deal with these idiots?

* * *

Tsukune was ready to go home. At his first day and his last, he looked back at the school one last time.

Moka's mood had changed after getting away from Saizou and was happily pulling Gohan with her. Gohan then saw Tsukune walking away form the school gate. It looked as if he was leaving with his backpack already in place. The half-saiyna instantly stopped, catching Moka off guard. She dropped to the ground from her own force of pull.

"Aah!" she yelped before Gohan caught her. However, this time Moka moaned when Gohan realize he caught her from her breasts. The half-saiyan reacted like any other and let go of the vampire but of course, once again let her drop to the ground. Moka shut her eyes with an quick groan as she plopped to the dirt on her behind.

"Oh! Sorry Moka-san...I didn't mean to...um...er...it was an accident!" he quickly began to panic, putting his hands in the air. Usually, Master Roshi would usually be the one who does these things intentionally. He always ends up being hit or slapped though...very hard. Gohan began to fear that Moka would do that to him.

Moka however, apparently forgot the incident as her head turned towards the human boy with a feeling of worry growing in her stomach. "Wh...where is Tsukune going?" she asked.

Gohan wasn't quite sure either but he would guess that the human boy was leaving. Moka quickly got back to her feet, dusting her uniform off and started to run towards Tsukune. The half-saiyan curled his lips and followed the vampire to see what exactly was wrong with Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka called out. Tsukune stopped to see his two new friends and last running towards him. His eyes dropped, feeling quite ashamed for leaving already.

"Ah Tsukune-san, you're leaving already?" Gohan asked.

Tsukune sighed wondering if his friends would understand him. "I...I just can't stand this school anymore!" he explained, surprising both of them with the sudden outburst.

Gohan frowned though he could understand what his fellow peer was feeling. "Tsukune...I think I understand what you mean. This school isn't exactly the friendliest, I know, but even so, it might get better, ne?" Gohan attempted to persuade the boy. Moka vigorously nodded with Gohan, not wanting to see her second friend go.

Tsukune's hands tightened. "I just...I feel better if I went back to my human school, that's all," he replied in a lower tone, embarrassed at his last outburst.

Moka eyes widened and Gohan immediately sensed hatred within the vampire. "Moka-san?" Gohan asked worried.

"Why would you want to go back to a human school...humans...I hate them! I was always treated differently from them! They won't understand anything about you, Tsukune! Trust me, I know!" Gohan and Tsukune were surprised at the vampire's reaction. This only seemed to justify Tsukune's reason though.

"You hate humans huh? W-what if I told you...I was human too?" Tsukune asked hesitantly, his eyes shadowed.

Gohan instantly started to see where this was going. He felt a bit silly for not seeing it earlier as well. It seemed that the boy was indeed human. With all the unusual energy that surrounded the place and the students, it was difficult to make out what was what.

"H-human? I...you're my friend, Tsukune. Besides, it's impossible for humans to get inside of this place...you...you can't be..."

Tsukune looked at Gohan and Moka, angrilly. "Human? Well that's what I am! A human! You hate humans don't you? And here I thought...you and Gohan would...understand," his hands clenched into a fist and without another word, the boy turned around and headed away from them, into the depths of the forest.

Moka eyes were wide from this revelation. "Tsukune's...human?" Her legs failed on her and dropped to the ground. "W-why..."

Gohan scrunched up his face as he wondered what to do. While it was probably for the best for Tsukune to leave, it was kinda sad for it to have ended like this. He couldn't blame the vampire as she couldn't have known. He did wonder though how the vampire ended up despising humans.

The vampire looked up at Gohan, with tears filling her eyes. "Gohan...wh-what should I do? I just...don't know what to do anymore. Y...you're not human too are you?"

Gohan shook his head although he knew he was ignoring the fact he was half-human. He kneeled down and patted Moka's shoulder. This action though only seemed to make her feel worse. "Moka-san...Tsukune-san's our new friend right? What does it matter if he's human? Did he ever hate you because you're a vampire? He accepted you like I did...right?"

Moka's eyes widened in realization. He was right...the vampire knew that she had bad experiences with humans in the past but...Tsukune seemed different. "Gohan...arigato...I'm going to convince Tsukune to stay!" she thanked as she quickly got up and started running the path Tsukune took.

Gohan smiled feeling good that he changed Moka's mentality about humans...at least some of them. He knew that some humans are bad. Gohan didn't follow knowing she could convince Tsukune otherwise...but it wasn't long until...

"AAAAAH!"

All of Gohan's senses perked up when he recognized a scream that was Moka. He cursed and started to sprint as fast as possible to where he sensed the vampire. It wasn't without difficulty though as somehow, the strange atmosphere was messing with his ability to sense correctly. Everything was so...dark...no that wasn't the word, it was blurry.

_Kuso!_ Gohan cursed, _Just what kind of place is this!_

Tsukune started to hear the vampire's scream as well except it was very close to his location. He stopped running and looked back. "That sounds like...Moka-san?"

He then heard an awful chuckle in the same vicinity.

"Kuso! Wh-what am I going to do!" Tsukune panicked. He began fearing for his life again. His conscious though was telling him to go and help Moka.

_Wh-what am I going to do? I'm just a human! A weak...human..._ he though, unable to grasp why he was feeling so guilty.

_What kind of friend would I be if I left? Even if I had just met them... _Tsukune knew that the vampire probably had some bad experiences. Ending it like that with her was just not something he wanted...nor for Gohan who seemed to be the most understanding.

Tsukune perked up and started running towards where he heard the scream. He clenched his teeth and followed through his intentions despite some part of him wanting to run away and leave this area for good.

* * *

Moka had her back against a tree as she quivered slightly under the dominating pressure of Saizou. Her green uniform was slightly tattered as Saizou had taken multiple tries on ripping the girl's clothes off.

"_I told you...You're going to be mine...and I'm not going to accept 'no' as an answer!"_

"Stop!" Tsukune yelled as he entered the scene and stood in front of Moka in a attempt to protect her.

"Tsukune...kun...you came back," she weakly mumbled, giving a weak smile.

"Gomen Moka-san...I was selfish. Please forgive me," Tsukune replied ,"I shouldn't have left you guys like that in a panic."

Saizou started to laugh. "Ha! What is this? How touching...that's it, I'll enjoy killing you and making Moka mine!" His muscles quickly bulged everywhere and grew causing him to grow bigger. His killing expression seemed to increase as his face quickly got more and more distorted. The human boy looked on in horror; his head rising higher as he saw the now giant student. Instantly, fear paralyzed him and he failed to get his feet to move at least an inch.

Seeing the horrified expression of the weakling, he laughed. "_THAT'S RIGHT! I'M AN ORC AND GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE DEAD!_"

"Tsukune! Run!" Moka screamed across from him but as Tsukune could try, it was effortless. He could only look on in continual horror.

Saizou began running with increased speed towards Tsukune, each step creating small vibrations which counted down to the human boy's last seconds.

"_DIE!_" Tsukune shut his eyes in fear, waiting for his life to end by an orc. Saizou swung his large, spiky arm but immediately missed when suddenly the human boy had completely disappeared in front of him without any reason. Hearing a small shift in dirt, the orc quickly turned around to see Tsukune and the vampire together. The boy blinked as did the girl as they could only wonder what had happened. To Moka's perspective, she saw her friend completely vanish without any means. As for Tsukune, his eyes were closed too tightly to notice anything. It was shocking to see that he had somehow escaped the beast. Maybe he wasn't as paralyzed as he thought!

"_WHAT? WHEN DID YOU- ARGH!" _He started charging towards them again, determined not to miss Tsukune again. Tsukune was going to try to escape but it was the same feeling, he couldn't move!

"That's enough!"

Instantly, the orc's arm was stopped in mid-throw. Tsukune and Moka were shocked to see Gohan appear in front of them in a blink of an eye but even more shockingly, he had stopped the orc's large first with only his palm.

"YOU!" the orc angrily yelled.

Gohan backed off a bit and returned to a low stance. The orc grunted and started to charge, not caring anymore who got hurt. He'd make them all pay for messing with him! Gohan stood there, awaiting for the orc to attempt a connection at him. While this was happening, Moka and Tsukune looked on in awe. Before any of them realized it and once the orc was within range, Gohan pushed forward his right arm and opened up his palm against the orc's abdomen.

"Ha!" Gohan exerted, pushing the orc off of his feet and back several feet into the trees that surrounded them. Several trees collapsed as soon as Saizou's large body hit and left small particles of dirt floating into the air.

Gohan glanced at Tsukune and Moka behind him who were utterly amazed. "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

The guys simply nodded, astounded at Gohan's strength. Gohan gave a patented grin at Tsukune. "That was pretty brave of you, Tsukune-san. Let me handle it from here now. Take Moka-san somewhere safe..."

Tsukune nodded without a worrd and pulled Moka by the arm away from the fight. The half-saiyan focused on his enemy who he knew he wasn't down yet. He only lightly pushed the orc hoping it would make him forfeit but instead, it only made him angrier.

"**_ARGH!_**" the orc hollered as he broke the trees that had collapsed on him and quickly stood up. He glared at the half-saiyan, gritting his teeth in frustration and embarrassment. Already, he had some blood on his forehead along with a few scratches on his body thanks to the trees. Gohan was beginning to wonder if he had the best of intentions when he had 'lightly' pushed him away.

"_YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL FUCKIN' PAY FOR THAT!" _he shouted, charging with less focus than before. His mind was blank as he could only think of tearing apart this bastard who somehow was able to hurt him. But then, Gohan furrowed his eyebrows and instantly disappeared from his view causing him to stop. He began sniffing trying to find Gohan's scent but with no luck.

_"I DON'T KNOW HOW THE HELL YOU DID THAT BEFORE, BUT IT WON'T WORK AGAIN!"_ he yelled even louder than before, this time taking the time to look around him. Gohan revealed himself too quickly for Saizou though to even begin to react. One solid punch was landed to his gut which pushed him way out, knocking him into another four or five trees. This time, Gohan decided that a better blow was in order if it meant that the punk would learn his lesson.

Indeed the orc had as he looked in a new shock, out of breath from what appeared to be the winning knockout blow. His breaths were now raspy as his lungs and body tried to recover from Gohan's attack. He could only weakly look up in the midst of the trees that laid around him and watch the half-saiyan glare at him. He was able to murmur a few words.

"What...are...you?" he asked but his question was thoroughly ignored.

"Don't you dare lay hand on my friends...or any of the students at school...you got that?" he demanded with a strong, strict voice. Saizou could only nod weakly before his body couldn't last any longer and promptly took him unconscious.

Watching Saizou lay there with the collapsed trees, the half-saiyan sighed. _So much for keeping a low profile, _he thought. He only hoped that his mother wouldn't hear about this incident.

Out of the blue, Moka suddenly hugged him from behind. "Gohan! You did it! I didn't know that you'd be so strong!"

Tsukune came up from behind feeling embarrassed. He was trying to help the vampire, but in the end, he was too afraid to do anything but stand as Saizou's next punching bag. He was very relieved to meet Gohan.

"Eh? I thought I told you guys to move somewhere safe!?" Gohan glanced at Tsukune.

Tsukune lightly rubbed the back of his head in bind. "Moka-san insisted on watching you," he answered.

Moka giggled and gave Tsukune a hug. "I'm glad you came though...nobody has ever stood up for me like that."

Tsukune blushed for a moment before looking away. "N-no problem..."

Gohan took a step forward. "So you're not going to leave the academy?" he asked the boy.

Tsukune sighed. "Well...I came to help Moka...I'm still unsure about this school though."

Moka looked in Tsukune's eyes painfully. "I...I don't like seeing a friend I've already meet go...I don't care anymore if you're human! You're the one of the first people to accept me as who I am and...I...I can't let you go that easily!"

Tsukune simply blink at Moka, feeling a little happy that she would accept him as a human.

"Moka-san..."

"Besides..." Gohan added, "...we'll protect you while you're here. You aren't alone in this..."

"Gohan-san..."

Tsukune watched as both Moka and Gohan awaited his final decision. After seeing his friends, he could only relent and sigh. "H-hai...I suppose it may...not be too bad...right?" he asked with definite doubt in his voice.

Moka jumped, satisfied with the answer and moved to hug him. Tsukune blushed at the motion, but he was truly happy to see that he had friends who would support him. He never had anything like that in his old school. Sure he had his old friends, but they weren't exactly close. Yet...with these two, he already felt much closer to them than any of his other friends. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like he could trust them.

Moka disengaged Tsukune and then took the opportunity and her happy mood to get to know Gohan. "So...what kind of monster are you, Gohan?"

Gohan twitched slightly at the word 'monster' and took the opportunity to follow the school rules. "Isn't that against the rules to reveal yourself?" Gohan asked.

Moka remembered. "Oh yeah! I'm so silly! Haha...I only revealed myself to you guys because I didn't know that was the school rules." she said lightly bonking herself on the head.

Tsukune shrugged deciding that for whatever Gohan was, he wasn't going to find out. It was probably best that way.

Gohan heaved a sigh of relief. Their was no way he would go into the saiyans and stuff. But he did wonder if this school truly appropriate for him, after all, he is a half-saiyan. In some sense, his mother always did worry about becoming a "monster" like his father.

"Oh! Gohan! You have a tiny scratch on your arm!" Moka suddenly shouted which surprised the saiyan. It was barely noticable but it seemed like she was able to catch it.

"Huh? Well It seems like one of the orc's spikes poked me a little," Gohan explained, "It's no big deal, Moka-san."

"No no...Let me clean it...or else it'll...it'll..."

"Moka-san?" Gohan asked, worried that she might faint. She drew closer to Gohan and looked into his eyes. Blushing. Gohan was unsure what to do as she began drawing her lips closer to his.

"Moka-san...wait, let's not do-"

*Capu-chuuuu*

"Eeee..." Gohan squealed a little as Moka aimed for his neck. Tsukune jumped back a bit, fearing for his own blood now. It lasted seconds and then Moka finished satisfied.

"Ooh...Gohan's blood is really the best," she drooled, happily.

Moka looked at Tsukune, who had fear in his eyes and back at Gohan, who had a pale, dead look in his eyes.

"Eh? Did I do something wrong?" she asked embarrassed. Gohan and Tsukune quickly turned to their normal skin color and sweat-dropped. With that in place, they returned back to school leaving Saizou in his comfy tree landing. As they were walking though, Tsukune could only wonder if he made the right decision in staying at the academy. With the school rules in place, he may be able to work with it as long as he didn't reveal himself as human. Would that simply do though? Only time would tell it seemed.


	4. Charmed! Gohan vs Moka!

This chapter is rewritten or partially edited as part of a goal to increase the quality of the current state of this fanfiction. No changes big or which require re-reading were implemented.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in both series.

* * *

Tsukune walked towards his awaiting high school with his tongue dry, his face beginning to sweat. Everywhere he looked, there was a normal high school boy or a high school girl. The only problem was that inside, they were truly terrifying monsters! It was only a couple days ago he was confronted by a frightening orc. He wouldn't have been here if it hadn't been for the help of Gohan. The only people who knew that he was human were Gohan and Moka. If anybody else knew...

_I will surely die!_ Tsukune thought, quaking. Suddenly, everybody around him stopped to see Moka walking gracefully to school.

"Moka-chan's so beautiful!"

"I would die for her!"

"I'll go lesbian for her!"

Many girls started to agree with the last one. Tsukune turned to see the smiling woman.

_Oh...Moka-san is truly amazing_, he thought. "Um...Moka-san!" he called.

Moka turned to see Tsukune and leaped forward to hug him. "Tsukune!" she squealed. The whole environment turned dark as dark eyes sliced though him.

"_That bastard_..."

"_I'll kill him_..."

"_Why does he have to be so lucky huh?_"

Every guy present started to inch closer to Moka and Tsukune. Tsukune started to sweat crazy now but Moka was oblivious to everyone. She was just happy to see her friend.

Suddenly, everybody moved back instead of forward when Gohan began to appear walking, tired. He yawned as everybody quivered from his presence. He was too tired to take notice. It really sucked for him to have to wake up in the morning. Something he didn't have to do for a while since he had been home schooled.

"_I-isn't he the one who trashed Saizou so quickly?_"

"_Th-they say he's immortal!_"

"_No way! I think he's hot!"_

Gohan was too tired to even care about what the students thought. He admitted though that he may have been a little rough on Saizou. Moka let go of Tsukune and started running towards Gohan.

"Gohan!" she squealed once more. But she didn't stop at the hug. She instantly went for his neck and bit.

*Capu-chuu*

This time, Gohan didn't squeal in pain. He may have been too tired for that as well. His expression changed from drowsy eyes to hollow eyes. "M-moka-san...please don't..."

Moka let go and started her apology. "Gomen Gohan! I think I'm addicted to your blood!" Gohan just sighed. "Let's get to class, Moka-san..."

Tsukune couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. At first, he was terrified if Moka would ever happen to drink his own blood. It seems though that she really is addicted to his blood. It somehow gave Gohan more attention from Moka.

_What am I doing anyways? She's our friend! Why should I be jealous! _Tsukune thought. The jealousy didn't seem to fade away though. Tsukune knew he couldn't go on if he was feeling jealousy towards Gohan, It just wasn't right. It wasn't his fault for this either. He was now Moka's own personal blood bank.

Gohan noticed Tsukune having a weird expression on his face. "Ohayo Tsukune! What's wrong? You look a little...odd," he examined.

Tsukune quickly smiled. "Oh? Gomen...I just have to...get away a little. I'll be back!" He said as he rushed into the nearby trees. Gohan simply shrugged.

_Probaby has some sort of anxiety around people_, he thought. Moka however was worried.

"Gohan, I'm going to check on Tsukune-kun and see if he's alright," she stated and then left, chasing after him.

Gohan sighed, _I hope there's nothing strange that'll happen again...oh wait...I'm enrolled in a school for monsters... _he thought and carried on toward class with that in mind.

Back in the nearby woods. Tsukune, while trying to walk away his jealous feelings, suddenly he heard a whimper.

"Please...help me," he heard. It was pretty close for it not to be soft. He looked around and only to quickly find a small girl on the ground a few meters in front of him.

"Help...my body suddenly felt ill...I think I'll..." she moaned weakly. Tsukune quickly caught her before she fully landed face-down.

"Hold on I'll take you to the nurse. Just wait-whoa..." Tsukune couldn't believe the size of the chest was! He felt like he was going to lose it.

"Please...hold me like this," she suggested and soon her breasts were against Tsukune.

_Aaah...they're so BIG and SOFT, _he thought. Suddenly he felt weak himself and his head was caught by the girl's hands.

"Look into my eyes...Tsukune-kun. Let's be good friends," she said.

_So beautiful_, Tsukune thought but something was odd when suddenly he suddenly hugged her, tightening.

"Kyaa! Tsukune-kun!" she moaned.

_What's wrong with me...I can't...control my body... _Tsukune thought frantically.

Moka entered just at that moment only to be shocked to see Tsukune teasing with a big chested girl. "Wha-what is Tsukune doing?" She asked and instantly left with feelings of remorse. Tsukune was just able to see Moka leave.

_Oh no! Now Moka-san will think me as a pervert! I...must get...back into control! _Tsukune struggled. It was useless.

* * *

In the Youkai Academy hallways, Moka stopped at a nearby stairwell only to worry about Tsukune.

_What was Tsukune doing to that girl...who is she? Are they...lovers? _She wondered. She felt weird and all alone of a sudden. She didn't know why, but she felt like she wanted Gohan with her all of a sudden.

_Just what is wrong with me? _She asked herself, _Why am I feeling so selfish?_

_**You foolish girl...you better wake up. You're being targeted! **_A mysterious voice warned inside her mind.

"Wha-"

"Huhuhuhu! Akashiya Moka-san...the beautiful vampire! At least that's what people say..."

Moka turned, in shock to see the girl who was with Tsukune earlier. "You're...you're the one who was with Tsukune earlier!" Moka pointed, "...but when did you..."

The girl smiled, mischievously. "Oh? Jealous much? You know...Tsukune-kun felt just the same way...but that's going to change soon. I am Kurono Kurumu and I have come to defeat you!" she pointed.

Moka was confused and shocked. "Defeat me? Wait...isn't it forbidden to reveal yourself!"

Kurumu started to get angry. "I don't care! Akashiya Moka, you have caused me too much trouble!"

"Trouble? Me?" Moka pointed at herself, innocent.

"Yes you! You are hindering my plans to make all the boys in this school my slaves!" she explained.

Moka sweat-dropped as well as other boys who heard her plan.

"It was perfect! Every guy should have been focused on me from the beginning...that is, until you showed up! I am not going to have you beat me with your feminine charm!"

"Th-that's ridiculous! You don't have to involve Tsukune in this!" Moka yelled.

Kurumu smirked. "He chose me though...after all, he felt so lonely. It's such a shame you didn't give him the attention he deserves. Just who the hell are you giving your attention to huh?"

Moka stepped back, taken aback. "T-that's not true!"

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called. Kurumu and Moka were surprised to see him coming into the argument.

"Oh Tsukune-kun! You came for me didn't you?" she grabbed him and started to rub her breasts on him.

Tsukune suddenly felt a wave of intensity. He tried to push her away.

"N-no...I came to apologize to Moka-san!" he told her.

Kurumu was now taken aback and immediately got angry inside. She pulled him near her face and mesmerized him. "Look into my eyes...Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune once again became tranced, fixed only on Kurumu. "Ku...rumu-chan," he mumbled.

Moka was feeling a sort of pain while her friend was fixed on Kurumu. She couldn't help but finally cry as she sped through the hallways.

Kurumu looked at her as she disappeared from the hallways. "Huhuhuhu! I made Moka-san cry! This is great! Come Tsukune-kun...let's go somewhere...private."

* * *

As Moka cried, her Rosario suddenly glimmered and she heard the mysterious voice again.

_**Baka...don't you realize! Tsukune is being charmed. That girl is a sucumbus after all. Don't let her kiss your friend...or else, he'll be Kurumu's forever...**_ the voice explained.

Moka stopped, trying to stop her tears. "Wh-who are you? Where are you?" she asked, feeling even worser now that she was hearing voices.

_**I am your other who is communicating to you directly through the Rosario. Now, that's enough talk. You must warn Tsukune!**_

"Forever..." Moka processed this information. She couldn't allow her friend to be lost like that.

_I have to tell Gohan-san...he can help me_, she thought. She ran as fast as she could to Gohan, who was still in his homeroom class.

Gohan couldn't help but yawn during class. It wasn't only him. Other boys couldn't help but sleep with Miss Nekonome lectured about the physics of the actual human body and the differences between some monsters. Gohan didn't have to worry about flunking on the test though. He had learned the physics long ago since he was a child. That's what happens when you have a mother who forces you to study and learn as much as possible.

Suddenly the door (which now had the doorknob replaced) opened up with Moka rushing in. "Gohan!" she called.

The whole class looked up to see the wonderful Moka and once again, the boys started to praise her. She simply ignored them and looked at the teacher.

"Um...Nekonome-sensei, could I have Gohan-san for a few minutes?" she asked.

It was deja-vu all over again as hateful eyes of boys stared at Gohan. He sighed, wondering what Moka needed. Probably some blood...

"Mew? Well if it's a emergency then sure!" she agreed enthusiastically.

"Gomenesai," she bowed and Gohan got up, a bit glad to get out of the classroom with all the staring and such. He looked at Moka and her worried face explained it all.

"Something bad happened...right?" Gohan guessed. Moka nodded and pulled Gohan.

"Tsukune's in trouble! We have to help him!" she detailed to him.

"Huh? W-wait! Hold on a sec Moka-san! What happened to him?" he asked. Gohan knew she was deadly worried, her grab on his wrist was the tightest he ever felt.

"Tsukune is charmed by a succubus! We have to help him before..."

"Before what?"

"Before he becomes a slave to Kurumu!" she yelled but quickly lowered her voice as she realized she has no idea where Kurumu and Tsukune might be..,

"Who is Kurumu?"

"She's the evil succubus!"

"Oh..."

Gohan knew what he had to do now though. "Stop for a second Moka-san. I may be able to find them," he explained.

Moka stopped, "Huh? H-how?"

Gohan closed his eyes. "By sensing their ki..." he answered, focusing and trying to locate their life-force energy within the school.

"Ki?" Moka cocked her head.

Gohan sweat-dropped wondering the best way to describe it. After a moment, he answered. "It's basically the energy inside a being."

The pink vampire's eyes widened with sparkles. "Ah! Then you can sense youki as well! Sugoi!" she exclaimed and then allowed him to pinpoint their location

Gohan concentrated and it wasn't long before he found Tsukune but also possibly with the succubus Moka was talking about. It was difficult to keep a hold their energies though due to the weird surrounding atmosphere of the world.

"It...looks like Tsukune is in the infirmary..." Gohan deducted. When he opened his eyes, he was pulled with enormous strength and speed.

"She must've done something to him! We have to hurry Gohan!"

Gohan was trying to keep up with her. She had to be pretty worried to be like this. "S-slow down Moka-san! Even I'm having trouble keeping up with you now!" he yelled. Gohan was ignored but they came to the infirmary quickly before Gohan realize it.

They were shocked to see Tsukune on the bed with the sucumbus. He was hugging her it seemed.

"Tsukune! Don't give into her! She's using a charm on-"

"Wait Moka-san. Look carefully..." Gohan interrupted. He knew something was wrong from the hug. Kurumu looked pretty shocked while Tsukune looked like he was struggling to keep her contained.

Instantly Gohan felt the succubus's ki or rather youki go up fast. _Uh oh..._ he thought.

"You...you reject me after all I have done? What is Moka to you that I'm not?...I've done so many embarrassing things, and this is what I get? _THAT'S IT! I'M PISSED!_"

Tsukune let go of her and started to fear for himself as he saw Kurumu began to transform.

In a mad rage, Kurumu sprouted devil-like wings and grew longer and sharper nails. Moka's eyes widened and she instantly ran towards her.

"Tsukune, run!" she yelled out. Kurumu was unaware of the vampire that was near her. She soon lost sight as Moka pushed her. "Ah!" She crashed through the window but and immediately was up in the air with her wings.

Gohan stood there impressed at the strength Moka had. Kurumu wasn't down for the count though.

"_I...AM...GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! COME OUT HERE!_" she screamed.

The three of them could only accept that they had to fight or else she was going to go crazy on this school. They all showed up outside the crashed window.

"This is not how I planned on going through, but I guess there's no choice huhuhu..._PREPARE TO DIE AKASHIYA MOKA!"_

She flew downwards to Moka, ready to strike with her sharp nails. Moka started to panic, that is, until Gohan disappeared and then suddenly reappeared in the air, in front of Kurumu.

Kurumu gasped, taken suddenly by Gohan's appearance. Gohan looked at her with serious eyes.

"That's enough...there's no need for reckless fighting!" Gohan stated sternly.

Kurumu surprise turned back into anger. "_Is that what it is? Just fighting? I CAN'T HAVE MY SUCUMBUS PRIDE LOSE TO THAT BITCH!"_

_Succumbus' have pride? _Gohan thought comically.

"Araaaggh!" She targeted Gohan who instantly blocked away Kurumu's hand before she even made contact with him. Kurumu was taken aback by Gohan's incredible speed.

"Who...who are you?" she asked, quivering a bit as she looked at Gohan.

Gohan didn't leave her eyes. "My name is Gohan...and I'm not going to allow you to hurt my friends..." he stated.

Kurumu felt even more angrier inside. "Is that so...you're _the _Gohan" she said softly and then her voice got much louder., "_EVEN I AM LOSING TO MOKA WITH THE MOST DANGEROUS GUY IN SCHOOL! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CHARM!"_

Gohan was put off guard as he realized he made a mistake. He had forgotten that Succubi could charm people just as Moka said and the succubus had laid eyes with him.

_Kuso..._ he thought,_ I should've remembered._

Kurumu smirked as she realized that she now had the person who defeated Saizou in her control. She laughed. "Huhuhu! Gohan, defeat them now!"

_If I can't have Tsukune...then I'll have at least Moka's other trusted friend. You lose, Moka_, she thought confident in her victory.

Gohan rushed at Tsukune and Moka with incredible speed. Moka got scared but aware that Gohan was charmed. She had to snap him out of it.

"G-gohan! S-snap out of it! She's using you!" Moka yelled as loud as she could to get to Gohan. It didn't have any effect.

_Gomen...I...can't...grr...stop..._ Gohan thought, struggling.

"Gohan! Listen to Moka-san! You know you wouldn't hurt us!" Tsukune yelled out, giving his try. He failed as Gohan nearly striked him. Moka pulled Tsukune towards her just in time causing him to lose his balance. Tsukune reached to grab something but ended up pulling Moka's Rosario!

Moka froze, in a sudden realization that her cross was off her chest now. Tsukune fell to the ground and then saw that he had her Rosario. He remembered what Moka revealed to him once.

-Flashback-

_"Did you know...why I wear this Rosario on my chest?" Moka asked one day during lunch._

_Tsukune stopped and blushed as Moka revealed her cleavage. He desperately fought off his nose's desire for a nosebleed._

_"W-why?" he asked, unable to take his eyes off of her cleavage._

_"Because if it gets removed...I'll turn into a __**scary**_ _vampire!" she dramatically answered, with her hands raised like a claw._

_Tsukune sweat-dropped, "O-oh really?"_

_Moka nodded and then closed into Tsukune's ears. "Do you think that I should tell Gohan about this? He'll probably get scared," she whispered._

_Tsukune sweat-dropped even more. "E-er...I think he'll be fine," Tsukune answered._

_Moka blushed. "I don't want to see Gohan get ever scared. He's so brave...This is a secret between me and you ok?"_

_Tsukune was just getting annoyed now. "Okay, but seriously, he's no going to get scared...trust me Moka-san..."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Tsukune quivered wondering what would happen to Moka. He worried for her and wondered if she would be the same Moka he loved and enjoyed.

Gohan's body stopped giving his eyes time to see what was happening to Moka.

_What...is this. I don't think I've ever felt something like this...and it's eminating from...Moka-san?_

The world turned dark as Moka began her transformation. Bats flew everywhere around her as her hair turned pure white. It seemed as if her "assets" grew as well.

The bats finally went away revealing Moka's true nature! Suddenly everybody quivered feeling the intensity of the true vampire there, except Gohan who was still in Kurumu's charm.

"Wh-what is this feeling...Moka, that bitch...why does she suddenly look...different?" Kurumu shook and covered her arms, feeling goosebumps all over her.

Moka looked pass Gohan, straight into Kurumu's eyes which shocked her.

"You..." she began with her voice much deeper and sterner, "...have made a grave mistake."

"Moka..." Tsukune said, stunned.

_Amazing... _Gohan thought, _It looks like I'm going to be fighting her true form it seems. This is probably best to help me get out of Kurumu's charm. Hit me with what you got Moka!_

Kurumu felt scared, even though she wanted to feel brave. Her eyes wavered for a moment and then she saw Moka jumping from the ground higher than she was. The other Moka was several feet higher than her ready to strike.

Kurumu quicky covered herself to block, but it was useless as she came down with one swoop of her leg.

"You have took charm of two people only to have the whole school as your slaves? Fool..._Know your place!_" she yelled and knocked Kurumu down right into the trees. She was knocked out from the hard blow Moka gave her.

Moka gracefully landed back onto the ground, scratchless. She looked at Gohan but her eyes widened as she saw Gohan, staring at her with his trance-like eyes.

_What? How could he still be under her charm! She's completely knocked out! _Moka thought. She sighed, _It looks like there's no choice._

_Kuso! Why am I still under charm. She knocked her out right? , _he thought bewildered.

Gohan's body charged at her incredible movements. Moka blinked for only second and instantly Gohan appeared to strike her with an uppercut! Moka leaped off from the ground to get away from Gohan.

_I can't even blink, he's too fast! Just what the hell are you Gohan? _Moka thought. Before she knew it, Gohan appeared fast behind Moka in the air.

"Wha-" she began to turn in slow motion. She didn't have enough time to react as Gohan dealt a shooting kick to her behind. "Ack!" She hit the ground hard and spluttered blood from her gut. His kicks were even harder than her's! She wouldn't dare to admit that though.

_Kuso! Why can't I get back into control? I'm an S-class monster and he's beating me down like nothing! He's not even in control! _she thought, panting, _One hit...that's all I need to snap him out of it...just one...hard...kick to tell him what he's been doing._

Moka charged at him, much more aware and cautious of Gohan. While they were fighting, Tsukune crept over to Kurumu to try to wake her up. If she charmed Gohan, then she should be able to snap him out of it and prevent Moka getting hurt.

"Kurumu-san! Kurumu-san!" he shook her. She woke from her dazed state and looked everywhere confused. "What...happened?" she asked, confused.

"You charmed Gohan! You have to snap him out of it!" Tsukune explained. Kurumu then remembered her plan and how she charmed him and Tsukune. It didn't matter though, Kurumu accepted that she lost to Moka. She was terrified of other Moka, in fact.

She looked at the battle and noticed that Gohan was indeed charmed. Something was wrong though as she focused.

"I...I can't remove the charm!" she panicked.

Tsukune began to panic as well. "What?"

"His mind...is too strong. I think I caught him off guard when I charmed him but now..."

Tsukune worried for the other Moka. She was angrily trying to snap him out of it and she just kept getting hurt.

Tsukune stood up, tightening his fist. "Gohan! You bastard! Don't you see you're hurting Moka! Snap out of it already!"

Gohan and Moka suddenly stopped fighting, surprised to hear Tsukune use that tone of voice. It just wasn't like him.

Gohan then blinked and realized the charm had disappeared. "Hey! It must've wor-"

"Know your place!" Moka kicked him hard with all her might. Gohan, totally surprised crashed into several trees. Moka smirked, satisfied.

"Wh-why did you do that Moka-san!" Tsukune asked. Moka stared at him with her cold eyes which almost made Tsukune skip a beat.

"He deserved it," she answered.

Tsukune sweat-dropped. Gohan, on the other side, got up and rubbed his shoulders after that one kick. _Man, she didn't have to kick so hard...I guess I deserved it though. After all, I did hurt Moka-san_, he thought.

He walked up to Moka and she stood there cross-armed, as if waiting for something. She was definitely bruised in a lot of places.

Gohan lowered his head. "Gomen...er...other Moka-san," he apologized. Another kick was brought to his head, comically. A large hump appeared on his head.

"Wha-what was that for?" Gohan asked, shocked. Moka just turned away and faced Kurumu.

"You have caused us a lot of trouble. Especially me, an S-class monster! You will pay for that!" Moka growled. "Uwaa..." Kurumu was scared to death as Moka walked towards her to put down the final blow but she soon was stopped in her tracks by Tsukune.

"Move..." Moka simply ordered, "...was she not the one who not only tricked you, but tried to kill you?"

Tsukune smiled, trying to be brave. "Isn't this enough for one day? Kurumu...she's not a totally bad person. In fact...I just can't see Kurumu having a bad heart.

Kurumu blushed as Tsukune stood up for her. _Could it be...that he is my destined one?_ she asked herself.

Moka smiled and then snatched away the Rosario that was still in Tsukune's hand.

"Fine, I'll let her live...but don't think I'm like the Moka you know. I'm much different and won't hesitate to _kill my enemies the next time_," she glanced at Gohan. "That includes you..." she smiled making Gohan sweat a bit.

Moka reattached the Rosario and returned back into her pink, innocent form. She fainted, falling to the ground but was caught by Gohan.

"Man, what a day..." he looked at Moka who looked injured from the fight. Gohan felt ashamed. _I promise...I won't let this happen again. I will protect you...even from myself..._

* * *

The next day, Moka, Tsukune, and Gohan traveled together to school. The day felt as if nothing happened before. However, it bothered Gohan much that he had hurt Moka. He must've apologized to Moka many times, once while she was in her true nature (which ended up with a kick to the head...)

Suddenly Tsukune was called from behind. " Ohayo Tsukune-kuuun!" It was Kurumu and she waved happily with a pan of cookies in her other hand.

Tsukune wondered why she was so happy today. Kurumu blushed as she looked into Tsukune. "I...made you some cookies today. Won't you eat them with me?"

Tsukune blinked. "Huh? Why me?" he pointed at himself.

She closed her eyes, blushing and began to sway. "You know, we always search for our destined one which we live with forever and I've decided..."

Her eyes opened as she smiled, innocently. "...that it's you, Tsukune-_kun_. Now open wide!" She threw a cookie like a frisbie and landed right into Tsukune's mouth.

Tsukune blinked, not knowing how to react. Did he just score?

Moka suddenly felt hungry by looking at the cookie and she turned to Gohan with her own innocent eyes. "Gohan-kun...I'm feeling a bit..."

Moka hugged Gohan and her fangs grew as she inched closer to Gohan's neck. Gohan would've stopped her, if he knew how without possibly hurting her feelings.

_I should've known this would happen_, he accepted his fate.

*Capu-chuuu*


	5. Fight Club!

This chapter is rewritten or partially edited as part of a goal to increase the quality of the current state of this fanfiction. Nothing major but a little more dialogue between Moka and Kurumu. Worth skimming it a bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in both series.

* * *

"Gohan, you mean...you'll let me..." Moka blushed, surprised that Gohan was offering _it_ to her.

"Yeah...I mean, there's no helping your feelings is there? Besides, I've already _kinda_ gotten used to _it_..."

"_Oh Gohan..._" she moved closer towards him.

"Moka-san, just don't-"

*Chomp*

"YEOW!" Gohan yelled and Moka quickly pulled back having sucked a little blood, "Wh-what was that for? That's nothing like you've done before! It had been so less painful!"

Moka smiled with a small indecent look on her face.. "Gomenasai Gohan, I got too overexcited. You should be glad, your blood is excellent quality!"

It had been a whole month since Gohan first enrolled in school. After the incident with Kurumu, it was pretty much like any normal school for a while, excluding the fact he was in a monster school. It wasn't like he didn't fit in either. Gohan had to admit that he wasn't exactly normal too, he had his dad as proof for that, but he was more human in this school other than Tsukune who was fully human.

Gohan just grumbled to himself. He was stuck with Moka while Tsukune was constantly being pestered and suffocated by Kurumu. Although, Moka wasn't that bad either. She was pretty innocent and cute for a vampire; as for her true nature though, that was an entirely different story. The only thing that really did bother him was Moka's addiction to his blood and that he couldn't brush her off! She was simply too cute...

"Gohan!" Moka waved her hand in front of him. "Are you okay? You look like you're dazing off."

Gohan tried to smile as if nothing was wrong. "Really? Sorry, I'm a bit tired, that's all."

Moka examined Gohan for a moment. She could easily see his face growing old and skinnier. "Looks like you're fine!" she answered cheerfully.

Gohan sweat-dropped. _Jeez, thanks for being honest. _All that blood sucking had really done its toll on Gohan. He would need to tell Moka to lay it off for a little while.

Moka hooked Gohan's arm around hers as they began walking to their class. What Gohan didn't realize about Moka was that she was slowly becoming more and more attached to him. Moka didn't think about it too much but she did admit to herself to have a small crush on him.

"Let's go Gohan, we don't want to be late for class!" she said charismatically.

"Wait! Why are you running? We have plenty of time!" Gohan argued, but was ignored. He sighed and quickened his pace a little to keep up with Moka.

* * *

"Ohayo Tsukune-_kuuun_! I made an egg omlet for you!" she offered cheerfully in the Nekonome's classroom. Tsukune smiled back at her.

"Thanks Kurumu-san but I already...had-" he slowed his speech to a stop as he saw Kurumu getting tearful in the eye.

"Uh...thanks Kurumu-san! I'll eat it right away!" he straightened himself and ate the whole decorated plate with hearts.

Kurumu clasped her hands in delight that Tsukune was eating her dishes. Tsukune grumbled quietly to himself.

_Kurumu-san's a good cook but seriously, this is way too much for everyday!_ he thought, feeling overfull in his stomach. Kurumu had indeed, every single day since she met him, brought something for him to eat. It was nice for a while but it was now getting too much for Tsukune.

"How is it?," she asked moving closer to him, breathing in his ears. He shivered a bit, getting nervous.

"I-it's great! Do you think you can ease off the cooking for a while? You don't have to cook for me everyday," he explained. Kurumu blinked processing Tsukune's suggestion and she suddenly smirked erotically at him.

"Hohoho Oh? Is my chosen one hungry for something else?" she teased suddenly moving on top of his lap, then hugging him. Her breasts started to suffocate him again.

"Ku-kurumu...san...I'm...suffocating..." he struggled to say, tearfully. Kurumu didn't hear him, she continued squeezing the life out of him.

"Kurumu-san! You're killing him!" Moka yelled.

"Huh?" Kurumu turned around to see Moka and Gohan standing next to him.

_Thank goodness...I'm saved! _Tsukune thought relieved. Kurumu however, felt somewhat embarrassed. She had not known anybody would show up in the classroom this early. She got off him as quickly as she could and returned to her bubbly-self.

"Ohayo Gohan-kuun!" she greeted. Moka's eyes burned with flame. She didn't like how she addressed Gohan. She wasn't going to allow her to steal both of her friends like that.

Gohan glanced at Moka and noticed something odd. "Moka-san, are you...mad?"

Kurumu's eyes glimmered with herself feeling victorious. "Hohoho! Is little Moka-san pissed?" she teased.

Instead of getting even madder, Moka turned pink full of embarrasement. "I..I am not!"

Kurumu smiled, deciding to let it go. "Well anyways, let's not fight right now. We're in class you know."

Moka sighed already feeling miserable. She desperately wanted something to happen today.

They all sat in their seat and It wasn't long before the whole class filled up. Miss Nekonome, cheerful as usual began the class.

"As you all know, this school's goal is to help students adapt to human society. So today, you're all going to participate school clubs! Mew!" she addressed excited.

"Eh?" the whole class reacted, shocked. Gohan felt the same way since this would be the first time he would be joining a club.

"Also," Miss Nekonome added, "...it is mandatory, so you all choose carefully the club you want to join! By the way, I am the Newspaper Club's advisor so don't forget to drop by!"

Suddenly a student spoke out. "Why the hell do we have to go to clubs, Nekonome-sensei? They have nothing to do with human society!"

Miss Nekonome perked up as if she heard danger in within her ears. "Mew? Oh you're so funny!" she giggled and suddenly began to scratch the student's face with her tiny claws for no reason.

"Aah! My face!" the student screamed. Everyone dropped dead, realizing their place. It was apparent that Miss Nekonome did not know how to deal with students as properly when it came to discipline. No wonder she was the most popular teacher in the high school.

* * *

Moka was excited, this would be a time for all of her friends to join a club together. It would be definitely a way for Moka to know Gohan and Tsukune a little more.

"Wow, I never thought there would be this much choices!" Gohan examined. It was like a marketplace, except with students promoting their club and getting people to sign up.

"Hey Gohan, what club should we enter?" she asked, glad to see Gohan getting interested.

"I don't know, there's too many!" Gohan looked around, "Hey, where's Tsukune by the way?"

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called and waved. Kurumu was along with him, a little sad that she couldn't spend some alone time with Tsukune.

"Hey Tsukune, have you thought of any club. I seriously can't think of any I want to join right now," Gohan explained. Tsukune thought for a moment and then smiled.

"How about the swimming club! My parents used to force me to take swimming classes after all," he suggested.

Gohan thought for a moment as well upon this, Moka was getting uneasy from Tsukune's suggestion.

"Well...I usually go in water only when catching big fish, so I don't really see any point swimming without any in the water," Gohan reasoned.

Moka didn't argue, as long as she wasn't going to go swimming, it would be fine.

"Aw...I really wanted to be with Tsukune-kun in the water," Kurumu groaned.

"Well, we all want to go to a club together right?" Tsukune told her. Kurumu sighed, as all the rest of the clubs didn't look that fun.

"Karate-club! Karate-club! Join the Karate-club!" Gohan heard. A wide, happy face appeared on his face.

"Gohan, you look pretty happy right now," Moka stated. She has never saw Gohan beam this way.

"Hey! How about we all join the Karate-club!" Gohan suggested this time.

Everyone looked at him oddly. "No way! I'm not going to break a nail while going there!" Kurumu complained.

Moka didn't have really much complaints but she knew she wasn't a fighter like Gohan was.

Tsukune didn't think it was a bad idea...until he imagined himself getting beatened down by super-powerful monsters. He desperately knew he needed to know how to protect himself, but not a club where he might get killed.

Gohan couldn't let this chance go. "Let me take a peak into the club at least." He left to the club entrance and saw many people in the club, sparring together. It excited Gohan that their was a club that actually interested him. It was too bad it didn't interest his friends.

"Oh? Looks like we have a freshman here interested in this club," a voice called. Gohan turned to see a guy, wearing a white uniform grinning.

"Welcome, my name is Haji Miyamoto, captain of this Karate Club. You look like your interested in joining," he greeted.

Gohan shook his head, trying to hide his disappointment. "Sorry but no, I'm just checking it out, that's all."

Moka didn't like seeing Gohan like this. She knew he was interested in this club. She walked up to him and smiled, trying to hide her own selfishness. "It's okay Gohan," she said as cheerful as possible, "We won't be disappointed if you decide to join this club."

Tsukune and Kurumu nodded in agreement. "Yeah, don't let us stop you from doing what you want to do, Gohan," Tsukune added in.

"You guys..." Gohan said feeling comforted, "...thanks."

He turned towards the captain and grinned. "I'm in."

The captain laughed. "Great! We needed some new recruitment! We'll need to test your strength first. I'll put you up with one of my men and see if you're fit to join our club."

"We'll cheer you on Gohan-kun!" Kurumu yelled enthusiastically. She looked over to Tsukune. "Why don't you join in too? I'd love to see my destined one fight..."

Tsukune began to sweat a little, finding an excuse to use. "Um...er...I just not in the mood, that's all," Tsukune lied lamely. Moka stared at Tsukune, worried. Moka and Gohan were the only one who knew Tsukune's secret. Kurumu didn't even know that Tsukune was really a human and not a monster.

Kurumu shrugged believing it. "Well, I guess that's okay then too" and gave Tsukune a hug, giggling.

Moka ignored them and watched intently on Gohan. She blushed a little. _Do your best, Gohan_ she thought.

"Okay! The first one who's knocked down or out of the white line is the loser. Ready? Begin!" one of the karate students laid down the flag.

Gohan was ready and stared at his opponent who looked determined to beat him. "I'm not holding back!" he warned and then rushed at him.

_Well...I guess I should though huh..._ Gohan thought knowing his own strength. He didn't want to hurt this student. He breathed in and went into stance.

The student did a straight punch but ended up going through nothing in the air. The karate students in the area immediately took notice of the fight Gohan was in.

The student blinked, surprised that Gohan had disappeared.

"Over here," Gohan called. The student turned around to see Gohan smiling.

"What the-how..." he mumbled, shocked. "You-you're cheating aren't you! You're just using some magic tricks!"

Gohan looked at him odd. "Why would I do that?"

Moka and the group stared at Gohan, amazed. They knew above anyone else that Gohan was not using any tricks...he was just simply fast. The captain was also taking grave notice of Gohan. He was smiling like no other. Moka was scared to wonder what was going through the captain's mind.

Back to Gohan's fight, Gohan decided to end this fight and stop messing with him. He exerted his punch in the air and a huge blast of wind overtook the arena. The shocked student was taken off his feet and flew out of the arena boundaries. He landed hard to the floor and stared into space, shocked.

The captain started to clap while all the rest stood silent. "Hahaha! That's quite impressive!" he laughed.

Gohan looked at the captain and smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, it was nothing," he said, embarrassed.

The captain chuckled a bit. "Heh...like you said. You were holding back, weren't you."

Moka became quite scared now. This captain looked more and more fiercer as he spoke with Gohan.

"Well...I haven't had a good match in years since I became captain of this club. Gohan, you and I will fight," he stated. _This guy...I can feel his ki higher than anyone in the school right now. Just who is he?_ Gohan thought.

The captain smirked and instantly appeared in the arena with Gohan. Everyone gasped in the room as the captain showed his speed.

Gohan felt excited like never before. He was really going to go up against someone who possibly might be as strong as him in this form.

"Go beat him up Gohan!" Moka cheered. The rest cheered along with him while the Karate Club member's cheered on Haji.

"Haji-sempai! Don't lose to this freshman!" they cheered.

Haji started to remove his top uniform, in an instant, all the girls and boys started entering to see the fight. All the girls seemed to fall down from the captain removing his shirt.

"You look uncomfortable in those school uniform. Why don't you take off the tie and shirt. Trust me, you'll want all the speed you can get," Haji warned.

Gohan nodded. "You're right! I can't ever seem to get used to these things though," he said as he removed his tie and took off his shirt. It was an absolute relief. This time, all the girls started to have a nosebleed. The boys just gaped like monkeys.

Kurumu laughed. "Hohoho! These girls seriously can't handle these guys presence. How pathetic," she critiqued.

Moka however was red as a pepper as she saw Gohan. She had never known Gohan was so modestly fit. She even noticed some scars on his body. She wondered how he could've gotten those.

Gohan started to warm up a little, stretching his legs. He was finally going to fight, and since this was a school activity, his mother had no reason to badger him about fighting in school. It was a way to release himself a little more.

"Are you done warming up? Let's get started already. I'm itching this very moment," he asked impatiently.

Gohan smiled. "Really? Then you start first," he offered generously, stopping his stretching and going into a soft lowered, fisted stance.

The captain smirked and within seconds he already behind Gohan, striking him. Gohan reacted quickly jumping up and off his arm and landing behind him. He continued with a kick to his hip but the captain hopped to the floor only to suddenly grabbed Gohan's leg. With that, he flung him down to the floor.

The captain made a mistake by letting go of his leg early though. Gohan took that to his advantage, and curled into a ball, swinging backwards to land right back onto his feet. He didn't stop there, he immediately hit full throttle and counter-attacked him with a stunning elbow to the chest.

The captain gasped a little and pulled back a little, breathing heavily. He stared at Gohan intently who hadn't even broke a sweat.

Haji pulled himself together and his eyes grew more vicious. "Empty Fist Thrust!" Before Gohan knew it, he was quickly blocking himself from strong powerful punches. Haji was too far to have punched Gohan. Yet, almost like an energy blast, Gohan was hit hard by his fists like a wave. It stopped and Gohan exhaled deeply. He had gotten hit all over his arm while blocking as well as some of his legs.

"Oh impressive!" Haji complimented, "Usually opponents go down from that move, but you're still standing. You hit me pretty hard in the chest too, so it looks like we're even."

Gohan smirked. "I wouldn't get confident Haji-sempai, you're a bit slow."

Haji growled.

Moka was cupping her hands over her mouth, she was scared for Gohan. This was the first time she had seen him get actually hit. However Gohan was grinning, "Already, I'm liking this club."

Haji chuckled. "Now that I've met you...this club has gotten even more interesting," he added.

They continued to throw punches at each other while everyone was watching in awe.

Kurumu noticed Moka with worrying eyes and rolled her eyes. "Hohoho! Moka, you're very worried about Gohan-kun aren't you?" she asked, grinning.

Moka blushed deeply. "O-Of course! He's my friend!"

"Don't you remember the fight you had with him?"

"Fight? I fought him?"

Kurumu was a little shocked. "You mean you don't...never mind," she stopped, "It's best that you don't know...anyways, if you did, you wouldn't have to worry..."

Moka looked back at the fight going on as she carefully was examining Gohan.

Suddenly, the Rosario on her chest gleamed.

_**What a fool...instead of ending it, he continues to play with this guy...**_

Moka flinched as she heard what seemed to be her "other". She vaguely remembers though.

_Um...did you fight each other before?_ She thought back.

The Rosario gave no reply back. Moka wasn't sure what to think but fighting Gohan didn't feel like kindness like he has always been.

In the fight, both of them then thrusted towards each other with determination in their eyes to defeat one another. Their fists connected and in one blow, everyone was knocked down from the wind!

_A-amazing..._ Tsukune thought as he struggled to get back up on his feet. His eyes widened as he saw Gohan having a weird white aura surrounding him. The captain held the same shock as Tsukune, not moving from their locked fists.

"Haaaah!" he yelled as the captain struggled to stay in place from Gohan's power. He did not pay attention when Gohan, in one final blow, did an uppercut straight to his jaw. The captain flew up in the building and hit the ground, out of the arena.

His expression was smiling as he stared up into the ceiling. "So Gohan...you were holding back, after all."

"Winner! Gohan!" the student in charge finally said, just as stunned as everyone. There was suddenly cheering and screams from behind. Gohan was stunned himself to find a whole crowd gathered to watch the fight. Even teachers were there, rooting Gohan.

Gohan looked at his friends who were cheering. Moka smiled at Gohan, her worries all gone and gave Gohan a small thumbs up.

Kurumu glanced at Moka with weird eyes. "Thumbs up? How can you be that uncool Moka-san?"

Moka's head dropped in embarrassment. What else could she do then?

The Karate Club members pulled up their captain until their captain waved them off. He walked up to Gohan and put his hand on his shoulder, grinning.

"Congratulations Gohan. In all the 100 matches I've been through. You managed to defeat me...so easily! I guess that means I have a long way to go," he patted.

"So does that mean I'm in the club?" Gohan asked, feeling victorious.

"Well...about that, I'm afraid that nobody will go up against you in the club now. Plus, I can't fight you all the time. So you actually have beat the club!"

Gohan groaned but he didn't feel disappointed. He had fought a pretty decent opponent so he couldn't complain.

"Here, have this as a token for beating me," one of his students brought to him. It was a black gi with a chinese symbol on the back saying warrior. It looked kinda cheesy but Gohan didn't mind, to him, it looked actually cool.

"That's perfect!" he honestly believed. His other friends sweat-dropped. They hoped Gohan wouldn't be wearing that around them.

Gohan returned to his friends, putting back on his uncomfortable uniform. Moka rushed up to him and gave him a hug.

"You did it!" she blushed and Gohan grinned. "Thanks! Haji did a great job fighting as well," he said.

Kurumu shook her head. "You have to give yourself more credit!" she pointed out to him, "...like I give to Tsukune-kuun, right?"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck, sweating a little. "S-sure..."

"So I guess that means we won't see you that much since you'll be in a different club, right?" Moka confirmed sadly.

Gohan blinked and then shook his head sadly. "No, actually the captain says I was too strong so I couldn't join in. It was worth taking a look at this club though," Gohan explained.

Moka felt somewhat relieved, but now they were back to square one as to which club they should join in. Suddenly, their homeroom teacher walked up to them, smiling as always.

"Why don't you join the Newspaper Club then! We need some members after all," she suggested.

The group looked at each other and shrugged. The rest of the clubs were all weird after all. "Sure, that sounds pretty good," Gohan answered and then Miss Nekonome hugged him happily. "That's great! We finally have some members!" she wagged her tail.

With that, the four of them were officially Newspaper Club members. Gohan had to admit that it wouldn't be that exciting but at least it would be something everyone could do.

The captain came up to one last time. "Oh and Gohan, if you feel like coming here for a spar, I'd love to have a re-match with you," he grinned pulling up a thumbs up.

Moka gasped. "See Kurumu-san! A thumbs up is not uncool!" she pouted.

Kurumu sighed dreamily. "It's only cool when cool guys do it." Moka started pouting even more.

Gohan could only think right now if there would be anymore stronger opponents later that he might fight. He always prefered a friendly fight but of course, knowing this school, peace for a month wasn't going to happen again.


	6. Memory lane under the moonlight

This chapter is rewritten or partially edited as part of a goal to increase the quality of the current state of this fanfiction. A little more dialoge added to the Moka and Gohan flashback.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in both series.

* * *

It was afterschool, inside of Miss Nekonome's class and the little vampire was getting hungry. "Gohan! Onegai! Let me suck your blood!" Moka jumped without waiting for Gohan to answer. She immediately latched onto Gohan's neck.

*Capu-chuu*

"Eeek!" Gohan screeched a bit while his body shivered from top to bottom. Moka let go and showed a satisfying, refreshing expression.

"Uh…Moka-san, why is it always me?" He groaned and looked around. He quickly pointed at Tsukune, "Why not him! He's your friend too!"  
Tsukune was taken aback and feeling sweating like no other. "M-me? Moka's addicted to you!" he pointed back.

Moka looked at them, suddenly arguing and she giggled as she pulled Gohan towards her. "Gohan's blood just is so yummy! I can't slurp anyone else!"

Tsukune sighed feeling relieved but Gohan just groaned.

"I never remembered you ever getting this grumpy," Moka noticed.

Gohan sighed realizing nothing will change the fact Moka will keep sucking his blood. "Ah never mind Moka," he grumbled.

"Tsukune-kuun! Ohayo!" she leaped out of nowhere suddenly and hugged Tsukune. She intentionally began rubbing his chest with her breasts. Her eyes glimmered as she snuggled Tsukune closely.

"K-kurumu-chan! S-stop that!" Tsukune stuttered. His expression couldn't deny the fact he actually enjoyed it.

Gohan couldn't help but blush at how easily Kurumu would do such a thing easily in public. _She really is a sucubbus_, Gohan thought.

Moka blushed. "K-kurumu-san! Don't do that to Tsukune!"

Kurumu stopped and smirked. "Hohoho? Why not? He's my destined one after all. You should try it with Gohan, it's not so bad," she suggested.

Moka stepped back a bit, turning even redder. "N-no! G-gohan's my friend, I wouldn't do a thing like that" she retorted.

Gohan looked away, blushing too. He recently began to deny himself that he did not have a crush of Moka. People around the school were always asking him questions and comments like, "Are you dating?", "You two are so cute together!", and "You should go for it, Gohan!"

The group finally got seated as Miss Nekonome came in, a bit too excited. "Konbanwa! Thanks for all of you joining the club! So let's get started with the activities!"

Kurumu sweat-dropped as he looked around. "Wait Nekonome-sensei, are we really the only members?"

Miss Nekonome cocked her head, thinking. "Mew? There's one person missing right now."  
"Oh man, sorry for being so late! Nekonome-sensei" an older student started walking in. He had long hair, pulled up a little with a headband and a rather photogenic face. He smiled seemed to shine as he headed into the room. Everyone got up from their seats in surprise.

"Yo! I'm Morioka Ginei, President of the Newspaper Club. Pleased to meet you all," he greeted.

Tsukune's jaw dropped. _For real! He's president of this club!_

He completely bypassed Gohan and Tsukune and headed for the two girls and gave them each flowers. "Oh lovely! Sensei told me about you two!" Moka and Kurumu just held the flowers staring blankly at the president.

_This guy gives me the chills_, Kurumu thought while backing towards her destined one.

_He seems nice but…_ Moka could make the words in her head. She backed towards Gohan as well.

"Call me 'Gin'" he grinned with his pearly whites shining again.

Gohan wasn't sure how to react about this guy. When he looked into his eyes though, he couldn't help but feel suspicious of this guy.

"Gin is a second year student, anything you want to know about the club, just ask him," Miss Nekonome explained, "Sorry, but now I have to go. See you around guys!"

"W-wait, are you serious? You just got here!" Tsukune called back to her.

Miss Nekonome smiled, with her hands up like paws. "Sorry to leave you like this. I have something quite urgent!" She left leaving them to President.

Gin walked up to the podium. "So, let's start out with what kind of club this is," he began. "We're responsible for publishing the school newspaper. That means, we will have to report any activities within the school in the newspaper. It will be a dangerous job, so prepare yourself!"

_He looks like somebody we can depend upon _Tsukune thought sarcastically.

The room was silent and then he grinned. "Just kidding! Let's not have a serious talk and just have some fun okay?"

He pulled out a few posters that had Miss Nekonome all over it. Everyone dropped to the floor. "Let's put this ad up on the back wall for right now," Gin directed.

Gohan and Tsukune sighed. "Do we really have to put those up?" Tsukune grumbled over to Gohan.

"No choice, it's a promotion for the club after all," Gohan replied not too excited about it himself.

Tsukune and Gohan got to work with putting posters up outside the room while the girls put a couple of them inside on top. Gin was directing the group accordingly where he thought the posters looked best.

"Man, that Gin-sempai, he's not doing anything else except order us around!" Tsukune complained.

Gohan thought for a few seconds. "Well, he is a senior so we can't do much about it. He knows the club better than us anyways."

"Yeah, I know but he could at least help a little instead of-hey what's Gin-sempai doing?"

"What is it?"

"Look…is he…"

Gohan eyes widened as he peaked off to the side to see Gin looking under the girls' skirts as he ordered them to post the posters higher up from where they were standing, on top of a chair.

"That…pervert! He's looking up their…panties!" Tsukune yelled. Both the girls suddenly jumped "Eek!" and stretched their skirts a bit more, embarrassed. Before they could look at the culpit, Gin was already standing, smiling perfectly as if he had done nothing wrong.

Tsukune walked in a bit further and pointed at Gin. "You…you were looking at their panties weren't you!" he accused.

Gin just shook his head with a disappointed face. "Tsukune-kun, you know better than to blame it on somebody else, especially a senior! You're the one who was peaking, just outside of the door while I directed these beautiful ladies…"

(Note: Kun is used also when addressing junior status person by a senior status person. It's not limited to boys who girls like)

Tsukune was shocked from the false accusation. "W-what? No! Gin-sempai was the one who was peaking at you girls! Gohan even saw, right?" he turned to Gohan.

Gohan walked inside and sighed. "Yeah," and stared at Gin and he was reminded of Master Roshi. He decided to give him some words of advice. "Trust me Gin-sempai, I know an old man who gets nothing but pain from girls."

The girls looked at Gin angrily but Gin simply chuckled. "Are you going to believe that a senior who's president would do something like that?" he let his smile shine. "You boys are being pretty immature."

Kurumu was starting to get ticked off by all of them. "Enough! I'm done for today, I wouldn't want to be around all these peepers."

"But-" the guys all started. Before they knew it, all three of them were slapped in the face leaving a big red hand mark.

Moka looked around and realized that she was the only girl left. She wasn't sure who she believed. Kurumu didn't believe any of them but somehow Moka felt like she should believe her friends more, but she knew that it would be wrong to judge that way.

"Um…" she hesitated.

Gohan decided to try to convince her. "Moka, this guy…he's not as nice as you may think. You have to believe us. We would never look at you or Kurumu-san like that!"

Moka locked her eyes back down. "G-gohan-kun…" she mumbled quitely, blushing a bit. Gohan sounded very convincing, but she still wasn't sure. It confused her so much.

Gohan blinked, wondering if he had heard correctly; he swear he heard Moka address him with a kun.

"Gomenesai!" she yelled and suddenly dashed out of the room.

_This is just great… _Gohan frowned. He never thought he would be in this sort of predicament.

Gin sighed and rubbed his cheek from Kurumu's hit. "Well, thanks to you guys, the club is over for today." He walked out of the door with his hands in his pockets.

Gohan just glared at him while he walked away. He really didn't like this guy at all. It didn't matter whether he was president or not, peeping was just wrong.

"Oh man, I hope Moka-san and Kurumu-chan don't think we're really peepers like that Gin-sempai," Tsukune said angrily.

Gohan did not want to have himself be recognized falsely as a pervert either. He looked outside and noticed that it had gotten dark pretty fast, plus there was a full moon up today. It gave him a bad feeling somehow…somehow, Gin felt even more dangerous and troublesome than before. He could sense it in his ki...it felt rather unstable.

"I'm going to go check on Moka-san," he ran, worried for Moka's safety for some reason. However it was dark and there were still a lot of students still staying for their clubs or tutoring; It only made it worse for Gohan to be able to sense Moka's presence because of that.

_Oh wait, that reminds me. Our mid-term finals are coming soon_, Gohan suddenly thought. He shut his eyes and shook his head in frustration. He knew that he should be more worried about Moka's safety than his finals.

Tsukune sighed feeling as if the whole day was ruined. It didn't seem like any club would be normal, even if it was a common one you'd normally see in human schools.

He tightened his fists, feeling angry at Gin for doing something indecent like that. It didn't make sense for a senior to be peeping on juniors like that. He started running deciding to go after Kurumu since Gohan, after all, was searching for Moka.

He blushed when remembering how Kurumu held him and always stayed by his side…at least until now. It only seemed fair to repay her with the same attention and to prove to her that he isn't a peeper.

* * *

Moka ran all the way up the school until she appeared on the rooftop. There, she slowed her breathing and looked up at the moon.

Over the past month, she remembered coming up here seeing Gohan several times, just to get some fresh air. Everytime Moka went to look for Gohan, she ended up on the rooftop and always learned something new about Gohan she never knew before. All his secrets were locked, but some of his stories he would tell. She remembered the time Gohan had talked shortly about his father.

-[Flashback]-

"_Gohan, how did you get so strong in the first place? I haven't seen your true form at all when you fought Saizou and Kurumu" she asked, unable to help but blush in the presence of Gohan alone._

_Gohan rubbed his temples as he thought back to his memories. "Hmm…well, I can't say I was strong in the first place. I have Piccolo to thank for that I guess…"_

"_P-piccolo?"_

_Gohan chuckled wondering how he should explain to her. "Well…you see…he was my sensei. He was the one who taught me how to fight in the first place. If you had seen me, I wasn't very brave either…"_

_Moka looked at him surprised. "Huh? That sounds completely different from you!"_

_Gohan looked at her and smiled. "…but it's true. I was never a fighter in the first place. My mother wanted me to grow up in the real world…but my father, he was a true fighter who I came to admire as my role model. Heh…my mother had always thought of him as a bad role model…"_

"_You sound sad when you speak of him…your father," Moka noticed._

_Gohan sighed and stood up from the ground. "He died…protecting me…all of us…You might have not even been here…if it weren't for him," he stated._

"_Oh...Gomen Gohan...I didn't..."_

"_That's okay" Gohan smiled, "I know he'll always be watching us so I don't feel lonely..."_

_Moka looked down. "You're so lucky to have such a loving father..."_

_Gohan looked at Moka. "Huh, your father must love you as well..."_

_Moka looked unsure. "I hope so..."_

_Gohan looked at her a little confused._

"_What is your father like?" Gohan asked._

_Moka thought back, it was a little difficult to remember her father and somehow she didn't feel comfortable talking about her father. "I'd...rather not talk about it Gohan-san..."_

Gohan looked at the time and got up. "_Come on Moka-san, we'd better get back to class right?" he grinned. Moka blinked, blushing._

"_yeah..." she nodded._

-[End of Flashback]

Moka smiled when thinking of Gohan. She didn't know why, but she felt safe and secure when around him.

Suddenly her Rosario glowed. _**Baka! Stop daydreaming and wake up!**_

Moka gasped remembering the same voice last time. "I-it's…you again!" she stuttered.

_**Fool…remember that we are one of the same. There is no 'you'! Also, be wary of that man, Gin. I sense danger coming from him. Be prepared!**_ It warned and slowly died down.

"D-danger?" Moka wondered.

"Oh, it's quite a beautiful moon tonight huh?" Gin suddenly arose from out of nowhere.

Moka gasped again, this time turning quickly around to see Gin, smiling but differently than last time. It made Moka quiver this time. She stepped back away the senior.

"Oh um…G-gin-sempai! What are you doing here?" she asked.

Gin chuckled and sighed dreamily. "Oh just admiring the moonlight…just as you are…" Moka could help but feel her body take a step back on its own.

"I…I have to get back," she said and started to head back towards the rooftop door. Her hand was suddenly grabbed by Gin. He smiled somehow viciously this time.

"Kyaa! Let go!" She yelled.

Gin pulled his hair back and smirked. "You know, Moka-chan, I've been feeling this urge ever since I met you. It was this feeling like I had to make you mine. Why don't you just forget about those losers from before? They're peepers aren't they?"

Moka pulled her hand back and took a leap backwards. She raised her hands to her rosario as if she was announcing.

"I…I've decided that I trust my friends more. I don't care whether they're peepers or not! If they say that they haven't done such an indecent thing like that…then…I will believe them!"

There was a moment of silence and then Gin's smiled wider than even possible. A dark aura surrounded him as he laughed.

"Haha! You know, I don't know why…but somehow I'm loving you even more Akashiya Moka! To the point…where I don't think I can…_CONTROL MYSELF!_"

* * *

As Tsukune was running, looking around, he finally saw Kurumu, sitting on a bench alone. She looked like she was contemplating on various things.

"Kurumu-chan!" he called out. Kurumu suddenly flinched for a second and then turned to look at Tsukune.

"Baka! Don't scare me like that! I almost had a-wait, you actually came looking for…me?"

Tsukune blinked wondering why she was thinking like that. "Yes, of course Kurumu-chan! I'm not going to just forget about you even after you got mad at all of us. You're still our friend!"

Kurumu had a some tears in her eyes a little. She quickly wiped them away. "I'm…sorry I slapped you all. I-I was just confused. I should have believed in my destined one without-"

Tsukune sighed and then hugged Kurumu which surprised her. "Don't worry about it…Kurumu-chan…"

Tsukune let go and smiled giving Kurumu a thumbs up. She couldn't help but giggle and shake her head. "Baka…"

This reminded her when she was finally alone with Tsukune for the first time. It caused her to blush thinking about it.

-[Flashback]-

"_Ah! We're finally alone together!" she squealed and pulled Tsukune closer towards her breasts._

"_Ah! Mmph!"_

_Her eyes glimmered as she thought of the future with her destined one as a wife, a lover, and a girlfriend._

"_Waah! I can't breathe!" Tsukune struggled to say. Kurumu awoke from her fantasies and released Tsukune, turning red._

_Tsukune finally gasped for air and leaned on a nearby bench. "J-jeez Kurumu-san, you shouldn't be so forceful when you hug!"_

_Kurumu sat down next to him and sighed, feeling shamed. "It's because of my big breasts, isn't it…"_

_Tsukune's eyes widened and he would've choke on something if had anything. "Um…er…no! It's nothing like that!"_

_Kurumu blushed and lowered her head. "Yo-you're too modest Tsukune-kuun…"_

_Tsukune sighed. "Well…that's how I was raised after all."_

"_Huh?" Kurumu raised her and glanced at Tsukune._

"_You're a monster and yet, your parents taught you modesty?" she asked._

_Tsukune sweated a little trying not to blow his secret. "Well um…how do I say this? It's something I learned from my cousin, Kyouko Aono. She's a role model I hope to be like. She's a bit of a tomboy but she's the only person that's like a sister to me. She shaped me to who I am right now…"_

_Kurumu smiled, feeling jealous. "Well, you're pretty lucky Tsukune. I wish I had somebody to look up to. My mother…I can't say much about her but I wish I had somebody like your cousin in my life."_

"_Kurumu-chan…"_

_*Dong* *Dong*_

_Kurumu looked at Tsukune with a very happy face. "You said chan this time," she noted with a hint of tease and left._

_Tsukune blinked realizing he did address her differently. Tsukune couldn't help but blush a little. He looked up and then saw Kurumu ahead of him._

"_Oh w-wait a second Kurumu-ch-san!"_

-[End of Flashback]-

"Aaaah!" a scream was heard from at least miles. Kurumu and Tsukune both became very aware and looked to the rooftop of the school.

"That sounds like…" Kurumu began.

"…Moka-san!" Tsukune finished stupefied.

Kurumu quickly sprouted out her Succubus wings and lent a hand to Tsukune. "Grab my hand! We'll quickly fly over there!"

Tsukune nodded, determined to quickly save his other friend.

Back inside the school, Gohan heard Moka's cries ringing in his ears. _She's at the rooftop!_ He realized. He quickened his pace and before you knew it, Gohan was disappearing and reappearing at different places as he moved on top.

On the rooftop, Moka tried to move away from Gin as she saw him begin to change. She stood there frightened though, unable to move from her position. He grew larger, bulkier, and furry as he transformed. As soon as he was complete in his true form, he howled which seemed to make everything vibrate to her.

_What…is he?_ Moka wondered, afraid.

The large beast laughed as he saw the look of Moka's face. "Don't look so frightened, Moka…_I'LL CONSOLE YOU!_"

"N-no!" she yelled and surprised Gin by pushing him straight into one of the storage building walls on the roof. Gin came out though, feeling more excited than ever.

"_IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, THEN I'LL HAVE YOU BY FORCE!_" he yelled and charged at Moka. She quickly closed her eyes and cover herself, afraid for her own life until...she started to feel a wind's breeze.

Moka slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was floating in mid-air! She looked closely to see that she was snatched just in time by Gohan.

Tsukune and Kurumu arrived just then, seeing that Gohan was here which gave everyone a sigh of relief. Kurumu looked at the beast, amazed.

"That's…a werewolf! They say they are equals to vampires!" she explained.

Moka, in the arms of Gohan, blushed like no other as she could hear Gohan's heartbeat…so calm and like there was no adrenaline was used. She looked up to see Gohan's eyes fixed on Gin. Slowly, they dropped down to the roof and Gohan placed Moka back to her feet.

_**Remove the rosario! Let me fight him…**_ the rosario shined again. Moka wondered if it would be okay to do that since Gohan was here. It didn't matter since she knew she had to listen to her other.

"Um…Gohan…my other wants to come out…" she said. Gohan looked back at her and blinked. "What?"

She pointed to her Rosario. "Pull my Rosario out," she instructed. Gohan realized what Moka was talking about now when she mentioned 'other'. He sighed knowing full well that her true nature gets easily pissed.

"Alright Moka-san, if you say so…" he held the Rosario.

"_WHAT ARE YOU TWO MUMBLING ABOUT! IT MAKES ME SO JEALOUS! I'LL KILL YOU GOHAN AND TSUKUNE AND TAKE THEM FOR MY OWN!_"

Gin quickly charged at him with incredible speed and swiped with his claws, but Gohan was much faster and he was able to dodge and get away from Gin with Moka, once again in his arms.

Gohan pulled away the Rosario easily and stared, awed at Moka's transformation right within his arms.

"_Get off of me…_" Moka snarled, who now had white hair and intimidating eyes.

Gohan quickly let go not wanting to get on her bad side. She smirked as she looked at the monster in front of her and then pushed Gohan back away with her amazing strength. He skidded to a halt near to Kurumu and Tsukune.

Gohan sighed. _Why is it that she's completely opposite from the pink Moka?_

Moka glanced back at Gohan "I know full well you can beat this guy Gohan…but I cannot forgive him for peeping under me!"

Everyone dropped to the floor, surprised at Inner Moka's reason.

_Are you serious_, Gohan thought unbelieved.

"_HAHAHA! THIS IS GREAT! YOU HAVE TO BE MINE! YOUR BEAUTY IS UNMEASURABLE TO THE MOON! BE MINE AKASHIYA MOKA!_" he charged at her. As soon as he got close to her, Moka struck with hand fully open to puncture him. She was caught surprised when she went through the wolf as he disappeared. She looked behind and saw him laughing.

"_I'M AT MY FASTEST WHEN THE MOON IS SHINING FULL! YOU CANNOT HOPE TO DAMAGE ME!_" he charged again at her at the front, but quickly changed around behind her, ready to strike. Moka barely was able to dodge his claws as they were incoming. She took a leap backwards and the wolf laughed feeling superior.

Gohan watched them move as they fight. Kurumu and Tsukune were confused; it looked like Moka was actually having a tough time hitting him. All she needed was one hit to bring him down.

"It doesn't look like Moka can match his speed," Kurumu stated worried.

"Really?" Gohan said amused, "He looks like he's starting slowing down to me."

Kurumu and Tsukune look at Gohan with a quizzical expression. "Huh?" They looked back at the fight and saw that Gin was indeed slowing down a bit. Moka was now having an easier time dodging but still wasn't able to hit him anyhow she could.

"H-how would you know that Gohan?" Tsukune asked.

Gohan pointed up at the moon and they noticed that a piece of a cloud was slowly inching over the moon. "Like Gin said, he gains more power under the full moon...so I assumed he had to be reliant upon it," he explained.

It wasn't long before it covered the whole moon. Suddenly Gin stopped as soon as he was going for another claw strike. He cursed under his mouth. "_Kuso…_"

Moka smirked, feeling victorious. "You're fully dependent upon the moon as your power. The less of the moon, the less of your full potential." She got ready for the winning blow. "If you think you're equal or more powerful than vampires, think again. Know your place!" She kicked him straight into the jaw sending him flying across the rooftop.

"Awaagh!" Gin panicked as he fell. He landed hard onto the school grounds an fell dazed. Moka smirked and then walked back to the others who were watching. Without saying a word, she snatched the Rosario from his hand.

"Great job," Gohan commented, grinning. Moka simply closed her eyes but suddenly smiled in an unseen manner.

"I will admit Gohan…you would've done it quicker…"

In a quick movement, she gave Gohan a surprising kiss to the his lip and reattached her Rosario. Everyone stared blankly, including Gohan as they wondered if the Inner Moka had really just kissed him. Moka changed back into the pink hair girl Gohan knew. She fainted and once again was caught by Gohan, the third time.

"D-did that…really happen?" Tsukune wondered.

Gohan blinked feeling confused as he held her. She looked like she was sleeping instead of having fainted. "I'm…not sure," Gohan answered. He felt his heartbeat increase a bit and his face flushing. He pulled Moka up more and into a carrying position.

"Well…um, anyways…let's go back," Gohan gruffed and left, carrying Moka with him.

Tsukune and Kurumu looked at each other in the moment. She smirked sexily at him as Tsukune began to wonder what she was thinking.

"K-kurumu-c-chan…what are you-" he was kissed on the lip quickly and his body turned red all over.

"Ku…rumu-chan…" he spoke and quickly fainted himself.

Kurumu giggled. "What a soft boy, fainting like a girl. I love you, my destined one." She carried him away, feeling glad that she had given away her first kiss to Tsukune. While Moka stayed unconscious in Gohan's arms, her body was blushing uncontrollably. Gohan hadn't noticed it but Moka probably gave away, subconsciously, her first kiss as well...

* * *

This was a difficult chapter to create. Originally, I was going to do it based on the actual plot chapter of the manga but it didn't work out so nicely. So anyways, reviews are always welcomed. =)


	7. Enter Yukari!

Hi all, this chapter has been rewritten since a lot of the parts felt a little unnatural.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in both anime series, Dragonball Z and Rosario+Vampire

* * *

"I…I…I FAILED!" a student sobbed comically and fell to his knees.

Students crowded all around the bulletin board in anticipation and fear of their mid-term score. Gohan pushed through the crowds to get a better look at where he was standing. He smiled when he noticed he was actually one of the top scorers being at 9th best in the school out of freshmen. It was pretty good considering he didn't know much about various monster-related lessons.

"Gohan-kun! Ohayo!" Moka waved as she was running majestically along the school path.

Gohan stepped out of the croud and was immediately welcomed with a "kiss" on the neck.

"Whaa! M-moka-san!" Gohan screamed frantically. Moka pulled away with a satisfied.

Moka smiled cheerfully. "Aah! Gohan-kun's blood is so tasty!"

Gohan rubbed his neck as usual after getting his neck bitten. "Don't you have blood for breakfast or something?"

Moka smiled. "I used to but I'm more than satisfied with you!"

Gohan dropped his head. _That's terrible..._

"Ah! The scores are up! I wonder what I got!" she walked over to the bulletin board.

Gohan looked back at Moka and sighed. _No matter how much she drinks my blood, you can't seem to believe how innocent she looks..._

Gohan was fully aware though of Moka's other especially since several days she had given him a kiss. He wasn't sure whether to be worried or happy but one for sure was it confused him. Moka didn't remember herself kissing Gohan though however, the effect made her grow more intense in her emotions. She didn't want to risk ending her friendship with Gohan at all but also because she was afraid of the future.

"Gohan-kun! I got 13th best!" she came out of the crowd excited, "What did you receive?"

"Congrats Moka-san! I got 9th best," he answered.

"Oh wow!" Moka replied, astonished. _He's strong and pretty smart as well!_

"Gohan-kun, Moka-san! Ohayoo!" Kurumu called out as she began running with Tsukune dragged behind her.

A teardrop formed as they saw the couple. _Tsukune-san, I worry for you..._

"K-kurumu-san! You shouldn't be handling Tsukune-san like that!" Moka pointed out at the worn-down boy.

Kurumu giggle. "Nonsense!" she brought Tsukune up to her breasts and began suffocating him. "I give my destined one my full love!"

"Mmm! Mmf!" Tsukune waved his arms in panic as he was losing oxygen.

Suddenly a cry came from the crowd and Gohan saw a few bullies picking on a little girl with a hat. "Kyaa! Help!"

Kurumu released her hold of Tsukune as she saw Gohan step in and blocked the girl from three pale but large guys. The girl instantly latched onto his uniform which reminded Gohan of his little brother, Goten.

The bullies growled and stepped away. "Don't you think you'll get away!" one of them threatened who appeared to be the leader. They finally disappeared enough for the girl to feel relaxed.

"A-arigato!" the girl thanked.

Gohan smiled. "No problem, what are you doing in a high school? It's dangerous!"

"Gohan! Don't you know who that is?" Kurumu asked.

Gohan blinked. "No," he answered.

Moka pointed at the scores. "She's the top scoring student in this school!"

Gohan eyes widened. "Huh? You're a student here?"

The girl cleared her throat and then began a waving her wand. "My name is Yukari Sendo!" she introduced. "I actually skipped a few grades to get here," she explained.

"...a few huh," Kurumu murmered, rolling her eyes.

The group introduced themselves back except Kurumu who looked rather annoyed.

"So...you're a witch?" Tsukune asked, assuming the dress wasn't all for show.

"Wait," Moka asked, "Isn't it against the rules to reveal herself?"

Yukari smiled, ignoring Moka. "Hai! I plan on becoming the greatest witch of them all!"

Kurumu snickered which quickly turned to a laugh. "Hohoho! You're kidding me! I've heard rumors about you. All you do is cause mischief around the school! You're nothing but a bad cake!"

Yukari growled. "At least I didn't get the bottom of the test standings!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Why you!" she started to move forward but Yukari then screamed.

"Ah! The big boobed monster is coming to get me!" she screamed and then waved her wand around.

"How dare you! I'll-" her threats were cut short before a huge bucket appeared and slammed into her head. She fell dazed and Tsukune grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

Moka glared at Yukari. "Hey, you shouldn't be using any of that here!"

Yukari giggled. "She started it! Anyways, I'm out of here! Thanks for saving me Gohan! Tee Hee!" She pecked him on the cheek and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Gohan looked surprised but then shrugged it off; however, Moka felt a little jealous which she didn't know why. It was only a peck but it made her feel a little weird.

* * *

Later that morning, Tsukune brought Kurumu to the nurse. She was given an icebag to the head; however, inside she was burning with fury.

"THAT BRAT! I swear I'll-"

"C-calm down Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune interrupted, "Nothing good will come out of it!"

"Hmph! She is absolutely annoying. She thinks she is so much better than any other student because she is a genius. In addition, she thinks she can do as she please! It pisses me off!"

Tsukune couldn't help but laugh a little. "Well she may be mischievous, but she still is a little girl..."

Kurumu took a deep breath and exhaled. It wasn't all bad though now considering she was spending time with her destined one.

"I'm...glad that you're here though...Tsukune-kuun," her tone changed into a loving succubus.

Tsukune blushed. It was weird but he couldn't deny the feelings that he felt. Despite being rather rash and a bit blunt, she was a good person and cute. Tsukune definitely had a crush but sometimes he wondered if he was just being charmed by her or naturally charmed? He couldn't tell.

"It's...nothing. I'm just helping out a friend..."

Kurumu smirked. _Oh, just a friend huh?_ Kurumu didn't believe it since she could feel her destined one's heart beat increasing. She then noticed something.

_Huh...it sounds a lot like a human heart..._ Kurumu thought. She quickly shook that off knowing Tsukune could never be a human.

She looked into Tsukune's eyes and began to inch closer to him. "Tsu-ku-ne-kuun," she whispsered.

"K-kurumu-chan?" Tsukune stammered as he noticed her coming closer to him.

"Tsukune-kun, don't you love me more than being a friend," she started to bring her arms around him.

Tsukune started to feel increased emotions running through him. One was the urge to confess his love to her and the other was to run out to avoid future problems.

"I..." Tsukune began, unable to know how to react to such a cute and welcoming closeness.

"Ah, Kurumu-san! How are you feeling," Gohan entered through the door with Moka at his side.

Kurumu screamed in embarrassment and turned away, flustered.

Tsukune simply lowered his head but inside he felt relieved for the interruption. He would need to talk to Gohan about this because their was so many things she didn't know about him yet that could end everything.

Kurumu regained her composure and sighed. "I'm fine, thanks!" she answered with a hint of anger towards Gohan for interrupting such a perfect moment.

Gohan noticed the tone and started to rub his head, confused. _What was that about?_

"Are you still mad about Yukari, Kurumu-san?" Gohan asked.

Kurumu wasn't mad about that however it reminded herself how much she hated that girl. "Don't even talk about that brat!"

Moka felt she needed to defend the girl. "You shouldn't be so hard on her. She's still a lot younger than us and probably doesn't know better."

Moka remembered seeing the little girl before while walking down the hall. "She looked so lonely actually...I think it's because of all the hate she's receiving..."

Kurumu sighed. "Well I'm not surprised considering she's half-human..."

Everyone was surprised. "She's half-human?" Gohan raised.

Yukari sighed. "Jeez, where have you all been? They are pretty much hated by a lot of people including humans. They have absolutely no one to trust..."

Moka placed her hand alongside her chest in sympathy. "So that's why...she's all alone."

As the group talked inside the nurse room, Yukari was overhearing them outside. A tear appeared on her cheek as she clenched her fists. She couldn't handle it anymore as she stepped into the view of the room.

"That's what everyone thinks! I'm just a little girl! Well I don't need anyone and I certainly don't need your sympathy! I'm fine on my own!" she screamed and rushed out.

The group was surprised that she was actually there listening. Moka started to chase after her. "Gohan! We need to help her!"

Gohan thought about it. It must've been hard to be hated on both sides because of being a hybrid. He couldn't relate because he wasn't hated; however, being half-human himself, it made Gohan angry that a girl could be hated just because of that.

Gohan nodded and followed Moka out of the room but stopped when they lost trace of her. She must've disappeared.

* * *

Yukari was in the woods crying against a tree as she was continued to deny everything. She hated humans and this school no less. What more, she hated being thought lowly of no matter if it was sympathy or hatred.

"Ooh? What do we have here?" a malicious voice croaked.

Yukari quickly got up and cleared her tears away. She took up her wand in defense as a fox started to appear which made it all the more inconvenient for the little girl.

The three bullies from before appeared with hungry faces. "It looks like little Yukari is all alone. Thankfully, you're out in the woods and especially in the fog which makes it all too convenient to end your pitiful life!"

Yukari stepped back in fear as the three students showed their true nature. They grew vicious teeth and scale-like skin. Their jaws elongated and mouth widened until appeared three lizard-men!

One of them started to charge for Yukari. She didn't have time to react with a spell so she blocked with her wand instinctively.

The wand got caught in the lizards moth but was instantly crushed as the reptile snapped back.

The leader laughed. "_**It looks like your wand is gone witch which means you can't use your stupid spells now! HAHA!"**_

Yukari closed her eyes and screamed in fear. "Kyaaaa!"

_I'm finally going to die...I really don't deserve to live do I? _Yukari thought as everything began to go dark in her head.

It was silent and then Yukari opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw the man who saved her before, Gohan! The reptile that had charged quivered in fear as Gohan looked into his reptile eyes cold. He had held his jaw in place and made it impossible to open it up with the strength of the half-saiyan.

"Sorry, but this girl is not your dinner!" Gohan yelled as he threw the lizard-monster into a tree from his head. The lizard remained unconscious.

"B-boss! We should get out of here!" one of the lizards suggested in fear.

The leader growled. "_**That's not a choice! We'll take this bastard down together!**_"

The leader and his accomplice charged at Gohan with their jaws wide open. Gohan disappeared and reappeared right before the the two in the air and strike both of them down with one swoop of his legs. Both of them landed perfectly into a pile with the first reptile. They all groaned in pain signifying they had lost.

Yukari had stared in awe at Gohan. She had heard that he was powerful among the school but now seen how strong he was.

"Yukari-chan, are you all right?" Gohan asked which snapped Yukari out of her amazement for Gohan.

She couldn't help but sob into Gohan's uniform. She was terrified and thought she was actually going to die.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried.

Moka appeared after finally finding Gohan and Yukari. She saw the three reptiles that had been defeated and could only show relief.

"H-how did you all find me!" Yukari composed herself and wiped off her tears as she looked at Moka and Gohan.

"We heard you scream from outside and we showed up to help you," Gohan answered.

"We want to let you know that we don't hate you Yukari-chan," Moka explained.

Tsukune and Kurumu started to appear after running to find everyone. Yukari looked as everyone had showed up for.

"I...you all came for me?" she asked.

Everyone nodded including Kurumu although she didn't seem to happy.

Tsukune walked up to her and alongside Gohan. "Yukari-chan, if you'd like, we would like it if you could join our group."

Yukari looked at everyone and then Gohan who smiled and nodded.

"Everyone...you all..." she felt like she was going to cry but instead she happily jumped and hugged Gohan. "Arigato Gohan! You're almost like an older brother!"

Tsukune dropped his head feeling a little non-existent then everyone laughed.

It was a new friendship. Gohan only didn't like how he was getting into these fights increasingly; however, it was necessary to protect his friends and others from harm, after all, this is a monste school.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"Piccolo! God dammit! I just want you to check on Gohan! Isn't it that simple?" ChiChi yelled.

Piccolo remained cool as usual, but this lady was nearing his edge of sanity. "Why don't you go…you're his mother after all. I have other things more important," Piccolo answered.

Steam went out of ChiChi's ears. "I have Goten to train! I can't leave him alone! Plus, you're his teacher aren't you?"

Piccolo shook his head, a tick appearing on his forehead. "No…I _was _his teacher. He's a grown man! Don't treat him like a child!"

ChiChi was taken aback from Piccolo's yelling. It intimidated her a bit. She stood her ground though. "I don't care…besides, if you don't. I will tell Gohan you abused me…"

Piccolo looked at her like she was crazy. "How are you going to do tha-" ChiChi raised her hand and slapped herself.

"GODDAMMIT! YOU'RE ANNOYING! I'LL GO!" he finally agreed. Piccolo knew that there was no helping when ChiChi wanted something. He learned that from Goku.

He left ChiChi's house as quickly as possible to get into fresh air and some peace. He sighed, thinking upon this.

_Well I might as well see how the kid's up to…in fact, I haven't been able to sense his ki for a while,_ Piccolo noticed. It was like Gohan just disappeared from Earth. He might as well investigate.

Piccolo sighed, remembering what ChiChi told him about where to go. "Jeez, I feel like I'm going to regret this…"

If one thing, Piccolo was glad he wasn't married.


	8. Difference in Energies

This chapter has been edited but it would definitely be worth to reread a bit since it does change the plot a little.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Rosario+Vampire or Dragonball Z

* * *

"You've…got to be kidding me…" Piccolo muttered.

The green Namekian was uncomfortably standing near a stop sign. However, there was still hardly anybody passing by to stare at him which relieved Piccolo. He didn't want to be dealing with the police or civilians who thought of him as…odd. What bothered him the most was that he had to get on a dumb bus instead of flying.

_Why am I doing this again?_ Piccolo complained in his thoughts. He sighed and closed his eyes. Like a statue, he mediated his mind, feeling everyone's lifeforce, including the Z-Fighters. Gohan however…if he could feel his lifeforce, he knew he wouldn't have been standing here waiting for a bus.

"_Hey_…Are you coming…_or not?_" a ominous voice called.

"Huh?" Piccolo looked up, breaking his concentration and saw an eerie looking busman, grinning like a homicidal figure.

_This bus driver…he's a little different than the rest of the humans_, Piccolo examined. He simply gruffed and got on the bus, sitting as far from the bus driver as possible. He wasn't in the mood at all for a conversation; he wanted to just check on Gohan and leave, that's it. He would be able to mediate as long as he wanted without a loud woman calling him after that.

Piccolo closed his eyes while the taciturn bus started moving forward. He honestly hated this position he was in. It was humiliating to have to go to a bus just because ChiChi didn't know where the academy was exactly, but only where to go to get to the school.

"So…you're an odd fellow aren't you?" the busman interrupted the silence as he focused his front rear mirror on the green man.

Piccolo looked away off to the window. "Is there a problem with that?" Piccolo asked sternly, irritated that he couldn't get one second of silence.

The busman chuckled. "_No…_not at all. I'm not so normal myself hehe…"

Piccolo ignored him and tried to meditate a little. It was proven difficult though on a bus…especially one that was this old and shaky.

The bus soon drove through a tunnel and then Piccolo's senses were instantly cut off like a cell phone disconnected. What more, he could felt compressed or in other words, it felt like his ki was being limited. He stood up angrily and stared at the busman who was grinning as usual.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to a school?" he demanded. The busman chuckled even more. "We are…_we are…_" he answered.

_Damn it Gohan…what did you get yourself into…what the hell did I get myself into as well? _Piccolo wondered. Piccolo was fully aware that this bus was beyond any human one; it could travel inter-dimensional space. This bus was the key and the tunnel was it's doorway. It looked though that it had some sort of compressor that limited the energies of others.

"You could tell me to go back, if that's what you want," the busman chuckled.

Piccolo sat back down sighing. He knew that he didn't want to deal with Goku's wife, but he didn't want to come here either, especially after knowing that this school could cause trouble. It looked like Piccolo didn't have a choice.

"I'll take that as a yes…Your friend was more easy with this transition than you are," the busman stated as a matter of fact.

Piccolo grunted. He would not get any peace for a while it seemed.

* * *

"Gohan-kuun! Onegai, let me suck your blood!" Moka took a leap forward at Gohan. She didn't wait for Gohan to even begin to answer and latched onto his neck.

Gohan shivered a bit, feeling his blood sucked once again although this time he didn't squeal. Moka stopped with satsifaction.

"Moka-san, you have to be a little tolerant," he adviced while rubbing his neck. He still was confused how no bite marks would appear.

"Moka-san, why is that no bite marks appear on me?" he finally asked.

Moka looked at his neck and smiled innocently. "Because I don't want to damage you of course!"

Gohan sighed. _...and drinking my blood isn't damaging?_

"Ohayo Gohan, Moka-san!" Tsukune waved while Kurumu followed Tsukune, latching her hand in his. She giggled as they drew near and then hugged Tsukune, once again, suffocating him with her large breasts.

"Mmf!" he grunted under the fabric of Kurumu's unique uniform. _Waah! I can't breathe!_ Tsukune panicked once again. Everyone else just sighed knowing it was the same act everyday.

_Same thing…Moka-san sucks my blood and Tsukune get's sucked by Kurumu-chan, _Gohan thought.

Kurumu finally let go of Tsukune aware that she had been suffocating Tsukune. Even so, Kurumu loved a good hug before school starts, especially with her destined one.

Moka grunted at Kurumu, disapproving of her methods. "Kurumu! One day, you'll really kill Tsukune," she explained, pointing at her.

Kurumu stuck her tongue at her immaturely. "I'm not like that! You enjoy my embrace right Tsukune-kun?" she asked looking at him.

Tsukune's sweat-dropped a little wondering how to answer to that question. He did have to admit he was starting to get attached to Kurumu more as she enveloped him with her breasts, everyday… "Um…" Tsukune hesitated, turning red a little.

"You could be a little more gentle…" Tsukune finally suggested.

"Ehh? I'm not gentle with my destined one? I must be a horrible future wife!" Kurumu cried comically.

Everyone chuckled a bit and the group continued toward the school. Gohan suddenly stopped short feeling a strike to his senses. A huge life-force was near and could not be unnoticed. Gohan closed his eyes for a short second to figure out who could have a large life-force like that, and then…a happy grin appeared on his face.

Moka was the first to notice Gohan's wide grin. "Gohan? Is there something wrong?" she cocked her head.

Gohan wasn't sure if it was truly Piccolo, after all, he would be the least person to come to an academy like this. _I can't believe it…why…why is Piccolo here? _Gohan thought. He turned away from the group and started to run towards the large life-force.

"W-wait Gohan!" Moka called, confused as to why Gohan was so excited.

"Hmm…he must have left something in his dorm," Tsukune guessed, "...Anyways, let's get to class before we are late!"

Moka felt the need to go after Gohan, after all, her curiosity was up high today. "I think I'll go and wait for him. It wouldn't be fair to leave him all alone," Moka reasoned.

Tsukune and Kurumu shrugged. "We'll be in class…by the way, where's that Yukari-brat?" Kurumu asked. Moka and Tsukune started looking at their surroundings wondering where the little witch was. It had been already several days since they met her and ever since, she was always tugging around with Gohan and Moka. It annoyed the hell out of Kurumu though how she was so clingy.

"Anyways, see you guys in class!" Moka waved as she departed to go find Gohan. Kurumu exhaled feeling relieved and a small blush appeared on her face. She tugged Tsukune to her side and smiled innocently at him, causing Tsukune to fluster.

"We're alone Tsukune-_kuun _," she whispered, now showing her more softer and intimate side. Tsukune couldn't help but look into Kurumu's nice blue eyes and fall in love with her again. Tsukune had to admit that he did have an enormous crush to Kurumu. He couldn't get himself to confess it though, Kurumu, however, always seemed to be confessing to him everyday. How was he going to ever be a true man if he didn't confess to a girl he likes himself? The reason was simple; Kurumu was in love with Tsukune and didn't even know that he was human. Tsukune couldn't get himself to confess to Kurumu without telling her that he was human. He knew he would have to talk with Gohan as he was the only guy he could trust.

"_K-kurumu-chan…I-_" he began.

"_Tsukune-kun…_" she interrupted.

Kurumu pulled Tsukune into a wide hug and locked her lips with his. Tsukune appeared wide-eyed as his body temperature increased ten-folds.

"Mff…K-kurumu-c-ch-chan," Tsukune mumbled weakly and not before long, he fell to the ground, unconscious. He was surprised that Kurumu did something like that so abruptly, but it wasn't the first time she had given him a kiss. She did it the first time after the battle with Gin. After that, it was all waves of emotions flooding Tsukune.

Kurumu sighed, a little disappointed that a simple kiss like that would bring down her destined one like that; she enjoyed it though, how ever long it was. Kurumu picked up Tsukune and shook him, awaking him from unconsciousness.

"K-kurumu-chan? I had the strangest dream…D-did you charm me?" he asked like waking up from a dream.

Kurumu giggled. "You baka…let's get to class okay?"

* * *

"Aww! I missed Moka-san and Gohan-kun; I can't believe I didn't wake up early today!" Yukari pouted as she walked along the dead trail to the academy. She didn't like being alone, it reminded her when she was truly lonely at the school with no friends. Now, she has Gohan, Moka, Kurumu (Although she never liked her after being with her for so long), and Tsukune who was hopeless in every way.

A bright idea suddenly popped into her head. "I know, I'll just use my broom to fly there; how silly of me! Broom!"

Her broom took a minute before she actually began to see it flying towards her. It lowered in elevation and smoothly stopped right in front of her.

"Arigato broom-chan!" she cheerfully thanked, however the broom twitched and shockingly plopped to the floor, bending in ever imaginable direction.

Yukari started to panic. "Ehh! D-did I do something wrong?" she asked. She kneeled down to check on her broom while at the same time, attempting to calm it down. It was common to have brooms go crazy because of termites or by a powerful presence.

A shadow figure appeared behind her. Yukari noticed the shadow and a intimidating aura. She slowly turned around but turned pale. "EYEAAAAAH!" she screamed.

Gohan stopped, allowing time for Moka to catch up to him. "Was that…Yukari?" he wondered. He closed his eyes and started concentrating. He saw two life-force energies; it was definitely Piccolo's and Yukari. He chuckled at the thought of them actually to meet each other.

Moka finally caught up to him, but expressed concern as she heard Yukari's scream as well. "That was Yukari! Gohan, she might be in trouble!"

"No, actually she'll be fine," Gohan answered.

Moka was confused as to why Gohan was acting so calm. Maybe he didn't see a threat or danger to whatever Yukari was in or had encountered. Moka just followed Gohan, trusting his judgment.

"Get away from me you monster!" Yukari flapped her wand in all directions with her eyes closed. She was now in her frantic mode trying to keep alive. Piccolo just stood there; sweat-dropping a little. He felt a little annoyed that he would get this reaction from people every single time. He simply grunted and walked past Yukari.

Yukari opened her eyes noticing that Piccolo was leaving. She grinned feeling ever victorious, "Yeah! Don't ever come back!" She stuck her tongue out but it wasn't like Piccolo had noticed.

In a few short seconds, Gohan and Moka showed up right in front of Piccolo. Yukari's confidence grew feeling like she could save her own friends rather the other way around.

"Don't worry, I'll save you guys!" she raised her wand and instantly a huge vase appeared in a puff of smoke hovering over him. Piccolo appeared again to have not noticed the vase and was walking a little closer towards Gohan, smiling a little genuinely.

Gohan looked behind Piccolo and noticed what Yukari was doing. Although Gohan knew Yukari couldn't do any harm to Piccolo, he didn't want her to misunderstand. "Wait Yuk-"

Yukari didn't wait to hear Gohan and flew the vase, targeting Piccolo's green head. Piccolo's hand quickly flew up and in a split second, The vase was split into two. Yukari's jaw dropped as she saw her attack had no effect on him just like Gohan. Piccolo was still ignoring the little girl as if she never existed and smiled a tiny bit at Gohan. "If feels like forever since I saw you, Gohan. You've grown a lot"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck a little, feeling embarrassed. "I guess I am…but…what are you doing here, Piccolo?"

Moka eyes widened as she remembered Gohan mentioning Piccolo, his old sensei to her. _So, this is his teacher?_ She though as she looked at him. She never expected him to be so...green.

Piccolo sighed and something Gohan never sees appears on Piccolo's face…shame; his face was a little red and it didn't do much for Piccolo as he struggled to hide it. "Your…mother sent me…here."

Gohan blinked and his face was flustered this time. "M-my…mom?" He never thought his mother would still be worried, but I guess that would be normal especially when Gohan couldn't find a way to send any message to his family. What was more embarrassing was that Piccolo had actually submit to ChiChi. Gohan was frightened of his mother a little more now.

"I think that's wonderful that you're parents cared Gohan!" Moka stated feeling a little sad herself, "My parents would never worry about me…"

Piccolo looked away a little. "Your mother would not leave me alone…so I had no choice," he explained.

Gohan sweat-dropped a little. If ChiChi could make Piccolo do this, he could only imagine Vegeta submitting to Bulma similarly. The image was completely out of Vegeta's personality and character….

"Hey! What's going on! He's the bad guy isn't he?" Yukari asked.

Gohan chuckled a little. "This is Piccolo, a long-time friend and my sensei," he introduced. Piccolo grunted a little, not in the mood for a happy meeting. He just wanted to get out of here and get back to meditating at his calm waterfall.

Piccolo shook his head. "I _was _Gohan's sensei. He's a grown kid now and can handle himself better than anyone I know." The praising made Gohan feel a little sheepish.

"So are you a plant man?" Yukari giggled. A tick appeared on Piccolo's forehead. He really hated this little girl. It reminded him of Gohan when he was hopeless and little. He quickly changed though since Frieza.

"No…" he answered, trying to maintain his own emotions. Moka felt a little disappointed that he wouldn't reveal what he was as well. It was another added mystery to what Gohan and Piccolo were.

Yukari eyes gleamed as she had found another idea; she pointed at herself. "Do you think you could teach me to become as strong as Gohan, ne?"

"No…"

"Eh? Why not!" she pouted.

"You're annoying…" His eyes stared at her as if staring into her own soul. This time, Yukari didn't make any objections and coward down like a little mouse.

Moka giggled and brought Yukari towards her to try and comfort her a little. She knew now that Piccolo was a serious type and wasn't the type to play around. A difference from the teachers around at the school.

"I can tell you've been fighting a little Gohan. It doesn't look like something you can't handle though," Piccolo examined.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I never planned on fighting but you probably already guessed that this is not a normal school."

Piccolo looked up into the sky and saw something that surprised him. The moon was still here; in fact, two moons. That was more than enough evidence that told Piccolo that Gohan was in a whole different dimension. He remembered he had blew up the moon of the Earth. It was a sacrifice in order to keep the planet from being destroyed by monster apes.

"Piccolo?"

Piccolo stopped remembering about the past and focused back at Gohan. He had a few questions. "Gohan, do you notice anything...strange?" he asked.

"Strange?"

"Surely you've notice your power feels compressed?"

Gohan blinked as he started to remember the first time he met Tsukune and the bus travel. It was quite a while since then but something was strange...It did feel like something happened to him.

"Actually yeah!" Gohan agreed, a little shocked.

Moka and Yukari was very confused. _Does this mean Gohan is actually weaker?_thought Moka.

Gohan didn't want Moka or Yukari to be late to class plus, he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to have them listening for too long.

"Moka-san...Yukari-chan, go ahead and get to class. I'll be back with you shortly," Gohan suggested. Moka didn't want to leave Gohan but she knew that this was a private teacher-student moment.

She nodded and sadly left. Yukari followed along wanting to stay just as bad as Moka. Both of them were excited to meet his former teacher.

After their presence left. Piccolo sighed. "I see nothing wrong with the compression of our power levels but have you at least tried to see how far you can go?"

Gohan shook his head. "Not really, but I'm afraid to do so,"

"Why the hell would you be afraid of your own power?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan lowered his head. "I don't want to end up causing a ruckus, Piccolo"

Piccolo shook his head annoyed. "One test won't cause a ruckus, Gohan. You may never know when you'll need to do what's necessary Gohan. I sense some pretty strong enemies and I'm not talking about the students in this school."

Gohan remained silent.

Piccolo realized Gohan wanted to keep a low profile. "You can't hide what you are Gohan. Eventually, they will have to know."

Gohan's head lowered a little as he thought about it. "Yeah…I know, but there's nothing I can but delay the truth to them. I'm afraid that once they know, they might get into any trouble we could encounter in the future."

Piccolo nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, peace doesn't last forever. You'll have to disconnect yourself from them if you want to see them safe. Just because they are different from humans doesn't mean they can defend themselves properly."

Gohan chuckled when he thought of the other Moka who seemed far from being able to not defend herself. He didn't want to see both Moka's hurt though. He blushed suddenly after remembering the kiss that the other Moka gave him. It made him feel emotionally split between the pink Moka and the white Moka. He sighed; he couldn't disconnect from his friends. That would be impossible to do for him because in the end, that would hurt his friends as well as himself more.

"I…can't do that Piccolo. Whatever happens, I will protect them," he explained clutching his fists.

Piccolo smirked. "Heh…you're just like your father alright, Gohan."

There was a long silence before Piccolo said something..

"Gohan...I'd still like to see how far you can go. You should know about the limits this dimension puts you at," he requested.

Gohan sighed knowing that it would be best to try. "Let's go near the ocean though. We're still a little too close to the school.

Piccolo nodded and then like a rocket, they shot off into the sky. It wasn't long before they reached the ocean. They stopped about a mile away from the bus route which was plenty of space from the school.

Gohan prepared himself. "Here I go! Haaaaaa!" he yelled as his body flooded with a white surrounding aura. The water began rise in tide as he increased his power level. Piccolo sat there, watching Gohan intensely.

Just as Gohan's hair started to glow, stangely, the aura was getting brighter than normal. Piccolo flinched as he had to cover himself from the bright light for a little bit. Piccolo's eyes widened as he sensed Gohan's ki fluctuating as if it was becoming unstable!

Suddenly, Gohan stopped, realizing that something was terribly wrong. This had never happened before but just how Piccolo described it, he felt like he was being compressed. What was even scarier though was how he felt his own energy building up and not going anywhere...much like how Cell once attempted which his father was able to divert at the cost of his life.

"Gohan…did you feel..any resistance?" Piccolo asked.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, a little...it felt like it was trying to force me into submission...no rather, I felt like a ticking bomb."

"Whatever was happening, I felt your energy fluctuating dangerously as if it were about to..." Piccolo began.

"…_explode_" a sudden, dark-like voice finished. Piccolo and Gohan turned to see a cloaked man with a grinning expression. His eyes was covered by his clothes but it was plain to see it glimmering just like the busman. He was somehow able to float with a strange circle underneath his feet.

"Who are you?" Piccolo demanded.

The figure chuckled. "_I'm just the headmaster of this academy_."

Gohan's jaw dropped. "Y-you're the headmaster?"

The headmaster chuckled, grinning a little evilly. "_Yes…normally you wouldn't see me since I was so busy however…I sensed something wrong with the air today…_"

Gohan rubbed his neck a little embarrassed. "Sorry about that," he apologized.

The headmaster chuckled. "_I'm curious as to you're being Gohan…You're energy is something I've never felt. The usual boring energy around this world was being sparked by you…_" he explained.

Piccolo grunted. He didn't like this guy at all; he was just like the creepy busman. "Yokai?" he asked in an unfriendly tone.

"_Oh yes…that's the energy around us…what every monster uses…except you. This world accepts that sort of energy pretty nicely with a few exceptions; however, it seems like it doesn't quite like yours...you best be careful, we wouldn't want a student to explode now would we..."_

Gohan couldn't believe how easily the headmaster said something like that. Gohan was freaking out inside, if he couldn't use his powers without exploding, how was he going to protect himself when he really need to use it?

The headmaster started leaving with an even wider grin than before. Piccolo felt like ripping him apart. He explained Gohan's situation like he didn't even care.

The headmaster stopped and glanced at Piccolo. "_Ah, the green man. Since you're stuck here, I'd definitely welcome you to become a gym teacher at our academy. The last one was fired after being a bit too rough with his students_," he offered and then left.

Piccolo got angry and then disappeared and appeared right in front of the headmaster. He grabbed the headmaster's clothing and pulled him up to him.

"What do you mean…_stuck here _?" he growled.

The headmaster showed no signs of being intimidated…just a wide grin that was even wider than before!

"_My friend, the busman doesn't come back until next year," _he answered.

Piccolo grunted, feeling ready to tear this guy apart. He let go however, knowing that wasn't who he was anymore, even if the guy is a cocky bastard.

He turned his back to the headmaster. "Not interested," he finally said, "I'll go my own means of finding a way out." He started to walk away from the Headmaster and Gohan.

"Wait! Where will you go?" Gohan asked. Piccolo didn't answer as he disappeared from sight. Gohan was left standing with the headmaster.

The headmaster chuckled. "_You have an interesting friend Gohan. If anything, I hope you don't have to use that form for the safety of the academy and the Yokai realm. You might want to get to class…_" He then in a haze of fog, disappeared from Gohan.

Gohan clenched his teeth. He definitely wouldn't be able to go into Super Saiyan . This was fine for Gohan but what if there comes time he would need it? He sighed and was about to leave until he saw one pair of clothing near the ground. It was a garment like Piccolo's that Gohan would admire. Gohan chuckled and looked up into the sky.

"Thanks Piccolo!" he called out knowing Piccolo wouldn't hear it but it helped to at least thank him. He picked up the clothing and disappeared from site.

* * *

"Oh? Very interesting…Kuyou-sama, what do you think about this?"

"…"

"Kuyou-sama?"

"He is a danger to this school. We'll eliminate him soon…"

"Do you think you can defeat him?"

"You question me? Heh…yes, I will defeat him along with the entire newspaper club…"

"…"

"The only problem is his true form…We still don't know what it is."

"I apologize Kuyou-sama, his energy is something else...I don't even think it's Yokai! It completely disrupted our video. He truly is something else…"

"It seems you are more convinced that he is invincible…"

"I never assumed that, Kuyou-sam-argh!"

"Let me tell you something…I am the most powerful one in this school. No other monster can compare to me! Not even that Gohan...or his friends. Next time you think otherwise, you'll be commiting treason…"

"Y-yes Kuyou-sama,"

"I'll be giving the Potions club a little visit…"

"May I ask why Kuyou-sama?"

"…they say tails are a sign of luck..." He smirked.


	9. Unavoidable battles

Once again, this chapter has been revised and edited.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Dragonball Z or Rosario+Vampire. This fanfiction is based purely on imagination.

* * *

Gohan leapt to class moving at half a mile per jump towards the academy. As he jumped across, he thought of what the headmaster had warned him about.

"_...__you best be careful, we wouldn't want a student to explode now would we...__"_

He shook his head, it shouldn't matter whether he was limited. It was probably better this way since it would help him be less of a danger to the school, plus Gohan also knew that increasingly, more lives would be at stake if it ever happened. It was definitely better this way.

Gohan did wonder why the Yokai world was rejecting his own energy. It was definitely an unusual circumstance.. He could only theorize that his energy was different from the youki, thus causing it to be contained. Of course, that was what he could only assume.

The half-saiyan finally stopped his movements as he saw all of his friends waiting for him at the front entrance. He wondered if Moka and Yukari had told the others about Piccolo, after all, it wasn't like he told them to keep it a secret.

"Shouldn't you guys be in class right now?" he asked.

Kurumu crossed her arms. "We were…until everybody heard a chilling scream outside!"

"O-oh really?" Gohan stammered surprised that everyone could hear it.

Gohan began rubbing his neck as he felt a little tense now. This was no way to keep a low profile!

Moka gave a worried look towards Gohan. "Did something happened out there?" she asked. It was getting harder to not feel anything towards Gohan. She couldn't help but admit she was starting to feel more emotionally attached to Gohan.

_**Foolish girl…I have an interest him…you will too. Remember, we are the same person**_, the other Moka spoke through the Rosario.

Gohan decided it was best they didn't know about his saiyan ability to transform, so he half-lied. "Actually, it may have been me haha..." he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "...my old sensei came we actually did a bit of sparring together since it had been such a while. You probably heard me screaming..."

It seemed to have worked as the group felt a little disappointed. "Ooh! You should've told us!" Kurumu whined finding his battles very exciting.

"Gomen everybody," Gohan apologized but felt relieved that they bought it...but was his screams too loud?

"So who is your sensei?" Tsukune asked, quite curious as to the teacher who taught Gohan.

Yukari couldn't help but burst out laughing as she started remembering his the green man. "Haha! His sensei's a plant-man!"

Gohan laughed a little too seeing how she could make that assumption too, though it wasn't something he had the guts to make fun of in front of former teacher. The group left it at that and began to walk back to their classes. As everyone had went ahead, Gohan noticed Tsukune was walking a little slower than usual though and a definite change in mood once the girls were gone. He could see that something was troubling him.

"Tsukune-san, are you alright?" Gohan asked.

Tsukune sighed depressingly. "You and Moka-san know that I'm human right?" he asked in a low tone in case others were listening.

Gohan thought back to when he confessed that he was human. "Yeah, of course, but why are you worried about that? All of us will protect you no matter what…That's what friends are for!"

"What about Kurumu-chan? Or even Yukari-chan?"

Gohan stopped, realizing that Kurumu including Yukari had no clue that Tsukune was human. That...may be an issue. He thought for a moment and the human boy awaited patiently for his advice.

"Then I would tell her…and probably Yukari too. If they accepted you as their friend, then it shouldn't be any different when they learn that you're human."

Unfortunately, that was all Gohan could think of. He knew that there was no guarantee but what else could he tell him? That Yukari or Kurumu were not going to accept him as a friend anymore?

Tsukune exhaled deeply, unable to shake off this feeling of worry. "I'm afraid of telling her, Gohan," he admitted.

"Kurumu-san right?"

"Hai…don't tell anyone but I...I think I like her…"

Gohan sweat-dropped a little. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised, after all you guys were always close to each other; even so, I wouldn't know what to do about your identity. I'm not really a lovey-dovey guy but we all trust you right? So they should understand as well…"

Tsukune carefully looked at Gohan. "What about you and Moka-san?"

Gohan froze, wondering how he should answer. "Well…Moka-san and I are just friends; she would accept me as well though if she knew…"

Tsukune sighed. "...but you refuse to reveal yourself..."

Gohan was taken aback a bit. He began scratching his head. "It's not that I don't trust you guys…I'm afraid that if I tell you guys, you might become overly involved," he explained. It was very true although it might already be too late for that since they were already involved with Gohan's fights. Telling them his identity may or may not get them truly involved if anything serious happens but Gohan couldn't take the chance. If anything he knew from his experiences, his friends and family had always been at risk. Frieza...Cell...so many others.

Tsukune saw that he might have gone a little overboard with the discussion. "Gomen Gohan…it's not my place to convince you to reveal yourself. I'm just a little worried about revealing myself to Kurumu-chan, that's all. After all, she'll want to know eventually…right?"

Gohan nodded in agreement while thinking about himself as well. He would have to reveal himself too eventually; the longer he stayed at the academy and near his friends, the more he fights rowdy students, then the more they want to know about his origins. There was a particular chance they would continue to stick with him...and he had no idea what was going to happen in the future.

* * *

"Alright, let's get these newspapers out to the students!" Gin ordered.

"Who are you to make demands huh? You've done nothing but order us around!" Kurumu argued.

Gin simply grinned, showing his white, clean teeth. He must have bleached his teeth for it to be so white. "As the newspaper club's president and your senior protector, it is my responsibility to make sure this club is organized and ready!"

Everybody in the club sweat-dropped. "Is peeping under panties part of your protection plan?" Yukari joked. She was recently added as a member of the club; this way, she got to spend more time with her new friends.

Gin's eyes twitched, feeling aggravated by the little smarty girl. "I wouldn't be talking like that; you couldn't possibly attract any normal guy in this school with your flat-chest!"

"Hey! I'm famous for my flat-chestedness!" she stated proudly and patted her non-existent chest.

"Then how bout' I rub them until they grow big! Huh?" he retorted.

Yukari saw this as a chance. "That's sexual harassment!" She pulled up her wand.

"Wha-Ugh!" he cried in pain as a huge metal frying pan whacked him on the head. He lied on the ground, dazed and unconscious.

Kurumu grinned. "For once, Yukari did something I actually approve of!"

Yukari just grunted and continued helping with the last of the newspaper prints. It took only several minutes before many of the students were coming back to the academy from their dorms. The club left Gin on the floor as they presented the newspaper in the highest presentable fashion outside.

"Grab the latest school newspaper, onegai shimasu!" Kurumu advertised, revealing a tiny of bit of her skin. Quickly every guy started coming to the newspaper stand to grab one, but mainly because the two hottest girls were there. Even lolicon fans started to draw near which scared Yukari a little. Gohan was receiving much attention as well.

"Do you think he'll beat us up if we don't grab a newspaper?" one whispered, feeling a little intimidated.

"He's pretty cute actually."

"Oh my god! Gohan-_kuuun_ is here selling newspapers! Yeek!" one girl squealed in delight. Many girls felt the same way in that statement.

Tsukune however was not the main focus of the group. He was getting a lot of intimidating stares from the guys as he was the only one who could be affected by it. Not that Gohan was getting jealous stares from other male students, it just didn't affect him that much. Perhaps he should learn how to be oblivious a little as well. It may help with the stress of being in a school for monsters.

While every club member did their job in handing out their paper, Moka couldn't help notice how a lot of girls were coming up to Gohan to receive a newspaper with a annoying sparkle in their eyes. She couldn't help but fume a little on how they admired Gohan. She couldn't be jealous, could she?

* * *

"How was the Potion club doing, Kuyou-sama?"

"They're cooperating with us…it will only be time until they are done. This man…he will be punished for taking our positions of protectors of the peace…Have you gotten his name?"

"Yes Kuyou-sama, his name is Gohan; he is apparently part of the newspaper club which has been also reporting in on the situations at school. Here is the latest paper they are handing out…"

"Oh? So the newspaper club is back? Gin didn't learn his lesson it seems. It doesn't matter either way, we destroyed it once and we'll destroy it again…_permanently_. We are the only people who should justice to the school…"

"Should we arrest them?"

"No, we need more evidence…until then, let's have a little talk with the club. We'll give them a warning for now…I would also like to see this Gohan in person…"

"Are you going to interrogate him, Kuyou-sama?"

"Not yet...his participation in the club gives us very little reason to take action him but I'd like to see this Gohan face to face…"

* * *

It was an hour later and yet, there were still plenty of newspaper needing to be given away. A huge crowd idled around the newspaper stand as the students came to grab their read of the monthly school newspaper one by one, getting a few peeps at a time.

"Wow, we're doing pretty good, right Gohan-kun?" Moka asked, turning her head towards Gohan.

Gohan smiling feeling accomplished. "Yeah! I didn't think our first monthly newspaper would be this popular!"

Kurumu exhaled, feeling really exhausted. "I think this is a bit over-excessive though. I'm getting tired from seeing every guy take a long look at me. They're all perverts," she accused.

"Well it can't be so bad," Tsukune reasoned. "This just means our next paper will be even more successful."

"Well I don't want anybody staring at me other than you…Tsukune-kun," she suavely eased closer to Tsukune's ear. He shivered a little, feeling 100 degrees hot. He glanced at Gohan who just yawned. It was apparent that he wasn't paying any attention to what was happening around him; it almost irritated him that he wouldn't give him some sort of look to motivate him to confess his identity to Kurumu.

"Guys! We have more papers to give!" Yukari reminded as she brought a new batch of newspapers with a waft of her wand.

The club groaned but they went to work as everyone came to get a newspaper and take a good look at the popular newspaper group. Their popularity wasn't going to last as several students with a standing out black uniform began pushing students away as they got closer to the newspaper stand.

Gohan's senses perked as he saw a little commotion going on near the crowd. The newspaper stand stopped as they saw the crowd spliting, revealing some of the infamous student police members. In the middle was the leader, Kuyou, smirking a little. Gohan wasn't sure who he was and why, but he didn't like this guy.

Kuyou started to clap his hands while the crowd grew quiet like the nearby dead forest. Everybody felt a sense of danger and got a little defensive, however Tsukune felt rather fearful.

"So the newspaper club has gotten popular once again? I must congratulate you all! Unfortunately, there's a bit of a problem with your newspapers…"

"What is that?" Kurumu asked feeling a little pressured just by his presence. The pressure grew as Kuyou's face showed a scowl and he instantly kicked down the stand along with the newspaper.

The club looked surprised by the leader's action, however the students around, especially the seniors knew better and started to leave the area immediately.

"Hey! What was that for!" Yukari yelled, angrily.

The police president replied back with a growl. "Silence! You have no right in messing with the student police's business. We've read your prints and have deemed it inappropriate for this school! You are to burn all the papers immediately…else we will close down the newspaper club like last year…but _permanently_…"

He left just like that leaving the club angry, confused, and perhaps a little scared. Gohan however was simply angry. How could he have the right to demand such a thing? One of the female student police was staring at Gohan and smirking; it irked Gohan even greater. Out of all the club members though, Kurumu felt the angriest.

Kuyou whispered something to that girl who smirked even wider. Kuyou then stared at Gohan with a smirking look and moved along. The other members followed him immediately, smiling like they were the best of the best.

"The nerve of that guy! Why should we have to burn all of the newspapers that we worked so hard on?" Kurumu exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter why…burn it all…"

Everyone looked to see Gin who had just appeared after being unconscious from Yukari's frying pan. His expression was very serious but Gohan could also feel a slight hint of fear in him.

"Why would we need to do that?" Moka asked.

Gin sighed and put his hands into his pockets. "You have to understand; that was the Student Police. They are the ones who are truly in charge of this school and its activities. It doesn't matter why they want the newspapers burned. If there is anything that they feel will be a threat to them or to the school, they will have it shut down or…_eliminated_."

"That's not right though! Our newspaper was just reporting on some of the strange activities and bad students in this school, that's all! We're actually helping this school's awareness right?" Yukari explained, still completely blown away by the Student Police's attitude.

Gin twitched a little. Gohan felt his fear increasing a little. It was apparent that he had dealt with the Student Police at one time.

"Look, that's an order from me! No excuses, burn the rest of the papers! We're not going to mess with the Student Police!"

Kurumu was glancing at the ground with her fists tight. "Coward…" she muttered. She then rushed off back into the academy with a hint of tears in her eyes.

"Wait Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune followed with ideas in mind to cheer her up. He didn't realize how important the newspapers were to her. She had always seemed a little tired of them actually.

"How…could the Student Police be like this? Aren't they supposed to support stuff like this and protect the school?" Gohan asked.

Gin sighed. "They're corrupt…They bribe clubs and use force against anyone who opposes their views. It 's their apparent sense of justice that we can't simply go against so please, for your own good, don't go messing with the Student Police…especially the leader, Kuyou…" He left hoping they will listen to his final warning. He didn't want to have the newspaper club closed like the last time.

Gohan clenched his fists and cursed under his breath. He wasn't sure how to deal with a problem like this. It was very clear that this was a large organization and the enemies Gohan was dealing were bullies, not corrupt officials. Gohan also couldn't stop thinking about that last stare from Kuyou to him. He couldn't help but feel that this Kuyou had been watching him for a while…

"Gohan-kun? What should we do?" Moka asked feeling a little uncertain.

Yukari and Moka were both uncertain but so was Gohan. He couldn't be exactly sure what to do.

"I'm not sure…but I don't feel that we should burn these papers…" he finally answered. He knew that burning the hard work of the Newspaper club was not an option, however, if Piccolo was here, he would not want to get involved but if this Gohan's father, he would definitely try to fix to corrupt. Gohan was still a little unsure what to do but he knew he wouldn't give into the demands of officials like them.

He looked at the papers at the ground and then sighed. "I guess we should start picking up these papers," Gohan stated. Yukari and Moka grumbled, a little mad at Kurumu and Tsukune for leaving them behind but their anger was more directed toward Kuyou and the Student Police.

* * *

"This isn't fair! How could they order us like that! We worked hard on these newspapers!" Kurumu argued. She and Tsukune were inside of the Miss Nekonome's homeroom. She didn't feel like burning anything at all, especially her precious newspapers.

Tsukune sighed. "It can't be helped right? What good would it do when we may have our club shut down?"

Kurumu huffed. "I don't care! I would rather have this club shut down without a fight. Don't you agree Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his neck, wondering what the right thing to do was. Could it be that he was afraid of the Student Police? Tsukune wasn't sure why but the organization troubled him so much. He would have to act brave though.

"I…I guess," Tsukune finally agreed, but inside, he was a little terrified and nervous. This Student Police didn't look like any of the usual bullies that they had met.

Kurumu took the time to notice the worry inside of Tsukune. She smiled and took his hands. "Do you want to know why I care about these newspapers?"

Tsukune wondered that as well. "Why do you care so much?"

In an instant, Kurumu pecked Tsukune leaving him a little shocked. She stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. "It's because it's one of the only memories of me and you working together…hehe…"

"K-kurumu-chan…"

His worry of the Student Police faded but the worry of his identity became a problem again. Tsukune looked away from Kuorumu feeling a little ashamed. That didn't stop Kurumu though.

"Come here…" she cooed and brought Tsukune closer to her chest.

"Ah! Kurumu-chan's suffocating Tsukune again!" Yukari barged in, thus ruining the moment between Kurumu and Tsukune.

Kurumu pushed Tsukune away embarrassed however she may have pushed him a little too hard as he hit his head on of the seats. It took a few seconds before she realized what she had done.

"Tsukune-kun! Damn it Yukari, you did this!" she pointed at the small witch who had her wand up in defensive mode.

"Me? You were the one who was suffocating him and just pushed him into a wall!" she stated, pointing at the big-chested succubus.

"Shouldn't we stop fighting? We're in a bit of a problem here," Gohan walked in into the room. Yukari just grumbled to herself as Moka followed Gohan in. Tsukune quickly recovered himself the hit.

"What should we do everyone? I…I don't really want to burn all of our hard work," Moka admitted. Kurumu and Tsukune nodded in agreement. Kurumu looked over to Gohan.

"Gohan-kun, you must feel the same way huh? Can't you do something about this?"

Gohan sighed. "I really wish I could…these guys are simply not protectors of the peace like they say they are…but…this isn't a few bullies, this is a whole organization of corrupt officials! But if we burn these newspapers like they say, then any unnecessary fights will not happen just as Gin-sempai warned," Gohan explained. One thing he knew was that he wasn't like Vegeta who would take on anyone. He learned from his father that sometimes avoiding fights is better…but is it always right?

Moka nodded a little. "I have to agree with Gohan. I don't like this at all either…but um…we had enough fights haven't we? And plus, I…I just have a bad feeling about all of this…"

Gohan smiled a little; it was always good to trust your first instinct and perhaps that was part of being a vampire…instinct; however, Gohan was still unsure of himself. His feelings told him to fight the Student Police, but it seemed logical to appease them.

Yukari looked around and was unsure of what to think on her own. Sure, she didn't want all the hard work gone into the newspaper be a waste but at the same time, maybe Gohan was right and it would be best to not get involved.

"So that's it huh? We're going to burn all these newspapers?" Kurumu said lowly, "I can't do that…"

Quickly, she took a stack of newspapers and jumped out of an open window just before anybody could figure out what she was doing.

"Hold on Kurumu-san!" Gohan called out but Kurumu wasn't going to hear any of it as she landed down on the school grounds and started to run.

"Oh? Where do you think you're going?"

Kurumu turned and without a notice, a string of sticky proportions stuck to the batch of newspapers in her hand and was pulled. Kurumu was shocked to see one of the females of the Student Police. It was obvious that she had been standing and watching them for a while now.

"Hey! Give back the newspapers!" she demanded. Gohan and the group heard the commotion and knew that Kurumu was in for trouble. Gohan rushed outside through the same opened window only to be struck by a wave of sticky goo that pinned to the wall midway.

"Wha?" Gohan looked at the substance that was holding him on the wall. It was a exactly like a spider's webbing only a lot thicker.

"Uh uh uh…we can't have others messing with people's business can we?" the lady darkly teased.

Gohan grunted at her and then easily broke away from the strange substance, continuing to fall to the ground smoothly. The lady grew furious at how easily he broke the thick white string. "How dare you…" she muttered darkly.

"Gohan-kun!" Kurumu exclaimed, relieved he came to help. The rest of the group watched from inside of the school building knowing full well that Gohan was capable of handling the situation; even so though, Tsukune ran downstairs worrying for Kurumu.

"Just who are you?" Kurumu asked.

The female in the dark uniform grinned widely and then introducing herself. "My name is Keito, one of the higher-ups in the Student Police. Kuyou has asked me to keep a watchful eye on all of you to make sure you don't do anything suspicious…"

"You're…the lady from before! How can you be in such a corrupt group?" Gohan asked a little bewildered.

Keito laughed a little in a slightly annoyed tone. "Corrupt? Ha! We're the enforcers of this school? The only corrupt people are ones like you! You low-lives have no place in this school especially interfering with our business! It's just like last year…that Gin is an idiot when not learning to quit…what a pathetic group…"

Gohan really felt like she needed to be taught a lesson but that would probably officially start problems for his friends; however, if these people had always been suspicious of the Newspaper club, then there may not be any choice.

"Please! Just give us back those newspapers!" Kurumu pleaded. Those were the last of the fine copies that wasn't trashed. For Kurumu, it meant some good memories with her friends as well as Tsukune.

A quick grin appeared on Keito's face. "Oh you mean the ones I snatched huh? You poor girl…why should I give them to you? After all, these newspapers are just worthless and only go against our authority!" With that, she threw the batches far away with a shot of her strings. The batch of newspapers flew across towards a burning garbage disposal.

Kurumu watched in horror as the papers crept closer to the disposal. "No…no…NO!" she yelled with tears starting to form.

Gohan was off before Kurumu knew it but surprisingly, Tsukune was there just before it could land into the garbage burner.

Kurumu's fear turned into relief as she saw her own lover catching the newspaper batch. "T-tsukune…"

Gohan grinned at Tsukune, giving him a little confidence boost. He looked at the the Student Police member with a apologetic expression.

"Gomen but…these newspapers are precious to Kurumu-chan…and all of us," he explained. The lady grew furious at the rebellious group. She gritted her teeth.

"You are a fool! This means you are really intent on fighting the Student Police? How unthinkable!"

"Gohan!" Moka called from the window. Gohan looked up to see Moka, a little nervous and overwhelmed it seems.

"Don't worry Moka-san, it'll be alright!" Gohan consoled. Moka shook her head implying that wasn't the reason.

"The other wants to come out…" she stated. Gohan started to sweat-drop in nervousness.

_Are you serious? _Gohan thought, _What does she want at a time like this?_

Yukari popped near Moka as she squeezed through to look at Gohan. "Oh oh oh! I want to see Moka-san's true form!" she sqealed.

Gohan sighed. He knew full well the other Moka's personality. If she was telling Gohan indirectly to release her then he might as well do it to appease her. Gohan shifted back into the room in the blink of an eye and took off Moka's Rosario. Suddenly, Moka felt lighter and then her changes began to take place. Gohan quickly tried to come back to the ground but the other Moka had unexpectedly grabbed on Gohan's uniform. Her transformation was unusually faster.

"Oh? Where do you think you're going?" she smirked and then pulled Gohan behind her. Gohan stumbled a little feeling a bit surprised.

"W-wait! What are you planning to do?" Gohan asked.

The other Moka smirked and drew closer to Gohan causing him to burn up. "You can't always have the action. Besides, this girl needs to be taught a lesson."

She leaped all the way down to the ground, leaving Gohan with Yukari. She stared at Keito with red blood-thirsty eyes, intent on showing her true place. Keito stared in awe and in fear as she saw the new appearance but she quickly pulled herself together. She was too pissed to be frightened by a vampire.

"Awesome! Moka-san looks so scary but at the same time, awesome!" Yukari commented and then turned her head to Gohan.

He was a little red from Moka being up so close to his face. He couldn't deny it though that after the kiss from several weeks ago with her; he just couldn't stay calm around her. His heart now starts beating like crazy.

"…of course, Gohan-kun's pretty awesome too! You and Moka are the perfect couple!" she added.

Gohan coughed once more. "How can you say that! Nevermind…I guess we should just watch Moka-san," he assumed. Gohan knew that she could handle things pretty good on her own. If anything, he didn't want to barge into a battle she wanted to fight.

"Your all filth…just filth…_**I'll teach you to mess with the Student Police!**_" Keito screamed as she started transforming into her true form. Everyone watched as eight legs grew out of her naval area. It shocked Tsukune as the features on her face morphed into a pretty ugly spider.

"God…what an ugly woman…" Kurumu commented. Tsukune nodded a little shakily in agreement. He had to admit that he was scared. Keito appeared to have noticed this and grinned.

"_**Heh…We should've destroyed you back when you were giving out your pathetic papers. I'll end it now!" **_she yelled to all. The spider woman shot out a spool of web, but instead of aiming at Moka, it directed toward Tsukune!

Tsukune stood there, unable to move or get away. He was too shocked to react as the web closed in on him.

"Tsukune, run!" Kurumu shouted. Tsukune awoke from his state of shock and attempted to dodge the rushing web, however he was a little too slow.

"You really are pathetic Tsukune…" Moka muttered and then quickly grabbed the string before it could reach him. She then twisted her hand around the string, locking it. Keito looked at her in panic, no longer having the confidence she needed. She had underestimated the presence of a pure vampire…and it would cost her.

Moka looked back toward Tsukune and sighed. "I don't care whether you're human or not, you should learn to dodge!" Moka whispered.

Tsukune nodded slowly, a little intimidated by Moka's true form and authority.

Moka turned back to the spider woman who was really panicking now. "_**W-wait! Do you realize what will **__**happen if you take me down? The Student Police will really shut you down! Just let me go and burn the papers!"**_

Moka shut her eyes a little annoyed. "I don't care about these papers either; however, I do care about the fact that you and your pathetic group think you're superior to everyone. You should learn…"

Moka retracted her arm backwards, pulling the Spider Woman with much force, lifting the woman into the air. She screamed as she flew toward the fierce vampire.

"…_to know your place!_" she finished, giving a kick to the spider's face. She let go of her string allowing the spider to crash straight into the dead trees. There, she lay unmoving and unconscious with every bone in her body, broken. Moka's kicks were a powerful weapon.

_Amazing…she's still strong considering she doesn't come out a lot_, Gohan thought.

"Oh woow! I want to be like Moka-sama!" Yukari squealed. Gohan just sighed. There was no going back now it seemed. Gohan might just have to fight the Student Police which was far beyond a simple gang fight looked like.

He thought of the leader, Kuyo, the prideful and possibly arrogant leader. If this was his definition of justice, to spy and bribe clubs, to not be tolerant of other people around them; Gohan knew that he had to be stopped for the sake of everyone.

"It looks like you're seeing something here…"

Gohan looked up, surprised how Moka appeared in front of him. He looked away, a little embarrassed.

Moka grunted a little. "Don't look so pathetic…You have your own pride Gohan…Trust your first feelings, after all, I have after the fight you and I had…"

Gohan looked at her a little confused and then Moka forcibly pulled Gohan into a kiss with her. He stared wide-eyed, shocked at the white-haired woman. Her lips were very soft and comforting but cold. She reattached the Rosario that Gohan hadn't realized was in his hands. She then let go of him and then grinned at him as she was slowly turning back into her hiding form. "One last thing…" she muttered and then bit the already stoned Gohan.

*Capuu-chuuu*

Gohan didn't squeel any bit as the now pink girl was drinking a little of his blood; however, he was still as cold as stone. The pink Moka let go with a satisfied expression, however her eyes looked a little tired.

"So good…" she moaned and then fainted.

Yukari caught her but struggled a bit. "Ah! Moka-san's heavier than I thought!" she huffed.

Gohan took the initiative to get back to the real world and help Yukari. Before Gohan knew it and picked up Moka, all the rest of the group had come back to the room. They were a little shocked that they had saw the kiss just before Moka transformed back.

"Oh? So I guess I wasn't seeing things back then," Kurumu teased, remembering back then when she wondered if the intimidating Moka had actually kissed Gohan after the battle with Gin.

Gohan sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Seriously, this isn't what it had looked like!"

Yukari rolled her eyes. "I was right here while you and the scary Moka kissed!"

"Um…" Gohan hesitated. It wasn't like he made the first move…it was the real Moka! She was so direct in her actions which made Gohan a little nervous.

"It doesn't matter…what are we going to do now?" Tsukune asked, worried more than ever.

Gohan was glad the subject changed. "I'm not exactly sure but I do know that we shouldn't let them shut down this club…or any other for that matter."

Everyone else nodded which made Kurumu happy that they had decided to protect the club. Somehow, tears were forming in her eyes now. "Arigato…everyone," she thanked.

Gohan smiled at her in a confident nod. He looked at the fainted Moka in his arms and remembered what the other Moka had said. _Trust your first feelings…_

That was probably the only choice now. Gohan didn't want to have any unnecessary fights but it looked like it wasn't going to be the case, especially the way they use force for their methods.

* * *

"Those fools! Do they really intend on fighting us?"

"Keito's defeat had gotten everyone rethinking about our authority…how do you intend on shutting the newspaper down?"

"I'll shut them down with my own hands if I need to! I need one more major evidence to take action on them."

"Then I have so good news for you Kuyou-sama…"

"What?"

"One of the newspaper club is suspected to be human…Tsukune Aono"

"Human?"

"Yes…If it's true, then you could shut down the club indefinitely."

"Hmm…I knew there was something odd about that boy. That's all I need for an interrogation. It looks like the newspaper club has a weak point after all…"

"May I ask what the strong point is?"

"Hmph…one person…who is a threat to this school and our authority…that is all."

"…How will you plan to deal with a person like this even after the club is shut down?"

"I have some preparations in progress just in case…we will take this opportunity to break him though…No matter how strong he may be, he is far from being superior to me…"


	10. Return of the Lizardmen!

I'm back from the dead!

…not really, but if you had seen the update, you would understand why there was such a delay in the chapter. In fact, there is going to be a continuous delay of chapters frequently! Top priorities have to come first and this would be considered one of the lowest priorities on my list unfortunately.

Don't let that discourage you from waiting for more chapters though! I promised that I wouldn't let this fanfiction go until it is done.

I also want to point out that I have a separate email account for the sole purpose of my fanfiction account meaning I get constant updates on people who reviewed and what not. MANY people subscribe in some form to this fanfiction which reminds me a lot of times how many people like this fanfiction. It's what motivates me to keep doing chapters no matter how long the obstacles I have to finish will take.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor Rosario+Vampire.

* * *

"Just to clarify, are you sure Tsukune Aono is human?"

"You said it yourself; he smells like one. Isn't that enough to start at least an interrogation?"

"Hmph…I don't need someone like you to be giving me orders."

"I apologize, Kuyou-sama. I am only giving you suggestions."

"Your politeness is feckless; I will not put up with unreasonable suggestions. This isn't something that should be taken lightly. A human in the academy? Nonsense!"

"Then what are you going to do about the newspaper club…especially the one named Gohan, am I right?"

"…"

"According to law, if I am right and Tsukune Aono is human, then it would be okay to execute him…right along with his friends at the newspaper club which includes that man, correct?"

"…"

* * *

"Baka! Do you realize what you have done?" Gin yelled, too furious to learn that they didn't heed his warning.

Gohan and the rest simply stood silent knowing full well what they had done; however, it was a little embarrassing to have a senior like Gin lecture to them like this.

"I told you before didn't I? They're a rotten gang that shows their rotten sense of justice…but they're also an organization of bad-asses!" Gin continued.

Kurumu started clearing her throat and then patted Gohan on the back. "That's okay, we have our own badass right here!" she announced, pointing to Gohan enthusiastically. Gohan scratched his cheek a little feeling more embarrassed.

"Don't say that Kurumu-s…" Gohan muttered.

Gin pounded the wall making everyone jump a little. "I really don't care!" he shouted, "This could get us _all _in trouble and in fact, it could get this club shut down! Is that what we want?"

"What else could we do though? One of them was about to burn our newspapers!" Kurumu argued.

"They're just newspapers! You should've let that woman burn it!" Gin argued back, "Giving into their demands may not be the right thing but it's the only thing that will save this club!"

"But Gin-sempai, we worked hard on them didn't we?" Tsukune added.

Gohan had enough of this argument; there was no point in worrying about the past. "Gin-sempai, we understand that you've warned us before but how's lecturing to us going to help with the situation right now?"

Gin clenched his teeth, still irritated that this happened but he knew Gohan was right. It was pointless to argue right now. "You're right Gohan…so how about you tell us what you're planning to do?" He pointed with a blank stare. Suddenly the other members stared back at him wondering if he had some sort of plan; after all, he was the one who usually took the initiative.

Gohan laughed a bit nervously, rubbing the back of the neck. "Well…I can't say for sure what I have in mind."

Yukari stood up feeling adventurous. "I say we march to their headquarters!"

Gin sighed. "That's a stupid plan…"

"What? No it isn't! Instead of waiting for them to attack us, we should attack them giving us the advantage of surprise!" she explained.

"Since when were you a strategist! I say we get all the clubs to rise up with us! We'd be able to take down the Student Police for good!" Kurumu butted in.

"Again, not gonna happen," Gin stated blandly.

"Huh? Why? They're probably as sick as we are with the police!" she reasoned; however Gin simply shook his head with his arms crossed against the blackboard.

"Look, you guys may be the most adventurous group I've seen but all the clubs in this school are afraid of them. They're not going to be any supportive of this…" Gin explained.

Yukari and Kurumu lowered their head finally giving into the reason of Gin. There was a slight hint towards Moka to give a suggestion; however, she was a bit quiet and worried.

"U-um…" she mumbled trying to think. Everyone glanced at her wondering if she had the best suggestion.

"…we could try to…reason with them…"

Suddenly the group fell short; there was no way that was going to happen. In fact, that had to be the worst suggestion of all.

"Ah…Moka-chan, you truly have the best suggestions of all!" Gin flattered her. Everyone else fell to their heads.

"You can't be serious Gin-sempai!" Kurumu shouted.

"There's no way they'll reason with us!" Tsukune agreed.

"He's just agreeing with Moka to take her!" Yukari accused.

Gin flashed his bright teeth, "I aim to please…"

"No…you just aim to suck…" a voice responded.

Everybody's head turned toward the classroom door and were surprised to see the head of the karate club, Haji Miyamoto grinning.

Gin grew a tick. "What do you know! You're just a guy who'd never think things through! Always pushing into battle!"

Haji chuckled. "In this case, there's not really a choice is there?"

Gohan blinked. "Wait…you mean…"

Haji pulled a thumbs up and smiled. "I'm with you guys! I've had enough of this police crap!" Suddenly Haji noticed the small witch girl with the group and a feeling of excitement grew in him. Yukari immediately noticed the look in his eyes. There was no doubt about it…

"Kyaa! Another Lolicon!" she waved her wand and a pan appeared in a puff of smoke overhead the karate captain. The move completely took the agile captain by surprised and knocked him down to the floor.

Moka and Kurumu looked a little shocked to find out that the captain had an interest in younger girls. There wasn't any doubt about it either; Yukari had a fear of lolicons ever since she came to the academy.

"Heh…pervert…still into that huh?" Gin laughed at him. The captain struggled up and rubbed his head in aching pain.

"You shouldn't be talking! I don't peep at girls all day" Haji retorted.

Gohan tried ignored the fact that the captain he fought was into younger girls. "So why would you be willing to help us out?"

Haji chuckled. "Yeah, I've had good members fall into the Police's hands. I've hesitated long enough and I've got no doubt in my mind that we will prevail if we stick together...and besides, I want to be able to have a rematch with you soon!"

Kurumu jumped in excitement. "Woohoo! We'll definitely be able to win with Gohan and Haji on our side!"

Yukari began jumping excitedly while the others nodded seeing that there was no other plausible choice.

Gin sighed. "Damn it, there's no helping it…I'll fight too I guess…"

Moka looked at Gohan in the eye and attempted to put on her brave act. "I'm with you all the way Gohan…kun" She failed to hide her blush while looking at him. Gohan appeared to blush too. "Uh thanks Moka-san…"

Tsukune was suddenly feeling shame. It began to feel like he was the only person who was useless. Here was with Haji and Gin, all of them were capable fighters…well at least Gohan and Haji was…in addition, the girls were more than able to handle themselves; however, Tsukune was just human. There was no way he could help except cheer them on. What was he? A failure to protect his friends?

Tsukune felt pressured by this awful feeling and he knew that he couldn't remain with the group feeling this way. "Uh…I'm going to go outside for a bit," he stated.

Kurumu noticed Tsukune looking a little down. "Tsukune-kun? Are you okay?"

Tsukune smiled as best as he could. "Yeah, I'm fine…I'll be back. Don't worry about me. I just need a little time by myself."

Kurumu nodded and then gave a hug to Tsukune as he walked out the door. Everyone appeared to be oblivious to Tsukune's visible feelings except for Kurumu; however, Gohan glanced to see Tsukune moving out. Only a sense of something troubling Tsukune was apparent to him but he could see it in Moka a little as well so he assumed that it was normal for them to feel worried. Gohan wasn't aware that Tsukune was feeling useless.

* * *

Tsukune wasn't sure why he should be feeling shameful. Moka and Gohan knew that he was human to understand that he wouldn't be able to fight but then why did it trouble him so?

_I wonder if it so bad that I'm human? Maybe that's one of the reasons there is a separation of humans and monsters. We can't fend for ourselves individually... _Tsukune thought.

"There really is nothing for me to do…" Tsukune mumbled. He walked towards the nearest bench and then looked back up to the sky. He wondered whether he made the correct decision in staying at the academy. Here, his life was at 99% chance of expiring early while it would be incredibly less in the human world. How would he be able to find a way to be useful? How would he find a way to be less of a burden? Moka and Gohan were carefully guarding his secret and fighting simply to keep him alive.

"Hmph, pathetic…that woman may just be right about you…human…"

Tsukune froze, his eyes unmoving, his heart beat increasing. He couldn't breathe, talk, anything as he saw the head of the Student Police, Kuyou. What frightened him the most however was what he heard the head accused him of. That was it, he was going to die…just like the worthless human he was.

Kuyou grinned knowing that it was true. The horror on Tsukune Aono's face was genuine enough to start a interrogation of him to find out if he really is human.

"You're under temporary arrest…" Kuyou began as more of the police members with their black uniforms moving in to retrieve Tsukune, "…for the likelihood of being _human_…"

* * *

"So what are we going to do next? We have no clue as to where the Student Police headquarters are located!" Gin exclaimed.

Haji who was determined as ever cracked his knuckles. "It doesn't matter. We'll just have to grab one of those bastard members and force them to spill it!"

"Er…that's a bit too much isn't it?" Gohan asked, sweat-dropping a bit.

"I hate to admit it, but that seems like the best option right no-"

"Aaaaaah!"

Kurumu was the first to react to the scream that was from outside the school. "Tsukune-kun!" she yelled and instantly ran toward the door with her claws and wings out.

The door crashed open and hit Kurumu by surprised knocking her into the wall behind her. Gohan, Haji, and Gin were all on full alert as they waited to see their approaching enemy.

"Kurumu-san!" Gohan yelled.

"Big-boobed-san!" Yukari added.

Moka and Yukari ran to help her recover from the door blow. Gohan clenched his fists as he looked at Kurumu bruised and unconscious from the hit. How could he have not seen this? More importantly, how could he have let Tsukune leave!

"Hehe…knock knock! I didn't mean to hurt your _delicious _friend…"

Gohan grew surprised to see the three lizardmen that Gohan had fought not too long ago. There was something that was odd about them though…

"You bastards…" Gohan growled as them, "I thought you had learnt your lesson already!"

The lizardmen laughed a little viciously. They were drooling more than ever and it was apparent that they were very hungry, but it's as if they haven't ate anything for weeks.

"You may have defeated us last time Gohan…**and thanks to you, we had been imprisoned by the Student Police for revealing ourselves!**** But no more, because you see, they've given us an offer we can't refuse. If we take you alive, then we'll be free and able to eat Tsukune Aono…if he's human!**" the leader explained very excitedly.

Everyone froze at what they heard. Gohan looked appalled that the Student Police found out. How did they know though?

"Enough of this nonsense! Get out of our way now!" Haji shouted.

One of the lizardmenn chuckled and charged at Haji; however, Haji knew well and stepped across from the charging lizardman. The lizardman drew his tail around and whipped Haji across the room.

"Ugh!" he grunted as he hit the rest of the classroom seats. He was able to stand his ground after feeling a bit stunned for a moment.

_Something's wrong here…I can't remember them being this strong before…_ Gohan observed.

"**Haha! **Are you surprised Gohan! **That's because they didn't damn feed us anything in their base! NOTHING! I'd rather eat you all than take you alive!**" The leader charged at Gohan with a pounding speed and took a hook at him with its spiky reptile arm; however Gohan parried the arm successfully and used it as a base to lift himself up and strike a knee to the back of the head.

The monster backed away a bit feeling stunned; however, Gin, who had already transformed into a werewolf charged at the stunned leader, only to be whipped away by one of the other lizardmen.

"**It'll take more than that Gohan to stop me and my hunger!"** the leader growled as he recovered from the stun. The monster looked toward the girls who were watching and carrying Kurumu. He grinned and charged at them instead.

"**I can't resist! They said nothing about only taking the girls alive! HAHA!"**

Gohan shifted from his position and with amazing speed appeared in front of the girls. "No…you won't be taking the girls alive…"

"**ARGHAAAH!"** the leader howled and opened its mouth wide ready to eat Gohan as well; however, all did not go as planned as the leader felt an enormous pain in his guts. Yukari, Kurumu, and Moka stared in amazement as Gohan planted his knee a foot deep into the monster's stomach.

"…because I'll make sure you won't have the stomach for it!"

The leader froze, quivering and his eyes finally went white as he fell down to the floor. Blood exerted from his mouth. The rest of the lizardmen froze to see their leader down. Their confidence fell with him. "N-no way! The boss is…"

Gin and Haji took the opportunity to finish them while they were not paying attention. "Eat this you lizardman! Empty Fist Thrust!"

A thousand fists appeared and hammered the one of the lizardman consistently until he was finally down for the count. Gin howled in the other lizardman's ear causing him to cover them up in pain. He finally executed a swift claw to the chest causing the lizardman to fly into one of the windows of the building.

Moka saw the whites in the leaders' eyes. She wondered if he was simply knocked out or if he was actually dead.

Gohan looked back at Moka and sighed. "Sorry you girls had to see that…I used to much force..." he then clenched his fists, "...those Student Police…I can't believe them…They were not even feeding the monsters they imprison! They aren't doing any justice at all! They were just like a concentration camp!"

"Is he…" Moka began too focused on the lizardman.

Gohan looked down at the knocked lizardmen and he shook his head. "No…he's not dead but any further, I could have accidentally killed him…"

That sprouted a whole new thought that Gohan could kill. She wasn't sure why that made her felt uncomfortable. Perhaps it was because she couldn't bear the thought that a person as kind as Gohan could kill so easily.

Kurumu woke from her unconscious state and her worries about Tsukune were first. "Tsukune! Where is he!" she asked frantically.

Gohan sighed. "The Student Police have already taken him. I can't feel his energy anywhere near here anymore…but it's faint."

Tears formed into her eyes as she thought of the worst that could happen to her lover. "No…no…we have to save him!"

Gohan nodded. "We will Kurumu, I promise…"

Yukari looked at Gohan curiously. "What were the lizardmen talking about? They said Tsukune was human? That can't…be true, right?"

Kurumu perked up a little as sign of shock coursed through Kurumu's veins. "Tsukune…human? How can my Tsukune be human? That's ridiculous!"

Haji and Gin moved in with the conversation. "You know…there's always been a smell of human when I meet him," Gin analyzed.

Moka looked into Gohan's eyes with an expression of fear. It didn't look like there was a way of getting out of this conversation. Gohan wondered if he should lie but considering that the Student Police found out, it would only delay the inevitable. Gohan closed his eyes and sighed.

Kurumu looked at Gohan in tears. "They're lying right! Tsukune can't be human!"

Gohan opened his eyes and stared back at Moka who nodded slightly. It wouldn't do any good but to tell them the truth. "We weren't sure whether to tell you guys but…yes, Tsukune is human..."

* * *

Also, Happy Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it. If you don't, then happy Thankgiving anyways.

Again, I do not know when I will have time to work on the next chapter. My finals are coming up along with my last week of tests and this break is a time for me to study for those last tests…and then my finals! Wow! Very busy week…

Now, about this chapter, there were many ways I could have gone with this chapters, but I couldn't go along with the manga direction in this chapter since that would end up starting the fight with Kuyou too early. So I decided to bring those lizardmen back and there we go! I'm back along the tracks of the manga…somewhat I guess. lol it's fanfiction, all that's important is that you guys enjoy the story :)


	11. Underground Headquarters

Hey everyone, here's another update to the fanfic. Hope you enjoy!

Edit: This chapter has been changed a little. More or less the information Gohan spilled out about him is less.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor do I own Rosario+Vampire. This fanfiction is based purely on imagination.

* * *

"W-what? Gohan…what are you saying?" Kurumu asked in shock. The rest of the others exploited some kind of shock. Moka could not believe that it had come to down to revealing the secret. It wasn't even the end of their first year at the academy!

"I'm sorry Kurumu-chan. Moka-san and I had kept it a secret for quite a while but I think you guys should know the truth…Tsukune is a full human who somehow accidentally enrolled in this academy…"

Kurumu and Yukari were at a loss for words. Gin and Haji simply nodded as if this information didn't surprise them. They were sure to have suspected Tsukune being human.

"I've been putting it off but Tsukune have always smelled like human; but I never wanted to start accusations like that," Gin admitted.

Kurumu, who was already a little weak from the door blow, fell to her knees. She couldn't believe that Tsukune, whom she loved ever since he had bravely defended her from the Inner Moka was human. There was no way he could have been human to have lasted this long. Tears formed in her eyes but surprisingly nothing of hate eminated from her, she simply felt betrayed.

"Baka…baka! Why…why did you keep this from me?" Kurumu muttered in thought of her destined one.

Yukari felt awfully confused. She felt like she knew Tsukune ever since the beginning and that she had truly made another kind friend; however, the feeling of hatred for humans conflicted inside of her.

Gohan sighed. "Look, I told everyone the truth. They've already figured out that he's human and it'll be only a matter of time before they could execute him! We can't just stand around here!"

Kurumu attempted to clear away her tears as she slowly got back up to her feet. She looked into Gohan's eyes and nodded. "Whether or not my love's human, he's still my destined one…I can't let him die!"  
"Kurumu…" Gohan stated surprised. He wasn't expecting her to continue to stay true to Tsukune.

"Jeez, this is too much. Heh…I guess I can't let him die either…he's okay; I wouldn't want to lose a member of my club, after all," Gin grinned. Haji put his hand on Gohan's shoulders and nodded confidently.

"I may not know much about Tsukune, but I disapprove _anyone_ dying, human or not," Haji explained.

Gohan grinned back. "Arigato Haji and Gin…"

Moka simply nodded; of all, she and Kurumu were the most worried it seemed. Everyone looked at the little witch who was still in deep thought.

Gohan knelt down to math Yukari's height. "Yukari…what about you? We understand if you don't want to help…"

Yukari looked away. "I'm…confused. I don't know what to do anymore…I hate humans but I like Tsukune…he's human so…so…"

Gohan nodded. "…you're human also…you may hate humans but without them, you wouldn't have existed…"

Yukari thought about that explanation and she quivered a bit. She couldn't deny it, witches would have never existed without humans; however, they could not co-exist with humans. Tsukune was different but somehow,. She bravely nodded. "I can't let Tsukune-kun die either!" She cleared away of any doubts, she may hate the humans, but she learned that not all humans are bad.

Gohan grinned. He couldn't believe that his friends still stayed true even if he was human. "Let's hurry! I can feel his energy…faintly...I think I also found out their headquarters!"

* * *

"Ugh…where are you taking me…?" Tsukune groaned weakly as he felt himself being pulled by several random members of the police. He looked bruised and fashionably beat up.

"Shut it…" responded one of police members with disgust. He kicked the weak Tsukune and smiled feeling the nice power of control. "I can't believe this guy might be human…I'll say, he sure smells like one…"

"Hey…don't get too excited. Kuyou will make the judgment on this weakling. He might just be a simple worm monster…heh, they're usually underground the humans anyways…"

The others laughed while Tsukune could only think of what mess he got himself in. If he had stayed with the group, he may have never been in this situation; but what difference would it make? He'd be useless anyways.

The movement and rubble-feeling on his legs stopped as he felt himself pulled and strapped to a chair. Tsukune looked around to find himself in a dark room with nothing but a light targeting him. It was apparent that there was going to be some interrogations before he would get killed.

_Moka-san, Gohan, Yukari-chan, Kurumu-chan…I'm sorry…_ he thought knowing it would never get to them.

"Alright Tsukune…you have two options, admit you're human…or we'll have to see that you're not human…" Kuyou, whose voice could be heard; however, Tsukune had no knowing of where he was in the dark. He wasn't sure what he should do, admit or find someway free…thing is, there wasn't a way.

"If you aren't human Tsukune, you could easily break free of those ropes. Even the weakest of monsters can find someway of breaking free in a chair."

"I…" Tsukune stammered.

"**Transform now!** **Prove that you are not a human!**" Kuyou yelled in his attempt to get Tsukune to admit. That was all that would be needed to allow him to kill this weakling. It would be one step further into destroying the newspaper club as well.

Tsukune was afraid of what was going to happen to him. This really was his end it seemed.

"Hmph…pathetic…" Kuyou finally stepped out of the dark; he was getting quite impatient with the boy. Tsukune's pulse raced as he stepped closer. Without a moment of hesitation, Kuyou brutally kicked Tsukune in the chest causing him to fly into the opposite wall.

"Urgh…" Tsukune mumbled feeling his heart and body quiver like never before. If this kept up, he would really die even before admitting his "nature". Kuyou didn't stop there however; he slapped his foot right onto the human's chest.

"Aagh!" Tsukune screamed in pain. Kuyou made a disgusting look. "Weakling…that's all you are. **You're a human and a weakling! **Imagine…this is what your friends will feel like…**This is their punishment for defying the police!**"

"Urgh…leave…them out…of this," Tsukune pleaded as his body was getting hurt every moment.

"Oh? There's no doubt in my mind...caring for your friends so much huh? You truly are nothing but a human…Admit it...it'll be less suffering for you…" Kuyou pressed harder on Tsukune's chest causing him to scream even louder.

* * *

"Ah…!" Kurumu stopped suddenly as the Gohan was tracking the ki of Tsukune. More and more, the clock was ticking as Tsukune's life force was getting weaker and it was getting more difficult to track because of that. He wasn't even sure if he had missed where his location was…it was all relative.

The rest of the group stopped when they noticed Kurumu's quivering. "Kurumu-chan, are you alright?" Gohan asked.

She shook her head as distress appeared on her face. "I…I can hear him…screaming…"

Kurumu would have the most connection to Tsukune of course. Gohan remembered when he could hear his dad screaming in battle, even when he was miles away. He could feel his father's presence even when he had died.

"That can only mean we're close! Kurumu, where do you hear him screaming?" he asked as Kurumu quivered even more.

"…underground," she replied.

Gohan tapped his foot on the ground and it did appear to him that the ground was unusually hollow. That could mean only one thing. "Get back everyone!"

It didn't take many of them to realize what Gohan was thinking as he raised his fists and hurled them to the ground. They quickly spread out as quickly as possible, but all of them couldn't realize the radius of Gohan's power; so, down they went as the Earth crumbled.

* * *

A large shaking of the ground occurred and seconds later faded. Kuyou grinned, glad that Tsukune's friends had finally arrived. He could feel the shockwave in the ground which he could only assume it was the student, Gohan. It angered him that a man like him would create doubts in the mind of students of who was the strongest. He would soon prove to be the strongest of monsters and demons by destroying him and removing this mysterious threat from the Yokai world.

He looked at Tsukune with a smirk and let go of his foot on him. The woman, who revealed Tsukune to Kuyou earlier, walked up to him from the dark and glared with a disgusting look as she saw Tsukune. His eyes widened as she saw the former art teacher of the school who had been recently suspended thanks to his friends...Ishigami Hitomi.

- Flashback -

(A/N: I rarely do these kind of in-text notes but I feel like I need to here. If you follow with the manga, the group did have another monster-incident with the art teacher. I simply did not put it in this fanfiction since it basically ends the same way like all the rest of the unimportant monsters. I forgot that it was she who found out about Tsukune's nature later on; so, just to make it less like she appeared out of nowhere in the beginning, I'm going to add to the flow a flashback!)

"So…magnificent!" the art teacher, Ishigami praised.

"Um…how long do I have to keep modeling?" Moka asked.

"Only for a little while," her eyes glimmered under her mysterious cloth covering her head, "I assure you that this is the last modeling, and then your debt from learning how to paint will be done."

Moka nodded in her white dress; however, time was getting short especially in the Yokai world. She knew that Tsukune's birthday was coming up, and it would be only a short time she would have to finish the painting of Tsukune as his birthday present.

"Done, absolutely gorgeous! You are a well addition to my masterpieces!" the teacher finally finished.

She bowed her head, "Arigato. I can leave now?"

An evil grin appeared on Ishigami's face. "My masterpiece cannot just simply leave…"

* * *

"So these are the missing female students?" Gohan asked as Gin gave him several photos of some rather attractive students.

He nodded. "Yep, pretty cute too. I know we're not an investigation team but since you seem to help many students, I can only assume that you would figure out all this."

Gohan scratched his head sheepishly, "It's not like I try to."

Tsukune lowered his head on the seats, apparently not paying attention to the situation. All he could was worry and feel depress as many of his friends seemed unaware that his birthday was approaching soon.

"Kyyaaaaa!"

Tsukune took a large shock to his body as he got up hearing a high-pitch scream. Gohan fell alert and realized who that was; so did Tsukune.

"Moka-san!" they both shouted and ran out the door.

Kurumu walked just after Tsukune left only to see it was Gin who was left in the club room. "Huh? Where's my Tsukune-kun and Gohan?" she asked.

Gin grinned. "Oh they're busy. Why don't you come make busy with me, huh?"

Kurumu slapped Gin and walked out of the room just muttering how perverted the sempai was.

Gohan and Tsukune reached where they heard Moka's struggles and screams. They were surprised as they reached the art room; however, it was locked. Gohan kicked the door open easily but was immediately met with hostility as two hair braids with biting teeth extended out towards them! Gohan dodged unaware that Tsukune was behind him.

"Aaah!" Tsukune yelled as the hair braid bit on Tsukune's arm. It retracted back and Tsukune looked in shock as his arm started to turn into stone!

Gohan looked at Moka who was already midway turned into stone and back to Tsukune who was starting to turn into stone. He looked at the apparent art teacher with anger. "You bastard…"

"Hoho! A very muscular student indeed! I will be happy to add you to my collection of masterpieces!" The art teacher's vicious braids of hair struck again at the half-saiyan. Gohan shifted away slightly and grabbed the strand braid. He easily snapped it off of her head but was surprised as he saw blood coming from the hair.

The woman screamed out loud in pain getting immensely angry.

_This woman…is a lot similar to a female my dad told me about on snake way. She has hair-like snakes except she's not exactly a full-fledge snake herself. I have to make sure those braids doesn't touch me._ He thought.

"You…you infidel! I'll make sure you pay for that! Aragh!" she sent about a dozen deadly braids at him. Gohan tossed himself into the air, dodging all the incoming attacks and surprised the art teacher as he faces her closely up.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I won't let you turn my friends into stone!" Gohan thrusted his fist into her stomach causing her to go into shock. She stepped back a bit feeling the force of the student's attack.

"I will…get you for this…bastard…" she weakly coughed and finally fell into unconsciousness. All her vicious snakes retracted away and squealed in a sharp hiss as they felt their master's pain.

Gohan frantically looked at Moka but felt relieved as her body turned back to normal as did Tsukune's. Moka stepped and hugged Gohan crying. "Gomen Gohan! I shouldn't have made a deal with her! All I wanted was to get good at painting so I could make a gift for Tsukune's birthday…"

Gohan turned to look at Tsukune who had apparently fainted from the change. He felt a little ashamed as he had no clue that his friend's birthday was coming up. "Er…I knew that…I have a present for him too…" he lied. He thought quickly of a present for the upcoming birthday, maybe an I-O-U? He wasn't sure…

"Really? What sort of present were you going to make him?"

"Uh…"

"Help! Is anybody in here?" a plead came from the lockers of the room. Gohan checked and opened the doors only to find a girl stumble out!

"Wha-what happened here? Wait-" Gohan looked at the girl's face only to find that she looked exactly like the picture Gin showed him!

"You're the missing girl! Don't tell me you had been turned into stone!"

She nodded solemnly. "There are other girls that were victims too! I'm so glad you saved us!"

- End of Flashback -

The ex-art teacher grunted as she remembered her position being taken away. After they figured out her plans, she was ridiculed and exposed by the newspaper club. She wanted to exact revenge on them especially on the man who destroyed her beautiful braided hair! After one of her hairs had bit Tsukune, she knew that he was human from the taste of his blood. There was no mistaking it along with the foul smell he exerted.

"Why do you have to get him to admit it…he's obviously human. His smell is unlike no other on this campus," she explained.

Kuyou simply nodded. "I know that…but getting him to admit will save me some trouble as people start to question this event. Did you bring the substance?"

The woman pulled out of her pocket a small tube of glowing blue liquid. Kuyou smirked. "So the potion's club finally finished…I'll be sure to reward them for their effort."

"Remember our deal…I'll get to be the one to destroy the newspaper club. They deserved to destroy by my hands!" she reminded. Kuyou chuckled.

"Unfortunately, that's not going to happen. The newspaper club is coming with no reason but to save their friend. Under the rules, that amounts to death for association with a human. _I _am justice and _I _will be the one to enforce this happening."

The woman got angry. "How dare you! We had a deal!"

"There was no deal…you should have been killed for your criminal act rather than suspended." He growled.

* * *

The group had fallen into what seemed to be an underground hallway beneath the school grounds. It only seemed fitting that the student police would make their headquarters where it could not be seen.

"Oh my god Gohan! You could have given us more time to evacuate! I almost broke a nail!" Kurumu complained. She blinked as she noticed she was in the arms of Gin; Yukari was in the arms of Haji; and Moka was in the arms of Gohan.

"It's fine, we'll make sure you guys won't get hurt," Gohan promised. Gin couldn't help but drool as he saw those luscious breasts being held in his arms.

"Kyaaa! Let me go you perv!" she pushed away and gracefully landed back onto her feet.

"You too!" Yukari shouted as she struggled away from the lolicon Haji. He was in no mood be get hit by another object so he let go of the girl. His hands secretly twitched though when he thought of a young girl in his arm.

"Sicko…" Yukari murmured as she brushed off the earthly dust off.

"Um…I guess I can get walk by myself," she looked up to Gohan, blushing. Gohan turned his head away as he couldn't help but blush from looking at Moka's cute face.

"Sure…no problem," he let go of Moka, he turned back toward the direction where he felt Tsukune but this time, he felt another presence clearly around Tsukune.

_That ki…it feels so familiar,_ Gohan thought as he tried to remember when he had felt this kind of presence before.

"Let's go!" Kurumu pushed along as she ran toward the direction Gohan was facing. Gohan snapped away from his thoughts and nodded. The group continued getting very close to Tsukune and Kuyou. Gohan couldn't help but feel a slightly strange but small aura that was near to Kuyou. It wasn't the familiar presence or Tsukune…it was something else and he couldn't help but wonder who it might be.

* * *

Miles away from the academy in a small, dark island. Piccolo grimaced as he was mediated on the stranded part of the strange world. Piccolo could only think about how he was going to get back to Earth. He exhaled largely and tried to concentrate. It would eventually come to him on how to escape without waiting a year to simply catch a bus.

However, he couldn't concentrate at all much less meditate. Unlike Earth with its calm, peaceful atmosphere, this strange world was dark and would always somehow interfere with Piccolo. This was going to drive him nuts if he didn't find a way out.

"I swear Goku, how were you able to stand a demanding woman like ChiChi…" he muttered.

* * *

Alright, I am glad I got to work on another chapter. As of this day, I have one more exam…one more effing exam…which will be tomorrow; and then I can work up on this fanfiction as much to my desire.

So, originally, this chapter was going to be the start between Gohan and Kuyou; however, I felt the need to put a little history on why the ex-art teacher exposed Tsukune (in the last chapter) and hates the newspaper so much. So essentially, you're getting two chapters in one (I guess?).

The next chapter will definitely be the start of the battle which I'm assuming all of you are waiting for.

Until next time (which will be soon), Ciao


	12. Fire and Light

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Rosario+Vampire or Dragonball Z. This story is based purely on imagination.

So I'm done with all my academic schools and stuff meaning I can work on some chapters for this fic.

* * *

The speedy steps of the group could be heard as they rushed through the hallways of the underground Student Police headquarters. Everyone was anxious about their friend, Tsukune as well as the obvious battle that would take place. Moka could only normally feel worried even though she was confident in Gohan. She never liked participating in battles but she knew that hostile monsters existed at school and would most likely harm her friends. Who knew that the organization that would help keep order in the school would be hostile as well? It seemed like nobody was to be trusted, only your friends that had been with you for the longest of time.

"We're getting close," Gohan stated as he faint energy of Tsukune felt more apparent. He clenched his teeth in thought of the torture Kuyou put him through. He and Tsukune had been friends since the first day they met each other on the bus. Gohan could only admire his persistence and courage to continue in a school filled with monsters, but somehow, it seemed it was his and Moka's fault for trying to convince him to stay in the first place.

_What was I thinking? _Gohan thought and then quickly shook his head. _I shouldn't think of the past right now. All that's important is saving Tsukune before it's too late._

Kurumu was trying to keep her sanity as she tried to worry less on Tsukune and more on saving him. If she worried too much, how would she help or give support in the fight?

"Um…you all know this is a trap right?" Yukari asked as the others grimaced.

"Yeah…we know, but what other option is available? The only fastest way is to move into their trap," Gohan replied.

Yukari nodded in understanding; however, she felt a little terrified of this Kuyou. She knew Gohan would be able to kick his ass beyond a doubt but the emanating pressure of Kuyou was more than any of the monsters she'd met. Gohan never emanated a pressure like that, he was too kind but it was just…awful to feel something like Kuyou's. She wondered if the others felt it too or was she the only one because she was magically-oriented?

Haji couldn't help but feel excited; he would finally take some action and face some strong opponents. He was not going to let Gohan take the spotlight so easily.

Meanwhile, Gin was somehow regretting the decision he made. It was too troublesome to be fighting like this. He felt a little unsure of how this was going to end but if one thing was for sure, not taking part would make him feel weak. He was _not_ weak; he just had other interests other than Haji who loved to fight.

Slowly, they started hearing screams and moans. Anger, depression, and insanity increased as they moved farther. Suddenly, the group found themselves within the prison hall where apparently all the monsters the police captured where held. Kurumu covered her mouth as she saw the monsters reaching out from the bars with pleads and screams. It looked like they hadn't ate anything. Almost all of them were at least in their monster form trying to find anyway to escape the crowded prison.

"LET US OUT! ARGHAAA!" a male student scream as a huge claw appeared from the prison bars.

"Eyaa!" Yukari screamed as it was nearing towards her. Slowly other claws and monsters tried to reach for the group. Most of caged students were hungry while others were desperate and willing to kill if they couldn't escape.

Gohan kicked away the claw that was reaching for Yukari. The monster screamed as his arm was bashed into the one of the metal bars.

"Should…we let them out?" Moka asked unsure considering that most of them were feeling bloodthirsty.

Gohan shook his head. "We'll let them out later. We can't spend anymore time wasting here!"

All the hands were reaching out of their cages which would make it difficult for them to advance through. Gohan saw only one way to keep them in their cages for just a little while.

"Move away if you don't want your arms to be vaporized!" Gohan threatened as he let go a small energy blast from his hand, straight across the prison hallway. All the monsters immediately got the message as they moved away the illuminating sphere of light racing through the hallways until it finally disappeared. BOOM!

The group couldn't explain what they had seen or heard from the apparent explosion.

"What-" Moka began.

"I'll explain later! Let's hurry before they start attempting to grab us!" he ordered.

The group understood the situation; however, they could only guess to what they saw appeared in Gohan's hand.

_Did Gohan make that small ball of light? It can't be; I never saw him do such a thing before…_ Moka wondered thinking that she knew a lot about Gohan already besides his secret identity; but apparently not.

They ran through the prison hall as all the imprisoned stood back, still wary of whatever Gohan had already fired. They made it through the prisons easily and finally reached a door. Right beside it was a partial wall that had broke down. It looked like it was where the explosion had been heard.

_Hmm…too bad it curved and missed the door…_ Gohan thought, _A little inconvenient…_

Moka and the others could only assume that the ball of light caused this; however Moka was confused as to where the ball of light came from. It simply appeared from Gohan's hand. Was that it?

Yukari could only feel her curiosity increase like never before. She knew she had to worry about Tsukune, but what Gohan did was something unseen. _I wonder…is Gohan a witch like me? I've seen something like that before but…I've never saw it coming from a bare hand,_ Yukari could only guess and theorize as smart as she was when coming to conclusions.

Gohan took no delay in making up for his missed shot as he kicked the door down coming to a luminous room. There, Gohan saw Tsukune, well hurt with possibly broken bones but still hanging on with his breath short. Gohan eyes focused on two people who were standing and grinning.

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu yelled in anticipation as she started running towards him, Gohan stopped her with his arm extended out. "Stop Kurumu…don't be in so haste. We have a bigger problem on our hands."

Kurumu clenched her teeth as she stepped back, but her heart ached to help her lover. It was unbearable for her to see Tsukune…nearly dead on the floor, trying to hold on.

"Welcome, you finally came…the newspaper club," Kuyou greeted in a welcoming, but dark tone.

Gohan blinked after noticing the woman who had a bandana over her head. He stared at her for a little while trying to remember who she was.

Yukari caught it before Gohan did and pointed her wand at her. "I remember you! You're that art teacher who tried to hurt Moka and Gohan!"

The woman laughed. "Oh? Glad of you all to remember me because I can't forget what you all did to me!"

She pulled off her bandana to revealed a bad hair thanks to Gohan. She had hatred in her eyes directed toward Gohan.

"You will not hurt our guests, Ishigami. Only I am authorized to do so." Kuyou warned.

"Enough of this! I'm not going to let you take away my revenge Kuyou! **Araagh!**" the ex-art teacher screamed as she woke and sent what's left of her vicious snake braids at the standing group.

"_Foolish_ woman…you don't listen…" Kuyou murmured as an evil expression took over his calm face. He lifted two fingers and a ball of fire grew and blasted at the art teacher from the back!

"_**Damn it Kuyou! IT'S MY REVENGE! MINE!" **_she screamed as her body lit on fire. Her braids of hair didn't finish reaching the group who couldn't help but watch as the suspended teacher was engorged with fire.

The fire slowly was suspended as the now dead teacher fell to the floor. She was burnt everywhere and her clothing was disintegrated.

Gohan couldn't help but feel a burning inside of him. The woman was definitely insane and deserved have been suspended but…she never deserved to have died. Gohan was against that.

"_You…_Have you no shame?" Gohan yelled at Kuyou. He chuckled and pointed at Gohan. "I am the only one who has the authority to kill the traitors. You all are sentenced to death in coming here to save your precious human, Tsukune!"

Gin laughed to himself. "So this is the trap huh…guess that means we can't turn back now…"

"Idiot…that was the whole point; you didn't have to come," Yukari turned to Gin in slight anger at how he was complaining.

Gin sighed. _I guess you're right…I didn't have to, but I did._

Haji clenched his fists as he looked at the now dead art teacher. _How is this guy justice? Sure, the woman was attempting to kill us, but there was no reason for him to kill her! Authority…authority my ass!_

Kuyou looked at each of the members and noticed Haji. "Interesting…I've heard about you…Haji Miyamoto, the president of the karate club. Are you planning on putting your club in danger as well? Back down now and you won't be considered a traitor with the rest of the newspaper club…"

Haji growled. "Never, I don't back down!"

"Hoh? Then that means _I will be incinerating all of you traitors_!" he yelled a he hurled a stream of fire at the concentrated group. Gohan thought fast and launched a ki blast from his hand and hurled at the incoming fire. It dispersed away from the group but the blast exploded in the middle of the room.

Kuyou growled feeling irritated but remained in his composure. "It looks like I'm not the only one who can control something. It looks like you can control energy…this will be interesting."

"Enough of this crap!" Haji yelled at his patience limit. He hurled himself at Kuyou and instantly appeared behind him.

Gohan blinked, amazed how fast Haji had suddenly gotten. It was apparent after the battle with Gohan, he had been training hard.

Kuyou was taken by surprised as well by the speed of Haji but before he could turn and face him, Haji used his signature move. "Empty Fist…_Thrust_!"

Hundreds of blows took Kuyou by surprised as it hit everywhere on his body. He had no way of blocking or doing anything as the hits increased causing him to be pummeled slowly into the air. "This is for looking down on the karate club!" He ended it with a roundhouse kick to the stomach! Kuyou gagged as he was hit with the full force of the captain and was sent crashing into a wall.

"Wow! Haji, that was amazing!" Yukari praised.

Haji grinned and pulled thumbs up in victory. Suddenly, Yukari remembered that he was a lolicon and shouldn't be praising perverts like him. "You're still a pervert though!" she added which caused Haji to drop his head thinking he had won the little girl heart.

Gohan, however, knew that Kuyou was far from done. Haji had successfully given them more time though to check on Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled as she ran across the room to her destined one. The other girls followed through.

Kurumu raised Tsukune's head from the ground. Thankfully, he was still breathing but very heavily. Tsukune opened one of his eyes and attempted to smile at Kurumu.

"Kurumu-chan…gomen…"

"Baka! Don't say anything…why did you have to leave us…you…you wouldn't be in this sort of situation!"

Tsukune simply looked away feeling ashamed. Kurumu hugged him softly with tears in her eyes. "I know everything…you didn't have to hide that you were human either…baka…"

_Kurumu-chan…_ Tsukune thought feeling tears on his cheek from Kurumu's eyes, _I really hurt her...what was I thinking?_

"Hold on Tsukune!" Yukari exclaimed feeling a little teary-eyed herself.

Moka nodded with determination. "All of us are here to protect you…everyone of us know you're human, but we came to rescue you…" she added.

_They…really don't care if I'm human…they came to protect me…heh…I really am pathetic… _Tsukune thought.

Gohan and Gin appeared along with Haji in their own unique stances as they prepared to face him again.

_His energy…is rising…what the hell is going on?_ Gohan noted to himself..

"**You are all infidels! You do not stand a chance against me!**" Kuyou shouted as his voice turned more violent.

Steam appeared around him and blew off in all directions as the rest of the group watched as an entirely new form had appeared. It was a fox-like creature with light gold skin that seemed to illuminate the room. Four tails appeared in an energy and fire-like form that was unlike any other type of flame before. Gohan braced himself as did Gin and Haji as they faced the fox; however, Gohan noticed that one of his tails was carrying something odd in between; it looked like some sort of tube with a mysterious substance.

"That's a demon fox…a kitsune. They are one of the highest levels of monsters…some say, even higher than vampire. Be careful Gohan…" Gin explained.

"We'll kick his ass anyway! A monster like that doesn't scare me!" Haji boldly threatened.

The creature seemed to smirk at Gohan as its tailed waved up in the air. Gohan suddenly came to realize what Kuyou was doing as his tails started to spin. He felt the creature's energy being concentrated to the tip of its tails. "Get back!" Gohan warned. He had no idea that Kuyou could concentrate energy as well, except in this case, it was fire…energy nonetheless.

"**HAZY ROLLING FLAME!**" the creature announced as he moved into a crouching position with his tails spinning very fast. Fire was being concentrated within a fast circular motion as the tails went faster but it was all being around Kuyou who was at the center of it all.

_This is almost like Krillin's destructo disk! Shit! _Gohan cursed as the creature finally let go of the concentrated fire he created. Kuyou hurled at the three men as all of them could only block the disk of fire approaching them. Gohan knew that he couldn't let that spinning fire get any bigger or else it could harm the girls and Tsukune.

"HAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled as he opened his arms up. He raised his energy high enough to surround Gin and Haji as the circular flame flew in motion at them. Gin and Haji watched in awe as the flame was repelled by the Gohan's exerting energy. Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, and Tsukune watched also unbelievably as Gohan glowed with a white aura and was repelling the flame without any part of his body touching!

Kuyou growled loudly as he pushed harder on the barrier trying to burn the guys. Gohan twitched as it became increasingly hotter making it harder to concentrate. He didn't want this fire to be staying as it was getting too dangerous.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed one last time increasing the force of the barrier and his own strength. The increase in energy created a burst of wind as it pushed Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka back with skidding resistance. So strong though, as Moka tried to cover her face from getting earth into her face, she felt her Rosario suddenly electrified and drop. Her transformation started as the heat of the battle grew.

As she transformed, the flame of Kuyou finally gave in and the energy in the rolling flame dispersed…but not as expected. The dispersed flame, which had completely failed under the power of Gohan, was now heading toward the girls and Tsukune! The fox grinned as it attempted to harm any other unprotected person. The flames were weaker and less concentrated, but no less harmful.

"Shit!" Gohan muttered as he let go of the barrier in attempt to shield the girls; however, the flames were fast and nearly going to reach the girls before he would be able to get there in front!

Tsukune slowly got up as the Yukari and Kurumu could only freeze in horror of the approaching flame. The inner Moka finally appeared and opened her eyes, but was surprised as she saw Tsukune with his weakened body out in front of her.

_This is my chance…to protect you all_… he smiled as he closed his eyes. Kurumu eyes widened as she realized Tsukune had gotten in front; however, everything seemed to slow down as the flame got closer and closer to Tsukune's chest. Gohan ran with as much speed as he could to get in front instead, but it didn't look like that was going to happen as the partial amount of the dispersed finally reached and connected.

"TSUKUNE!"

Piccolo's eyes opened instantly as he felt a grave disturbance. He felt Gohan's energy rise higher than normally and it only meant that Gohan was in a real fight. He got up and blasted off with out a moment's waste.

* * *

_Damn it Gohan…don't over do it , _he thought, looking out to the horizon..

Piccolo knew that Gohan had a limit in this world. The Yokai world was terribly intollerant of Gohan's power or energy to a certain point.

"Don't take the risk kid…" he murmured.

* * *

"TSUKUNE! TSUKUNE! No…TSUKUNE!" Kurumu cried as she saw Tsukune still and burnt all over from the bits of fire that had hit him. She quickly got up and caught Tsukune before he could hit the ground. Tsukune looked at Kurumu-chan and weakly smiled.

"I…love you…Kurumu-chan," he gasped and then his vision faded.

"No…you can't die…even if you're human…you can't die! I love you too much…too much for you to die now!"

Yukari eyes started to fill with water as she looked at Tsukune. "Is he…"

"No, he isn't…I can hear his heartbeats…just barely though," the inner Moka examined. Yukari and Kurumu looked up surprised that the pink Moka had disappeared and in her place was the white Moka.

She felt a little deranged from what just happened especially during her transformation. She looked at the badly damaged human. "Foolish boy…how can you be so courageous?" she whispered.

"Kuso! How could I have not seen this!" Gohan pounded the ground where he was only inches away from taking the blow instead.

"Don't take the blame for this Gohan! You won't always save everyone! Quickly Kurumu, give the human to me. I can possibly save his life…but with a slim chance."

Gohan looked up and was surprised to that the inner Moka had appeared. Right by his leg, he noticed the Rosario had dropped. He looked back at the white-haired Moka and his eyes widened as he saw her sinking her teeth into Tsukune.

"Moka! What are you-"

Suddenly her body along with Tsukune's glowed with a mysterious purple aura. Moka looked at Gohan with intense eyes to get him to realize what was going on.

_She's…transferring energy to him…_ Gohan observed in awe.

Moka let go of Tsukune and then laid him on the ground after seconds. "I'm not sure whether he'll survive but I gave him my own blood. If he's strong, he will use it to survive," she explained.

Gohan could only feel a small relief as she explained. Even if it was a small chance for Tsukune surviving, it was better than nothing. Gohan also remembered the Dragonballs. If it came down to Tsukune dying, he would find all seven balls to wish him back to life; however, he hoped Tsukune was strong enough to come out with a full beating heart.

_Tsukune…stay strong,_ Gohan wished. He turned back to Kuyou who was smirking, but was suddenly reversed around by the inner Moka. She looked at him with determination. "Gohan…I saw your power and ability, but I can only assume you're hiding more…that angers me…"

"Moka…I…" Gohan stammered.

"Don't disappoint me Gohan...after all...I've never been more interested in somebody than you." she whispered.

Gohan blushed.

"**ENOUGH OF THIS! THIS HAS GONE WAY TOO LONG FOR MY TASTE!" **The fox howled and it began to transform again.

"Like hell I'm going to let you do that!" Haji charged again, Gin charged as well as he started moving into his wolf form.

"HAA!" they both yelled as Haji attacked with a fist and Gin attacked with a claw-strike.

"_**Foolish…YOU ARE ALL FOOLISH!**_" Kuyou screamed as both of their attacks was suddenly blocked by his arms. Both of the older students looked in shock as Kuyou's next form finished in such a short amount of time. He had half the body of a human and half the body of a fox making his new form some sort of hybrid. Kuyou grabbed Haji's arm and Gin's claws from his parry and then grinned.

"**DIE!**" he yelled as flames shot up from his arms and connect with the two students.

"Graaah!" they both screamed in pain as they were pushed away from the flames and toppled onto the ground, burnt but still breathing.

"K-kuso…" Haji cursed.

_Damn it_, Gin thought as he struggled to get up. The burns had stung as he attempted to move even an inch.

They both got up with a bit of struggle and were seriously pissed off; however, Kuyou simply laughed with his calm composure renewed. He pointed at Gohan. "**I am uninterested in all you weaklings…I am only interested in the number one threat to this school…Gohan!**"

Gohan blinked a little surprised on that statement. "'Number one threat'? How are you any different then!"

"**I don't expect you to understand my sense of justice! Now…come!**" he motioned with his hands. Gohan felt a burning inside of him as he thought of his "justice". There was no justice in him…none!

Haji clenched his teeth. "Us…weak? _I'll show you who's wea-_"

"Stop Haji…if he's so interested in me…then maybe that's for the best…" Gohan explained calmly, yet feeling the undeniable anger towards Kuyou.

"What…What the hell are you saying Gohan! Do you want us to stand and do nothing!"

Gohan shook his head as he continued to stare at the new form of Kuyou, who was grinning. "I want you to protect the girls and Tsukune as you escort them away…"

"What? I…" Haji began.

Kuyou chuckled. "**That's fine with me…I will kill them later after I kill you…Gohan.**"

Gohan glanced at him with frustration. "Both of you please leave with them _now_!"

Gin and Haji were taken aback by Gohan's suggestion but they nodded in understanding knowing that this was apparently Gohan's battle now. Haji still hated it; but he took a look at the girls who nodded except for the white-haired Moka.

"Let's go!" Gin called as Yukari and Kurumu ran into another hallway, different from which they came from. Kurumu carried Tsukune herself despite being a little weak herself. Haji almost left until he noticed the other Moka not moving and only watching as the heat between Gohan and Kuyou.

"Um…you're not coming?" Haji wondered. Moka gave a cold stare to Haji who understood what that meant. "Um…okay…" he replied a little nervous and left to follow the fleeing group.

Gohan stared at Moka, wondering why she wasn't leaving but it was apparent that she wanted to watch this and wasn't going to leave. Gohan sighed and looked intently at Kuyou. "Can I ask Kuyou…why do you see me as a threat? Why the newspaper club?"

He chuckled. "**For years, the newspaper club has been meddling with Police business…it came to the point where it began criticizing the police and became a threat to the school. As for you…there are no records of your species…It's obvious you're not human, but for a student like you who was able to defeat every monster with no apparent weakness is…a danger.**"

Gohan frowned. "A danger only to you, right?"

Kuyou got angry. "**A danger to everyone in this school! You should have not even come to this school!**"

"No…you're angry because you're worried about your hold on this school…you're scared because you've never seen someone who could match to you…"

"**ENOUGH! YOU ARE NOWHERE NEAR MY STATUS!**" he claimed as he shot a ball of flame at Gohan. He quickly dodged it and began his assault on Kuyou. It was a relief that there was nobody except Moka that he had to worry about. Gohan smirked knowing that Kuyou had given an advantage in this battle.

Kuyou got even more irritated as Gohan dodged and was advancing from another couple fireball throws. He began weaving again with his tails behind him, attempting to concentrate fire again.

Gohan was not going to let fire stop him again as he quickly vanished and reappeared right in front of Kuyou. The president of the Student Police quickly pulled up his arms in defense, but Gohan instead kneed him in the abdomen causing him to fly into another wall.

"**Grr…**" Kuyou quickly got back up though and backed away from the wall, losing concentration he had with tails. Gohan didn't stop there though as he vanished and reappeared behind him.

"Graah!" Gohan exerted as he caught Kuyou's tails and slammed him into the wall. Kuyou coughed some blood as debris flowed around him.

Gohan took a step back as Kuyou tried to recoup. "Kuyou…give up now! This fighting is meaningless! Just forgive and forget!"

Kuyou wiped away some blood he had on his mouth and angrily howled. "**DON'T THINK ME AS WEAK GOHAN! YOU AND ALL THE TRAITORS DESERVE TO DIE!**"

Gohan sighed knowing this guy was not going to be reasoned especially with his sense of justice. He walked up and suddenly slapped Kuyou on the face unexpectedly.

"Don't you understand? You're fighting a losing battle! Don't hurt yourself trying to win!" Gohan yelled.

"**Argh…SHUT UP!**" he yelled back and trapped Gohan's legs with his tails. Kuyou laughed as he hit Gohan in the face with a hooked arm. Gohan didn't do anything however as he simply took the punch like nothing and stared at Kuyou.

Kuyou looked in shock as his fist, even in his ultimate battle form, didn't do anything to Gohan. He let go of his hold on Gohan, but realized that was a mistake as Gohan kneed Kuyou in the abdomen once more. Kuyou covered his mouth in pain as blood was recovered from his guts.

Gohan sighed and turned his back away from Kuyou. "I'm not going to continue to fight you Kuyou. Realize that there's no point in this game anymore."

Moka looked at Gohan in a bit of surprise. "You're not going to finish him?"

He shook his head. "There's reason to, he's lost. Let him be…"

Moka frowned. "I can't stand that…you're way too kind, Gohan. It will come back to you soon or later," she warned.

Kuyou clenched his fist as he heard Gohan pity him. Did he think he was superior to him? There was no way that was possible! He was inferior to his being! Inferior!

Kuyou chuckled, knowing that attacking him again wouldn't seem to be doing anything, but he wasn't going to let it go on like this…NO! One of his tails moved forward as it thinned a little and coughed up the tube Gohan had seen before.

Gohan felt Kuyou not planning to give up. He turned towards him only to see him opening the tube with the mysterious substance before.

_Wait a minute, _Gohan realized, _The ominous aura I felt before…it's coming from that tube? What is Kuyou thinking?_

Kuyou grinned weakly at Gohan, "**I will admit Gohan…you are far stronger than I thought. Your winning advantage is over though…I will show you…the true potential of a **_**KITSUNE**_!"

Moka's eyes widened as she remembered seeing a substance with a similar aura about it in her past life. "Gohan! Don't let him drink that!"

Gohan didn't wait to see what was going to happen as he began charging at Kuyou once more. Kuyou grinned and suddenly his arms burned with fire all over.

"**HAVE IT!**" he laughed insanely as a larger burst of fire spewed around him and neared Gohan.

Gohan grunted and put his hands to his side knowing that this was a little larger than any other fires before. He was putting all he had into this incoming ball of fire.

"Ka…Me….Ha…Me…"  
The fire was just about to reach Gohan's body until he finally exerted all the ki he had concentrated into his hands. Gohan planned on never using this sort of technique while near the school building, much less underground, but in this sort of urgency to stop Kuyou, there was no other option.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" he let go as he faced his palms, open toward the ball of flame. The entire room that was being slowly damaged, glowed with blue as Gohan unleashed a plethora of energy at the ball of fire and Kuyou. Moka struggled to keep her ground as she watched in awe the power that Gohan had been secretly hiding.

_Amazing…_ Moka thought as she watched a stream of blue energy hitting the ball of flame. The beam of energy penetrated the ball of fire and dispersed into the air as the beam continued to move forward toward Kuyou. He had already started drinking the mysterious substance, but paid no attention to the incoming beam as his eyes were closed, drinking the contents.

_I didn't want to do this Kuyou…but I have no choice it seems…_ Gohan thought in shame that he couldn't save Kuyou nor could he do it any other way without him retaliating.

Kuyou opened his eyes as the beam approached him. He smirked and opened up his arms as if he was ready to embrace death. It was not as it seemed though when suddenly the beam slowed down as it reached Kuyou and a vortex of fire began crawling around the Kamehameha, enveloping it as it started to reach Gohan. Gohan cursed himself and let go of the beam. He quickly moved with pace and took it upon himself to carry Moka before the vortex of fire could touch her as well.

Everything seemed to be a blur to Moka, no matter how experience she was in fighting. The amount of energy that was suddenly released by Kuyou and Gohan became overwhelming. She couldn't tell what the hell was happening. Soon she found herself being carried by Gohan within the light that was beginning to unfold around her..

The proud woman couldn't help but feel flustered. _Baka…I don't need your help. Focus on your battles! _She thought.

A huge light enveloped the entire room and then seconds later died down as the force between the Kamehameha and the random vortex of fire disappeared. Gohan appeared with the arrogant Moka in his arms but both of them were looking at Kuyou in shock as they saw that it was too late and he had drank all of the substance. Kuyou didn't change at all but something did behind him. It appeared that he had Eight Tails now...

* * *

This chapter was a bit harder than most since it is more concentrated on the action. It's hard for me to describe sequences like that where I prefer to actually watch something than have it described. Anyways, I was planning on making this the final chapter of this "Kuyou Saga" but apparently that's not going to happen for my way in visioning it.

Well I guess that means you all will have to wait until next chapter (Which will be in about a year…just kidding). I'm sure you all have an idea though on what's going to occur in the next chapter.


	13. Eight Tail Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Rosario+Vampire or Dragonball Z. This story is based purely on imagination.

I consider this chapter a checkpoint meaning I will thank all of you who reviewed, subscribed, and/or simply read this fanfic. So far, this fanfic has received about 100 reviews (a lot of which were mainly positive feedback and suggestions).

* * *

Gin stopped for a moment to look back from which the group and he have traveled. He couldn't help but feel a pressure…a bad pressure coming from which the battle between Kuyou and Gohan was raging on.

"Gin-sempai? What's wrong?" Yukari asked.

Gin shook his head in attempt to shake off this uneasy feeling . "Nothing, let's hurry on," he urged as he continued to run with the group. He and Haji were in front of the girls and Tsukune in order to fight any other member of the Student Police that might appear ahead.

_Gohan…I shouldn't worry about you; hell no, but I will kick your ass if Moka comes back with a scratch on her beautiful face. _Gin thought. He looked at Tsukune being supported by Kurumu and Haji. Gin noticed something strange though about Tsukune and he couldn't put his finger on it.

_He doesn't feel quite human right now..._ Gin analyzed. He shrugged it off. The only thing that was important was getting him somewhere safe.

* * *

Gohan couldn't believe what he was feeling. In a sudden burst of energy, Kuyou had doubled his power! Flames seemed to fathom around him as he gazed at his hands with a renewed sense of power. How could this have happened from a simple substance? This was Gohan's first time hearing of something that could increase a person's power.

_This is bad…how could I let my guard down…Moka-san is right, maybe I am too soft_, Gohan regretted.

Moka got out of Gohan's arms herself and looked at the grinning Kuyou who now had doubled the tails he had before. The pressure he was emitting was intense and she couldn't help but worry for Gohan…worry. That was something entirely new to her. How the hell could she worry about Gohan?

"**HAHAHA! What's wrong Gohan? Am I so inferior now? You are foolish to think that you had won. That will be your undoing!**" Kuyou charged at Gohan with incredible fox-like speed giving Gohan no time to dodge whatsoever. He pulled up his arms in defense as Kuyou jumped and gave him a kick using his up-right fox legs.

Gohan skidded as he was pushed backward from the force leaving Moka to face off at Kuyou. She hurled one of her powerful kicks at him but Kuyou simply blocked, completely parrying the vampire's kick. Moka growled and back away a bit as he grinned at her.

"**Interesting…an S-class vampire here at the academy? It's too bad you didn't take the chance on attacking me before…but then again, I can tell you are weaker than before…**" he observed and simply pressed forward with a fist ready to hit. Moka got ready as she cursed herself. It was true that she was weaker now since she gave Tsukune some of her blood. She hoped the effort was not in vain though.

"No you don't!" Gohan yelled as he blasted himself and crashed Kuyou into the wall. Kuyou laughed though as if the wall-hit was nothing. He grabbed Gohan's throat by surprise and reversed his own position, slamming the saiyan into the next adjacent wall. Gohan fell to his knees as he breathed long and hard in order to open his airways a little more. _Kuso! This is bad…he's gotten way stronger!_

"Gohan!" Moka shouted. She turned and growled at Kuyou. "Where did you get that substance? These types of enhancements are forbidden in the Yokai world! It's considered treason!"

Kuyou grinned. "**Foolish vampire, it does not matter to what extent it's forbidden as long as it is used for justice. The potions club offered a fine exchange in return for clearing its misdemeanors…**"

"Tch…" Moka rumbled. She glanced at Gohan who was now in a different position she had never seen before. _Damn it Gohan, you should have finished him off!_

Moka knew there was no use in wishing in the past though since it was done; but now, it felt like that was the only thing to do. Her attacks were useless especially now that Kuyou was an eight-tail demon fox. There had to be some sort of side-effect to the substance Kuyou drank! A chemical like that couldn't be without a trade-off.

Kuyou glanced at Gohan who was still on the floor, trying to get back into the fight. He smirked thinking how pathetic Gohan looked now compared to him. "**I'm going to make it easy for you Gohan…you can watch while your lover dies by my hand before I kill you.**"

Gohan eyes widened and he clenched his teeth at him. Kuyou though, ignored it knowing full well that the throat slam effect wasn't going to disappear for a while. He wouldn't be able to do much. Kuyou faced Moka as she started preparing herself.

She growled. "This won't prove anything of your superiority, Kuyou. You'll be known as a coward. Ingesting a substance just to beat your opponent, pathetic."

Kuyou angrily snarled. "**WHAT DO YOU KNOW VAMPIRE! YOU DRINK BLOOD IN ORDER TO REJUVENATE YOURSELF!**" He charged at Moka, but a little sloppily as his temper grew at the vampire. Moka knew she couldn't do any real damage meaning she could only try to dodge and counter-attack.

Kuyou punched with a piecing flame along his arm, but Moka quickly ducked and slid underneath his furry legs. As he turned around, he shot a small but fast ball of flame at Moka. She jumped right before it could connect to her but was completely surprised as Kuyou appeared right in front of her.

Kuyou bellowed as he kicked with his hard paws into Moka's face. Moka was too slow to even block before it happened and crashed back down into the floor. A tiny crater was created, evidence of some of the power Kuyou possessed now. Moka coughed up some saliva from the crash and slowly got up.

"Moka…" Gohan coughed. The throat slam was harder than Gohan had thought. Any further with the slam, he might have been dead. _Kuso! There's not really anyway for me to fight like this. I can't let Moka suffer though!_

"**Hahaha! What's wrong vampire? Am I too fast for you?**" Kuyou laughed as he landed back on the ground. He looked at Gohan with evil intentions then back to Moka. As she got up, Kuyou grabbed hold of her by the neck and lifted her off the ground. Moka quivered a bit, trying to breathe as much as she could, but was able to look at Kuyou with malice in her eyes. "**Heh…it's true as they say, a vampire's image can be scary, but you're in no position to be sending a message to me!**"

Kuyou let go of Moka and slammed an uppercut into her stomach. She followed through with coughing up blood and stood still on Kuyou's fist in a bit of shock.

_No…I can't take this! I have to get up_, Gohan thought as struggled to get up however, his throat felt like it was being pummeled. It was definitely sore meaning he couldn't breathe as much. He charged energy into a ball with his right hand and clenched left hand. "Haa!" he yelled as he threw the ki at Kuyou.

Kuyou took notice and let go of Moka, letting her fall to the ground in pain. He easily slapped away the ki blast with his hands. He grinned at how pathetic and harmless it was now.

"**Nice attempt Gohan but I don't have to worry about your energy blasts anymore!**" Kuyou pulled up his own arm and blasted a large fireball at him. Gohan attention was raised and he dodged it but not quite as it connected to his arm before he could pull it away.

"Aaaah!" Gohan screamed in pain as the flame spread a little and then vanished leaving Gohan's arm with burns all over. They were all second-degree burns which made it hard to pull his arm without having pain coming with it.

"Kuso…" Gohan muttered under his heavy breath.

Moka took the time to get around Kuyou and attempt a round-house kick to his back, it hit! Moka backed away in shock as Kuyou didn't react at all and simply chuckled while looking around to his back. "**Nice try vampire…it's too bad your kicks are weak!**"

_We're fighting an un-winnable battle here…Gohan, pull yourself together and use any other technique you have! _Moka yelled in her mind as she retreated a little towards Gohan.

"If you have any other techniques, use them now!" she whispered as Kuyou started to walk towards the couple.

"**It's time to end this…I see you want to be executed together. I'll gladly do so!**" he laughed as his tails began spinning and concentrating energy.

Gohan could only chuckle a little as he saw Kuyou starting to do the move before. "I wish I could Moka, but none of them would be good right now…" Gohan replied to Moka. His throat was feeling a little better now the room was heating up making it increasingly harder to breathe.

Moka cursed as the Kuyou's tails began accelerating more. Flames started to form around in a circle as the demon fox increased the concentration and speed.

Gohan, with his burnt arm and short of breath, pulled together his arms slowly and twinged from the effects of the burns. "Kame…Hame…"

Kuyou laughed. "**Go ahead and try again! That form of energy you attempted before will be useless against me now!**"

Gohan didn't care. "HAAAAAA!" he pushed with all his might into the Kamehameha blast.

"**HAZY ROLLING FLAME!**" Kuyou yelled as he released the flames outward in all directions.

The flames from Kuyou's tails whipped around and hit against the large beam of energy. It was a standstill, but Kuyou's flames were increasing as he began concentrating more. It pushed back the blast increasingly as Gohan struggled to maintain his stand. Moka watched in amazement at the Kamehameha technique without anything blurry now but she knew that Kuyou's technique was going to pull through. There seemed to be no choice.

She ripped the rest of Gohan's gi that hadn't been under the pressure of fire and revealed his arteries more. Gohan tried to concentrate but he couldn't help but wondering what Moka was planning. Drinking his blood?

She looked at Gohan with a smile, something Gohan had never seen so sincerely. "It looks like this is the end…I'm giving you the rest of my blood. I've already given it to Tsukune but I'm willing to give it again."

Gohan's eyes widened. It began to get harder to concentrate as the flames started to cut through the Kamehameha. "Argh…no, don't do it! You'll die!" Gohan screamed as he started getting pushed back.

"Then so be it…think of this as my gift to you. It's silly that I would give my life to a man who is not even a vampire…"

Her teeth drew nearer and Gohan could not do anything. If he let go, it would destroy them both. If he didn't, he possibly might regain his strength back but lose Moka! Both of them…the cute, innocent vampire, and the strong, brave, and beautiful vampire.

"**This is it! Your existence at this school ends here!**" Kuyou howled echoing into Gohan's brain.

_No…no…I can't let Moka die…I can't let my friends die…I can't let anyone die now! _Gohan thought as a burning sensation filled his heart. It was not the burning sensation of Kuyou but it was of what he deared most. They had become part of the rest of the friends he knew, here at the academy, it was like they had become a family with memorable times and only within a year!

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gohan screamed suddenly bursting with energy. The kamehameha finally grew back as Kuyou now started to struggle with his own standing.

_**What? Where is he getting this energy? Is this another of his tricks! **_Kuyou thought. His flames were quickly beginning to suppress. He growled angrily at Gohan and Moka, finally letting his flames go as he dodged the beam.

Moka stopped and was pushed back a bit by the force of Gohan as he started charging up. She looked surprised but then closed her eyes and smirked. _Bastard…he was hiding something. I was about to give my life away but it seems that's not necessary._

Gohan's whole being was surrounded by a raging white aura. Suddenly, Moka felt something different in the air. She wasn't sure what it was but it caused her to feel a bit pressured around Gohan. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. _This is...yokai energy...how is it attracting to Gohan? _She wondered.

Gohan closed his eyes. _I'm sorry Piccolo…mom…dad…everyone, I have to try to ascend, and if I don't, I'll at least take down Kuyou when I explode!_ Gohan quickly disappeared and reappeared as he grabbed hold of Kuyou and locked his whole body. The white aura enveloped Kuyou now.

"**WHAT? What are you doing!**" Kuyou growled as he tried to struggle out of Gohan's grasp. Gohan used all his strength to keep Kuyou within grasp as he charged. It was difficult though with the burnt arm so he knew he had to charge fast.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Piccolo stopped short of flying as he felt Gohan's energy rise even more. He was close to reaching his super-saiyan state. "Damn it Gohan! Don't take the risk!" he yelled and blasted across the Yokai waters; he could see the academy and he knew that Gohan wasn't anywhere near it. He was underground it seemed.

* * *

In the headmaster's office of the academy, the mysterious headmaster with his white, grinning teeth under his hood chuckled a little. "So…he's really going to attempt it. This will be interesting…"

"Um sir…how long do we have to keep the rest of the student police locked? They are getting pretty rowdy," his assistant asked.

The headmaster sighed annoyed. "Do something about it then! They are all under quarantine for misuse of power. Until Kuyou is dead, they must not be allowed to help their leader."

"Yes sir," the assistant bowed and left the room. The headmaster looked outside with the same usual grin. _I need to get a better assistant_, he thought.

(A\N: Hmm…)

* * *

Gin couldn't help but feel unease as he felt a eerie energy coming from Tsukune. It had to be from Moka's blood when she gave it to him. He was unsure if the others felt it but when he turned to look at Haji, he had a urgent look on his face. Gin knew he wasn't the only one who felt it as well.

Another thing that was odd was that they hadn't ran into any other member of the student police. In fact, a lot of the prison cages were empty which was weird since they had met sane and insane students in cages before they reached Kuyou. Perhaps this area was not needed since it was a different hallway.

Haji suddenly stopped creating a jerking effect on Kurumu with Tsukune on her. "Hey! What the hell Haji! Why'd you stop? We have to get Tsukune somewhere safe!"

"You don't feel it?" Haji asked Kurumu bluntly.

"What?"

"Tsukune's heartbeats…"

Kurumu's eyes widened and felt Tsukune more. Indeed, his heart was beating a little faster than normal and it was steadily increasing. She felt like crying. "Thank god…"

"Eyaaaah!" Yukari screamed and then everyone's attention went from Tsukune to the little witch. They all froze as a green, menacing man with pointy ears was standing in front of the Yukari.

"Aaaaaaaah!" they all bellowed.

"Enough you brats! Calm down!" Piccolo screamed back.

Haji was the first to attack the monster feeling it a threat. Piccolo sighed and then grabbed one of Haji's fist before he could even make it. "Wha-How did you…"

"Listen, or else you might get hurt...let me through…" he ordered.

Haji crumbled under the pressure of the green man and slid back with the group.

Yukari's brain snapped. "Oh wait! I remember you! You're that plant man!" she giggled.

A tick appeared on the back of Piccolo's head as he was passing the group. He turned a little annoyed. "I am not a plant-man you witch!"

"Wait a minute…you guys know each other?" Gin asked.

Yukari nodded but Piccolo grunted and continued walking in the opposite direction of the group. "He's Gohan's former mentor!"

"Eh?" they all reacted.

Gin blinked. "So…he's probably here to save Gohan then-"

They all heard it…an echo that was of a yell. Yukari and Kurumu shivered hearing it but they all knew who it was.

"Gohan…I've never felt something pressuring from him before…" Haji stated.

Gin nodded in agreement. "Me neither; it looks like this is going to get ugly. My instinct tells me to get out of here…"

They all left, forgetting about the mysterious green man who is apparently Gohan's former mentor. If they knew well, he would be least surprised by Gohan's yelling from afar.

_I've got to hurry…don't kill yourself kid! _Piccolo thought as he started blasting through the hallways in air.

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed as he held Kuyou. Gohan now was glowing like a lamp. Moka could only watch, unsure what to do.

_Gohan...you really are something else. Something's not right though..._

"HAAAAAA!" Gohan kept screaming as he and now Kuyou started to glow. Gohan closed his eyes and grinned. "You and I are going die Kuyou, there's no going around it now," he whispered.

Kuyou eyes widened as the energy around Gohan started to glow brighter, he was going to explode!  
"**NooOOOOOOO!**" he screamed as the room suddenly turned white. Moka struggled to keep her ground as an unprecedented force pushed her. She suddenly felt something weird. She put her hand against her heart and felt nothing. Did she…feel a beat? No…that can't be right. It was something else…pain.

"Gohan!" she screamed as all the memories of her on both sides flashed through her mind. She remembered how kind Gohan was to her when she was the innocent vampire and how strong and courageous he was during battle. As more battles occur, the inner Moka felt more and more attracted to Gohan, which in the end, affected her other. She blamed Gohan for this but she couldn't let him die…not like this.

Gohan smiled as he felt himself lighter than before. He was finally dying…but he felt this weird sensation coming over his body. He wasn't sure what it was…

"Wake up Gohan!"

He heard it; there was no doubt to who it was. It was his former mentor, his friend, Piccolo. It's sad that he hadn't appeared sooner but Gohan could only do what he knew at the moment.

"Stop wasting time kid! You've successfully ascended in the environment!" Piccolo yelled.

_What? _Gohan opened his eyes in realization that he wasn't dead. He felt himself more powerful, lighter, and above all, refreshed. He blinked and then smirked. He actually did it.

"Haaa!" Gohan pulled his senses together and lifted Kuyou who was a little stunned by the situation. He threw himself backwards and slammed Kuyou on the ground, headfirst! The rest of Kuyou's body slammed on the ground. He quickly grabbed his head as he grumbled in pain.

Moka blinked, unable to comprehend what had happened. She saw Gohan, now completely different with spiky golden hair and blue eyes. It was as if another person had replaced him.

_It can't be…is this Gohan's true form!_ Moka wondered. It really looked liked he was going to explode. She glanced near the hallway door to find a green man with pointy ears grinning. She remembered who he was from her other. He was Gohan's mentor, Piccolo. He vanished though seeming uninterested in watching the fight. She frowned knowing she had a lot of question that the man could have surely answered.

Kuyou got up with a whole new meaning of anger as he glared at the refreshed Gohan. "**How? Is this your true form! No matter, I SWEAR I'LL INCINERATE YOUR WHOLE BODY!**" Kuyou screamed as he created a large stream of flame and fired it at Gohan.

Gohan didn't inch a bit nor did he flinch at the incoming flame. Gohan aura was now yellow which seemed to glow even brighter than Kuyou's golden tails! The flames nearly reached Gohan before it seemed to disperse without any notice. Kuyou looked at Gohan, flabbergasted at what happened. It was this feeling again…it was the feeling of weakness!

He bit his lip in anger and yelled in massive anger. Flames exploded around him and his tails moved wildly. "**YOU THINK YOU'VE WON? YOU HAVEN'T! I'M STILL STRONGER THAN YOU!**" He concentrated fire once more with his tails but in less than a second, Kuyou stopped and coughed blood. He glanced down and saw that Gohan had planted a fist into his guts.

Kuyou stepped back slowly away and covered his stomach in pain. He looked at Gohan with strained eyes and blood coming down his mouth.

_Such power…why did he not use this before?_ Moka asked herself. She thought of what happened as she felt Yokai energy in the atmosphere attracting to him. It almost was like he was a magnet except it didn't feel like it was making him anymore stronger.

.._it dispersed…Gohan put so much more energy that it dispersed! _Moka finally understood…she understood why Gohan could not move into his true form. It was because there was a risk! But…was this really his true form?

She looked at Gohan who was completely in a calm composure. It looked like his burns on his right arm was gone or at least healed a little. A gold aura surrounded around him making him look almost like a god. It amazed Moka, just when she thought Gohan had reached his limit; there was more to him.

_Gohan…you truly are interesting_, she admired.

"**You…YOU…HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE I'M INFERIOR!**" Kuyou growled.

"Enough Kuyou…it's over…" Gohan stated.

"**HAH! You've said that before! I'M NOT FINISHED YET-**"

Gohan literally had enough as he vanished so fast that Kuyou hadn't realized that Gohan had grabbed all eight of his tails several seconds ago, leaving a image of him behind. Gohan pulled with all his might away and with that, all eight tails of Kuyou was ripped away. Strangely, the tails started to burn once it had been removed. Gohan let it go and before any of the hairs touched the ground, they all burnt into the air.

Kuyou screamed in agony as he finally came to realization that his tails were gone. He looked at Gohan in a berserk fashion. "**YOU'RE NOTHING…NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!**" In a burning uplift, he grew back his tails, and then fire flashed all over him as he prepared to make his assault on Gohan.

Gohan got slightly annoyed. "Don't you understand? Fighting is useless now! Don't keep trying to win a losing battle!"

"**SHUT UP! DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE IN A NEW FORM DOESN'T MEAN YOU WILL WIN!**" he charged with flames blazing behind him. With his fists ready, he punched Gohan in the jaw; however, there was no sign of pain, reaction, or anything as Gohan simply stared at Kuyou. The fire around Kuyou's fists weren't even affecting him!

"Don't you see, Kuyou…this is a pointless battle," he explained with Kuyou's flaming fists still connected onto his jaw.

Kuyou froze, sweat dropping from his face. He backed away, quivering in his stance. What was this? What kind of monster was Gohan? Kuyou denied it, but his body clearly showed fear.

"**No…No…NO!**" he charged at Gohan once more but Gohan simply grabbed his incoming fist and with that, he landed one final blow to the demon fox's head. The demon fox flew straight across, with no showing of curvature, into the opposite wall of Gohan. He landed deep in the wall while his expression of denial and fear was present. He was finally unconscious.

"You held back a little on that one," Moka observed as she walked up to him.

"You're right. I don't like killing anyone…ever. That makes me no better than a monster…" he explained.

"Oh? We're all monsters and demons here…so tell me Gohan, what are you?" she asked.

Gohan sighed and eased back into his normal form. The golden and bright aura faded as did the blue eyes and golden hair. "Since you've wanted to know, I'm half-saiyan…"

"Sayain? I've never head of a monster like that…"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head and noticed that the aches and pains had fallen upon him again. "Ow! Um…well, I guess it's not really a monster. More like an alien race…"

Moka blinked and then chuckled. "That's alright…all I've wanted to know. I don't care much for your history, saiyan, but at least I know what you are…" She drew closer to Gohan. Her lips quietly pressed against a now frozen Gohan and then retreated away.

"I hope you enjoyed that…because I'm going to enjoy this! Know your place!" she announced as she kicked Gohan into a wall.

Gohan cringed as he was already in pain. He dropped down onto the floor leaving an in-cave picture of himself.

Moka flipped back her hair and walked up to her Rosario which had been thankfully undamaged.

"Wait!" Gohan stretched his arm in pain. "W-why did you kick me!"

Moka smirked. "For worrying me.." she winked and reattached the seal to her chains.

The white-haired Moka slowly disappeared and in her place, came the other pink-haired Moka. She awoke like a new person and saw Gohan, dazed near the wall.

"Gohan!" she yelled in worry as she ran to him. She put her hands on him but didn't realize that she had hit a burn spot.

"Yow! Don't touch me there Moka-san!" Gohan screamed.

Moka quickly drew her hands back. "Oops! I'm sorry Gohan! Are you okay…I…I…saw your fight and…and…and your blood…"

_Oh no…nooooooooooooo!_ Gohan panicked unable to do anything.

*Capu-chuuu*

* * *

Gohan awoke with bandages all over him in the nurses room. He glanced to the side to see the cute pink-haired vampire, with a worried expression, over him.

"Gohan! You're awake!" she screamed and then hugged Gohan. Suddenly she blushed and let go as she remembered her other having kissed Gohan and yet…she had to drink his blood. What kind of person was she?

"So…I'm guessing you remember the fight…" Gohan assumed.

Moka blinked and nodded. "I do...um…was that your true form back then?" she asked, "You looked…like a completely different person."

Gohan sighed. "Well…I don't consider it my true form. Really, I guess you say I'm in my true form…back there, it was called a Super Saiyan."

Moka blinked as she processed it. She happily smiled and then bonked her head in a cute fashion. "Sorry…I don't understand," she responded.

Gohan turned red a little. _She's so cute…_

"Gohan! He's awake!" Kurumu yelled as she bashed into the nurse's room. Gohan and Moka both shivered in sudden surprise when she came in.

"Kurumu! How's Tsukune!" Gohan asked a little worried.

Kurumu pointed at the bed which was in the corner of the room. Tsukune laid there fully breathing and it looked like he was in good condition now. "He healed so fast…" Kurumu turned to Moka, "Thank you Moka-san."

Moka waved her hands in embarrassment. "No no! You should thank my other."

"Um…they're the same aren't they?" Yukari asked unsure.

"Um…" Gohan stammered while thinking of them both. It truly seemed like two different people, but in fact they were the same person. One so assertive and the other so shy.

"I guess," he answered Yukari.

Haji and Gin joined in the room. "Yo! What's up!" Gin called, "I can't believe that you beat Kuyou Gohan!"

Gohan frowned. "It wasn't easy…he drank some strange substance that caused him to increase in power! I'm only lucky that I was able to ascend…"

Haji blinked. "Ascend? You mean that you have MORE power in you? What the hell!"

Gohan sweat-dropped, "Well…um, yeah I guess."

"Speaking of which…I think it would be great if you told us what you are, Gohan…" Gin crossed his arms. Everyone besides Moka stared at Gohan in anticipation.

"Well I guess I might as well. I'm Half-Saiyan meaning I come from an alien race…"

The room was silent, then Haji stared to laugh. "Hahaha! An alien race huh? No wonder you're so advance! HA! I guess I can kiss my luck at beating you then."

"So..what is your other half?" Yukari asked.

"...human," Gohan smiled.

Haji then suddenly broke down in tears. "Waaah! So I did get beat by a human!"

Gohan smiled a bit, a little embarrassed while Kurumu, Yukari, and Gin tried to process this. "That's pretty cool actually," Kurumu complimented.

"Yeah! No wonder you were so mysterious! I thought you might be a witch like me!" Yukari added.

"Eheh…" Gohan faked a smile. His expression turned serious. "What about Kuyou? What happened to him?"

Nobody knew the answer to that but another cloaked figure came in. Gohan blinked as he saw the apparent headmaster. Everybody else was oblivious to the cloaked figure.

"_Hello…_" the headmaster ranged. Everyone jumped and finally noticed the mysterious man.

"Eh! Headmaster?" everyone questioned his appearance, surprised.

"_Hehe…I have to commend you on your battle with Kuyou, Gohan_," he headmaster complimented.

"Wait, how did you-"

"-_know? It was all part of the plan. I know about everything in this academy. We were planning on shutting down the police a while ago…until I met you Gohan_…"

"Wait? Are you telling me that you knew this all along?" Gohan asked angrily.

The headmaster chuckled. "_Indeed…I had you eliminate the president so that way I can gather more information about your…type. Now I know all the information I require…_"

Gin nodded. "That explains why we never met any other member of the Student Police. You didn't want them getting in the way."

The headmaster simply grinned wider under the hood. "_I must take my leave now. Enjoy the rest of your classes and…protect the human, Tsukune well in the future…_"

Everyone eyes quivered in complete shock. The headmaster really did know everything now. Gohan got up and raised his arms as he called out to the headmaster.

"Wait! What happened to Kuyou! What do you mean by me _eliminating_ him!" Gohan asked still filled with many questions.

The headmaster kept grinning. "_Dead…side-effect of the substance he drank_," he bluntly answered and left to his needed-business.

Gohan couldn't believe it. _I try not to kill him…and he dies anyways?_

"Well good riddance, we can safely continue the newspapers without worry about them…" Gin gladly responded.

Gohan could only sigh. "I don't believe he deserved to die. His sense of justice was just wrong…"

"He was also hungry for control," Gin added. "I'll say it again, we're better off without the police. Maybe you're right Gohan, but there's nothing we can do now. He did that to himself."

Gohan thought of the Dragonballs and wishing to revive him but maybe bringing him back would only cause trouble. Gohan knew well he probably shouldn't bring him back.

"Damn, that makes me angry! Who does the headmaster think he is to plan all this out!" Kurumu clenched her hands.

Haji pulled his hands back over his head and started to walk out the door. "Get over it, beauty queen," he replied.

A tick-mark appeared on Kurumu's head. She wanted to kill him but she knew that she needed to stay with her friends and especially, Tsukune. She looked at him a little worried. "When do you think he'll wake up?"

Gin started to leave the room. He turned back before he reached the doorway to look at Tsukune. He grinned, "He'll wake up soon; he's quite a tough human after all he's been through and still living now…"

Gohan laid his head back on the pillow as Moka had apparently fallen asleep with her head lying on the bed. Gohan turned a little red. His feelings were consistently growing with both of them. The problem was how to tell his mother that he was in love with a vampire? He chuckled at the thought. _That probably would never happen. I still haven't confessed to the outer-Moka…I'm not sure if I could._


	14. Effects of a Vampire

It has been a long time but let's get back into this shall we? All the chapters had been revisited and edited in some shape or form. (Chapter 7 has been rewritten entirely).

There are no changes to the plot whatsoever but I felt there are some parts that needed to be written/shifted and more dialogue that needed to be added.

Essentially, if you've come this far, you don't need to worry about rereading (unless you want to).

* * *

_"Gohan..."_

_"Gohan-kun..."_

_Gohan laid his eyes on the cute pink-haired vampire who looked incredibly happy._

_"Gohan-kun, do you love me?" she asked adorably._

_Gohan blushed. "I-" he stammered. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth knowing their's no reason to hold back._

_"Yes! I do!"_

_When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the other Moka in her place and grinning, apparently amused._

_"...Good, after all...you're the one I want!" she replied as her fangs grew, ready for the taking. _

* * *

"Ah!" Gohan yelled as he woke up from his bed in cold sweat. He sighed, relieved that it was only a dream. He felt incredibly flustered from the whole event.

Gohan looked over beside him and then grew red as he saw Moka sleeping with him on the bed. It didn't look like she went to class and instead slept with Gohan the entire time.

"Gohan-kun..." she moaned as she turned and then grabbed hold of his legs. Gohan shivered slightly. He knew he had to get up.

"Um...Moka-san, I need to get up," Gohan stated as he moved Moka a little.

She yawned but didn't look like he had woken her up. Suddenly, Moka pulled Gohan down and wrapped herself around his back.

"Gohan-kun..." she moaned again.

Gohan blushed heavily as he felt her breasts along his back. He needed to get away from Moka but it looked like she was a heavy sleeper or rather she was in a dream she didn't want to leave.

"Ohayo everyone!" Kurumu yelled as she barged into the room, Moka, Gohan, and Tsukune all jumped from the intrusion. Gohan felt relieved though.

"Look at what you did you air-head!" Yukari accused as everyone in the room groaned.

Kurumu ignored the witch and headed towards the human with tears in her eyes. "Oh Tsukune! I was so worried for you! Don't ever leave us like that again! Oh my sweet...sweet destined-one!" Kurumu cried as she began suffocating Tsukune with her large breasts.

On his bed, Tsukune wasn't sure what happened but he began flailing his arms as he was losing oxygen. _I can't breathe! _he thought in panic.

"You're killing him!" Yukari pointed out as she waved her wand. A big frying pan appeared above Kurumu and slammed her in the head.

Kurumu, however, was unfazed but did loosen up on Tsukune. She squealed happily as she hugged Tsukune despite a frying pan on her head.

Moka had finally awoke but gasped as she realized she had fallen asleep on his bed. She got off the bed quickly and blushed.

"Gomen Gohan! I-I didn't mean to be so close to you...I-" she stammered.

Gohan chuckled. "It's alright Moka-san. No need to apologize."

Moka happily sighed, relieved. She couldn't help but blush wondering if Gohan had heard her in her sleep. She put her hands on her face in embarrasement.

Of course, Gohan had his suspicion that the vampire was attracted to him, but he didn't want assume anything yet. He couldn't deny his attraction to her though. Either way, the problem was Gohan didn't know how to procede with such a situation. He never had to deal with confessing or girls. It's definitely something his mother or father never really talked to him about a lot. It seemed the only one who was able to procede without warning was Moka's other personality and that by itself, made Gohan a little uncomfortable.

Gohan glanced at Tsukune who had caught his breath after being blocked by Kurumu. He was amazed at how fast he was recovered considering it had only been a day since the fight with Kuyou. Gohan eyes closed as he remembered when the other Moka had given some of her blood to him in a chance that he may survive. Gohan certainly felt relieved that his friend had lived since he wasn't sure how he could've handled himself knowing he couldn't save his friend.

"So...what exactly happened? I don't remember much after the fire..." Tsukune asked.

Gohan was unsure whether it was best to tell him since it was apparent he didn't know about Moka giving her blood to him in order for him to survive. It didn't look like Tsukune would be comfortable with that even if it was to save his life.

Gohan smiled cheerfully. "Let's just say...we won't have to deal with the Student Police anymore."

Tsukune sighed, relieved. "That's good to hear..."

Moka looked at Gohan with uncertainty. She wasn't sure if it was good to keep something important as a transfer of blood from him. Gohan simply shook his head implying to her that it is for the best.

Kurumu and Yukari also got the message and decided that it was probably for the best, after all, it didn't seem there was any harm in blood transfer since it just healed Tsukune.

Tsukune remembered something. "Wait! Do you guys...um...know about me being-"

"...human?" Kurumu asked. She hugged him but unlike before, gentle. "Yes, we all know...and I don't care if your human Tsukune! You're my destined one!"

"Kurumu-chan..." Tsukune said, shocked. He thought he was actually going to lose all his friends but here they still stood next to him.

"Arigato everyone..." Tsukune thanked.

* * *

A rumor has been spreading fast along students and teachers at the school. It was to who finished off the leader of the infamous Student Police. Their was a big uncertainty around the school because of the number of people that had either participated or not.

The three big people were either Tsukune, Gohan, or Moka. To everyone, it looked like Gohan was the best assumption due to his big reputation at school as the bully-fighter.

Gohan and Tsukune were finally let out of the nurse's room. They were too happy to even notice whispers among students as they passed by.

Suddenly, Gohan's stomach groaned. Tsukune jumped thinking it was some sort of monster. He was shocked to learn that was his friend's stomach.

Gohan rubbed his head in embarrasment. "Gomen! I think I'll need to head to the cafeteria for a little while!"

"Wait! What about class?" Tsukune asked, shocked.

Gohan thought about and shrugged. "Don't worry! Nekonome-sensei should understand! I don't think I'll survive any longer if I don't eat now!"

He left Tsukune as he hurried down the hallway towards the cafeteria. Tsukune sighed. _Geez, his greatest enemy must be his stomach..._

Tsukune was about to continue when he bumped into a student...a large student. He started sweating profusely as he saw one of the most buffed-up guys he's ever seen! The student had a rather body-building physique, not to mention a rather long chin. He carried a free-weight with him as he worked on his biceps.

"You must be the one called Tsukune...really? I'm surprised that you are supposedly one of the people who was involved with Kuyou..."

"Me? Wait, w-who are you?" Tsukune asked.

The musclular student grinned. "My name is Chopper Rikiishi! I'm in charge of the Pro Wrestling Club!"

Tsukune gulped as the man dropped the free-weight which seemed to be crashing through the floor! _Holy crap! This guy is nuts!_

_"_I have been waiting to defeat Kuyou myself but then you took it! I challenge you to a fight!"

"L-look, I'm not the guy who you're looking for!" Tsukune started to wave his arms.

Chopper grinned. "Oh? Then tell me who is the one who defeated Kuyou!"

Tsukune quivered. He couldn't say that it was his friend. Even if Gohan could defeat this guy, it wouldn't be right to give him a fight he wouldn't want.

_Crap, what should I do?_ Tsukune thought.

"Um..." Tsukune hesitated.

"Tsukune-kuun!" Kurumu called as she began running towards him.

Chopper looked towards the girl and grunted.

"K-kurumu-chan!" Tsukune called back, relieved.

Kurumu saw the grinning wresteler and instantly she knew that she didn't like him. She grabbed Tsukune's hand and pulled him away.

"Come on Tsukune-kun, our teacher was wondering where you and Gohan are! The class made a big celebration!" the succubus explained and then looked around, ignoring the muscular wrestler, "Where's Gohan by the way? Wasn't he with you?"

Chopper gritted his teeth in fury. "Celebration huh? Are you taking me for a fool, _**Tsukune!**__"_

Tsukune gulped as he saw Choppers arm extend massively and falling down at the couple. It would've been okay if Kurumu hadn't said anything about a 'celebration'.

"Watch out!" Tsukune warned as he pulled the succubus into his arms and rolled out of the way before the arm crashed into the floor. The tiles split in front of them from the force of the wrestler's arm.

"Wah!" Kurumu screamed, but it quickly transform into a squeal when she realized she was in her lover's arms. She quickly snapped out of it when she realized that this was a dangerous situation.

"Let's move!" Tsukune called as he grabbed Kurumu's hand and began running away from the pro wrester.

The wrestler grunted in response to missing Tsukune. He glared at the running couple and clenched his fists.. "Don't think you can try and escape me! If your a man, come at me and fight, you coward!"

* * *

Gohan happily ate as more and more plates began to pile up in front of him. The lunch lady was shocked to how much this student was capable of eating! She knew monsters had a big appetite but this...was a bit too much.

"U-um...you're eating an awfully lot of human food sir, maybe some monster food could satisfy you?" she asked knowing that there wouldn't be any more inventory of human food if this kept up.

Gohan remembered seeing a few students eating eyeball soup and immediately fell sick. There was no way he was going to eat that kind of food. "N-no thank you miss," Gohan rejected, feeling less hungry now.

He began to finishing up his remaining food when suddenly he felt a disturbance. It looked like Kurumu and Tsukune were in trouble! _Here we go again..._ Gohan sighed.

"Thanks for the food lady! I'll pay back later!" he thanked and ran out of the cafeteria door.

"W-wait!" The cafeteria lady said as she saw the amount of cleaning she had to do. She lowered her head. "I hate this job..."

Moka appeared right before the cafeteria door to notify Gohan about the classroom celebration until he came running out from the door. She gasped, surprised at the sudden burst but quickly regained her composure seeing that the half-saiyan looked serious.

"Gohan! Why are you running?" she asked as she attempted to follow Gohan.

"Kurumu and Tsukune are in trouble! Let's hurry!" Gohan explained, not looking back at the confused vampire.

* * *

Kurumu and Tsukune ran through the hallways of the school as they tried to get away from the pro wrester. They hoped that some teacher came and ended this madness; however, their weren't any teachers in the hallways!

"Tsukune-kun! We...need to find Gohan...and the others!" Kurumu panted as she followed Tsukune with his hand.

Tsukune dared to look back to see if the wrester was chasing them, and to his horror, he was and didn't look at all happy. "I-I don't think we can if this keeps up!"

Suddenly, Tsukune decided to make a turn quickly into the backyard of the school; hoping they would have more space to outrun the wrester. To their disappointment though, they were in an enclosed lot filled with construction pipes and metal.

"Ha! You can't escape me now!" Chopper yelled as he bursted through the backyard doors, breaking it.

Tsukune and Kurumu quickly looked back seeing how their was no way to escape"L-look, there doesn't need to be any fighting!" Tsukune said.

"Yeah! Leave my lover alone!" Kurumu screamed. She quickly sprouted her black wings from her back while her nails grew longer and sharper. She got in front of Tsukune, defensively.

Chopper grunted. "Don't get in my way, girl! Aono Tsukune stole my fight with Kuyou and now he's going to _pay for it!__** Allow me to show you my true form!**_"

His shirt ripped apart as he began to grow bigger. His jaws grew wider allowing for his teeth to grow sharper but a little crooked. He bellowed as he finally finished transforming, revealng himself as a troll.

"_**Now, show me your true form!**_" he demanded in a much rougher tone.

Kurumu stood her ground and squinted a little. She wasn't sure if she could take on a troll, but she had to try. She wasn't going to let her destined-one get hurt again!

Tsukune closed his eyes and cursed himself. Kurumu cared for him deeply and was willing to protect him, but he couldn't let that happen if that meant she would get hurt! He didn't want to feel useless.

"Hey..."

Tsukune's eyes widened as he saw Kurumu looking over her shoulder to smile at him. "Don't worry, Tsukune...I'll protect you...I won't let anyone harm you anymore..." she assured him.

Tsukune started to tremble. He...couldn't agree to that, because what was he if he couldn't protect Kurumu as well?

"**FINE! I'll CRUSH YOU BOTH!**" Chopper yelled as he charged the couple with his one of his fists raised into the air. Kurumu growled and quickly pushed Tsukune out of the way with her wings so that he wouldn't have to get hurt.

Tsukune gasped as he skidded across the ground from Kurumu's wing. He managed to keep his balance from landing on the ground. His eyes widened with fear as Kurumu started to dodge out of the way of Chopper's fist; but she unknowingly didn't notice the wrestler's another massive hand ready to grab her.

_Bu-bump!_

Tsukune leaned forward and quickly grabbed his chest. He tried to scream but nothing would come out of his mouth. He wasn't sure what was happening but he fell to his knees, feeling dizzy.

"Hya!"

Before anyone knew, Gohan appeared through the broken doors and immediately planted a kick to the side of the troll.

"**Urgh!**" the troll grunted as the force of the half-saiyan expelled him into the air and further from grasping the succubus.

Moka followed in, panting from running. She caught sight of Tsukune in pain and gasped, pulling her arms to her face. _Oh no! What's happening with Tsukune! _She thought.

The troll went crashing into the several metal pipes that were laying together in a group. Metal pipes flew through the air and the sound of ringing echoed throughout the lot, bouncing off of other groups of pipes.

Gohan glanced at Kurumu. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kurumu nodded happily and glanced to see if her lover was alright. Her eyes widened with horror as she saw him clutching his chest in pain. "T-Tsu...kune?"

Gohan eyes widened instantly as he felt an unknown negative energy emitting very close. Gohan wanted to believe it might have been the troll but he could tell that wasn't true as he focused his eyes at Tsukune.

The human stood up, no longer clutching his chest and definitely not looking like he was in pain anymore His whole complexion had turned eerily dark.

"Kurumu...get back," Gohan urged, not sure what to do. Was this really Tsukune?

"Tsukune? W-what's wrong?" Kurumu asked, shakily. Tsukune looked back at Kurumu with newly blood-red eyes. Kurumu's face paled and she couldn't help but step back a little.

_T...Tsukune?_, she thought.

_No way...this can't be Tsukune...unless... _Gohan remembered when the inner Moka had injected some of her blood into him in order to save his life. Most likely, this was another result of that injection.

Their was a large crash as more metal pipes flew around the area. The troll groaned as he began to shake loose of the pipes that were covering him.

Once he recovered himself, he clenched his teeth and growled at Gohan,_ "__**RAH! Damn you...you must be the guy that defeated Kuyou no doubt.**_"

The troll stepped toward the half-saiyan and snarled angrily. _"__**I'LL SHOW EVERYONE WHO IS THE STRONGEST! HIYAA!**__"_ he charged with his fists ready.

Gohan focused back at the troll and readied his stance. Whatever was going on with his friend would have to wait until he made sure to teach this monster a lesson.

Gohan flinched when the dark Tsukune had suddenly stepped in front of him quickly.

"Wait Tsukune! Don't-"

"Let me handle this Gohan," he interupted in a fierce tone. Gohan was taken aback. He carefully studied the man that was in front of him.

"Alright..." Gohan replied with some uncertaintly.

Gohan nodded which made Moka fill with worry. _Wha-what is Gohan thinking? That's Tsukune, right?_

"_**I'LL KILL YOU ALL!**_" the troll screamed now aiming his sights at Tsukune. He threw his fists and connected with the human. He smirked victoriously but it was short lived when he felt incredible resistance. His eyes widened as he saw the boy stopping the fist with his own hand.

Kurumu, Moka, and Gohan were utterly speechless when they saw Tsukune with a new strength and dark manner.

Now, the troll gulped as he felt fear overcoming his body. He checked into Tsukune's eyes and saw that they were somehow different. _What the hell...when did he get like this! _Chopper thought, incredulously.

Tsukune grabbed his fist with his whole body and grunted. The troll was too paralyzed with fear to even see what was going to happen. He felt his whole body lifted from the ground.

"_**W-wait! Let's talk this out for a min-**_" the troll began but Tsukune didn't listen as he began spinning him.

"Ha!" Tsukune yelled as he threw the large troll up into the air and across the school.

"_**Aaah!**__" _the troll screamed in terror as he went up in altitude. His screams faded away as he went farther into the distance.

With that, Tsukune finally fainted to the ground. Kurumu quickly ran to him with worry as the dark aura that he had been emitting disappeared.

"Tsukune!" she called and held him close to her body. She quivered a little, slightly scared of the sudden change with Tsukune.

She looked at Gohan with concern. "Wh-what's happening to my love?" she asked hoping she would know the answer.

Gohan crossed his arms and sighed. "I have a hunch...but let's get him to the nurse first."

* * *

Kurumu sat bedside to Tsukune with his hands in hers. She thought back when she saw his dark eyes and a new dark precence. She didn't like it all. Her sweet kind, gentle Tsukune suddenly turning so...negative. It was much like how the cheerful Moka can turn into a dark and strong vampire which scared her deeply.

Yukari was also in the presence of everyone else and she was as much worried especially since Tsukune was not to long ago in the nurse's room before.

She wasn't sure what was going on even after Gohan had explained it to her. It didn't make much sense for Tsukune to have acted in such a way much less take on a troll since he was human.

"What's happening to Tsukune?" Kurumu asked without ever moving her eyes away from her lover.

"I'm not sure...but I think this may have to do with the transfer of blood from Moka to Tsukune before," Gohan theorized.

Yukari nodded. "Yeah! There could be no other reason but that!"

Moka closed herself feeling ashamed. "I...This must've been all my fault!"

Gohan put his arm around Moka which made her jump a bit. She blushed. "G-gohan..."

"Don't blame yourself! You did it to save him!" Gohan explained.

Moka nodded but she couldn't help but feel bad.

Everyone was surprised when tears began dropping from Kurumu's cheek. "D-does this mean he's...going to end up like Moka? I-I'm fine with Tsukune being human...but I don't want him to become a vampire!"

Moka lowered her head. "Gomen Kurumu-chan I-" she apologized.

"Shut up! This is all your fault! My lover is going to be a vampire because of you!" she yelled.

Gohan stood up in defense of Moka. "Kurumu-san, you shouldn't be so harsh on Moka! Tsukune might not be here with us at all!"

Kurumu simply huffed, turning away. "I don't want to lose him...I don't want him ever to stop being Tsukune because it's who he is that I love..."

The rest of the group stayed silent. Gohan couldn't argue with that since it did feel like Tsukune had changed that moment but he saw how truly devoted Kurumu was to Tsukune. Moka couldn't help but run out of the room in tears.

"Moka!" Gohan called.

_Kuso, this is not good... _Gohan cursed to himself.

"Moka!" he called out again as he chased her.

Yukari and Kurumu stayed with Tsukune as they worried for his own being.

"K-kurumu...chan..." Tsukune called.

Kurumu smiled as her lover opened his eyes. It was relieving to see the normal eyes she loved instead of the dark ones from before.

"Tsukune! Thank goodness your okay!" she hugged him.

"Gomen...Kurumu-chan, I scared you didn't I?" he asked while hugging her back.

Kurumu pulled back, a bit surprised that he seemed to be aware back then. "Y-you're turning into a vampire! Of course I'm scared! Aren't you?"

Tsukune lowered his eyes. "I'm actually a little scared myself but I'm a bit glad that Moka did this to me..."

Kurumu couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you crazy Tsukune! Do you want to stop being human?"

Tsukune looked up toward the ceiling. "For once, I felt like I could protect you all...for once, it felt like I wasn't being a burden to Gohan, you, or Moka-san," he explained.

Tears started to form in her eyes again. "Baka! You don't have to think like that! I'll protect you or rather, we all would protect you because I love you...and so does all of our friends."

"Yeah!" Yukari agreed, "Don't change just to protect us!"

Tsukune looked at the two girls and chuckled. "I won't change...I promise I won't...I...I just want to become strong..."

Kurumu eyes seemed to shine beautifully. "Promise me...you won't change," she hugged and Yukari joined in.

"I won't..." he promised. Tsukune knew that this was a great oppurtunity but he also hoped that he didn't compromise being human. He didn't intend on making Kurumu cry because of him ever again.

"I think you should apologize to Moka-san. I think I'm feeling better now, so Yukari and I will come along too," Tsukune suggested.

Kurumu groaned but she knew that she was being harsh on Moka. Gohan was right that she did save his life and for that she should be grateful to the vampire. She nodded.

Tsukune quickly sat up from his bed and they left to find Gohan and Moka.

* * *

"Moka!" Gohan called, looking for her. He found her crying on a bench right outside of school.

Gohan sighed and sat next to her. "Moka..."

"I'm such a horrible person Gohan!" Moka cried.

Gohan wasn't good at this sort of thing but he knew he had to try. He attempted to console her by wrapping his arms around her. "Moka...you did nothing wrong...besides, it was your other that did it right?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter...she and I are the same. I never knew that...Tsukune would turn out like that. He'll probably hate me too!"

Gohan thought about it. The other Moka actually didn't transfer a lot of energy to him but just enough to survive. If he were to use what's left of it, then it had to have been his choice or at least his will unknowingly; however, he couldn't be certain.

"Moka..."

She looked toward Gohan with tears but then was surprised when Gohan hugged her.

_Gohan... _she blushed. Her heart started to race.

"I don't want to see you crying about saving someone! Moka...I know that he may be changing but even when he was there like a completely different person, I felt his determination though to protect you all. I don't believe Tsukune will hate you!"

"Gohan..." she whispered as she cried.

She stopped suddenly when she was the rest of her friends standing by them. She blushed embarrassed to be watch with Gohan like this.

She pulled away and lowered her head.

"Moka-san, Gomen..." Kurumu apologized.

Moka looked up surprised.

"...I was being unreasonable...you did save him after all," Kurumu explained, "...are we...still friends?" she smiled lending her hand.

Moka smiled as she turned to Tsukune who was right beside her.

"Arigato Moka-san for saving me," Tsukune thanked.

Moka mood instantly turned for the better as she cried and hugged both of them. "I'm so happy! I thought you all hated me!"

"Hey, how about me!" Yukari jumped and joined in. Gohan smiled, relieved that it had finally stopped being so dramatic. He was also glad to see Tsukune all right and normal again...or at least for now.

The group detached from each other and Tsukune stared at Gohan with determination. He bowed quickly and awkwardly.

"Onegai Gohan, train me to become stronger!"

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Gohan felt embarrassed to see his friend like this but it meant he was serious. Gohan rubbed his own head while thinking about it.

"Are you sure? ...And don't bow at me Tsukune, I'm your friend!" he pulled Tsukune up.

Tsukune laughed embarrassed.

"Gomen, but I don't want to feel ever a burden to you all," he said as he looked toward everyrone, "I would like to learn to protect myself!"

Gohan couldn't help but smile a little. _He's got so much determination...Just maybe..._

Gohan sighed. "Sure, but I have never taught anyone though."

Tsukune smiled. "Don't worry, I know you'll be a great teacher!"

Kurumu held on to Tsukune's arm. "Hey! Don't I get a say in this? He's my future husband!"

Tsukune started sweat-drop. "D-don't you think it's a bit too early to say that!"

The group started to laugh. Gohan then remembered something. "Wait, isn't exams coming soon? We'll have to start studying!" he reminded.

Kurumu froze. "EH?"

* * *

What a nice happy ending for this chapter. Of course, the Tsukune and Gohan can't start training until the exams are over!

Until next time!


	15. Piccolo's contract

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Rosario+Vampire.

* * *

Piccolo grunted as he stared into the eyes of abyss in the headmaster. He wasn't sure how long he could control himself with a presence like him who is always grinning; especially, when he found everything about Piccolo to be amusing.

"_So, what do you say?_" he asked.

"It's not like I have a choice do I?" he said in a gruff manner.

The headmaster chuckled. "_You're right...you don't have a choice...unless you would want to stay here..._"

Piccolo clenched his fists and teeth. He would kill this man if he could but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. He sighed.

"FINE!" he yelled.

The headmaster leaned on his desk with his hands clasped together. "_Excellent...you'll have to sign a contract in blood though. You will be bound to this world until the end of the year..._"

Piccolo growled and pricked his finger. He hovered his hand over the contract and a purple drop of blood spilled on the paper.

The headmaster chuckled once more. "_Interesting...I don't think we have a person with purple blood here in this school..._"

_I will kill this man...I swear to god I will kill this man! _Piccolo thought.

The headmaster grinned wider. "_...Oh, we'll have to do something about your form...make it more human-like..."_

Piccolo bashed the table with his hands and stared menacingly at the grinning headmaster. "Don't push your luck pal!"

* * *

Gohan walked in the hallways feeling great. He had passed the final exam which gave him summer vacation at hand; however, he recently found out something that shocked him. He couldn't leave the Yokai world until he graduated. How was he supposed to tell his mother this?

Gohan sighed. _Well, it doesn't look like me or Tsukune have anywhere else to go for now. It'll be a chance to help him and train him...at least if he passes._

Gohan really did hoped Tsukune passed or else his tutoring was all useless. It didn't make matters better when time was cut in half because of his troublesome math teacher.

**[Flashback]**

"Gohan, I hope this isn't too much to ask, but can you help tutor me in math for the exams!" Tsukune pleaded.

Gohan sighed. "Isn't this a bit too much? First you tell me to train you and now you tell me tutor you in math?"

Tsukune started to cry comically. "Gomen! I'm just totally lost in Ririko-sensei's class!"

"Ririko-sensei? She's your math teacher?" Gohan asked.

Tsukune nodded. "She's a nice teacher but It's been hard to follow on her lessons after all the amount of problems we've been having..."

Gohan nodded. "Hmm...yeah, that's true," he agreed looking back at all the battles they had been through.

"Wait! How have you been able to study or focus in class with the amount of disruption we've had?" Tsukune asked, curiously.

Gohan put his hand to his chin as he thought back. "Well...actually, I already know a lot of what my math teacher has been teaching since my mother was always trying to get me ahead," he explained.

Tsukune's jaw dropped. Not only was he incredibly strong but he was incredibly smart too! "You must help me then! I will be in your debt I promise!"

Gohan scratch his head in embarrassment. "Fine! Just stop acting like that!"

"Oh? You poor boy!" a voice cooed. Gohan and Tsukune turned to see Tsukune's math teacher, Ririko-sensei.

Tsukune blushed as she invaded his space and kept her body close to Tsukune. "Why not let me help you Tsukune...I think that will be much better than a boy who doesn't pay attention in class..." she glanced at Gohan.

A tick-mark appeared on Gohan's forehead. _That's because I've already heard it all before!_

Tsukune was unsure what to do but it looked like this may be better so he didn't have to bother Gohan.

"I-I guess..." Tsukune said.

The teacher grinned. "Excellent, come to my office later on after-school. I'll be waiting for you," she winked which made Tsukune grow even more red.

Gohan looked at the teacher with irritated eyes at her accusation but aside from that, he did feel a unsettling uneasiness from her. He ignored it though thinking it may have been how close she gets to her students.

**[End of Flashback]**

Gohan sighed. In the end, she wasn't a good math teacher as she simply implanted methods and concepts into his brain rather than help him learn the correct way. He was surprised to see that she wasn't suspended like the art teacher.

_It doesn't look like I can trust anyone! Not even teachers!_ Gohan thought and then remembered something, _Oh wait...our last newspaper club meeting is being held today!_

Suddenly, he froze as he saw a green man in a cape walk past him. "P-piccolo? W-why are you here?" Gohan asked, surprised.

"...don't ask..." Piccolo replied as he kept walking straight in the opposite direction of Gohan.

_Jeez, what's wrong with him...and why is even walking in this school?_ Gohan worried as he continued to move to Ms. Nekonome's class, ..._I hope he gets out of this world soon._

* * *

Everyone was there except for Gin who apparently had failed the exam by a couple of points and had to take summer school. It was a relief to the girls as they hated the guy to his guts. It appeared everyone had passed the exam including Kurumu, who was motivated to spend the summer with Tsukune.

"Tsukune-kuun! We both passed, I can't believe it! I'll be able to spend _so_ much time with you! Hehe" she giggled.

Yukari glanced at Kurumu and shook her head. "I saw you! You were charming the teacher and-mmph!" Kurumu placed her hand over the witch's mouth and laughed nervously.

"Now now, Yukari-chan. Why would I do that?" she glared at her, with her twitching eyes.

Yukari pulled away from her and rolled her eyes. She thought it was unfair but she wasn't going to worry about it now.

Ms. Neknome walked seemingly more cheerful than usual. It was obvious she was excited as she was jumping up and down in plain sight.

"Tomorrow, we'll all head out to camp in the human world!" Ms. Nekonome announced with her tail up, ears tall, and hands positioned like a cat.

Everyone was shocked at the cat-teacher. "What?"

"Nekonome-sensei, I thought it was forbidden to leave until we graduate!" Tsukune reminded.

Ms. Nekonome giggled. "Oh silly! Mew! It's fine if I give permission...I think..." Everyone sweat-dropped at how it seemed even Ms. Nekonome was clueless about the school rules as well.

"Mew! Don't worry about that though! Important thing is that this will be a great chance to do a special report on the human world!"

"...special report?" Gohan squinted.

"Yep, you'll do a report on the human life, their cities, _fish-_I mean, food...mew!" she giggled as she began to daydream of all the wonderful seafood that the human world had to offer.

Gohan could immediately tell her homeroom teacher's true intention for the trip. He couldn't complain though since this turn of events meant that he would be able to visit his mother like he promised. It would also prevent another incident like what caused Piccolo to come here.

Yukari lowered her head, nervously. Gohan took notice. "Yukari-chan, is their something wrong?" he asked.

Yukari tried to smile. "O-oh nothing, don't worry about me!"

"Are you coming with us?" Moka asked.

Yukari turned away. "I...um...I'm actually scared of going to the human world..."

Gohan remembered the first time he met her as a very lonely girl, who was hated by everyone including humans.

"We're here right? You don't have to be scared...it really isn't all that bad..." Gohan smiled which seemed to comfort her. She nodded and hugged him.

"I know...I'll go then," she answered. She couldn't help but look towards him as an older brother because he was always kind, gentle, and there to protect.

Ms. Nekonome squealed in excitement. "Then it's settled! We're all going...except for Gin but I'm sure you all will do fine without him."

Kurumu coughed. "We'll do even better without him," she muttered.

The group left their homeroom all excited except for Yukari who was remembering her past with humans who showed her no love...no sympathy...nothing; however, she knew because of Tsukune that not all humans were like that. She didn't expect everyone to know how she felt though.

* * *

"Alright! See you all tomorrow! Let's go Tsukune!" Kurumu said as she tugged Tsukune toward the girl dorms.

"Wha-hold on Kurumu! I can't go in there!" he called as he tried to keep up with the succubus.

Yukari groaned. She still didn't seem too excited for tomorrow. "I'll see you all later I guess," she said as her broom appeared and she floated away.

Moka and Gohan were left alone. Gohan was glad to see that he was going to spend some time with his friends.

"Well, hopefully it will be exciting," Gohan said.

"Um...Gohan?"

"What is it Moka?" Gohan replied.

"Would you...mind if I made dinner for you tonight?" she asked.

Gohan blinked, a little surprised and then blushed. "I...uh, guess. I wouldn't mind," he answered.

Moka smiled, "Oh good! I just thought it would be nice especially since I suck your blood...eheh..." she laughed nervously.

_Don't remind me..._ Gohan thought.

Suddenly, Moka gasped and pointed. "Hey! Isn't that your sensei?"

Gohan looked above to see Piccolo in front of the moon, looking up. He seemed incredibly calm aside from before in the school. He wondered if he was willing to talk about what was wrong.

"Hey, Piccolo!" he called.

Piccolo looked down and sighed. "Gohan...I'm really not in the mood for any chatting," he explained.

Gohan had never seen Piccolo so down before. What ever happened must have been bad.

Suddenly, he had an idea. "Piccolo! We're actually going on a trip tomorrow back to our world! Why don't you come along!"

Piccolo eyes widened. He looked incredibly shocked. "You mean to tell me...you're actually leaving this world!"

Gohan raised his eyebrows. "Um...yeah. I just found out today! This is your chance to get out of here!"

Piccolo shook and veins started to appear around his body. "That man...that bastard knew...he knew what was going to happen...WRAAAAAAAAH!"

Gohan and Moka gasped as the ground started to shake. Gohan was confused as hell but it was apparent that Piccolo was angry...no, he was more than angry. Rocks started to float up in the air as if gravity was nothing.

"Piccolo, stop it! Tell us what's happening!" Gohan yelled.

Piccolo ignored Gohan, only feeling animosity towards the headmaster for tricking him.

"_Oh hoho...it looks like he's finally going berserk. He's going to be an interesting teacher as our new martial art coach for next semester..._" a eerie voice spoke.

Gohan and Moka turned to find the headmaster. "What are you talking about!"Gohan yelled as the shaking grew even more furious.

"_He had signed a contract with the school. In return being a teacher here at Yokai Academy for at least the end of this year, he will then be transported back to the human world..._"

"Wait...you mean to tell him you tricked him to becoming a teacher? Didn't you know by Nekonome-sensei that we would be leaving on a trip?"

The headmaster chuckled. "_I just learned recently actually and approved since it's school-related. Had I known earlier...your sensei could've joined and be out of our jurisdiction..._"

A white aura appeared over Piccolo. It didn't look like he was going to stop at all! Moka started to hold Gohan tightly. She was frightened at how angry the green man could get.

"End the contract then!" Gohan exclaimed, now grabbing the headmaster by his robe. He showed no sign of fear towards Gohan though. He started to chuckle.

"_I'm afraid I can't...it was a contract by blood after all...he'll just have to wait..." _the headmaster explained. Gohan sighed and let go of him.

Piccolo saw the headmaster and immediately everything toned down. He disappeared and reappeared beside the headmaster. He growled angrily and picked up the mysterious man above the ground.

"You...have some nerve..." Piccolo gritted his teeth.

The headmaster kept grinning as usual and shrugged. "_I'm afraid I can't do anything...kill me, destroy this world as you like but you'll still be bound to it until the contract is done..._"

Piccolo hands began twitching and it looked like it he was going to punch a hole through him.

"Wait Piccolo! Don't do it!" Gohan pleaded. He didn't want to see the headmaster hurt even if he may deserve it.

Piccolo controlled himself and threw the headmaster possibly several feet away. He grunted and then blasted off to take some time alone.

Gohan turned towards the headmaster but he mysteriously vanished. He sighed.

"...and here I thought this was going to be a great day..."

* * *

Gohan and Moka were at the dorm room, which was a nice change from before. What was surprising was many people was asleep and none of them had noticed any earthquake caused by Piccolo. Gohan wondered if that was the doing of headmaster but he wouldn't be able to tell.

"Gomen Moka...I know you didn't want to see that..." he apologized for Piccolo's actions.

Moka smiled though quivering a bit. "I-it's okay! I mean I would be mad too if I was tricked..." as explained as she stirred some curry up.

Gohan sighed. "It's over now so you don't have to keep shaking. I wouldn't want you to get hurt cooking," he cautioned.

Moka noticed and started to laugh, feeling embarrassed. "Oh gomen! I'm just...um..."

Gohan could see it in her eyes. He could only guess what she was worrying about.

"Moka, don't tell me you're...taking the martial art's class after this?"

Moka stopped stirring and dropped her head. "...yes," she answered in a low voice.

Gohan sighed, a little surprised that she was taking a martial arts class. "Why?"

Moka blushed and continued to stir. "Um...well, I always thought it would be fun class to take especially since I always see you fight!"

Gohan wondered why she ever would need to take a class like that considering the other Moka was especially strong in fighting or rather, more so in her kicks.

Gohan smiled and placed his hand on Moka's shoulder. Moka started to grow red as the curry she was preparing. Her heart skipped a beat but she no longer felt scared because of feeling of Gohan being so close.

"Don't worry about Piccolo...he's great once you get to know him!" he explained.

"Okay," she nodded. She then noticed the curry almost done, "Oh! Your dinner is almost ready!"

"I can't wait to try Moka's cooking!" Gohan said excitedly as he got ready on the table. Moka blushed but it made her worry if the cooking was good enough. She finished stirring and then placed a bowl of the curry on the table.

"Be careful it's ho-"

Gohan started eating not waiting any longer for her warning. Gohan slurped the whole bowl within seconds and then gave the bowl back to Moka.

"It's great Moka! Can I have more?"

Moka was shocked to see him eating it so fast but she happily nodded as she refilled the bowl. _I'm so glad he likes it!_

Suddenly, her Rosario glowed. _**You and I will have to eventually mark him. You should know by now that you cannot keep this friendship as it is...**_

Moka sighed. _I...I know, but...just...not yet. I love him but I'm still afraid if he may not feel the same way..._

_**Foolish girl. I hate being imprisoned by you! A vampire who is not confident! If you don't, eventually I will...because I can see it in his eyes. In the end, you won't matter because it will just be me and him...**_

_No! _She thought and began quivering again, _I...can't worry about that...not right now. I just want to enjoy the time with him while I can..._

* * *

So a lighter chapter here because soon, a lot is going to happen in the next several chapters. I hope you all enjoy them as I will enjoy writing them.


	16. The Human World

Hey guys, just to let you know. The Earth will actually be of the Dragonball Z universe meaning that there is no Japan. That doesn't mean you won't see the some of the familiar places such as Witch's Hill. You can think of it as a merge I guess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Rosario+Vampire.

* * *

Gohan couldn't feel any happier than today as he waited for the bus to come. It was officially summer vacation and Gohan along with the entire Newspaper Club staff, except Gin were going to do a special report on the human world. More importantly though, it was a chance to get away from all the craziness of Youkai Academy.

He was prepared, wearing his usual orange gi and blue shirt. It was a lot more comfortable than the damn uniforms he had to normally wear to school everyday. He also brought a few clothes but other than that, he didn't really need to bring much.

"Ohayo, Gohan-kun!" Moka waved, greeting Gohan. She smiled which seemed to be brighter than normally.

Gohan couldn't help but stare at her in awe as she walked up to him in a rose-colored casual dress.

_Wow...she looks amazing_, he thought.

"O-ohayo Moka," Gohan smiled back, blushing a little, "You look fantastic!"

Moka lowered her head a little to hide her blush. "Arigato! You look good as well, Gohan!" she complimented back.

"Yeah, It feels like forever since I've worn this. To be honest, I hate the school uniform!" he said.

"Oh? I don't see a problem with the uniform though..." she stated. She took notice in the muscular features of Gohan which she hadn't been able to do before because of the uniform.

_Sugoi! I can see why he doesn't like the uniform...it probably doesn't fit him very well! _Moka giggled in thought.

"Ohayooo!" Kurumu greeted with enthusiasm as she was dragging the witch, Yukari behind her.

"No no no! I changed my mind! I don't wanna go to the human world!" the witch whined, struggling to escape the succubus' grasp.

Kurumu rolled her eyes. "Quit your yappin! It'll be fine!"

Tsukune followed behind a little embarrassed at how the two were handling each other. He waved. "Ohayo..." he greeted.

"What's wrong with Yukari-chan?" Gohan asked.

Yukari harrumphed, folding her arms. She was a little mad that the succubus had dragged her forcefully.

Kurumu raised her hands and shrugged. "She's just being a baby, that's all!"

A vein appeared on Yukari's forehead. "What would you understand! You're just a big bimbo!"

Kurumu growled and lunged for Yukari but Tsukune kept her down. "C-calm down you two!"

Gohan sighed. "Is Yukari's fear of the human world that bad?" he asked.

"I can't blame her...I'm a little afraid of the human world too...I was pretty much felt alone," Moka answered as they watched Yukari and Kurumu argue with Tsukune playing as the mediator.

Gohan looked at her with sympathy but Moka smiled cheerfully at him. "...but that's okay, because I know that not all humans are bad especially when I met you and Tsukune..."

"Me?" Gohan pointed at himself.

Moka giggled. "Well of course! Aside from the fact you're an alien, you've been around humans all your life right?"

Gohan started to rub his cheek unsure if that was true considering he may have been around humans but for the most part, they weren't normal humans for sure...far from it.

"...I guess," Gohan answered, chuckling.

"I'm really glad though...because that's why you are so kind and gentle right?"

"Moka..." Gohan said as he looked into his friend's eye. She was definitely a lot more cuter and beautiful today than normally. His heart pulsated more as he stared into her.

"Oh...um...can I suck your blood?" Moka asked suddenly causing him to drop.

"S-sure..." Gohan answered, reluctant. Moka squealed with joy and began digging into his neck.

*Capu-chuu*

Gohan froze as the life was sucked out of him, once again. When she finished, she smiled at the poor half-saiyan.

"Arigato Gohan!" she thanked.

Gohan quivered. "N-no problem...ugh..." he weakly replied.

Moka cocked her head. "Gohan, are you alright?"

Gohan pulled himself together and nodded. "D-don't worry about it," he said.

Suddenly the adviser joined in. "Ohayo! Mew! It looks like everyone's here!" the adviser, Ms. Nekonome greeted everyone. She carried her hand a small ice-box. Most likely full of fish.

"The busman should be here any second now," she explained.

The bus came rolling down, out of the tunnel. The group started to enter in one by one. Gohan sighed. _It feels like forever since I went back to Earth...it's too bad Piccolo couldn't come..._

"_Long time no see boy_," the busman grinned as he turned towards Gohan.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "...Have...Have I met you?"

Suddenly the busman dropped. He wasn't expecting a question like that. "_You really are cruel...the academy must've changed you..."_

Gohan wasn't sure what he was talking about so he shrugged. He sat next to Moka while Kurumu and Tsukune sat together. Yukari sat alone though despite her friends offering to sit next to her. It seemed that she didn't want to bring the excitement down with her own worrying.

_I really hope...that the human world isn't as bad like Gohan and Tsukune says it to be..._ she thought.

The busman popped a cigarette in and grinned as usual. "_Let's go...eheh..._"

* * *

As the bus rolled out of the tunnel, a bright light shined. The girls gasped as they saw their first glimpse at the human world. Tsukune and Gohan watched them amusingly.

"I can't wait to show them around the some of the cities...right Gohan?" Tsukune asked.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, I can probably have my friend there give us a tour of Capsule Corporation too," he added.

Tsukune blinked, a bit surprised that he had a friend that worked in such a massive corporation. "So who is your friend?" he asked curiously.

Gohan smiled as he began reminiscing the old days with Bulma especially on Namek. "Bulma..."

Tsukune's jaw dropped. "No way! You don't mean...Bulma Briefs right?"

Gohan blinked, a little confused. Was she famous or something? "Yeah...that's her. Why?"

Tsukune couldn't believe that he knew such a big person that did a major impact on the world. "H-how do you even know her?"

Gohan sighed. "Well my father knew her well and plus we've had a lot of things happen in the past...so I guess you can say she's really a family friend..."

Tsukune was totally shocked. Here was Gohan who was the strongest guy he's ever known, the smartest, and now he learned that he had connections to such a big corporation!

_This guy...I can't believe a guy like him exists! He must have life very easy..._ Tsukune thought, ..._but then again, maybe not with the amount of battles he probably have been though..._

"What's Capsule Corporation?" asked Moka.

Gohan thought for a moment. "Well...they do a lot of research and development on ways to make things more mobile and easier for everyone. They create all sorts of capsules that contain a variety of stuff that can be quickly released for access...like motorcycles," he explained.

Moka seemed to glitter in excitement. "Sugoi! Do you really think you can get us a tour!" she asked.

Gohan laughed. "Of course, if we go to West City..."

Ms. Nekonome grinned, overhearing them. "Oh that's good because we're headed there anyways! Mew!"

Several hours later, the bus stopped and everyone looked around them, only to see an ocean of sunflowers with beautiful mountains surrounding the area. It was definitely a beautiful sight but nowhere near the destination of West City...

The group got off the bus to check it out. The girls gasped at how many sunflowers their were.

"Sugoi...I've never seen so sunflowers many before..." Kurumu admired. She looked at Tsukune and hugged him. "Oh! I'm so glad I get to spend time with you at such a beautiful scenery!"

She started to daydream about herself and Tsukune, kissing passionately as the sun shined orange through the mountains, hitting every sunflower in the field creating an illuminating effect.

_Aaah...Tsukune-kuun..._ she fantasized. Tsukune glanced at her and raised one of his eyebrows.

Moka plucked a sunflower and smelled it. Unfortunately, it really didn't have much of a smell but it did have a bright color. She flew into the field and breathed into the air.

"Gohan! Isn't this amazing!" she exclaimed. Gohan stared and blush as he saw Moka glowing because of the sunflowers.

"Y-yeah...it is amazing, isn't it..." he answered a bit lowly. His eyes were focused on Moka though rather than the sunflowers; however...something wasn't right. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt something wrong with the whole scene.

Yukari held onto Gohan and it seemed that she saw something wrong too. "I...I think I just saw something move!"

Tsukune sighed and turned towards the busman and the adviser. "Well, this has been a nice stop but I think we should be getting back-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

He saw the busman and Ms. Nekonome cuddling together. The cat-teacher giggled as the busman grinned at her closely. "Oh you! You've always been the sweet-talker! Purr~"

"_I'm simply being generous...would you like to go out to a seafood restaurant_ with me?" he asked, his teeth shinning.

Ms. Nekonome giggled as the busman led her back to the bus. "Of course! I looove fish! Mew!"

"W-wait! You can't leave us here!" Tsukune called, reaching his arm out.

The busman turned towards Tsukune. "_I think you'll find that this stop has some importance...c-ya..._"

The bus quickly closed its doors and left the group. The girls stopped and their jaws dropped as the bus left...

"Why are they leaving us?" Gohan asked, apparent that he wasn't paying attention.

"I don't quite understand it either..." Tsukune answered wondering why Ms. Nekonome would ever be interested with such a eerie man. He would never know what monsters thought in their mind.

Gohan was feeling as if that was the least of their worries. He held onto Yukari and then quickly he turned his head towards Moka. His forehead furrowed. There was definitely something going on that wasn't normal.

Moka looked at Gohan curiously wondering why he was suddenly acting so serious now. "Gohan? Is there something wrong?"

Gohan heard a rustle coming somewhere from the sunflowers. "Moka! Get out of there!" he yelled.

Everyone started to get defensive knowing something was going to pop out. Moka attempted to run back to the group until a vine caught her leg.

"Eyah! I'm stuck!" she screamed.

As if on cue, several monsters with huge teeth that looked like plants sprouted up into the air and were planning to all attack the trapped vampire on the ground. Moka closed her eyes in fear but it wasn't long before Gohan appeared before Moka right when the plant monsters were in mid-air.

He stretched arms out and charged. "HAA!"

White aura quickly enveloped Gohan and blew out in all directions, pushing and disintegrating all the monsters that was about to gain on Moka. He quickly picked up Moka, ripping the vines that had apparently caught her leg. He disappeared and reappeared back with the group safetly.

Moka was awestruck with her eyes wide open. She was amazed at how quickly Gohan had saved her. She started to turn red as a tomato from the warmth and comfort she felt being carried in the arms of Gohan. She could hear his heartbeat which only seemed to sooth her.

_Gohan..._ she thought lovingly but to her disappointment, Gohan let her down, ending the calmness she felt being near him.

"What...were those?" Kurumu asked, a little freaked out and disgusted.

"They looked like some sort of plant monster...but why would they be here?" Gohan questioned as he scanned the sunflower area. He couldn't sense any of the plant monsters if there were any left.

Tsukune growled. _Is this what the busman meant by 'importance'?_

"Hey Gohan!" a voice suddenly called. Gohan and the others turned to see a car with a short bald-headed man waving his arm out. All the problems of the sunflower area seemed to be ignored as Gohan recognized his friend, Kirllin.

"Krillin! What are you doing here?" Gohan asked, running up to his car. The rest stayed behind and only watched as Krillin and Gohan mumbled.

"Oh you know...Eighteen wanted some dresses from Maron, so she sent me out to do the shopping! I'm a guy Gohan...how do I know what to pick out for my daughter!" he groaned.

Gohan laughed. "Eighteen's not giving you a hard time is she?"

Krillin grew flustered. "I tell ya Gohan...women...don't argue with them," he summed it up. He looked over behind him to see a boy and several girls.

"Looks like you've been busy with high school haven't you? So...which one of those lovely ladies is your girlfriend?" he asked, grinning.

Gohan took a step back, blushing. "G-girlfriend? No no no...those are actually my friends..."

Krillin grimaced. "Oh sure...anyways, would are you doing here...ChiChi told me you were in high school called...um...Yaokai academy?"

"It's Youkai Academy," Gohan corrected, "...but we're on summer vacation..."

Krillin eyes squinted and he grinned. "Oh I see...you're using this opportunity to make a move huh?"

Gohan sighed. "Krillin please...don't make any more assumptions..."

Krillin put up his hands in defense. "Fine, just saying...Do you guys need a lift? I heading back to West City..." he offered.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah, that would be awesome!"

He waved on over his friends to introduce Krillin. "Guys...this is Krillin, a good friend of mine," he introduced.

Moka bowed. "Nice to meet you. My name is Akashiya Moka," she greeted. The others followed in.

"...Kurono Kurumu..."

"...Aono Tsukune..."

"...um...Sendo Yukari..."

Krillin nodded. "Nice to meet you all," he replied and then took notice of the little girl who was dressed as a witch. He turned towards Gohan with suspicion. "Why is a little girl part of your group?"

Gohan thought quickly. "...um...she's the sister of Moka...she wanted to come along..."

Moka looked at Gohan a little worried if lying was such a good idea but she rolled with it. Yukari dropped dead wondering how Gohan could make up such a bad lie. They looked nothing alike!

Krillin looked at yukari with short brown hair and brown eyes to Moka who had long, pink hair and green eyes. Krillin knew that they couldn't have been sisters...but who was he to tell. He shrugged.

"Well thank goodness...for a second there, I thought you were becoming a pedophile! Haha!" he laughed.

Gohan eyes widened. "No! Krillin, why would you even say that?"

Krillin continued to laugh. "I'm just kiddin! Jeez, lighten up man...so anyways, I can only three people so you'll have to find some other means of transportation and one of your friends..."

Gohan nodded. "That'll be no problem! Thanks for your help Krillin!"

Krillin nodded triumphantly. "Of course! That's what friends are for! So who will it be?"

Moka tugged onto Gohan. "I actually would like to stay with you, Gohan...if you don't mind..." she suggested cutely.

Gohan blushed. _Why is she so damn cute! _He thought.

"All right," he answered and looked at Kurumu, Tsukune, and Yukari. "...that means you three can ride with Krillin."

"Hai! As long as I'm with Tsukune-kuun! Hehe!" she giggled. Tsukune sighed.

Yukari was a little bit nervous and especially shy since she didn't know Krillin at all but knowing he was Gohan's friend, she felt like she could trust him.

"Okay, I guess..." Yukari answered.

The three hopped into the back of Krillin's car...it was still a little tight but that no problem since Kurumu and Tsukune were already close.

"I'll meet you at Capsule Corp. Bulma can probably keep them busy. You should probably visit your mother first Gohan," he suggested.

Gohan nodded. "Yep, cya later Krillin," he waved as Krillin drove off.

"A-are we really going to see your mother, Gohan?" Moka asked.

Gohan unwillingly smiled. "Yeah...she'll kill me if I don't take this opportunity," he joked.

Moka clasped her hands in excitement. _I can't believe I'm actually going to see Gohan's mother... _she thought in excitement.

Gohan on the other hand started to sweat crazily. _Kuso! What am I going to do? I can't let mom see her! I'm afraid of how she'll react!_

"How are we going to get to your house?" she asked.

Gohan took his mind off the future problem and grinned. "Well...normally I would fly but I think this'll be easier with you...Nimbus!"

Suddenly a yellow, puffy cloud appeared in the sky and flew down with amazing speed. Moka blinked, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

"It's...a cloud?" she questioned.

Gohan laughed. "Yes, but it's a special cloud. One as a reminder to my father..."

"Oh..." Moka ended knowing his father had died.

"Come on, get on!" he jumped up on the cloud and reached for Moka's hand.

"W-what if I fall though?" she exclaimed.

Gohan chuckled. "You'll only fall through if you don't have a pure heart...even though your a vampire, you're way too innocent to fall through this cloud..."

Moka blushed at Gohan's compliment. She gulped and carefully stepped onto the cloud with her hand in Gohan's. To her surprise, the cloud supported her. Her worries turned into happiness and she laughed.

"This is incredible Gohan! Won't people get suspicious though if they see us flying on a cloud?" she asked.

"Not if we fly with the clouds!" he exclaimed as the nimbus started to take off.

"Ah!" Moka screamed as she frantically grabbed hold on Gohan. She blushed ferociously.

_Gohan's back...is so warm... _she thought and snuggled closer to him. Her fear of falling suddenly disappeared with his presence.

Gohan couldn't help but blush as well as he felt her breasts touching up on him. It caused it to be a lot harder to concentrate on maneuvering the cloud. _This is really troubling..._

He looked down at the sunflowers they visited. Once again, he felt something odd about the whole area. It must've been the monsters but he couldn't help but feel something menacing...it was familiar in a way...

"We're actually flying! Haha" she laughed.

Gohan was glad to see that Moka was enjoying it and having fun. Now the only problem would be his mother.

* * *

As Yukari, Kurumu, and Tsukune were riding in the back of Krillin's car, Krillin drove and reminisced the old days with Gohan and his younger days too. He really never went to High School and mostly trained himself for several World Martial Arts Tournaments.

"So how long have you known Gohan?" Tsukune asked, trying hard to ignore Kurumu as she held his arm between her breasts.

"How long? Oh man...it's been a while. I guess since he was a little kid. Oh those were the good times back then..."

..._or maybe not_, he thought considering all the bad things that happened.

Suddenly, Krillin remembered the importance of the sunflower area. "Ah I remember now! There's supposedly a legend about the sunflower area you guys visited..."

The rest looked up, interested in hearing the story.

"Supposedly, they say people who visit never return. It's all because of a witch who wants to exact revenge on humanity for destroying parts of nature," he explained.

Tsukune glanced at Yukari and laughed, nervously. To him, it was a possibility which could explain those plant monsters that attacked Moka but he couldn't be for sure. It did make him realize something though that even monsters were living in the human world...more than likely, hidden in some way.

"Though I don't think it's true, after all, you guys are still here," Krillin added.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head, shakily. "Well...I guess you could call us lucky then hehe..."

"So anyways, what's with the costume, Yukari?" Krillin asked.

Yukari was unsure what to say but Tsukune stepped in. "She's just cosplaying...for a future convention in the city..."

"Oh cosplaying...that's cute! Well, you're an adorable witch, Yukari!"

Yukari smiled, sweetly. He really seemed nice which was a relief to her since she was scared from the beginning of humans, except for Tsukune.

_I wonder if Eighteen would ever cosplay...hmm, that sounds nice...too bad it'll never happen..._ Krillin relinquished.

* * *

"_We appear to have some visitors..."_

"_Hai master...they all appear to be human but I am not certain. I can tell though that there is a young witch that is with them and a man with a mysterious power...he glowed like nothing I have ever seen before..."_

"_We will worry about that one later...I want you to try to convince that young witch to join us...she is after all, our sister..."_

"_Hai master...One more thing..."_

"_What is it my darling?"_

"_The...plant monsters are seemingly becoming more active than usual..."_

"..."

"_Master?"_

"_Well...I suppose that is normal considering we have one more monster who will soon be aiding us...Don't worry Ruby...soon, humanity will cease to exist and nature will flourish!"_

"_I have no doubt master, but this for this monster...is 'aiding' the right word?"_

"_Haha...Don't worry my dear...it'll all work out well in the end..."_

* * *

_Back in the Youkai Academy..._

"..._and that's how I became the headmaster of this academy..._" the headmaster explained.

Piccolo sighed and drank a bottle of Youkai beer. He grumbled. "Pathetic...why would you decide to head the academy?"

"..._of course, to help monsters co-exist with humans_..."

Piccolo drank some more and grimaced. "Don't give me that bullshit! It won't work if they are in their comfort zone..."

"_Perhaps...but it is too risky to publicly accept humans into this school..._" his eyes glimmered. He did know that Tsukune was human; however, it was obvious that without his friends, he would've been dead.

"Then there is no point to this school! I feel it in the students...a lot of them hate humans..." Piccolo argued.

"..._were you not the same?"_

Piccolo stopped and grunted. He finished the last of the beer. He wasn't even sure why he was drinking beer but it was the easiest way for him to cool off in front of the bastard headmaster.

"I was...I despised humanity but I learned my errors and changed..."

"..._then you must teach them how to change...what were your errors?"_

Piccolo sighed and thought of all the people who had now accepted him, almost like family. He never interacted much but it was still there. Gohan, who was his own enemy's son, was now like a son to him. Goku, who had been his rival, was now a friend. So many more people that had accepted him. It was as if he had received a second chance.

"I was blind not to see that people can be accepting and are willing to change too...but that is only if you change yourself..." he explained.

The headmaster chuckled. "_Interesting..._"

Piccolo felt himself a bit off. He wasn't sure what was happening but before he knew it, he found himself on the ground, losing consciousness.

"You bastard...what the hell did you do to me?" he said weakly.

"_It appears you have never drank much less drank youkai beer...you'll get used to it though..._"

_When this is all over...I will not let you get away with this..._ Piccolo thought as he finally passed out.

The headmaster chuckled. "_He certainly is different from his father, King Piccolo..._"


	17. Wicked Witches

A\N: Well, here comes the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Rosario+Vampire

* * *

As Gohan and Moka flew in the skies on the nimbus cloud, Moka couldn't keep her eyes off the landscape below her. It was filled with rocky mountains which were covered by a blanket of green trees. Moka had never journeyed in the human world too much since she had mostly stayed within cities during middle school. It was amazing to see how beautiful the human world was beyond the cities.

"This...is beautiful..." she whispered.

Gohan looked down at the landscape with her and smiled. "Yeah...my family actually lives near the mountains and forest. I can't imagine living in the cities like all my other friends," he explained.

Moka gasped. "So does that mean we're close to your home?"

Gohan groaned as he focused on maneuvering the cloud. _Unfortunately... _he answered in thought.

Moka cocked her head, noticing Gohan worried expression. "Um...is it going to be a problem for me to meet your family?" she asked.

Gohan sighed. "I don't know to be honest...I'm really not sure how my mother will react to seeing you..." he replied.

Moka lowered her gaze with disappointment in her tone. "I understand if you're worried. I don't have to meet your family if you are worried about them meeting me...after all, I am a vampire...they'll probably hate me..."

Guilt crept onto Gohan. He knew he couldn't deny his friend from meeting his family especially when she was so excited to see them. It wasn't the fact that she was a vampire that bothered him...it was the fact that she was a girl and he wasn't sure how his own mother would react. He sighed.

"It's not because you're a vampire Moka, trust me. It's just that...I've never brought a girl with me home..." he explained.

She lowered her gaze. "It's okay...I'll just stay hidden somewhere, Gohan..."

Gohan shook his head. "No...I'll introduce you...just try to act normal, okay? That means no sucking my blood!"

Moka face brightened and she nodded. "Don't worry Gohan! They won't even know I'm a vampire!"

Gohan sighed wondering if this was a decision he was going to regret. _I hope mom doesn't kill me for this..._

He felt happy to see his dome-shaped home with steam coming out of the chimney. Even though it was a year since he left, it didn't feel long.

"Here we are," Gohan announced as the nimbus cloud started to lower in altitude. It screeched as it started to halt to a stop in front of the home.

Moka eyes glittered as she saw Gohan's home. "Sugoi...you live in such a nice house!"

Gohan rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well...it's not much but it's home..."

Gohan and Moka stepped off the cloud and it wasn't long before Gohan heard his brother's footsteps along the grass.

"Bro! You're back!" Goten called happily, running towards Gohan.

Gohan grinned and picked up his little brother into his arms. "Hey! How's it going?"

Goten groaned. "It's been so quiet in the house without you! Tell me you'll stay here!"

Gohan sighed and dropped his brother back to the ground. "Sorry Goten, I'm only visiting here for summer vacation. I still have a few semesters to finish!"

Goten lowered his head in disappointment. "Aw," he whined, "How long is it then? I was hoping you could help train me! I don't wanna spar with mommy anymore!"

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Wait, mom has been sparing with you?" he asked to which Goten nodded.

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. _That's odd...she would never encourage such things much less participate like dad would...I guess dad's death affected her more than I realized..._he thought.

He ruffled his brother's head. "I'll definitely find the time to spar with you! I promise!"

Goten face widened with happiness as he hugged his older brother. "Yay!"

He then noticed the pink-haired lady standing behind his brother. He took a step away from his brother. "Ew! Is that your girlfriend?" he pointed. Moka and Gohan started to blush.

Goten laughed at their reaction. "Ha! I knew it! Gohan's got a girlfriend! Gohan's got a girlfriend!" he chanted.

"N-no we're not, Goten!" Gohan sputtered feeling flustered, "W-what gave you that idea?"

Goten continued to laugh, enjoying his older brother's reaction.

Gohan sighed, trying to remain compose and not have his little brother get to him. He was still too young to understand.

"So is mom home?" he asked.

The question was already answered as his mother opened the front door of the house with great enthusiasm.

"Gohan! What a surprise! You're he-" her greeting was cut short as she caught sight of a girl next to Gohan. Shock flowed through her entire body as she examined this young, attractive lady that was standing next to her son. Her face grew pale.

_It can't be...my son already has a girlfriend! No...way..._ she thought momentarily before she felt dizzy.

"Mom!" Gohan yelled as he ran and caught her before she could hit the ground. He shook her, trying to wake her up a bit but it looked like she had passed out.

Gohan sighed. _Kuso...it already turned out to be the worst scenario..._

Moka ran to Gohan's side with worry. "Gomen Gohan...this must be my fault somehow..."

Gohan shook his head. "Don't worry about it...let's take her inside," he then turned to Goten, "Goten, could you get a glass of water for mom?"

"Hai!" Goten answered as he went into the house first, followed by Goten, Moka, and a shocked woman.

* * *

"Here we are, West City!" Krillin announced as the city came into view after much driving on the road.

Kurumu cheered. "Woo hoo! Finally! I was wondering how much longer it was going to take!"

Yukari slouched on the seat and quivered. "I-I'm not sure if I want to go through this!" she exclaimed.

Tsukune patted the little witch's head, trying to comfort her as best as possible. "Don't worry Yukari-chan, we're here for you...In no time, you'll see that the city won't be as bad as you think..."

Yukari nodded slowly and properly sat up on the seat. She didn't stop shaking though as she had bad experiences with humans before. _I have to be brave... _she thought.

When they finally had moved into the city, the group gasped in awe as they saw the tall buildings that seemed to tower over the city and highways making their way through the city in every way possible. It was definitely a big and rapidly growing city. One reason was because of some of the biggest corporations were located in the area.

"Well I guess I'll drop you all off at the Capsule Corporation lab. I'm sure Bulma wouldn't mind giving you a tour if she's not busy," he explained.

"Arigato Krillin-san," Tsukune thanked.

Krillin waved his hand to the back. "Don't be so formal! Just call me Krillin!"

"So, what kind of capsules do they create at the lab?" Tsukune asked, curiously.

Krillin scratched his head as he began to think, still focusing on the road. "Well um...I'm not quite sure other than capsules that contain items..."

Kurumu began to smirk, letting her imagination go wild. _Ooh! Maybe they'll have human capsules! It'd be so great to take Tsukune with me everywhere I go! It's almost like a personal lover-to-go! Hohoho! _She thought, mischievously.

Tsukune sweat-dropped and pulled back a little as he glanced at Kurumu who was grinning evilly. "I'm scared to ask what you're thinking about..." Tsukune muttered.

After several miles, the car finally arrived in front of a dome-shaped building that was none other than the Capsule Corporation lab.

"Let's go inside where Bulma is...hopefully she's not too busy..." he said as he parked his car and turned off the engine.

The group followed Krillin as he entered a different building next to the lab. They were surprised to find a rather, home-like interior.

"Hello! Bulma, are you here?" Krillin called.

Bulma walked in, wondering who was calling her and was surprised to see Krillin with a few other people. "Oh hey Krillin! It's been a while! How's the hair-growing technique going for you?"

Krillin turned red in embarrassment. "L-let's not talk about that right now!" he stammered and then pointed at the Kurumu, Tsukune, and Yukari.

"These are friends of Gohan at his school. Apparently, they came from summer break.."

The blue-haired woman blinked. "Huh? These are Gohan's friends? Are you sure...I mean, they look like an odd mix don't you think?" she questioned as she examined the three.

Kurumu growled. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean!"

Bulma simply stared at them. One was a beautiful and busty, blue haired girl, the next was a dull, average boy, and finally a cute girl dressed in a witch costume. Together, it was an unsettling mix of difference.

_Yep...pretty odd..._ Bulma thought.

Krillin shrugged. "Well, they were with Gohan while they were visiting a sunflower field. I offered them a drop-off here hoping that you could maybe give them a tour if you weren't too busy..."

Bulma sighed. "Well-" she began.

"Krillin! What are you doing here?" a slightly irritated voice called and interrupted Bulma.

Krillin flinched as his head turned slightly towards the only woman he had never expected to see, his wife. A cold and frightening atmosphere fell onto him like bricks as he stared into the eyes of Eighteen.

"Oh! Eighteen! Hehe...I thought you were at home!" he laughed nervously, putting his hand behind his head.

"Our microwave broke down, and Bulma offered to fix it..." she turned towards the three people behind him, "...and I see that you had fun, didn't you? I thought you were supposed to get the dresses for our daughter but instead, I see you goofing around!"

Krillin started to wave his hands in denial. "Nononono! I just came to drop off these kids here if Bulma would be willing to give them a tour!" he eyed Bulma hoping she could back him up but she just smiled, amused.

Eighteen sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Whatever...just get the dresses_dear..._we wouldn't want to keep our daughter waiting," she ordered.

Krillin quickly nodded with relief and headed straight out the door. "Bye honey, Bulma...see you later!" he called before he closed the door.

Bulma giggled. "He's certainly your Prince Charming, huh?" she nudged Eighteen.

The former android crossed her arms and harrumphed. "Hmph! That man can get so easily distracted!"

Bulma looked at the kids who were still by the doorway. They were a bit frightened by the former android and her dominating personality. It seemed more like she was the husband and Krillin was the wife.

"Well, let's not all stand here! Come and sit down! I'll make some tea," Bulma offered enthusiastically, "I'd like to know more about you all since you're Gohan's friend; after that, I'd be happy to give you all a tour around this place!"

Tsukune smiled. "Arigato! That would be great!"

Everyone sat down on the couches that were in the living room, except for Bulma who was making the tea. It was a wide room coupled with a small television set. A cute little girl with two pony blond tails sat near the TV watching a kid show. She hummed to herself and swayed her head side to side as she watched her show.

It wasn't long before Bulma came back with the cups of tea on a stand. She sat down across from the three students. Everyone grabbed themselves their cup of tea.

"Let's introduce ourselves! My name is Bulma Briefs. I'm a scientist here at Capsule Corporation," she introduced proudly. She pointed to Eighteen who was sitting right next to her, "...this is Eighteen...as you probably guessed, she's Krillin's wife..."

_Eighteen? What a strange name... _Tsukune thought as he stared at the blond-haired, serious-eyed woman. He was a little curious to ask why her name was like that but he resisted the urge not wanting to take the chance of offending her.

"Hai! My name is Kurumu Kurono!" the succumbus introduced herself with great enthusiasm. Her breasts bounced as she jumped a little.

"Um...Mine is Yukari Sendo," the small witch said, shyly. To her, this was more contact with humans that she had ever before, although, these people seemed to be nice.

"My name is Tsukune Aono. Nice to meet you!" the human greeted, respectfully lowering his head a little.

"Nice to meet you all! So how do you know Gohan?" Bulma asked.

Even though Yukari was the most nervous one ever since the transition into the human world, she was the first one to speak up.

"Well...um...he saved me from some bullies long ago..." she explain, thinking back to how Gohan dealt with the lizard men not once, but twice. She was certainly grateful to him for helping her because now she didn't feel lonely anymore. "He's almost like an older brother to me..." she added with a little innocence.

Bulma and Eighteen couldn't help but giggle. The girl was very cute but something was off. Bulma realized it quickly as her words was processed.

"Ehh! Wait a minute, you're in high school? You can't be!" she said, shocked.

Yukari flinched a little. She wasn't sure what to say. "Um..."

Tsukune smiled and patted the little witch on the head. "Yukari-chan is very smart...so you could say they let her skip a lot of grades..." Tsukune explained as smoothly as he could.

Bulma blinked, still unable to believe this cute, innocent girl was in an older crowd of teenagers. "Sugoi...you must be gifted then! If you were my daughter though, I don't think I could bear letting you into high school...I bet that's one of the reason you were bullied in the first place!"

Yukari was silent but she nodded slightly, after all, it was partly true that because of her age she was the most vulnerable in the school. That didn't get to her now especially with friends who would protect her and to which she would protect back.

Eighteen smiled a little. "Well...It's good that you have Gohan with you, it's like having almost guaranteed protection," she explained.

Tsukune and the others assumed that this implied they knew all about Gohan. Perhaps this was a chance to learn more about their friend.

"So what about you, Kurumu-chan," Bulma turned.

Kurumu grinned, smugly. "Well...aside from protection..." she grabbed her lover's arm, "...he protected my destined one...hehe!" she giggled.

Tsukune started to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment; however, it was most certainly true. Numerous times, Gohan had saved him...but hopefully, he would be able to be more of a help and less of a burden.

Eighteen couldn't help but roll her eyes with disgust. "Cute..." she said sarcastically. It was too lovey-dovey for her own taste. She loved Krillin but she certainly wasn't going to express her affection like that.

Bulma, however, thought it was genuinely cute and remarkable how Gohan made friends simply because of his strong will to protect. It seemed that his will grew stronger ever since his father died.

Bulma was happy to see how they all had some of the same reasoning behind their friendship with Gohan. "Well...it doesn't look I need any reasoning from you Tsukune-san..."

Tsukune chuckled a little. "I guess, but also because he's the only person I can trust..."

Kurumu looked at Tsukune shocked. "Eh? You can trust me too, right Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune sweated a little. "I'm not too sure about that..."

Bulma laid back a little on the couch and grinned. "Well...you guys are pretty lucky though, after all, Gohan is a fighter like his father, Goku..."

Tsukune's eyes widened as he heard that name somewhere. _Goku..._ he thought, _I'm sure I heard that name before...but where?_

The answer dawned on him as he remembered his father taking to a World Martial Arts Tournament on his birthday when he was a little kid. He remembered seeing a man with an odd style of spiky hair. The man had incredible strength and power who easily climbed the tournament. He wasn't sure but he recalled to the best of his abilities that the man was also called Goku. Could it be...

"Wait, has Gohan's father been in any Martial Arts Tournament before?" Tsukune asked.

Bulma blinked and she chuckled thinking it was a silly question. "Of course...every single one of them..." her face and tone changed to express sadness, "...at least, until he died..."

It appeared to Tsukune that she did not want to keep discussion about Gohan's deceased father any longer; however, Tsukune was certain now that he had seen his father before...but how could a man such as Gohan's father die? It was too unbelievable to accept, after all, Gohan has so far seemed invincible to everything that he faced...but yet, his father died just as Gohan had mentioned before...

Tsukune sighed and sipped some tea. _Gohan's father must've been a Saiyan...but to think he died...what happened?_

* * *

"_...I now pronounce you, husband and wife," the pastor announced as he closed his book. The audience applauded in front of the newly married couple, Gohan and Moka, who were now kissing each other passionately._

_ChiChi sat in the midst of the audience, a little shock. She was only in her late 30s and already, it looked like she would be getting grandchildren soon. She wasn't even done playing the role of the mom since there was still Goten to be looked after!_

_'No...This can't...be happening...I'm too young to be a grandmother!' she thought and then proceeded to scream._

"Mom!" Gohan called her.

ChiChi groaned and woke up from a possible nightmare...or a vision, she wasn't sure. She glanced at Gohan who was in front of her, followed by a young pretty lady and her son, Goten.

"Are you okay, mommy?" Goten asked with concern.

ChiChi smiled at Goten heartwarmingly and nodded. She narrowed her eyes at Gohan and Moka and grimaced.

"W-what is it mom?" Gohan asked, sweating a little as he gazed at his mother's disapproving expression.

"Who is this young lady you brought with you, Gohan?" she asked...no demanded.

Gohan laughed a little, hoping to improve the suspicious environment his mother was implementing. "Haha...well, she's a good friend of mine at the academy. We're on summer vacation right now and she wanted to meet our family..."

ChiChi squinted at Moka who immediately perked up as she caught her stare. "...and who might you be?"

Moka attempted to put on her best smile. "Um...my name is Akashiya Moka," she answered and bowed politely, "...pleased to meet you"

There was a moment of silence before ChiChi loosened up. She sighed. _Well...at least she has very good manners... _she thought.

She smiled back at the young girl. "Nice to meet you Moka-chan...I'm ChiChi, Gohan's mother..."

Gohan sighed, relieved that the atmosphere had changed a little. He wasn't sure though if it was only meant to be temporary.

"Gomen if I seemed suspicious but this is the first time my son brought a girl with him home...I assumed you might be his girlfriend," she apologized though inside she wondered if she really was more than just a 'friend'.

Moka blushed as she nodded. ChiChi eyes narrowed as she caught the blush. _Could it be...that she likes him? Ha! Well how could any girl resist him after being raised by me...wait! What am I thinking! I'm not ready for grandchildren! Gohan's too young to have a girlfriend! No...I'm just overreacting here...they're just friends after all... _the mother rambled inside her head.

"Um...is there a problem mom?" Gohan asked to which ChiChi quickly shook away her worries for now.

"No no no! Of course not! I'm still just...a bit surprised at you Gohan," she replied with a bit of a loss in her voice.

Gohan grinned widely and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry mom..." he apologized.

ChiChi sighed. "Well, it's alright now, after all, she seems to be a very nice young lady."

Moka smiled from her compliment.

ChiChi turned to Gohan. "So I hope everything is well at the academy...I've tried sending you letters but for some reason, I can't locate the school! I even asked your friend Piccolo to locate where you were!"

Gohan and Moka sweat-dropped together. Moka thought back to when Piccolo went into rage especially towards the headmaster. It was definitely one of the most scary atmospheres she had been through. Moka's expression turned gloomy as she remembered that the green man would be one of her teachers. She regretted signing up for the Martial Arts class for next semester.

_Well...you certainly put him in a mess mom... _Gohan replied in his own mind knowing the pain that Piccolo must be going through right now. It just didn't fit right...Piccolo and school.

ChiChi put a finger to her chin as she thought. "Come to think of it...I don't recall him coming back! Did he find you, Gohan?" she asked

Gohan started to laugh a little nervously. "Um...well...no he didn't..." he lied. He didn't want to let her get suspicious of the academy. It was going to be a pain if his mother were to go there.

ChiChi fumed a little. "That man! Honestly...but I guess it's fine since you came to visit at least..."

Gohan sighed. _It wouldn't hurt to be a little concerned about Piccolo..._

Putting aside Piccolo, ChiChi heartwarmingly turned to Moka. "So how did you get to know my son?" she asked.

Moka blushed while remembering the past. She could say that she met him after she had sucked his blood but she knew Gohan wouldn't want that kind of answer.

"Um...I thought he was a pretty cool guy! He's so kind and-," she explained, stopping herself before she would heat up. Gohan couldn't but feel embarrassed by Moka's words, but nonetheless happy.

"Arigato, Moka," Gohan smiled.

Moka blushed even more and tried to retract but with no avail. "N-no problem..." she answered, trying to keep as cool and collected as possible.

ChiChi squinted at the both of them. "Is that so..."

* * *

By the time that everyone's tea was done near Capsule Corporation, Bulma kindly offered the three students of Youkai academy a tour of the lab. Tsukune was a little disappointed that Gohan and Moka hadn't returned; however, it seemed they were enjoying themselves at Gohan's home. Speaking of which, Tsukune remembered that he should probably visit his home later on as well.

Eighteen tagged along with her daughter, Marron in her arms. She thought it might as well be a fun experience for her daughter before they leave towards home.

"Ah...and this is the testing area...here is where we check for safety, stability, and productivity in all of our products before they're ready to be shipped..." Bulma explained as the group followed her.

Kurumu looked uninterested as she scanned the area. _Kuso...where is the human capsule when you need one!_

Yukari followed cautiously as she looked everywhere she could. The technology was amazing and so advanced, but that is exactly the reason she felt wary of her surroundings and humans. If capsules could be created to contain objects then certainly monsters and witches were no exception. The thought scared her to death.

As the group left the testing area and into a hallway. Tsukune noticed a rather built man with some rough features and incredibly spiky hair moving in the opposite direction. He looked rather dangerous and intimidating.

"Having fun with your training, dear?" Bulma stopped to ask her husband, Vegeta.

"Hn." Vegeta gruffed as he kept walking.

Tsukune wasn't sure why but he felt oddly diminished as the man passed by him. Whatever it was, the guy had an aura of coldness around him. In addition, he seemed incredibly rude.

"Don't tell me that's you're husband!" Tsukune whispered towards Bulma when it seemed Vegeta was far from being able to hear him.

Bulma giggled. "Yep, he's my prince...but don't mind him," she explained and then clapped her hands together. "Well, it seems that there isn't really anything more I can show you...I hope you all had a great time!"

Marron giggled with happiness while Eighteen sighed with relief. Considering she used to be an android, visiting the lab and everywhere else seemed to remind her of the past which she didn't feel too fond of. It looked like it was time for her to go.

"Well I'm off, call me when the microwave is fixed," Eighteen waved as she split from the group with her daughter.

Bulma waved back. "Cya around Eighteen...and try to be nicer to Krillin!"

Eighteen smirked a little and nodded lightly before she walked away with her daughter.

Tsukune turned to Bulma. "Arigato Bulma...we also have a report to do after our summer break, so this is a great way to begin," he thanked.

Bulma nodded. "No problem! I'm glad to be of help! Do you all have a place to stay?" she asked.

Tsukune blinked in surprise. He had almost forgotten that considering that Ms. Nekonome and the bus driver had ditched them.

"Not yet," Tsukune answered sheepishly, "...but I'm sure we'll find some hotel."

"Well, if you want, I'd be happy to pay for a hotel of your choice for all of you and Gohan," she offered.

Kurumu squealed with delight. "Ahh! Tsukune, did you hear that? I heard that there's a place we can go to called a love hot-mmf!"

Tsukune immediately placed his hand over Kurumu's mouth before she could finish. He sweated profusely and began laughing, quite nervously.

"Eheh...what she means is that would be great and any nice hotel would do!" Tsukune explained.

Bulma was a little confused but nodded. "Sure thing, I'll have someone escort you all to the place later. Until then, feel free to explore the garden!"

"We will, arigato!" Tsukune thanked again before removing his hand from Kurumu's mouth to which Kurumu instantly gathered back her breath quickly.

Bulma nodded. "It's my pleasure," she said and walked away, leaving the three students to themselves.

"Aw...Tsukune-kun...doesn't a love hotel sound nice though?" Kurumu pouted, opening her mesmerizing blue eyes at her lover.

Tsukune turned beat red quickly and looked away. "N-no! O-of course not!"

Yukari nodded in agreement. "Yeah! I don't want to woken up with strange noises during the night!"

Tsukune couldn't help but smile and ruffle the little girl's hair again but then something dawned on him. "Wait...WHAT THE HELL! Wh-what do you mean by 'strange noises'?l!"

Yukari giggled at the shocked and comical expression of Tsukune.

* * *

A young woman could be seen on the top of a building across from the Capsule Corporation lab. She frowned with disgust as she gazed at all the scientists coming out of the building for lunch.

"Disgusting..." she bellowed, "...in exchange for the advancement of their own kind, they harm nature...and us...Why would a witch visit this wretched place?"

She sighed. "No matter...I promised my master that I would convince this young witch to join our cause..."

In a burst of black feathers, she suddenly disappeared from sight, only leaving the dark feathers to float down to the ground of the building.

* * *

Back near Mount Pouzu, ChiChi and Moka were talking together or rather, ChiChi was interrogating Moka to absolute no end. Moka answered to the best of her abilities and most of the time had to lie a little about herself.

While that was going on, Gohan took the opportunity to escape from his mother's grasp and check out how much his little brother had improved since he left for the academy.

"Come on Goten! Let's see what you got!" he called to Goten in a stance with the wave of his hand.

Goten jumped excitedly. "Alright! Here I come!" he answered as he leaped with quick speed and charged at his older brother.

Goten started pulling blows while Gohan was dodging and blocking all of them. That was to be expected but what was impressive was how Goten was causing Gohan to move back a little.

_He's definitely stronger...I can tell from his punches...Before, it was hard for him to even get the confidence to hit me, but now he's doing it so naturally..._ Gohan thought.

Gohan slid to the side of Goten and used the opening to attack him; however, Goten quickly caught it and attempted to block his older brother's punch with his nearest arm.

It connected and they both stood in silence before Goten couldn't help cry a little. He tried to hold back the tears though and gritted his teeth.

"That...hurt!" he screamed as he backed away and rubbed his arm.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head with a little guilt. "Sorry, I probably should've held back on that one...but wow, Goten...I'm impressed that you've already improved this much!"

Goten grinned widely, happy to please his older brother. "Mom was harsh!"

Gohan chuckled. "I bet! You're reactions are pretty good!"

Goten suddenly smirked. "I got one more thing to show you, big bro!"

Gohan cocked his head as Goten went into stance and began...charging? Before he knew it, Goten exploded with energy and charged at Gohan as a...Super Saiyan!

"Wha-?" Gohan began before Goten pummeled him in the chest with his head. By reaction, Gohan swung his arm down and elbowed his little brother straight into the ground! He groaned a little.

Gohan eyes widened as he realized what he had done. _Crap! I didn't mean that...but he surprised me! _Gohan thought.

Goten got up, feeling very little of the impact, but he looked at his older brother with shame. "I'm still...not good enough," he groaned.

Gohan sighed, relieved that Goten wasn't seriously hurt. Gohan wasn't sure how his little brother was able to ascend at such an early age considering he wasn't able to ascend until he was a teenager. It looks like Gohan lost the title to being the youngest Super Saiyan.

"How...how were you able to ascend?" Gohan asked, incredulous. He couldn't help but know the answer already.

Goten grinned and laid both hands over his head. "Mom..."

Gohan sighed. "Ah...I figured. She must've been really pushing you then..."

"Is that a bad thing?" Goten asked.

Gohan smiled. "No, not at all! Look..."

He began to charge and instantly, his hair turned golden and spiked up. "See? I can change too but I was only able to do it when I was a lot older than you. The fact that mom pushed you to become a Super Saiyan at such an early age is incredible!"

Goten grinned goofy as he felt proud at himself. "Arigato! Trunks said he can do it too!"

Once again, Gohan felt a little overwhelmed of this new development. _Are you kidding me? It's as if these kids didn't even try! _Gohan thought, a little jealous.

Gohan and Goten didn't realize that Moka had stood there watching their small fight. She looked rather amazed at the golden forms of both brothers. She had only seen it once during the fight with Kuyou; however, that was from the eyes of her inner self, so it was still vague. Now, she had a clear sight of Gohan's form.

Gohan noticed her and then rubbed his head, sheepishly. "Oh! You've been watching us this whole time, Moka-chan?"

Moka blushed and nodded. "You both look...impressive," she complimented.

Gohan and Goten chuckled before they returned back to normal.

ChiChi came out at perhaps the right time. Gohan realized that if ChiChi saw that Moka knew of the Super Saiyan, then she would definitely become suspicious as to why she would ever need to see it unless in some kind of dire situation. That is, unless, she already knew...

"Well, Gohan," ChiChi said with a huff, "I approve..."

Gohan blinked in confusion. "What?"

ChiChi narrowed her eyes. "You know very well 'what', young man!"

Gohan blinked once more as he glanced at Moka who was blushing furiously.

"I-It's not anything like that, Mrs. ChiChi! We're just friends!" the embarrassed vampire explained.

Gohan wasn't sure what was going on but he somehow felt like he should've stayed with his friend rather than leave to spar with Goten.

ChiChi sighed. "Well, whatever," she waved her hand, "I can already tell it's going to happen sooner or later..."

"That's-" she stopped herself as she turned beat red.

ChiChi turned to Gohan. "Well, it looks like you have other friends right? You wouldn't want to keep them waiting?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah...I guess, nimbus!" he called out.

The yellowish puffy cloud appeared within a heartbeat and skidded to a stop right in front of him. He got on and waved Moka over.

Moka smiled happily as she got on in the backseat from Gohan.

Goten waved at his brother. "Bye Gohan!"

Gohan grinned, pulling a thumbs up. "Keep up the great work Goten!"

ChiChi placed her hands on her hips. "I expect you back as soon as possible, you hear!...and also, protect that girl well...it's quite obvious that you have been fighting..."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Um...I can explain?"

ChiChi shook her head. "I think I should trust you more, Gohan...you're becoming an adult after all..."

Gohan blushed and began chuckling a little. "Thanks, mom..."

ChiChi nodded. "Well, off you two go!"

The two waved away as the nimbus flew and gained altitude. Suddenly, ChiChi remembered something.

She called out with her hands. "Oh and make sure you bring back Piccolo if you can! I'm a bit worried!"

Gohan heard and he sweat-dropped. _I don't think that's possible now, mom..._ he thought in defeat.

ChiChi and Goten waved back at the two. Goten grinned widely with a new sense of pride at his accomplishment according to his older brother.

ChiChi sighed. _Well, I guess I better expect grandchildren soon... _she thought.

* * *

The two were silent on the trip back to Capsule Corporation. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the nimbus cloud speeding ahead.

Gohan wondered what they really had talked about. "So...what was '_that_' all about?" Gohan asked, hoping Moka would understand.

Moka blushed and shook her head. "N-nothing..."

Gohan sighed. "Oh..."

A moment of silence before Moka broke it. "Gohan..."

"Yeah?"

"Have...have you ever loved anyone?" she asked, blushing.

Gohan scratched his cheek as he thought. "I guess...I love my family and friends more than anything..."

That was not the answer Moka was looking for. She sighed. "I mean...someone that causes a heavy feeling in your...chest..."

Gohan knew where this was going and of all times, it had to be when they were floating in the sky on a cloud. Suddenly, his heart began beating fast. He gulped. "I uh..." he hesitated.

"Eiyaa!" Moka suddenly screamed as a bird closely flew past her.

Gohan turned to look at the vampire. "Are you alright?"

Moka nodded. "Gomen...but it took me for surprise!"

Gohan chuckled and it wasn't long before he could see West City in the distance. He sighed with relief. _Thank you bird..._ he thought.

"Well, here we are, Moka...hopefully, they had a great time!" he said.

Moka smiled. "I had a great time too. I'm really glad I got to meet your family, Gohan!"

Gohan chuckled, sheepishly.

"Um...Gohan."

Gohan heart stirred up. He desperately hope she wouldn't bring the question up again.

"I can't...resist your blood anymore!"

Gohan eyes widened in horror. "Waah!"

*Chuuu~

* * *

Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari gazed in awe within the indoor-garden of Capsule Corporation. It was spacious and almost unbelievable that this was actually a indoor rather than outside. The air was incredibly fresh and it seemed easier to breathe.

"Oh how romantic! Tsukune and I can stroll through this garden together!" Kurumu said as she grabbed Tsukune's arm and held it between her firm breasts.

Tsukune started turning beat red. "K-kurumu...n-not like that, please!"

Kurumu smirked, seductively. "Oh? Would you prefer holding them?" she suggested, putting his hand on her breasts.

Kurumu moaned while Tsukune tried to pull away fast.

"Hey, you two! No indecency is allowed in this facility!" a scientist warned as he caught sight of them.

Kurumu let go and growled at the man. "Jeez, how dare he ruin the moment!" she muttered.

Tsukune cried comically. If everything was going to be like this with Kurumu, he wasn't sure how long he could last, especially in public!

Yukari rolled her eyes and decided to explore on her own. Tsukune and Kurumu didn't even notice as she left the two. She distanced herself enough from the couple so that she didn't have to associated with such annoyances.

Suddenly, a flock of crows appeared and gathered around Yukari. She quickly ducked her head in response and began running.

"Kyaa!" she screamed but before she knew it, the flock had managed to lift her up using their combine weight and carry her away.

Moka and Kurumu both heard the scream and noticed the little witch was gone. "Yukari!" they both yelled, chasing towards where they first first heard the screaming.

Tsukune could have slapped himself. _Kuso...how could I have lost her! _He thought angrily.

They finally stopped when they saw an unusual amounts of black feathers spread out across the ground in front of them. It didn't look like their were any traces of Yukari.

"How could there be birds inside here?" Kurumu questioned.

Tsukune shrugged since he was a little confused too. He looked at the ground of the flowers and found himself following...a path of black feathers?

He sweat-dropped. "Well...it looks like we know where to start looking for..."

* * *

Moka and Gohan finally reached the Capsule Corporation headquarters as the nimbus cloud landed smoothly towards the ground, in front of the building.

Gohan grinned. "Alright! Now, that's out of the way, let's check up on our friends," he stated, relieved that it wasn't a complete rage incident at his house.

Moka smiled. "Hai!" she answered, enthusiastically. She was extremely happy to say the least to have met Gohan's mother and little brother. It made her a little jealous to see that Gohan had such a kind family. It was ashame she couldn't meet his father though...

She shook her head violently. _No, _she thought, _I should get sad over his father...Gohan doesn't seem to want any pity..._

She blinked when she noticed Gohan had already got off the cloud and was heading towards the front door of the building. She quickly got off and ran to catch up to him.

"Ah! Chotto Matte, Gohan!" she yelled, a little annoyed that he forgot about her.

Suddenly, as Gohan walked inside, he stopped short, allowing Moka to catch up to him.

"Gohan, what's the hur-" her sentence was cut short when she saw inside the building, several scientists and a female receptionist laid all on the floor with blood covering every one of them in some way. Black feathers streamed across everywhere on the ground.

Moka gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth. It was unexpected and horrifying to say the least. She looked up at Gohan who had an bewildered look in his eyes but a scowling mouth. She noticed his fists were clenched and shaking.

He quickly did a scan of ki and allowed himself a little breathing room for his own lungs. It didn't seem like anyone was dead or near death...but they were definitely in need of a hospital.

"Who...who could have done this?" Gohan growled.

Suddenly, the female receptionist groaned. She opened her eyes and gazed weakly at the two students. Gohan took immediate notice and attempted to help her as much as possible. It didn't look like any vital organs were hit but she was injured with an apparent slash across the shoulder. She clenched it in pain.

"Relax maam...do you know what happened?" Gohan asked, attempting to hide his anger.

The receptionist shook her head. "I...I don't know...it was all like a blur and before I knew it..."

Gohan sighed. _Perhaps it's best if nobody doesn't remember..._ Gohan thought knowing how it could be tramatic for her and everything.

"Gohan! Oh thank kami you're here!" a voice called with urgency and a bit of relief.

Gohan recognized the voice as Bulma as he turned to face the blue-haired woman coming from another entrance.

"What happened?" Gohan asked.

Moka pulled her hand closer to her chest. She didn't like this situation at all and began fearing for her friends. How could it have turned out like this? All she ever wanted was to spend time with her friends and not have to deal with anymore battles.

Bulma tried to remain calm with the current situation. "Someone seemed to have broken through the security!"

She looked at all the bodies that were groaning and turned back at Gohan with concern. "Are they..."

Gohan shook his head. "No...they're very much alive but they need medical attention!"

Bulma nodded with some piece of mind. "Got it! I'll call the ambulance right away! Do your thing, Gohan! Your friends are in the garden!"

Gohan nodded. He wasn't going to let anybody get away with damages like this. Whoever had done this seemed to be more than just a common crook, especially if they had gotten passed security. It looked like everyone was cut down with a sword but strangely enough, that didn't make any explanation for the black feathers.

"Let's hurry, Moka!" Gohan said.

Moka nodded hesitantly before she began following Gohan into the indoor-garden where Yukari, Tsukune, and Kurumu especially were having their own problem.

* * *

Yukari almost thought she must've blacked out having been carried by a flock of black crows. When the crows dissipated, she found herself standing in a rather small area surrounded by trees. She wasn't sure anymore if she was still indoors or outdoors since everything seemed to be so vast and natural.

Standing in front of her, she saw a young woman in a pink corset with black laces. Her dark-brown hair was split into two pony tails and a couple of braids.

"Wh-where am I?" Yukari asked.

The young woman sighed, exasperatedly. "Unfortunately, we're both still inside this foul, unnatural area called a garden, reeking of humans..."

Yukari narrowed her eyes. "...'reeked with humans'? W-who...are you?" she asked, confused and a little scared.

The lady smirked. "I am Ruby, a witch...just like you and I despise the human race...just as you should too," she explained.

"W-what?"

Ruby clenched her fists as she explained her reasoning. "As witches, you should know the history of our race as most of it was suppression from humans. They infiltrate the beautiful nature of Earth like a virus and destroy it to amend to their needs and desires..."

Yukari lowered her head as she experienced conflicting feelings. She felt that it was true; however, with her experience with humans so far, they didn't seem at all bad.

Ruby walked closer to the little witch and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I live on 'Witch's Ranch', a beautiful sunflower area that is in danger of being harmed because of human interference. I wish to be your friend if you would kindly ally with us so that we may protect the ranch from these wretched humans!"

Yukari looked at her in surprise. It made sense now why their had been plant monsters. It was because the witches were trying to protect it! Something made her feel compelled to help this fellow witch, but she wasn't sure about her view of humans because, after all, her friend, Tsukune, was human..."

She looked past that as she gave a solemn nod. Ruby's face slowly shifted towards delight as she hugged Yukari.

"Ah! I'm so happy!" she squealed and then she realized she had forgot to ask this little witch's name, "I almost forgot, tell me your name, witch..."

Yukari was a little surprised at Ruby from her action, but it was nice somehow. "Yukari...Yukari Sendo," she answered.

Ruby squealed again as she hugged the little witch tighter. "Ah, Yukari-chan! I'm so happy to gain a friend!"

"Yukari-chan!" someone called out.

Yukari gasped as she recognized Tsukune's voice but before she could call back, Ruby quickly pulled her away and closed her mouth with her hand. "Mmf...Ruby-san!" she said, muffled.

"Ssh!" Ruby hushed as multiple black wings sprouted out from her back. She crept into the depths of the trees with Yukari to avoid detection.

Kurumu and Tsukune found themselves in the same area where they thought they heard Yukari. Tsukune scanned the area as he called again.

"Yukari-chan! Where are you?" he called out.

Yukari couldn't help but pull away from her new friend. She desperately wanted to let them know she was okay; however, Ruby wasn't going to have it.

"Let go, Ruby-san! They're my friends!" she whispered.

Tsukune stopped as he thought he heard someone. He walked slowly to the origin; however, something caught him off-guard as a sharp pain infiltrated him. It wasn't long before he heard his lover screaming.

"TSUKUNE!"

He felt a bit disoriented and he fell down to his knees, blood spewed out instantly from a gash on the upper half of his back. He stared in shock as he found Yukari, shivering with horrified eyes and another woman who was smirking.

* * *

Something suddenly penetrated Gohan's senses as he felt Tsukune in deep trouble. Gohan clenched his fists and growled.

"Grab hold of me, Moka. I'm going to sprint for it!" Gohan warned.

Moka panicked for a moment, not wanting to be left behind. She frantically grabbed hold of his arm which was a mistake, she would quickly come to realize.

Gohan started to speed up, dragging the poor vampire along with him like a doll.

"Kyaa!" Moka screamed as she flailed around and struggled to keep her grip on Gohan. She didn't want to be left behind. Luckily, it wasn't long as Gohan caught sight of Tsukune, on the ground, bleeding. Anger filled his entire body as he narrowed his eyes at the only person who could of done such a thing, which was the person with black wings. He didn't take any moment to examine the enemy as he charged at her.

"Ha!" Gohan exerted as he let go of Moka and punched straight at the witch.

Ruby was taken by surprise, but she quickly blocked with her black wings just moments before his punch could actually connect.

Nevertheless, Ruby felt the angry and powerful pound of the half-saiyan and still took upon some damage from the blow, especially to her wings. She skidded several meters before she hit the back of a tree.

"Ah!" she yelped as her back impacted the tree.

Gohan anger dissipated as he took a moment to examine the enemy. He was surprised to find it a woman he had hit.

_Kuso...I lost my head there for a moment..._ he thought as he looked back at Tsukune, who was still on the ground, unconscious.

_Thank kami, it doesn't seem any vital organs were hit_, he thought with a sigh of relief. That would not excuse the young lady to attack her friends.

Ruby got up slowly, extremely pissed off now.

"H-how dare you!" Ruby screamed at him.

Gohan remained his stance and only replied with a vicious glare.

Suddenly, Yukari ran and put her self between the two. "S-stop it!" she called out.

Gohan was a bit surprise for her to be defending the enemy. "Yukari...what's the meaning of this?"

Yukari lowered her gaze. "Ruby-san...doesn't understand. She thinks humans are the worst but...I know that's not true..."

Ruby bit her lip. "Don't tell me, Yukari-chan...that you actually sympathize with these humans! That boy?" She pointed to Tsukune who was laying on the ground.

Yukari narrowed her eyes. "That human is my friend, Tsukune! I...I can't let you hurt him or anybody else! You're no friend to me if that's what's supposed to happen!"

Ruby was more or less, shocke. She glared, accusingly at the everyone. "You all...you brainwashed this little witch, didn't you? I can't forgive you!"

Ruby charged at Gohan while skipping past the little witch. Gohan felt a wave of determination in Ruby now. He sighed. It would be a shame to hit her but it seemed that Gohan needed to knock her unconscious.

Ruby flung her wings, which seemed to shine and the tip, at Gohan; however, he ducked low and threw a quick jab at her abdomen. He didn't want to seriously injure her like he did before.

Even with a jab though, Ruby fell to her knees and glared at Gohan with hatred.

"Just...what are you?" she asked before she couldn't hold on much longer. She finally had fainted raising Yukari's concerns. She move her hand closer to her chest.

_Gomen, Ruby-san..._ Yukari thought.

Kurumu ran to the side of her lover. She could help but rain tears.

"Tsukune! Please, be alright," she pleaded.

"Itai...Kurumu...chan," he moaned, wincing from the injury to his back.

Kurumu gasped as she noticed the gash had seemingly healed up to a simple cut. She wasn't going to worry over how it happened though. She hugged him tightly knowing he was definitely going to be okay. She would never be able to forgive that witch if it came to anything worse happening to her destined-one.

"I swear Tsukune, I will kill that bitch if she ever goes near you again!" she swore.

Tsukune shook his head, weakly. "No, Kurumu-chan...I...I don't think it's her fault...I think it's just like Yukari said it...she doesn't understand yet..."

Gohan sighed. "Well it's alright now..." Gohan turned towards Yukari with a heart-warming smile, "...are you okay, Yukari-chan?"

Yukari couldn't believe how worried all of her friends were for her. They truly were going to protect her...and she knew, she would have to step it up to protect them when they needed it most.

"Yeah," she answered, "...but, Ruby-san...she's a witch like me! We can't leave her like this!"

Gohan sighed. It was weird to say the least, he didn't feel any evil within her...perhaps, if Gohan showed her how not all humans are bad, she would change...

"I'll carry her then..." Gohan volunteered and he pulled Ruby completely over his back.

Gohan took a good look at her as she laid resting on his shoulder. _It's odd...no doubt she injured several people to get here but...she didn't kill them even though she could have easily...it's like...she was holding back..._

Gohan sighed. He would question the lady later once she was awake and well. He couldn't help but feel guilty to have snapped, even if for a few seconds, but after seeing several people injured and finally his friend, he couldn't help it. Even though she had blocked his punch, the force still carried through and weakened her enough for a simple jab to have actually knocked her out.

He sweat-dropped. _I have a feeling she's not going to be too happy when she wakes up..._ he thought.

Yukari followed until she suddenly tripped over something...or rather, a vampire who was rather extremely dizzy. Her eyes swirled after being dragged in the air by Gohan like nothing.

"Ah! Moka-san! Oh no, you're hurt too!" Yukari gasped.

Moka just mumbled with delusions going in her head. _"_Oh Gohan...I love you too!"

Yukari sighed. _Well, I guess not... _she thought.

* * *

A\N: Whew! That was long chapter, but I'm happy that I got it finished. I hope you guys enjoy what's about to come...


	18. Awakening

A\N: It's so far been 18 (excluding updates) chapters and It doesn't feel at all like it's going to end anytime soon. There's certainly a lot in the manga to cover, but I digress.

* * *

_'Ruby...the city is rather pretty at night, isn't it?' Ruby's father stated as he and his wife held their daughter's hand._

_Ruby nodded happily and she gazed in awe at the many lights of the city. "It's so pretty, Papa!"_

_Ruby's father and mother chuckled together._

"_Soon..." her father promised, "...humans and witches will be able to co-exist together. We'll be able to help one another..."_

"_Don't ever forget that, Ruby...we want you to be able to live life to the fullest without any problems..." her mother added._

_Ruby's happiness; however, did not last long as a car came speeding into view. Without any time for the car to stop, Ruby's parents pushed their daughter out of harms way._

_A crash was heard...and soon a little girl's cries could be heard from afar._

...

* * *

Ruby gasped as she woke up, frantically in cold sweat. Her heart didn't stop pounding as horrible memories of her past appeared in her mind. She quickly shook away any awful memories of her parents. Soon, they would be avenged as with all the rest of the witches that suffered because of the humans.

At this moment though, she was not in the fake garden or anywhere else. Her eyes looked in all directions as she examined her surroundings. It seemed she was in some sort of hotel room.

"Ah...you're awake?" Gohan questioned as he walked into the room from a door. He carried with him two iced teas for himself and Ruby.

Ruby simply glared as she remembered what happened and that this was the man who had the most unnatural power she had ever seen. She quickly glanced around to find a way to possibly escape. She knew that whatever this man was, he was most definitely stronger than her. For now, it seemed she could only wait under the presence of the muscular man.

"_Who are you?_" she demanded as she sat up from the bed and clenched her hands. She felt like a prisoner, even if the situation didn't look like it.

Gohan smiled back, trying to ease the tension in her; however, he knew it probably wouldn't happen, after all, he had knocked her out.

"My name is Gohan," he introduced himself, cheerfully.

Ruby continued to glare daggers at him. She was expecting any moment for him to interrogate her or beat her; however, it was nothing like that as he offered her a glass of iced tea.

"Iced Tea?" he offered with his arm out.

Ruby flinched at the sudden offering and quickly pulled away, wary of the half-saiyan's true intentions. For all she knew, that iced tea may be poisoned! Or it might be drugged so he may have his way with her!

Gohan sighed and placed the glass of ice tea down at a small table beside her.

"I mean you no harm, Ruby-san..." he assured, "My only intention is to see that you're okay..."

Ruby clenched her teeth and growled. "That's a blatant lie...you were the one who attacked me!"

Gohan felt guilty as he remembered. "Gomen...I know I did, but you had attacked my friend, Tsukune. Luckily, he's alright..."

Ruby eyes widened. Why was Gohan apologizing to her even after she had injured his friend? What kind of person does that? She would've killed anyone who tried to harm her master, but this man didn't try anything like that for his comrad. She shook her head defiantly. No! This man was trying to trick her!

"I won't stand for your tricks! You may have brainwashed Yukari-chan into being your 'comrade', but that certainly won't happen with me!"

Gohan blinked, confused. "Brainwash? I don't even know how to do that! I protect her, just like I do with all my other friends!"

Ruby grimaced. His voice sounded genuinely sincere and kind, but she wouldn't let that get to her. No matter what, she couldn't trust him or his friends either. They sided with the disgusting humans; however, it puzzled her to no extent as to why especially since they all seemed to be monsters...Gohan, most notably.

"What exactly are you?" Ruby demanded, "I've seen no one with your kind of strength! What's behind that pitiful skin of yours!"

Gohan sipped some of his ice tea and exhaled with refreshment. There was no reason to hide his identity, but he didn't want to go into full explanations especially with a girl who was still incredibly hostile towards him.

He looked up at the ceiling as he tried to think of the best way to explain this. "Well...I guess you could say I'm half-human and half-alien..."

The room was silent for a moment and then Ruby clenched her teeth in anger.

"Don't bullshit me, Gohan; tell me truly who you are!" she demanded again, not believing a word of Gohan.

Gohan waved his hands in defense. "No seriously! I'm half-human and half-alien! My alien blood is that of a Saiyan..."

Ruby wasn't appreciating the fact that Gohan was taunting her. If she could, she would've charged him and ripped him inside and out. She knew though that it wasn't possible especially considering how strong this monster was. Once she found out this person's true nature, she would have to escape and report back to her master when she receives the opportunity.

"How are you able to convince me that aliens exist!" she growled.

Gohan deadpanned her. "You're kiddin' right? With witches, succubi, vampires, and other forms of monsters, you honestly don't believe that there other beings outside of this world?"

Ruby stared, wide-eyed at Gohan. No, in fact, she hadn't considered it at all. She had been too busy helping her master plan the revenge against the humans to think of such things. Ruby decides to go along with it seeing how it may not be a lie.

"If that's true...then underneath that wretched human form should be your alien form..." she guessed.

Gohan continued to deadpan her and sighed, hopelessly. "No...this is my true form. We're not all that different aside from the fact that we have a monkey's tail when we are born. I had my tail removed when I was a child though..."

Suddenly, Ruby staggered a bit in the bed. The description she was provided was uncomfortably familiar. She shook her head and focused on the situation at hand. The familiarity she was feeling though compelled her to believe Gohan.

She turned her head away from Gohan and harrumphed. "Fine...I'll believe you for now...so what do you plan on doing? Holding me prisoner?"

Gohan eyesbrows furrowed. "No, Ruby-san...but I would at least like to know why you attacked those humans back at the Capsule Corporation and especially one of my friends, Tsukune..."

Ruby looked down and gritted her teeth, remembering her parents that were killed by a human.

"Humans are..._trash_. My people were oppressed, killed, and given no position in this world by the humans! Therefore, I will kill any human in my way if they get in the way of my master's goal..."

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "...but you didn't kill them. I've seen the damage you've done and while I don't like it one bit, it wasn't anything that hospitals couldn't help with. Why is that?" he asked.

Ruby sighed, annoyed. "Does it matter? I can't waste my time killing every human..." she explained and then smirked, "...don't worry though, soon, my master and I will rain down revenge upon these cities!"

There was a moment of silence. Gohan could definitely feel her hatred towards humans. There had to be some injustice that happened to her that caused her to act like this.

"Ruby-san...I don't know who your master is or what your plan is, but this isn't the right way to do anything!" he explained.

"Don't tell me what's right! You have no idea what I've gone through! Humans are the enemy here, they always have been! They're the ones who killed my parents!" she yelled. Her eyes began to water as she clenched the blanket tightly.

Gohan felt sympathy towards the witch. Losing your parents was definitely heart-breaking. He knew, after all since he lost his father.

"Ruby-san...let us help you then. Surely there is a way that we can help without resorting to violence!" he pleaded.

"Why should I trust you? You're probably no different from a human considering you were raised by one..."

Gohan scratched his cheeks as he sweat-dropped a little. Sure, it was true his mother was raising him to be a normal child, but that didn't really happen with his father around.

"Well, I wouldn't say that..." he sweat-dropped, "...but I can tell you that people can change. My father was once sent to destroy this planet as a baby, but instead, he was taken in and raised by his grandfather. I know other people too who changed for the better. "

He thought of Piccolo, Vegeta, and Eighteen...all who had changed drastically with time. Although they were far from normal humans, it applied to everyone. If Ruby saw this, then maybe her opinion of humans would change.

Ruby took a moment to let this settle and shook her head. "No, you're lying! I've seen the disgusting acts of the humans more than enough for you to be able to convince me otherwise!"

Gohan sighed. "I'm not saying all humans are good either...but they can change and you can too..."

Ruby turned away and crossed her arms. There was nothing for her to believe to back down. Humans had invaded their peaceful lives, chased them for centuries, and killed them. For humans to change didn't seem possible at all! She would never accept or forgive them!

Gohan shrugged. "It's fine if you still don't believe me...but let me say that I feel you're actually a good-hearted girl...you just seemed...misled..."

Suddenly, the front-door opened and in came a cheerful group of girls and a tired man. Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu had finally decided to go out on their own to check out the city and maybe buy a few things.

"Konichiwa! Gohan, I did it! I finally went out in the city!" Yukari screamed, excitedly.

Moka and Kurumu grinned at how Yukari was now much more confident than just a day ago when she was apprehensive about visiting the human world.

Gohan patted the little witch's head. Luckily, she was wearing more casual clothes so that she would attract any unwanted attention. "That's great Yukari-chan! I'm glad you got over your fear!" Gohan praised and turned to Tsukune who appeared to be the least excited. "What's wrong with you, Tsukune?"

Tsukune groaned. "Oh Gohan...it was..."

"...great!" Kurumu interrupted, clinging to her destined-one, "He helped pick out the best erotic wear he could find for our..._future_," she smirked. In truth, Tsukune was forced after much whining from his girlfriend.

Tsukune groaned louder this time. _All the ladies at the store must've thought I was a pervert! I saw it in their eyes! Oh kami, kill me now!_ He thought.

Gohan sweat-dropped. _Poor Tsukune...I don't think I'm ready for a relationship if it's going to be something like that! _He thought.

Gohan looked towards Moka who was unusually silent and a little gloomy. She quickly smiled and brightened up when she noticed Gohan looking towards her.

"I hope you had a good time, Moka," Gohan said.

Moka smiled and nodded, but in truth, she didn't really buy anything for herself. She mostly helped out Yukari shop for clothes and other unique items. She was saddened that Gohan couldn't come in order to look out for Ruby. Certainly, she would've bought clothes if she had him for advise.

Ruby had mixed emotions going through her: confusion, anger, and jealousy. How could they all happily accept the human world like this, especially Yukari! Could she have been wrong about the humans? No! That's definitely not the case!

"You all..." she clenched her fists once more, tensing up. "How...how can you all be so accepting of this human world? Do you all realize that everyone would turn on you if they ever find out your true identities!"

Everyone silenced for a moment, before Moka spoke up. This would be the first time talking to her, but she hoped she wouldn't offend her if she said anything bad.

"Um...Ruby-san, I believe humans and monsters, including witches can co-exist! I...I'm not sure if you know, but Tsukune is human...and Gohan was raised by a human mother! I think we can co-exist if we get to know each other!"

Yukari nodded triumphantly. "Yeah! I trust Tsukune and Gohan! I met other humans too and they aren't as bad as you think!"

Kurumu sighed. "I love my Tsukune-kun...even if he is human. He is kind-hearted and gentle. I'm sure there are other humans like him who can be just as accepting!"

Moka nodded. "Ruby-san...I used to hate humans...but with Tsukune, I realized that not all of them are bad and I believe some can change too!" she explained.

Ruby was...shocked, to say the least. It really seemed that they were confident that such peaceful existences could be together in the future. At first, she thought that they may have been brainwashed, but now...it seemed that was unlikely, especially considering how Tsukune indeed was human.

Gohan was starting to see Ruby's confusion. Hopefully, with his earlier words and his friends, they could help Ruby change her way of thinking. She wouldn't have to be alone then.

"Don't you see Ruby-san...you don't have to be alone in this. You don't have to go through this plan and do something that's not going to help you at all!"

Ruby wasn't sure what to say. The evidence was more than convincing. If they were trying to trick her, then they were doing a damn good job of doing it. She could help but let a few tears flow down her cheek as she remembered once more the words of her father...

_'Soon...humans and witches will be able to co-exist together. We'll be able to help one another...'_

"Ruby-san..." Gohan called, reaching his hand out to her, "If you let us, we'll gladly accept you as a friend!"

Ruby hesitated as she saw Gohan's hand. She turned to the human.

"D-does this mean you'll...forgive me for..." Ruby choked.

Tsukune nodded, happily. "You weren't the first to try and kill me, Ruby-san," he half-joked.

Ruby remembered the people she injured back at the Capsule Corporation. "What about the people back at the other building..."

Gohan sighed as he remembered the heated argument between him and Bulma. He did convince her to forgive and forget this incident but not without a fight. "Well...I convinced Bulma, the head of the company to forgive you. I promise she won't give you any trouble either," he explained.

Ruby wasn't sure what to do. She was feeling incredibly conflicted inside. She turned to look back at the half-saiyan and then suddenly, she couldn't help but feel a warmth carry her as she saw his smile. She blushed and then took in Gohan's hand, feeling that this may no longer be a trick...this may have been what she wanted for a long time...

"I-I just...Gomen! I...I'm not sure what to say!" she cried, wetting the bed a little with her tears.

Yukari leaped onto the bed and hugged her.

"We'll be here for you, Ruby-san!" Yukari promised, attempting to console her.

Ruby wiped the tears in her eyes and smiled. "Yukari-chan...gomenesai...I doubted and misjudged your friends. You are truly lucky..."

Ruby, on the inside, saddened when she thought of her master. _Unfortunately_._..it's too late for me to not go back...I can't truly be a friend..._

* * *

It was night and everyone had drifted off to sleep. Ruby was outside on the balcony, ready to take off. She couldn't help but think of Gohan's words from before as he described his face...

_'...this is my true form. We're not all that different aside from the fact that we have a monkey's tail when we are born. I had my tail removed when I was a child though...'_

A monkey's tail...yes...that's right, she's seen it before...It must have been a couple years ago and it frightened her to no limit...

…

"_My precious, Ruby...come take a look..."_

_Ruby, at 14 years old walked carefully down one of the mountains. She felt something very...enraging and powerful. It felt like it was going to drown her to the depths of the sea._

_She gasped as she saw a rather, muscular man with long black and spiky hair. He had nothing but a pair of foreign pants as clothes and a weird necklace around his neck. It looked like he was resting, peacefully, but at a second glance, she noticed the man encased in ice._

"_Is that...a human, master?" Ruby asked._

_The old woman grinned. "Perhaps...though, take a careful look, Ruby..."_

_Ruby squinted her eyes and caught something that looked like a tail. She saw no monkey with the man, but the tail seemed to be a part of the man._

"_W-who is he? What is he?" Ruby asked, utterly confused and worried. The longer she stayed here, the more apprehensive she felt._

_The old woman sighed. "We don't know...but one thing is for certain...I'm sure you can feel the immense power this man is giving off...even in deep slumber. We can use this man to achieve our goals..." she explained._

_Ruby turned to her, wide-eyed. She saw in the expression of her master that there was no room for arguments. She had set this man as a prized possession and she would make sure at all costs that nobody knew about this except them._

Ruby gasped as she finally remembered. There was no way this was a coincidence. That man was indeed a saiyan...just like Gohan...perhaps even more dangerous. If that was true, she had to warn her master...before she did something she was going to regret.

She heard a light croaked coming from a crow was standing on the edge of the balcony. She closed her eyes as she knew what she had to do.

_'The master has been awaiting for you! Quickly, hurry or else she'll get angry!' _the crow spoke telepathically.

Ruby simply nodded and raised her staff, causing it to glow a little. Instantly, black wings appeared behind her.

"Ruby-san?" she heard her name being called.

She turned to find Yukari look at her with concern. "Are you going to leave us already?" she asked.

Ruby lowered her gaze and nodded. "I must return to my master, Yukari-chan...onegai, leave with your friends out of this city as soon as possible..."

Yukari eyes widened. She had overheard of some sort of 'plan' that her master had been preparing to exact revenge on the humans. It couldn't be...

"Ruby-san, don't tell me..." she began.

Ruby turned away as her face saddened. "Onegai...before it's too late," she pleaded before she took off with her wings. She turned back to see the little witch' shocked expression.

_Gomenesai, Yukari-chan...I wish...I had met you guys sooner, _she thought, remorsefully.

She flew away as she heard Yukari called her again.

"RUBY-SAN!"

* * *

"What? You mean Ruby-san left to return to her master?" Moka asked with deep concern.

Gohan bit his thumb as he started to think. "This is bad...everyone will be endangered if we don't stop them..."

"I thought she had changed..." Kurumu said with contempt.

Yukari shook her head. "No! She must have had no choice! It must be her master that's pulling all the strings!"

Tsukune nodded. "That's probably true...we'll have to stop them either way..."

Gohan sighed. It was doing anything standing around here. "We'll figure out what to do later, but for now, let's hurry! Ruby-san needs us more than ever now!"

"Right!" they all replied and quickly got changed into their usual day clothes.

They all got outside of the hotel and were surprised to see their bus in front of them! The busman grinned as he lighted his cigar and he leaned on his bus.

"_Yo,_" he greeted eerily, "_I heard you got somewhere to go..._"

"Oh hi everyone! Good to see that you all are okay!" Ms. Nekonome peaked out from the bus' doorway.

A mixture of relief and anger clouded through the group. It was only natural considering they ditched them from before to eat at some seafood restaurant somewhere in the city.

"Where the hell were you two?" Tsukune screamed at them, veins showing through his skin.

The cat-teacher smiled dumbly. "Eating some delicious seafood, of course! MEW!" she replied. Tsukune dropped, amazed at how his homeroom teacher had fish on her mind most of the time.

"_It seems that Ruby's master is ready to begin assault on some of the major cities, including this one..._" the busman explained.

Gohan eyes widened. He wasn't sure how the busman found out about the witch but for the sake of everyone and Ruby, he couldn't let that happen. He remembered what Ruby had told him...

_'...don't worry though, soon, my master and I will rain down revenge upon these cities!'_

She wouldn't do that anymore though, right? Her master however...

"_So boy...are you planning on heading back to Witch's Ranch?_" the busman asked, taking in some of the cigar and outputting a puff a smoke.

Gohan nodded. "Take the rest of the group on your bus, I'll fly there...I have to try and convince her master that this isn't the right way to do things!"

The busman grinned, widely. "_...and if the master isn't convinced?_" he asked.

Gohan's eyes shined as he grew stern. "Then, I'll stop him or her at all cost," he answered.

"Gohan!" Moka called, "Let me go with you!"

Gohan shook his head. "No Moka...I just...I just want you to stay safe for a little longer. I'm not sure why, but I feel that this may not be so easy..."

Moka blushed, not sure if she should be happy or sad to hear his concern over her. She reluctantly nodded.

"I-I know you'll do fine, Gohan...stay safe," she said with her own concern. She got on the bus followed by the rest of the group.

"Oh! We're going back to the sunflower field eh? Let's grab some fish along the way!" Ms. Nekonome purred.

"NO!" everyone in the bus screamed.

Gohan chuckled at his homeroom teacher's antics. He waved at the busman. "I'll see you all there!"

He blasted off quickly and headed where he could sense Ruby's life force. With her, he felt another presence with a similar life force to Ruby's.

Disturbingly, he felt a third, faint ki that bore some familiarity. It almost felt like...no, that was impossible. He chuckled in thought of it.

_You're worrying over too much, Gohan, _he told himself, ..._he died by my father several years ago...there's no way..._

* * *

Ruby flew down and landed into the sunflower field across from her master, wearing a white robe. She faced away as she received updates from her crows.

"You're late...my darling, Ruby..." she spoke softly, turning towards her, revealing a pale woman with many scars and a red marking under her eyes. She looked as if her former beauty had disappeared as corruption over took her.

"Gomenesai Oyakata-sama...I..." Ruby began.

"Were you enjoying your time with that human and his monster-loving friends?" she asked in a strained tone.

Ruby gasped, shocked, but she knew that it was obvious her master was going to know about it sooner or later.

"Gomenesai," she apologized again.

The older witch narrowed her eyes at Ruby and scowled. "It seems I have to punish you for your disobedience!"

Vines flung out of her robes and constricted her disciple. Ruby made no attempt in struggling though knowing she deserved to be punished.

"Oyakata-sama..." she whimpered as the vines tightened around her and her neck, "I...can't...breathe..."

"_**Do not ever disappoint me again, Ruby...**_" she warned in a harsh tone before she retracted the vines away.

Ruby gasped, inhaling as she tried to regain her breath.

Oyakata turned towards the nearby mountains where her precious card would soon fuel her entire army of man-eating plant monsters.

"Everything is ready, Ruby...once you take command the spell I placed on that man we found years ago will soon activate. While he sleeps, his energy will be slowly sapped away to every individual plant monster. We will be able to destroy everything without anything getting in our way...no foolish human army or anyone else!"  
Ruby shifted uncomfortably. She had a terrible feeling about this and worried over her master.

"Oyakata-sama...I...I feel there is a huge risk if the spell goes wrong...That man is a Saiyan...and a powerful one that could awaken!"

Ruby gulped as she saw her master glare daggers at her. "_**Are you saying that all this work we have prepared for should be thrown away? Ruby, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE SUFFERING OUR RACE HAD TO ENDURE FOR CENTURIES!**_"

"Oyakata-sama...no, I...I never forgotten...I feel that there is a better way to all this, that's all!" she explained.

Ruby quivered as she saw her master chuckling now...a little too rough. "Heh...it seems that your hatred towards humans...has weakened considerably. If that's true..._**then I'll take control of this myself!**_"

Oyakata restricted her disciple once again with some of her vines. Ruby screamed in pain as the rest of her vines sliced and whipped her away.

"Ah! Oyakata-sama, onegai...don't do this!" Ruby begged while clenching her teeth.

Oyakata scowled at her. "_**Silence! **_Saiyan or not, the plan will follow through! I've waited too long for this day!"

"Not if I can help it!" a voice came echoing.

Ruby eyes widened as she saw Gohan from the sky falling down and landing perfectly in between herself and her master. As the vines held her, Gohan swung his arm down on the vines of Oyakata. He easily sliced the vines like butter, freeing Ruby from her master's punishment.

She stared incredulously at the fighter who was facing towards her master. She was happy and scared at the same time. If she couldn't reason with her master, perhaps Gohan could, but she wasn't going to get her hopes up knowing how determined her master was.

"You must be Ruby's master," Gohan narrowed his eyes at the woman.

Oyakata growled. "Yes, and you must be that boy, Gohan who easily defeated my plant monsters last time..."

Gohan loosened up a bit and sighed. "Onegai, stop this nonsense! There's no need for violence to solve your problems!"

Oyakata grimaced. "'Nonsense' you say? _**What's 'nonsense' is the human scum taking space on this planet! I will not tolerate it!**_"

"...and killing them will make it any better? You'll only be harming yourself in the end! I ask of you, Ruby's master, don't do this!" he countered.

Ruby summoned some courage to face her master. She was willing to go against her master if it meant that she could save her from doing something regrettable. After years of being with her, she forgot how much she changed from the once happy and beautiful witch she admired before. She stood next to Gohan, confidently.

"Oyakata-sama...I have not asked you for a lot, but only this time I ask you to please stop! The way we've been doing this was wrong! Sure, some humans can't be forgiven, but that doesn't mean all of them are the same way! What would we be thinking if we killed those who took no part and could actually accept us?"

Oyakata lowered her head. Her eyes, shadowed by the hood of her robe. She gritted her teeth. "I'm...disappointed in you Ruby...I thought we shared the same pain of losing our loved ones; however, it seems that you have gained new ones...am I right?"

Ruby was taken aback. She didn't want to admit it but...suddenly finding people who would accept her was something she had secretly longed for. Inside, she wanted to be Gohan's friend...Tsukune...Kurumu...Yukari...everyone. She wanted to be loved once more, but more importantly, she wanted her old master back...the kind and gentle master she loved.

"I'm afraid though...I can't turn back. Not after so much time preparing and getting ready for this moment..._**I can't forgive any human now!**_"

Gohan readied himself into a hard stance as he noticed a dark aura emitted by the witch. He could tell that any form of persuasion was gone. They would have to fight.

"Ruby-san...gomenesai," he apologized knowing he had failed to convince her master.

She shook her head. "No...I should be the one apologizing. I was too blind for my own good. If only I met you guys earlier...I really do envy you all..."

"Ruby-san..."

Oyakata had enough talk. It was time to begin her long awaited revenge. It was unfortunate that her disciple would be the first of the victims rather than the commander. "_**So you intend on stopping me as well, Ruby? Fine! REALIZE THAT YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO WITCHES! COME FORTH MY SOLDIERS!**_"

Like some horror movie, lime-colored claws rose from the soil as they escape the darkness of the underground Earth. One by one, they all pushed themselves out and leaped into the air. Gohan couldn't help but remember the Saibamen who were in a way, similar to these monsters.

Hundreds of plant monsters rose from the ground, mindless and hungry. Seeing the targets that their planter was aiming for. They leaped at Gohan and Ruby.

Ruby quickly drew her crow's wings, her favorite weapon, which was sharper than any ordinary sword and hard enough to defend against medium attacks. In one swoop, she slashed several plant monsters in half and then proceeded to cover herself with one of her wings to use as a shield.

On Gohan's side, he easily noticed that even though they were vicious, they acted nothing more than animals. To his eyes, they were all moving too slowly. He kicked away one plant monster from his side, sending it several meters away. Another one charged at him at the front which only seemed to further prove that these monsters only had a dangerous appetite and that's all.

He took the initiative and landed one low punch into the plant monster. He didn't retract though, continuing to push forward and penetrate the supposedly hard shell of the monsters. His punch drove straight through the monster's gut allowing green juices to spill out from its mouth. The impact of the punch split the monster open and allowing Gohan's arm free.

He grunted as he looked at the many monsters that surrounded him and Ruby. It was rather annoying to say the least and he knew Ruby wouldn't be able to continue slashing the monsters to bits all day.

He opened up his arms outwards and then exerted himself. "HAAAAA!"

'He was instantly encased by his white raging aura and sent out a strong wave of wind in all directions. Ruby and Oyakata skidded slightly as they attempted to hold their ground from the force of Gohan. The sunflowers all bent away from the half-saiyan as he blew the rest of the monsters outwards. He knew very well that none of the monsters would be dead but at least it would give them some breathing room for a little while. The exertion died down returning the sunflowers to their rightful positions.

Okayata was...to say the least, astonished, but also furious. "_**HOW DARE YOU! JUST WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU, FIGHTER?**_**"**

Gohan glared at her, giving her a stoic expression. "Half-saiyan...I'll say that you stand no chance if you continue things like this!"

Oyakata eyes widened. Her angry scowl turned into an amused grin. "_**If what my former disciple says is true...then I am excited as to the power our guest of honor will bring to us!**_"

Gohan eyes widened. "What?" he turned to Ruby hoping she would know what her master was talking about.

Ruby shook her head. "This isn't good Gohan...I believe that in the mountains from here, there is another Saiyan who was encased in ice. H-he...he had such a dangerous and menacing aura about him, even while slumbering...my master intends on bringing out that power to enhance her plant monsters so that nobody can stop her!" she explained.

Gohan eyes widened, not believing what he was hearing. "Then...this faint aura I had been feeling before..."

_Broly..._

Oyakata began cackling, maniacally. "_**HAHAHAHA! Indeed! I didn't want to initiate this spell yet, but it seems you'll have the honor of witnessing this great moment!**_"

Oyakata began murmuring some spell from her book that she was carrying. Instantly a bright column of light appeared from the mountains, no doubt where the 'power source' was coming from.

Surrounded by plant monsters, Ruby and Gohan saw that they all were unnaturally glittering. A deep green aura rose from each monster creating from a viewer's point of view, a ring of green fire.

Ruby grimaced and turned towards her master. "Master! Don't do this!" she begged one last time.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Oyakata spat, "_**I DO NOT NEED YOU TO ORDER ME! ALL HUMANS AND TRAITORS MUST PERISH!**_"

"Gohan, what do we do...I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle myself anymore if they get too strong!" Ruby warned.

Luckily, the power gain was slow especially since it is was not directly gained and had to be distributed. If they did this in one swoop, the spell would hopefully nullified. He hoped Ruby would forgive him for damaging this beautiful area, but it was all or nothing.

He quickly disappeared in a flash and reappeared outside of the glowing green ring of monsters. The monsters were oblivious to Gohan as all they could do was howl as foreign energy coursed through them. He crouched into a more steady posture and placed his hands to one side, cupping them.

"_Kame..." _he began, echoing out into the distance.

Ruby and Oyakata carefully watched Gohan as he planned his next move. Ruby wasn't sure what was going on, but when she saw a ball of light manifest in his hand, all she could do is watch in awe.

_Is this...some form of spell? No...he certainly isn't a witch...but...what is he chanting?_ She thought.

Oyakata smirked. "**Whatever you're planning Saiyan, it won't work! These monsters will grow stronger every second! They'll easily be able to rip the flesh from your bones!"**

"_Hame..."_

Gohan's hands spread out as the small ball of blue energy expanded into the size of an orb. Sounds of charging echoed throughout the field. Ruby stared dumbfounded as a slight blue tint faded into view of her eyes. The charging stopped quickly when Gohan found out how much he needed to take them all out.

He glowered at the man-eating plant monsters. "_**HAAA!**_" Gohan bellowed, extending out his arms at the portion of the monsters that were slowly growing more vicious every second.

Ruby couldn't believe what she was seeing as a beam of light blue energy spewed out of Gohan's hand. It immediately reached the ring of monsters, vaporizing them. Gohan struggled as he attempted to pull his kamehameha wave inward so that the wave would curve to the ring's shape.

Screaming and howls were heard as one by one as they were enveloped by the light energy. A small wind brushed past everything as the sounds of it's exertion were heard.

When Gohan couldn't curve it any move, he released his exertion, allowing the wave to explode on impact.

Ruby and Oyakata quickly covered themselves as the explosion blew bits and pieces of the plant monsters, soil, and sunflowers that were in the way.

Ruby eyes widened with disbelief as she saw at least a third of the plant monsters had been either vaporized or blown to bits by Gohan's unbelievable attack.

Oyakata quivered with her own form of disbelief. Most of the monsters she had been growing and caring for years just for this moment were gone in a flash.

Gohan sweated a little knowing very well that kamehameha's weren't the most easiest to handle when it comes to large curvatures. He knew he could have done simple ki blasts around him instead but the damage to the field may have been much more wilder rather than being compact.

A ring of burnt sunflowers were shown in place of the monsters with a small crater when Gohan had it explode.

_The sunflower field... _Ruby thought, sadly.

Gohan went back to Ruby's side. He sighed, closing his eyes. "Gomen Ruby...but this was the only way I saw of finishing most of them quickly..."

Ruby nodded in understanding. "It'll be alright...this area will heal as long as there are some sunflowers remaining..."

Oyakata growled, furiously. "_**I've underestimated you Saiyan...no matter...I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL MYSELF!**_"

Her book glowed while she began laughing hysterically.

Ruby felt her knees fail her as she fell to the ground. Tears formed in her eyes and streamed across her cheek. She knew what spell her master was performing...it was the _last _spell she would ever use unless it was a dire emergency...

"No mistress! You musn't!" she screamed.

Gohan prepared himself but was surprised as the rest of the monsters suddenly leaped at her instead of him; they clung to her body like a baby. He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the rest of the monsters melding together and fusing with older witch.

"_**I have lived for over 100 years! Let me show you...THE EXPERIENCE AND POWER YOU'LL BE DEALING WITH!" **_she yelled as her body began to undergo transformation.

Gohan was, to say the least, horrified at the scene he was looking at. Something told him that this wasn't a transformation that meant she could turn back, thus the urgency of the spell.

Not for long, the transformation was complete and standing in front of him was a green giant that stood several feet taller than him. It had a huge mouth which contained the older witch inside, controlling the being she was merge with.

(A\N: Unlike the huge beast from the manga, Oyakata will only be a third as tall from before.)

Oyakata groaned with great pleasure. "_**I feel it...your friend's energy coursing through my veins! Now that my soldiers and I have become a single entity, it'll be easier to concentrate that energy here from the mountains...**_"

Gohan glared at her, disapprovingly. "You're mistaken if you think that other Saiyan is my friend...you're making a grave mistake here!"

Suddenly, a bus drove into the field in a form of leap. Gohan was now feeling regrettable for ever thinking they should have came...because now, Oyakata was more dangerous than ever.

"Gohan! We're her-" Moka stopped her happy entrance when she saw somewhat a battlefield and now a large plant beast in front of Gohan and Ruby. Of course, her natural reaction would be to gasp.

Kurumu and the others came in and stopped short as they saw what was in front of them.

The succubus shivered with the creeps as she saw the disgusting creature. The ugly lady merged inside the mouth of the beast didn't help much either.

"Ugh! Digusting! You could've killed it before we came here!" Kurumu complained.

The others ignored the big-breasted lady and took in the situation.

"_**HAHAHAHA! REINFORCEMENTS huh? I'll make sure you'll regret coming here to help your friends!" **_she yelled, sending out vines from her body and attacking every single one of them.

Gohan gasped as everyone was held into the air by the vines. He quickly ripped away from the vines and plopped to the ground. He couldn't allow Oyakata to get them.

"_**They'll all have the pleasure of becoming one with me! I'll be invincible with these Youkai friends of yours, Gohan! HAHAHAA!**_"

Gohan growled as he quickly aimed for Moka. He charged straight through the vines, causing the pink-haired vampire to gasp as she was going to fall.

Gohan quickly grabbed onto her; however, inadvisedly grabbed her Rosario instead, yanking it away.

(A\N: FINALLY!)

Moka eyes widened as she began her transformation in mid-air. Her hair turned silvery-white while much of her 'assets' grew bigger too. Gohan gulped comically when he realized that he had just released the inner-moka; but perhaps that was for the best.

The now real Moka flipped and gracefully kept her footing on the ground. She glared at Gohan with a uncomfortable smirk.

"It's been quite some time, Gohan..."

Gohan sweat-dropped. "Er...yeah," he quickly shook his head. Now was not the time to be chatting, "We'll have to talk later, Moka! Everyone is in trouble!"

Moka closed her eyes and harrumphed. "You think I don't know that?"

She opened her eyes and immediately jumped, aiming for the vine that was holding Yukari. Gohan grinned, glad that he has another person along with Ruby helping him.

It wasn't long before everyone had been freed from Oyakata's grasp; however, she simply stared at the group with amusement.

"_**A vampire...a saiyan...two witches...a succubus...and a human...quite the variety here! I most definitely want the vampire and saiyan to become one with me...**_" she smirked, licking her lips with her tongue.

Yukari shivered with disgust. _How...how could another witch end up like this? What happened? _She thought.

Suddenly, Oyakata felt the energy that had been coursing through her...slipping. "_**Wha-**_" she began, not understanding the situation and what was now occurring...

Something pierced through Gohan's senses. The worst scenario he could have ever imagined just happened. He glanced at Oyakata who had no longer a victorious expression but one that was horrified. Gohan could sense the extra energy that she had absorbed from afar, dropping...fast.

Gohan turned towards the group. His eyes filled with urgency. "EVERYONE, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

* * *

Deep within the mountains, the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly winced a little as memories of his past filled his mind. More importantly, something familiar was faintly reaching his ears. It was an echo...an echo that had traveled miles away and had just barely got to him.

_Kame..._

Broly shook a little as he remembered Kakkorot's favorite energy attack. He remembered how he would be the one to cry like the warrior making him look pitiful and unfit.

_Hame..._

He remembered...when Kakkorot had nearly killed him. After borrowing the energies of his comrades, he had almost blown his guts away. Luckily...he was able to pull himself though and take a spare space pod away before the fake 'Planet Vegeta' was destroyed.

_HAA!_

Broly had finally snapped, his hair turning instantly yellow, the ice that encased him cracked.

"KAKORROOOOOOOOOOOOT!" he bellowed, breaking free from the ice and incidentally, the spell that had been placed around him, thus breaking him free of his unwilling transfer of energy. He instinctively knew who had tried to tame him...or at least his power. That person would soon realize how foolish it was to take something of his away...

* * *

_Back in the Youkai world and the academy..._

Piccolo snapped his eyes open after some deep outdoor meditation. Something familiar and unsettling had disrupted him.

"_Oh? You can feel it too, huh Piccolo..._" the headmaster joined the Namekian.

Piccolo ignored him. Whatever that had disrupted him, he began to worry for Gohan.

The headmaster chuckled. _"Not sure why..." _he said and grinned as usual, _"...but I feel as if the atmosphere is darker than usual...right?"_

For once, Piccolo had to agree with the despicable headmaster. "Hn." he sounded in agreement. He stared at the sky and clenched his fists. Instead of coming back to Earth...he was stuck in this miserable place.

* * *

A\N: I seriously enjoyed writing this chapter. Well, my college semester starts tomorrow, so I want to apologize for leaving this at such a cliffhanger. Cya next time...when I get the chance...


	19. A Failed Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Rosario+Vampire.

* * *

The air was getting cold and everyone paused to feel a small tremor beneath their feet. The witch, Oyakata, paled as she felt her connection of power cut without any warning. Now, she only felt herself become weaker...almost to the point where it was pointless to continue any longer. She stood, too shocked to understand the turn of events.

"GET OUT OF HERE EVERYONE **NOW**!" Gohan yelled, feeling the imminent danger that was going to unfold.

"_**Kakorrooooooooooooot**__!_"

The war-cry echoed beyond the mountain and was clearly audible to everyone's ears. It was the sound of pure hatred and murder which sent chills to those who had no idea the monster that had awoken. Yukari, Kurumu, and Tsukune froze like a statue, unable to comprehend what they had just heard.

Ruby and the recently released vampire, Moka flinched significantly as the echo reached their ears. Ruby was horrified to say the least while Moka seemed cautious. Ruby tightened the hold of her staff to prevent herself from quivering too much.

Gohan gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath for not being able to be detect Broly earlier. He could have prevented the gang from joining him if he had known. He had to get all of his friends out of this area while Broly would recover from his long slumber.

The busman who had been watching the whole time grinned, somehow even eerily than usual. "_Things have gotten interesting..._" he stated, popping a cigar into his mouth from his pocket.

"Oh my, I-Is this still a good idea?" Ms. Nekonome asked feeling a little worried for the safety of the students. It seemed like this trip had taken a drastic turn (partly her fault), but now with whatever that had just awoken, it seemed far more dangerous than the current situation with Oyakata.

The busman felt it should be the half-saiyan's decision. It was quite obvious that he knew what had been just released. "_So boy...what's the plan now?_" he asked, still grinning.

Gohan glared at him wondering how he could be finding his amusing. He looked back to the rest of the gang and sighed.

"Gomen everyone, but...you have to leave this area now," he explained with somewhat of a calmer manner.

Kurumu tried to act incredulous at Gohan but her body said otherwise. "G-gohan! W-we can't just leave when we just got here!" she replied with a shakiness in her voice.

Gohan clenched his fists. This was no time for arguing! "Listen to me! This is no longer a battle I can let anybody get involved in! Please, for your own safety..."

Yukari and Tsukune fell silent as they were just about to add to Kurumu's sentence. They didn't want to believe it but their was no doubt that something was coming from the mountains and it was definitely much more powerful than any enemy they had encountered before.

"_Well...you heard the boy...let's get going..._" the busman stated, puffing a cloud of smoke from his cigar.

Kurumu was about to continue to argue until Gohan's eye met her own; it was deadly serious, which told her that this wasn't any type of enemy they had fought before. She sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, We'll go...but first tell us what the heck was that!" she asked.

Gohan exhaled with a bit of relief. He may as well tell them quickly. "That was Broly, another saiyan. He somehow managed to live and get to Earth after we all thought he died from my father," he summarized.

Oyakata's head perked as she stood there, the words were getting through her. She wasn't sure how she could have been so naïve to think that everything would go perfectly in terms of extracting the energy of the beast.

Kurumu eyes widened. If she assumed correctly, that would mean an enemy that survived his father. She didn't know much about Gohan's father, but it did give her a clear idea that this wasn't going to be pretty or easy.

"Come on Kurumu-chan...Gohan's serious. We'll definitely only get in the way if we stay here..." Tsukune suggested, putting a hand on the succubus' shoulder.

Kurumu nodded reluctantly and headed towards the bus while biting her own lips. They had only got here and now they had to leave because of some 'unfinished business'. She really wanted to help but now it seemed the only thing that would help was leaving. It pissed her off a little.

Yukari followed in a little reluctant as well but she trusted Gohan. She couldn't help but feel worried for him which was definitely unusual; after all, Gohan hadn't had too much difficulty dealing with any of his enemies, but somehow, it was different this time.

_Be careful, Gohan-san..._ the young witch thought before entering the bus.

Tsukune glanced at Gohan who was now showing some relief that his friends were getting away from here. He had to make sure of one thing before he would leave.

"Gohan!" he called.

"Hm?" Gohan replied wondering what Tsukune had to say this time.

"Don't forget our promise!" Tsukune reminded as he refered to the promise of training him later on.

Gohan blinked and then tried to make a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I haven't," he replied.

_...I intend to keep that promise, Tsukune..._ Gohan added in thought.

The busman eyes glimmered as he analyzed the remaining people. He could tell by Ruby and Moka's footing that they had no intention of leaving. If Gohan wanted them to leave, then he'd probably have to use force. "_I guess that's all then..._" he said, adjusting his cap.

Gohan; however, refused to give up such easily. "Moka...Ruby...I want you two to leave as well," Gohan stated firmly.

Moka crossed her arms and glared at Gohan. "Do you honestly think you'll persuade me as easily as the others? Things have gotten far too interesting for me to leave..."

Ruby nodded. "I too won't leave without helping fix all of this, Gohan-san," she added.

Gohan sighed. "You guys have no idea what you're getting yourself into..."

Moka smirked while Ruby nodded as if she understood the dangers.

"_**KAKKOROOOOOOOOOOOT!**_" Broly screamed, echoing out the mountains.

_BOOOOOM!_

The ground shook violently and everyone stared at the mountains in disbelief as they began to crumble and split right before their eyes.

Oyakata's whole plant-body quivered from the shaking of the Earth. She of all people could feel Broly's power more intensely since she was grounded with the Earth.

Ruby held the staff firmly gulped to help the dryness in her throat. The sight of mountains falling was by a mere person...no, monster...was scary. She wasn't sure how she and her master have been able to hold out this long with such a huge powerful presence nearby...and they hadn't even known it, but it was far too late to regret; she had to help in every way she could

Moka's eye brows raised in surprise. Instantly she knew that this was going to be a deadly fight, but that wasn't going to make her back down; after all, there was still much she wanted to learn about the race.

The busman chuckled lightly though it was clear that it wasn't out of amusement. "_I guess that's our cue to leave...Here's some advise boy, take as much help as you can get...after all, it lessens your chances with death even by a little..._"

He turned back into the bus while Ms. Nekonome looked frantically left and right in the bus. "Mew? We're leaving them?" she asked.

Nobody bothered to reply as the bus doors closed. The bus screeched as the wheels turned against the ground. It revved crazily and without a word, it ran away from the sunflower field like a speeding race car.

_Kuso...there's no helping it now...I have to drag the attention of Broly. I can't let him hurt my friends!_ Gohan thought.

"**KAKKOROT!**" the legendary saiyan screamed with higher definition. Gohan stared ahead at the broken mountains and above them, he saw the monster saiyan himself rising into the air. Broly was only in a standard super saiyan form, but Gohan knew that wouldn't last for long. His blue eyes glared at Gohan with rage.

"**KAKKOROT!**" he screamed again, arching backwards. This time it sounded more like a demand rather than a cry. Unfortunately for him, Goku wasn't here for round two, but Gohan was more than willing to take his place.

Moka examined the rather muscular man. Blue Eyes, Golden Hair...this no doubt a characteristic of a super saiyan that she had seen Gohan in before when fighting Kuyou.

Moka smirked. "Interesting...he can go Super Saiyan too?"

Ruby eyes widened. _S-super Saiyan? What does that vampire mean by 'too'? _She asked to herself. Did that mean Gohan could go Super Saiyan as well? She quickly shook her head to remove these questions from her mind as it didn't seem to be the time to ask. She narrowed her eyes at the angry muscular man, still levitating above the mountains. He looked nothing like the long black-haired man she saw as a child encased with ice, but yet, she could feel that it was certainly the same person except fiercer.

Gohan gritted his teeth. It was already to late to convince (not like he had any chance) the witch and vampire now that Broly was fully awake. He had to make sure they weren't going to get involved in this fight. This was his fight now...

"Moka...Ruby...onegai, stay out of this for me...this is my fight only..." Gohan stated firmly.

Moka chuckled. "His eyes tell me that much. Don't worry, I don't intend on getting between your fight, but I'll be able to handle myself alone..."

Ruby nodded in agreement with the vampire. "As can I, but I'll do everything within my power to aid you Gohan from a distance..."

These girls were perhaps, over-confident. He wasn't sure if they could handle themselves, but if they could stay out of Broly's way as much as possible, then that would at least give him some reassurance.

"I have to ask...um...have you fought this man before?" Ruby asked.

"Ha...Yeah, but I can't say it went well..." Gohan answered a little depressed. Back then, even at Super Saiyan 2, he was exhaustively beat, grind, and smashed to a pulp. Somehow, he didn't feel like it would be any easier this time especially since he hadn't been keeping up with his training.

"_**HAHAHAHA!**_"

Everyone blinked and turned their heads to the older witch who had bursted out laughing. "This is great! I may not have to worry about anything if he kills you all!" she laughed.

Gohan stared at her with frustration. Even now, she wasn't understanding that it's pointless to continue with her plan, especially now. He had to make sure he got that into her head.

"I don't think you understand...If I fail, he'll only end up blowing this entire planet...everyone will die!" he explained.

Ruby stared at Gohan in horror. Did that monster really have that much power to destroy planets? Moka stiffened a little. She was a little surprised as well, but inside, she knew that these saiyans had power beyond anything of understanding.

Oyakata froze once more, paling even more than when Broly had previously awoken. She shifted her gaze towards the monster in the distance. She didn't want to believe it but from the power Broly was simply emanating, she knew it was true.

_No...everyone...including...witches...Ruby..._ she thought. She was surprised to find herself still unable to stop thinking about her young pupil...her sweet Ruby who was like a daughter to her. Despite her pupil trying to stop her and even hurting her by turning traitor, the thought of losing everyone was equal to Ruby dying.

Ruby was worried by her master's silence. "O-oyakata-sama?" she called. It pained her to see her master in such a horrible form, but it was unbearable to find her this silent.

"I see...I've made a mistake," she admitted quietly, "It looks like now it seems I'll have to clear away my mistake if it means to save our poeple..._and you, Ruby._" The last part of her sentence was quieter than before but Ruby was able to hear it. Her eyes widened with disbelief.

"Oyakata-sama! You mustn't! You'll die!" Ruby exclaimed, tears starting to form at the bottom of her eye.

Oyakata slowly nodded as if she knew the cost. "If that's the case, I'll make sure I take him down with me..."

Gohan eye's widened. _She's planning on killing herself?, _he thought, _No, I couldn't let her do that either! It'll be pointless!_

Ruby's face horrified as she put her hands to her face. She had a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach that she wasn't going to see her master any longer. "N-no y-you don't m-mean..."

"Gomen my precious Ruby...I was blind and you were right...this wasn't the way to handle things..." she apologized giving Ruby something she hadn't seen in a long time...

A smile.

Ruby tried to remain stale but she couldn't keep the tears from falling from her eyes. "N-no...no...I won't let you!"

Broly's patience was wearing thin. He wasn't going to wait any longer.

"**HAHAHA!**" Broly laughed as he dipped low to a meter just above the ground. He jetted across the sunflowers towards Gohan with great speed.

Gohan quickly crossed his arms to cover himself as he knew he wouldn't have time to transform with the speed Broly was charging at.

Fortunately for Gohan, Broly was stopped shortly as multitude of thick vines latched onto him from the ground, just as he got close to passing Oyakata. The green vines quickly covered the saiyan, restricting him slowly. Broly in turn kept ripping each and every vine up but only to have more vines sprout from the ground.

Oyakata knew that containing him like this wasn't going to work for long. She leaped forward with her plant-body and opened her maw wide. Everything rumbled as more vines sprouted from the ground and from her own body to ensure Broly wouldn't escape. She snapped shut as she felt the saiyan within her mouth and then pulled away, breaking some of the vines that were holding Broly in place.

She felt a little of Broly's power coursing through her as some vines dug into the beast skin. It felt absolutely incredible and wonderful, but she knew that the struggling from within inside her wasn't going to quiet down, so she had to end this now.

_Even if it is a little, his own energy should help me destroy him! _She thought, clenching her teeth. It was difficult to control so many vines only for them to be destroyed. This saiyan was beyond anything she imagined!

She glanced at Ruby who couldn't believe what was happening. She was truly going to regret having mistreated her own pupil who was like a daughter to her. She was going to miss her sunshine smile and laugh when she was a kid. It was all for her though...she would die for her sake and with that, she glanced down at the book that was connected to herself.

"_Don't ever lose yourself like I did. Live...so that all of us can one day coexist..._" she explained and smiled once more.

Gohan eyes widened as he felt her individual ki spiking at an alarming rate. Somehow, she was absorbing as much of Broly's ki as she could while managing to contain him. In addition to her own, it would be seconds before she'd explode.

_Kuso! Gomen, Ruby-san_, Gohan thought with regret.

"Moka!" Gohan called.

Moka knew what was going on. She gritted her teeth as she leapt backwards as far away from the plant-monster. Gohan quickly grabbed the sobbing witch from the ground and pulled her closely into his arms.

When Ruby realized she was being carried away the area and from her master, she struggled and screamed with all her might against the half-saiyan. She couldn't let her die...not now...not when her master had finally smiled at her after such a long time.

"OYAKATA-SAMA! _NOOOOO_!" she cried.

Oyakata's book which had been the source of her magic began thrashing violently next to her. It bulged in every direction as if it was made from rubber. All lot of was happening and it couldn't take the stress Broly was emitting!

_This is it...sayonara, my precious Ruby..._ she thought as she allowed everything to leak from inside her.

A small ball of white energy glimmered inside Oyakata and quickly unleashed into a explosion of energy, blowing all the sunflowers outward. Moka, Ruby, and Gohan got out of the vicinity just in time to witness the explosion. Shockwaves blasted past them as the explosion finished expanding outwards.

Ruby clenched Gohan's gi and wailed as she heard the explosion. She should have been there...at least been there when the master died. If she had died with her master, they could have at least been together.

After seeing how the explosion stopped at it's maximum radius, Gohan stopped his movements to see it fade away, only revealing a dense cloud of dust and a large crater in the midst of the sunflowers. It was a little sad to see part of a beautiful area destroyed but there wasn't a way around it. He examined more closely and clenched his fists. Just when Oyakata had finally begun to understand the wrongs of her ways, she had to sacrifice herself without even knowing if she would successfully end Broly. It was too chaotic with all the energy that was leaked for Gohan to check if Broly had truly died but one thing was for sure, Oyakata was gone.

Gohan felt his gi become wet as Ruby's tears flooded onto him. He wasn't sure what to say to the witch except apologize.

"Gomen...Ruby-san," Gohan apologized, allowing her to continue to weep onto his shirt.

The vampire, Moka leaped from the sky down to Gohan and the weeping girl. She had a disappointed look on her face.

"Tch...here I thought things would start to get interesting..." she muttered.

"W-why...why did she do that!" Ruby screamed, clenching onto Gohan's clothes tighter.

Gohan and Moka stayed silent. This situation reminded Gohan of his father's death by sacrificing himself in order to save the planet from Cell. It pained his heart while remembering that.

"...I guess in the end, she still cared about you, Ruby-san," Gohan answered in a low tone.

Ruby blinked and looked up at Gohan with tears streaming down her cheek. It was a bit comforting to be in the saiyan's arm at a time of great loss for her, plus she knew she wasn't in a state to be standing on her own.

"S-she didn't have to...do that though...I..." she explained, whimpering a little.

Moka sighed in annoyance. "It doesn't matter anymore...what matters is if Broly is truly dead or not. You wouldn't want her sacrifice to go in vain," she explained.

Gohan nodded, wondering if it was such a good idea though to be insensitive of such a loss; however, he was surprised when he heard Ruby's crying decreased to a small whimper.

"I-I'm okay...you can let me down now," Ruby explained, weakly.

"A-are you sure?" Gohan asked.

Ruby nodded her head slowly and Gohan let the witch down to the ground where she inhaled the air slowly. She looked towards the crater and the midst of dust covering the air. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Moka-san is right...I won't ever forgive myself my master died in vain," she explained while body shook with remorse.

Gohan nodded in agreement. The witch had already began accepting the situation. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he remembered about the Dragonballs. It would at least give Ruby some hope.

"Oh that's right!" Gohan shouted as he planted a fist into an open hand, "...We can use the Dragonballs to wish her back to life!"

Moka and Ruby eyes widened with surprise. "What?" they both asked with confusion.

Ruby blinked for a moment. Yes, she had heard of this legend before by Oyakata once...it was all coming back to her now; however, it was labeled nothing but a legend.

"H-how can that be true? It's just a myth, right?" Ruby questioned.

Moka crossed her arms. She had never heard of such myth of the Dragonballs. It appeared that she would have to have a lot of questions for Gohan later on.

Gohan shook his head. He was glad that Ruby knew what they were at least, although he may have to explain to Moka since by the look on her face, she had no clue what they were. "They're real...My friends and I used them a couple of times; however, they can only be used once a year before they are disperse around the world..." he answered.

Ruby wasn't sure if she should believe Gohan's words, but he even said that they've used it so it must be real, right? If what Gohan said was true, then...

Ruby eyes filled with tears again but this time it was tears of happiness. Gohan had given her hope. "A-arigato!" she cried and hugged Gohan.

Gohan scratched his cheek sheepishly but then he felt a dark aura that reminded him of his mother when she would become angry. His head slowly turned towards Moka who was filled with annoyance but especially jealousy.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, _witch_?" she asked with one of her eyes twitching.

Ruby blinked and stepped back away from Gohan, blushing. "N-nothing! I'm...I'm just so glad that we'll be able to revive my master!"

Moka's dark aura disappeared and she harrumphed. She glared daggers at the witch. "Just don't do it again..."

Ruby was in no position to argue, but she did appear to miss the warmth and the feeling of protection that Gohan gave.

In that instant, Ruby's heart leaped and she widened her eyes in surprise. She quickly looked away from the vampire and the saiyan to hide her blushing.

_Oh no...why am I feeling this way?_ She thought embarrassingly, _Could it be..._

Gohan sighed. Moka acted like he was her property. He glanced at the cold, white haired vampire and felt his heart suddenly beating harder. He looked away with another sigh.

_Damn it..._ Gohan muttered in his head.

"_Hehe..."_

Gohan brows furrowed as a ki instantly spiked out of nowhere. A heavy pressure emanated throughout the field as the dense clouds of dust from the crater started to clear away.

Ruby quickly turned to the crater in front of them while her expression changed into pure shock. She didn't want to acknowledge what was coming from the crater formation...but there wasn't a doubt beyond that her master...had failed.

"_Ehhehe..._**HAHAHAHAHA!**" a psychotic laugh pierced through the sky. The dust swirled around Broly as he emerged out of the crater unharmed. He was surrounded by a yellow aura that flared in every direction.

"No..." Ruby began and fell to her knees. It was unreal...Broly was truly a monster...no, a demon to have survived. It made it seem like her master's sacrifice was a pathetic attempt. Tears started to roll up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away and clenched his teeth. She grabbed her staff that was beside her and held it firmly. She couldn't let herself get overwhelmed with emotions. She would help end this all for her master's sake and for everyone she met. She pulled herself together and rose from the ground. If a vampire and a saiyan could stay their ground, so would she. She would not allow her master's death to go in vain!

In reality though, Moka was barely holding her ground as usually she would. Although an explosion like that could've killed her or any monster, not Broly. Her sense of danger rose higher than anything before.

_I should've known...an explosion like that wouldn't kill him_, Gohan thought. He shifted his feet outwards across the ground to steady himself. He placed his fists by his waste and exhaled. It was time to get serious.

"_Haaaaaaa..." _He sounded moderately as he began charging. The ground beneath him started to shake a little while bits and pieces of dirt started to lift from the ground around him as if gravity didn't exist. A white aura surrounded as he increased his ki while he a small wave of air circled around him.

Moka and Ruby gazed as Gohan's hair started to flare upwards like grass in the wind. He hesitated a little, almost waiting for some youkai resistance to start kicking in, but fortunately for him, he wasn't in the youkai realm now. He stopped for a second to glare daggers at Broly who awaited with much eagerness for a battle.

"_**HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_" Gohan finally screamed, exerting and exploded into a glowing Super Saiyan in one motion. Moka and Ruby stepped back a little and covered their faces from dust that was blowing outwards at them.

Moka stared in awe as she watch Gohan pierce the air with his screams. His muscles bulged a little as veins started to pop up around his body. There was something different about this transformation. The vampire would have expected Gohan to end it there but he was still increasing his power fast like nothing she had seen before, especially with Kuyou.

"_**HAAAA!"**_ Gohan kept screaming, attempting to raise his power as much as possible. It has been a while since Gohan had transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 so naturally, it was a little harder but he knew that he could do it.

_What is this? His power is...still rising! _Moka thought incredulously. Apparently, Gohan had even more power than she had previously thought!

A flicker of electricity began to waver in front of Gohan's face...It would signal that things was going to start firing up. Gohan clenched his teeth as he tried to push farther.

* * *

"Vegeta! Dinner's almost ready!" Bulma shouted.

Vegeta heard but could care less right now as his son struggled to land a punch on his father. Vegeta wasn't moving fast at all in the gravity chamber of Capsule Corporation, but that was most likely because he had gotten used to the higher gravity while his son was still adjusting to the inhuman level of gravity.

"Come on boy! You're not even trying!" Vegeta shouted, getting rather impatient. While his son was sweating to at least touch him, Vegeta was completely clean.

"I'm...trying!" Trunks muttered under his clenched teeth, "It's...just too hard...with this gravity!"

"Stop complaining and hit me!" Vegeta yelled again.

"C-can't I just go Super Saiyan?" Trunks asked.

Vegata grunted. "That defeats the purpose of this training! Kakkorot's other son (Goten) is already getting stronger and it's thanks to his mother of all people! Don't let him get stronger than you!"

Trunks grumbled as he continued to threw punches, kicks at his father. It wasn't fair to have such a harsh and difficult father, but he knew that he wasn't going to let his friend and rival get the best out of him next time they sparred together.

Suddenly, a violent strike pierced into Vegeta's senses, opening a new line of connection. His eyes widened as he stammered a bit.

_No...there's no way..._ Vegeta thought, sweat dropping from his forehead.

Trunks grinned, glad that his father had somehow gotten distracted. He would use this opportunity to actually get a punch in.

As Trunks got closer to finally striking his father near the abdomen, Vegeta snapped back to reality and took off by reflexes. His knee raised up as he snapped his leg at his son.

It didn't take long for Trunks to scream in surprise as he hit the wall behind him from his father's kick. His head snapped back adding to the injury by bumping his head against the metal walls. He finally dropped to the floor and immediately grabbed the back of his head in pain.

"Ow! What was that for!" Trunks asked, angrily.

Vegeta was a bit in shock, not for hitting his son unintentionally but because of a shocking new revelation. His senses wasn't lying either which made things rather uncomfortable. There wasn't any doubt... Broly had somehow survived and was here on Earth.

"Training is dismissed for now. Tell your mother I'll have to miss dinner..." Vegeta grunted, exiting out of the gravity chamber and leaving his son fairly confused.

Trunks eyes widened as he began to feel it too. It was an unfamiliar but powerful ki. He unsure of what to do but perhaps that was why his father had dismissed the training early. His curiosity grew as he wondered what exactly he was feeling.

Vegeta walked outside of the Capsule Corporation and looked up at the sky. He clenched his fists and his teeth. Of all the worst days possible, it had to be this day where his wife was going to cook up a feast.

_Damn you kakkorot...you just had to leave this job unfinished! _He cursed inside his head.

He blasted off, increasing his altitude and speed. He could sense Gohan was already there. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of fighting alongside Kakkorot's son, but right now, they were the only two who could go against Broly. Vegeta only hoped that Gohan had been keeping with his training for all these years, but even then, would that be enough?

* * *

A\N: Going to end it there and finish it later in the next chapter. I realize it has been a while so I would rather post up a chapter now instead of elongating the wait just to finish everything in one chapter.

On another note, I have already started to plan some things post-Broly, so I hope you guys are as excited as I am for what I have in store.


	20. Of Brute Strength and Power Part 1

Hi all! Happy (Edit: LATE) Thanksgiving! Since I'm on break, I'll take a break on that 15-page essay on Dementia I have to write about...though, I'll have to complete it during this break :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

"Haaa!"

The screams of Gohan pierced the sky as he exerted himself and began ascending to the second level of a Super Saiyan. His aura and golden spiky hair flowed as if under a raging wind. Bits of small static electricity appeared around him a few times with it's own bite as the half-saiyan screamed in an effort to push beyond his normal super saiyan form. He knew he could do it but it wasn't going at all like a smooth ride. He had not gone into a Super Saiyan 2 since his battle with Bojack, after which he had settled down and focused on his studies. Unfortunately, that was possibly his biggest mistake to neglect his training. Right now though, Gohan wasn't going to regret because now, the entire planet was in danger; _He could not afford lose_.

Gohan's increasing energy and power left the wind around him blowing in all sorts of directions. The vampire who was in her released form, Moka, protected her eyes from getting dust and dirt as the wind blew at her. Ruby shielded herself with a simple invisible full-frontal barrier spell allowing her a better viewing of Gohan's rising of power. They both kept a careful eye on Gohan as he increased his power level.

_Gohan...just how much power do you really have? _Moka thought. His presence was stronger than the battle of Kuyou and it was slowly getting a little larger. She knew that Saiyans were strong, but Gohan's push farther into power seemed to only strengthen that statement.

Ruby couldn't help but gape as she saw the golden warrior. Was this the 'Super Saiyan' that Moka had spoken about? It was definitely super and perhaps unreal. If this was the Saiyan power, then she could only shiver when she thought about Broly. Her master's sacrifice was no doubt a long-shot but this wasn't a time for regret. She knew that everyone...the whole planet was in danger. It was completely unreal...

Gohan eyes suddenly widened in surprise as if something had clicked. Gohan let out another scream, louder than before while arching back. A bright flash exploded outward from Gohan enveloping Moka and Ruby. The witch's simple barrier broke as she lost concentration.

"Ah!" she yelped and began to cover her eyes like Moka but this time from going blind. She shuddered from the screams that Gohan had been sending out. It was just exertion but it was still a powerful exertion.

The two girls slowly relaxed their arms as the blinding light faded. Shock and surprise flowed through the systems of the witch and the vampire. Gohan was enveloped by an aura like flames. His hair had impossibly became even more spiky and defined than the base Super Saiyan state, his muscle mass increased a little, and his demeanor was even serious than previously. Shots of electricity folded around him like a blanket.

"Wha-what is this?" Ruby asked despite her throat feeling dry. It felt like she was looking at some sort of god. His stature, his power, and his presence.

Gohan smirked a little. "Well I guess you could call this a Super Saiyan 2," he answered, "It's a level higher than the form you previously saw,"

Moka stayed quiet and processed this new information. He _did_ have another form, albeit it was similar to the first form. She turned her head towards Broly who was grinning with anticipation. She almost felt a sweat drop from her forehead. How many levels did this other Saiyan have?  
"Now, Moka...Ruby, please, get out of here! I can't guarantee your safety if you're here!" Gohan gazed at the two girls one last time.

Moka eyes narrowed and then she crossed her arms that expressed in every way defiance. Even if mountains were going to be split or even flattened, she wasn't going to miss fight. Ruby expressed her own reluctance by staying her ground with her staff.

"Please Gohan, let us help you! You can't possibly fight this on your own!" Ruby exclaimed.

Gohan gritted his teeth. "You shouldn't assume that-"

"**UWAAAA!**"

Gohan and everyone stopped arguing and they focused their eyes on Broly who had begun howling with his blue pupils fading away. A green aura blanketed around him like simmering water. The ground beneath began shaking while pebbles and bits of rocks rose up into the air. Green cracks started to form everywhere on his body but especially his eyes as if he was ready to...

_BOOM!_

"_**Hiyaaaaaaaaa!**__" _Broly screeched as his entire body bursted outwards. Green energy dispersed around him like a sphere which expanded arounded the surrounding environment causing the entire field of sunflowers and mountains to turn green.

"This is..." Moka couldn't finish her sentence as she gazed upon the same Saiyan who had exploded except he was several times buffer. His hair was more rigid and defined like Gohan's but he had more of a greenish-yellowish glow on him unlike Gohan who currently had a pure golden flow. His eyes showed no visible pupils at all which only seemed to augument is psychotic stature.

Ruby stood strong but her legs were feeling a little numb from watching Broly. She glanced towards Gohan who seemed to show no emotions at the moment...only a fierce resolve to stop Broly; however, she was unsure now if Gohan's increase of power would do any good.

"HAHAHAHA!" Broly laughed with a little insanity. He grinned widely at the half-saiyan that was in front of him and ready to fight.

"**I recognize you now...**_**Kakkorot's son! The little boy has grown**_**! HeheHaHa...**" he complimented with spite in his deep and crackling voice.

Gohan clenched his fists and growled back. He couldn't do anything about the vampire and witch now. He had to trust them but he didn't want to see them get hurt...not by Broly. Right now, he had to keep the Legendary Super Saiyan's attention on him.

"Please guys...I urge you to get away from here...This isn't anything like before!" Gohan urged one last time. He didn't wait to hear Moka's and Ruby's arguments as he swooped low to the crater that was caused by Oyakata.

Moka sighed while her eyes twiched with agitation. "That Gohan...really is persistent. He's too worried by everyone around him."

Ruby stared at the vampire and while normally she may have felt intimidated by the vampire's presence, it was long overthrown by Broly. She couldn't help but relieve a chuckle which may have been inappropriate for this end-of-the-earth situation.

"I suppose but I personally think of that as a good trait...he should be more motivated to protect his friends..." Ruby countered unable to help but blushing a little.

Moka glared at the witch and couldn't help but feel strongly annoyed by her. Perhaps it was her silly belief...no it was definitely something else. The vampire looked away and harrumphed. She carefully eyed the two Saiyans. Despite knowing Gohan, she felt an unfamiliar feeling of worry. She tried to suppress the feeling but a little stayed and it refused to leave her.

* * *

On the bus, Kurumu, Tsukune, Yukari, Mrs. Nekonome, and the mysterious busman headed towards Capsule Corporation as it was probably the only place right now that was close where they could wait. An awkward sense of silence filled the bus and it was getting on Kurumu's nerves.

"Mooh! I can't take it anymore! Why are we not helping Gohan and the others with this battle!" she complained, standing up from her seat.

Tsukune sweat-dropped and tried to calm the succubus down. "Kurumu-chan, there's nothing we can do...Gohan was serious about this. This isn't like the fights we've had together," the human boy explained.

Kurumu sighed with annoyance. "I know that...it's just, we didn't even get to see who this 'Broccoli' is!"

Tsukune sweat-dropped a little more. "I think Gohan said it was Broly, Kurumu-chan," he corrected.

"Who cares! I just don't like the fact he had us leave!"

Yukari shifted uncomfortably as she remembered the feeling of Broly's presence. It was such an awful and evil presence that was nothing like Kuyou or any of the other monsters they had fought. "Ano...you all felt the presence of Broly right? Gohan had his reasons probably," she explained.

Kurumu sighed and fell to her seat defeated. "Whatever..." she glanced at her destined-one and then smiled. _Well...at least I'm with my destined-one... _she thought happily.

_SCREEEECH!_

Suddenly the bus halted causing everyone to scream with surprise as they fell over. The busman had suddenly hit the breaks. Instantly, everyone was on him.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Kurumu yelled at him.

The busman took out his cigar from his mouth, letting out a puff of smoke. He turned his head towards the group of angry students with his typical grin. "Gomen, I was distracted..."

"Distracted by what?" Kurumu asked with annoyance.

The busman chuckled. "Surely you feel it?" he asked.

Yukari frowned. "Feel what..." Her sentence slowed to a halt and her eyes widened with shock. It was the same awful feeling from before. The same one that she couldn't help but shiver to...but how all the way from here?

Kurumu felt it too and she instinctively grabbed Tsukune's hand and held it firmly. Tsukune was slightly confused as he wasn't nearly as sensitive to energy as the rest of his friends...he had a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach though.

_Gohan..._

Mrs. Nekonome who was oblivious to everything as she was eating some of her fish perked up and noticed the worried expressions of her students.

"Mew? Why did we stop?"

* * *

"**Ha!**" Broly didn't wait any longer as he charged straight to Gohan, blasting at him with his fist raised up. The ground cracked from the his sheer movements. After several years encased in ice, he was dying to fight and especially get his revenge at Kakkorot. He would kill his son as well as the rest of his fellow comrades on this pathetic planet. The sadistic Saiyan grinned widely as he threw his large fist at Gohan.

The half-saiyan quickly dodged it but before he could return a kick, the ground immediately split as Broly let his fist continue past Gohan to connect with the ground.

Gohan lost his footing and could only fly up to escape Broly's area of effect. He quickly swooped down behind him and planted a knee straight to the back of his neck. It connected and Broly stammered forward feeling the electric shock of Gohan's knee. The rocks that split from Broly's connection to the ground halted.

"Urgh!" Broly sounded in agitation. His arm jolted behind as he quickly grabbed Gohan's knee that was still connected just before he could let go. The muscular saiyan laughed pleasingly as he retracted his arm back and followed through to smash Gohan into the some of the rocks that had been uplifted from before.

"Gah!" Gohan screamed as he felt the force of Broly smashing his body into the rocks like some ragdoll. It didn't do Gohan any good when he finally let go of his leg but sending him flying into the ground that already had a steep slope to it.

Dust and dirt accumulated everywhere as he drove against the ground front first. Gohan, to say the least, did not feel fine and dandy. In fact, he had almost forgotten how raw Broly was when it came to his offensive which was...always. He didn't need a defensive.

"This was not what my summer vacation was supposed to look like," Gohan muttered under his breath with a slight chuckle. This may not have been the best time to make light of things but Gohan knew that nothing was going to be light at all in this fight. The half-saiyan pulled himself together and glared at Broly who looked quite amused. Gohan had several scratches and patches of dirt on him but so far nothing serious...yet.

"Gohan!" Ruby exclaimed with worry. She pulled up her staff ready to incant; however, Moka stopped her with an arm reached out.

"Don't...right now, nothing will come of any good if you attack Broly. As far as we've seen, this saiyan is all simply brute strength. This is something that we have to think through," Moka advised.

Ruby reluctantly pulled back her staff. She wasn't sure of a plan that could work right now. This monster could destroy mountains, split grounds, and could handle explosions that would kill any other monster! In addition, she didn't know very advance spells, mainly manipulation of nature and simple barriers.

"**AHAHAHA!**" Broly continued the battle, charging again at Gohan while his psychotic laugh filled the air. Gohan clenched his teeth and growled as he charged forward as well. His aura heightened as he blasted slightly off the ground towards Broly. They both met and pushed at each other as they grabbed each other arms. The half-saiyan skidded slightly back from Broly's amount of force causing him to cringe.

There was a moment of struggle before Gohan let go of his footing and using Broly's arms as leverage, he hoisted his legs up and crashed his feet into Broly's face. The Legendary Super Saiyan let go of Gohan as he arched and took a step back to cover his face as Gohan's kick hardened on his face.

Gohan used this opportunity to blast him, point-blank. Sure, his father had unsuccessfully tried it, but right now, Gohan could at least hurt him if not a little.

"Kame...Hame...H-"

Gohan wasn't able to finish his move as a now angry Broly let go of his own face and quickly grabbed Gohan's head with his large hand.

"**URWRAAAAAH!**" Broly cried out tightening his hand that held the puny half-saiyan's head and throwing him far into the view of the mountains. Gohan screamed for a little bit as his head was being crushed but it was left short after he was thrown; however, he couldn't stop himself from flying miles away into the depths of the mountain. He was far too dazed to make his body do anything useful except show a small sign of grimacing.

A crash was heard in the depths of the mountains that laid miles away from the sunflower field which as of now, looked pretty bad. Ruby and Moka could not believe their eyes; however, for Moka, it was quite a scene to see Gohan in his highest level still having difficulties with the Legendary Super Saiyan, although it wasn't fair to say that Broly didn't get hurt either, but the odds looked in favor of Broly currently. The worry grew a little in Moka even though she knew that Gohan was okay...just probably not in a good shape right now.

Broly who was still angry could have normally continued the battle with Gohan, but he couldn't help but glance at the two ladies that watched the battle. His face full of displeasure turned into a sadistic grin. The thought of torturing Gohan's friends sounded better right now.

"**Little girls shouldn't be around here...hehe..."**

Ruby and Moka gritted their teeth and got ready. This wasn't going to be pretty but there wasn't much choice in the matter. The vampire's leg glowed with a purple aura which suggested that she was going to use a lot of her energy in her leg attacks. Ruby's staff glowed with it's own aura.

Moka raised her leg and quickly brought it to the ground, sending a shockwave in a small radius. The ground cracked and split apart, sending large pieces of rock up into the air. She quickly jumped to some of the rocks and sent a few of those rocks back at Broly who was still down at the crater area.

"Waah!" Ruby yelped. She wasn't expecting the vampire to do that; however, she quickly grew her black wings and took off to escape the now falling pieces of rocks.

Broly frowned as the several of the large rocks that had been sent to him. As the rocks came closer to impacting him, they suddenly split apart, not even touching him. His own large aura seemed to have done the job without any work.

Moka frowned as she flew back several meters away from Broly. "Shit..." she muttered under her breath. The witch quickly joined her while holding her staff. She landed next to her and retracted her wings. She wasn't too pleased with how Moka didn't give her any warning.

"You could've given me some form of warn-ack!"

Broly unleashed a large, wavering ball of green energy at them. The witch and vampire both quickly jumped up high while Ruby quickly unfolded her black feathered wings again. The witch grabbed hold of Moka at the peak of her jump just before the green ball of energy hit the ground where they once originally were. The blasts were somewhat slower than what Moka had seen from one of Gohan's ki blasts...except it didn't expand...

_BOOM!_

The ground bursted open like a peanut while the green energy ball expanded outwards to a huge radius over the sunflower field or what was left of it anyways.

Moka and Ruby were pushed away from the sheer force of the explosion causing the witch to lose her control in the air especially while having to carry a vampire. She struggled a bit before her grip on the vampire loosened causing her to fall. Ruby fell to the ground and dragged against some of the sunflowers. She grunted with dismay and tried to get up; however, it proved rather difficult. They were nearly about to vaporized from Broly's attack which was rather scary.

Moka landed on the ground gracefully unlike the one who carried her; however, she quickly fell to her knees and panted. The sheer power of Broly could be felt and especially with his energy attacks. She wasn't sure if they would be able to dodge another attack...or any attack for that matter.

As Ruby got up, she felt one of her hands land on a material different from dirt. She quickly took a look and her eyes widened. Underneath her hand was the book...the same book that Oyakata had...but...she destroyed it didn't she?

Her mind suddenly vanished as if something pulled her away into a dream...

* * *

Gohan grunted as he got up from his own imprint in the rocks of the mountain. He had gone pretty far from the crater but nothing that he couldn't get back in seconds. Small rubbles of rock slid past him as he lifted himself out of the mountain. He was half-expecting Broly to come charging into the mountains after him which meant...

"Moka...Ruby!" Gohan exclaimed. He charged up, allowing electricity to blanket him again as he blasted out of the mountains back to the crater with heavy speed. Near crater, he saw Moka scowling at Broly as the monster walked towards her, making every footstep sound like a heavy machine. Ruby look like she was in a daze.

"Ha!" Gohan bellowed as he blasted with all his might at Broly and kicked him out of his pathway to the vampire. Broly grunted as the force of Gohan expelled him. He stepped a few steps back but quickly regained his footing. He grinned at the returning half-saiyan.

"**I was just about to have some fun with your friends...**_**" **_Broly said with an intent of hurting.

Gohan growled and charged his ki up again, blowing a bit of wind at his surroundings. He turned to a hard-style stance and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Gohan yelled.

Broly laughed as if Gohan words didn't mean anything. A green ball of energy appeared into his hand and expanded a little outward. The half-saiyan's eyes widened and he turned towards the two girls. He couldn't possibly get them both out of the way in time. He cursed himself and started to charge at Broly, hoping to expel the blast away in time.

"HA!"

A bright flash enveloped the area which caused everyone to stop, including Gohan. The half-saiyan eyes widened as he heard a familiar tone of exertion. The bright flash ended showing Broly leaning to the side with the energy ball returning as another golden-haired saiyan kneed him on the side of his large neck.

Gohan couldn't be happier at a time like this. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta fell back to the side of Gohan. He was in his Super Saiyan form except something was different than before...suddenly a spark of electricity appeared in front of his face. Gohan eyes widened. When had Vegeta ascended to Super Saiyan 2? Well, it was going to happen sooner or later but he must've been training hard.

Vegeta grimaced as Broly recovered from Vegeta's attack. He was a little hurt but at the same time, Vegeta could tell he was getting also more dangerous. The longer this battle went, the chances of defeating Broly decreased. Even in his new ascended form, Vegeta couldn't help but doubt himself.

"Damn it Gohan..." Vegeta muttered with annoyance in his voice.

"V-vegeta?" Gohan called wondering what was the problem.

"You haven't been keeping up with your training have you?" Vegeta yelled at him.

Gohan was taken aback but he couldn't deny it. He rubbed his finger underneath his nose with a little shame. "No, I haven't been..."

The vampire watched the two Saiyans that now stood in front of Broly. It was in it's own way a spectacular scene. It appeared that the newly appeared saiyan was in the same state as Gohan as the hair was just as rigid as Gohan's and electricity blanketed his form.

"How did you..." Gohan began.

Vegeta couldn't help but grin as his ego grew. "Unlike you, I've been training for months to ascend! You're father should be ashamed of you as a warrior!"

Gohan sighed. He knew it and it had came to bite him against Broly. In fact, if he had kept up with his training, he knew he wouldn't have to rely on the Super Saiyan state against Kuyou either. Right now though, there wasn't anything he could do.

"You're right..." Gohan said bluntly.

Vegeta harrumphed and focused his eyes on Broly who had a surprisingly eerie grin.

"**Well look who came to die!**" Broly laughed, **"Shall I bow to you, Prince of all Saiyans? HAHAHA"**

Vegeta scowled at Broly. He was certainly not in any mood to be laughed at. It was totally a spur of the moment when Vegeta sensed Broly and it caused him to lose his dinner because of it.

"Now, we should be able to beat him though right Vegeta?" Gohan asked, feeling more confident now that another fighter was beside him.

Vegeta didn't say anything which made Gohan sweat a little. Gohan had been expecting 'I can do this on my own!' or 'Just stay out of my way!' but Vegeta was seriously doubting even in his current state which was definitely stonger than Gohan's current state.

* * *

Ruby eyes opened and she couldn't believe what she was seeing as she found herself in an ocean of beautiful flowers and trees. It was just like before Oyakata had gone corrupted when she would play with her master as a kid.

"_Ruby..._"

Ruby's eyes teared up as she turned around and saw her master in front of her...but it was the master she grew fond of. The once beautiful and glowing witch which didn't have any revenge.

"O-Oyakata!" Ruby shouted running over to her and crying into her chest. She didn't care if this was a dream...but if she was somehow...dead and this was...NO! She couldn't leave her friends now...not yet!

She stopped her crying and confidently looked into the eyes of the beautiful Oyakata.

"Master! The Dragonballs are real! We can bring you back and..."

"I know...my precious Ruby," Oyakata whispered, placing her hand over the young witch's head. Ruby saw her sweet smile and almost wanted to cry again. She once again wanted this dream or whatever it was to not end but then her friends came back into her mind...no, the world came back into her mind.

"Ruby...listen to me very carefully as I don't have much time left..."

"Am...I dead?" Ruby choked half fearful but half hopeful. Fearful for leaving her friends; hopeful for reuniting with her master.

Oyakata shook her head as she stroked Ruby's head. "No...I put a little bit of my lifeforce into this book so that I may talk to you if I don't succeed...which I feel is true..."

Ruby lips quivered but she didn't say anything. She nodded painfully slow not wanting to lie to her master.

Oyakata sighed. "Ah...I thought so...I would've felt that monster come down with me...then Ruby, you must do something for me..."

"Anything!" Ruby replied with her whole heart.

"There is a spell in this book that I need you to use. It is a very powerful spell that only you can do. It will require a lot of time and most of your friends will have to protect you but it will weaken the monster considerably. If I had not been so ignorant for years of this monster, I would have used it instead."

Ruby eyes widened. "Wh-what is it?" she asked.

Oyakata smiled and moved her hand to the cheek of her disciple. "My time is up...but you'll know it after this, Ruby..."

Suddenly, the world started to quiver and Oyakata slowly began to turn translucent. Tears fell down of Ruby rapidly and she tightened her hold on Oyakata.

"No! I won't let you go! It's too soon!" Ruby sobbed.

Oyakata continued to smile. "Oh my precious Ruby...we'll meet each other soon..."

"We'll use the Dragonballs to bring you back to life after all this! I promise!"

Oyakata shook her head and looked up into the clear, blue sky as she continued to fade away. "Don't...because...I've become fond of this heaven...We don't age ever here and I can wait an eternity to meet with you Ruby...I want you to live...be happy...and find someone who will care for you as much as I have...Please Ruby, do this for me...We'll see each other soon afterlife..."

"Oyakata..." Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was her master...happy in heaven...this was heaven...It was terrifically beautiful.

Oyakata began to fade away but then Ruby noticed something...it wasn't her master who was fading away, it actually herself that was fading away...She closed her and eyes and swollowed. It was a hard to promise and it would be difficult to wait but she would respect her master's wishes. She nodded slowly.

"_I'll see you soon, Ruby,_" Oyakata said but it was barely a whisper before Ruby had faded away.

* * *

The young witch opened her eyes and blinked. She looked around and found herself in quite a mess. Moka was standing behind Gohan and another apparent Saiyan that had came while she was asleep. To her horror, Broly was still here and grinning maliciously towards the two Saiyans. How close had they came to actual death?

To her surprise, Ruby didn't feel fearful of dying...perhaps it was because she knew Oyakata was going to be waiting for her there. She shook her head and clenched her fists...death was not an option. Not when the world was at stake.

She held tightly the book that she had gladly found. Was it a pure coincidence that she had landed right in front of it? Who knew but information came clearly and smoothly into her head. She knew the spell and it was indeed a slightly terrifying one but nothing was more terrifying than giving the fate of the Earth to Broly.

"I hope you're ready for this boy," Vegeta called.

Gohan nodded. "It won't be easy," he answered.

"Gohan!" Ruby called. Gohan quickly glanced behind him to see Ruby who had woken up from her daze to his relief.

"I'm fine Ruby! Really! I-" Gohan began but Ruby quickly shook her head to indicate something else.

"I have a plan! You have to trust me on this though!" Ruby answered.

Vegeta began showing signs of agitation. "What in kami's name is that woman talking about? Stay out of this!"

Ruby growled at the apparent Saiyan which she now could care less about. She continued. "There's a spell that can weaken Broly but it requires a lot of time! You have to keep Broly busy for an hour!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes wondering what spell could possibly have any affect on Broly; however, Ruby looked serious.

Gohan sighed. It wasn't like they had any breaks with this Legendary Super Saiyan so why not. "Sure!" Gohan answered quickly knowing every minute that went by decreased the chance of the Earth and everyone else.

"I've had enough of talking! HAA!" Vegeta yelled and began charging causing spikes of electricity to overflow outside of his aura. Gohan joined in too and charged up, screaming along with the full saiyan. Together, they produced a shockwave that sent sent the area quivering and any remaining sunflowers, which had survived the massacre, wavering. A bright light quickly flashed and dissipated, showing two Saiyans at the peak of the Super Saiyan 2 form and their aura flaring upward. Electricity flowed everywhere without any bound. Vegeta was slightly stronger than Gohan in terms of power but they were relatively close despite Gohan's lack of training. It may have probably been due to some of the fights he had during school.

It was Broly's turn now as he charged up except it wasn't as flashing as the two Saiyan's in front of him. He was already a powerhouse that would grow larger and larger as the fight went on. He had an infinite supply of energy to destroy the entire universe! There was nothing that these insignificant saiyans could do to stop him.

Moka watched the spectacle and she began wondering how such Saiyans existed on this world without every having causing problems. This sheer amount of power of any of the current Saiyans would have caused alertness in the Youkai world much like the power of Alucard.

Moka quickly blocked herself out of her own thinking before memories could appear. Memories she did not want to see especially now. She lowered her gaze at the witch who had just opened her book to a specific page.

"Just what spell could possibly aid us, witch?" Moka asked slightly baffled.

Ruby glanced up at the vampire and smiled a little. "_Voices of Charon"_

* * *

So obviously I had to make up some spell. No, it really has nothing to do Charon (A mythological god; look it up on Google) but I like to think of Charon similar to the Grim Reaper. He essentially takes you down Hell...but I'll leave the spell to your imagination. Anyways, next chapter should be the last of this "Broly Arc" and with Vegeta, it should be quite a battle.


	21. Of Brute Strength and Power Part 2

Hey, everyone! It's been a while and it's time to get another chapter in! First though, I want to take some writing time to let everyone know the plans with the story so that there isn't any misunderstandings.

This fic mostly deals with events in Rosario + Vampire with a few merges of DBZ here and there. It won't be possible for me to cover _everything _in DBZ or Rosario+Vampire but the idea is to combine them both when possible and of course, entertain the reader (you). So a lot of you asked if there will be a Buu saga. I can't give a definite answer but I will say that it won't happen in a while. I guess you could say I'm shifting the events forward a bit to make space.

Anyways, that's my explanation. I personally wouldn't worry about it too much.

This chapter is long and may be the longest so far! I know there will be mistakes here and there and I apologize for any uncaught mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Rosario + Vampire in any manner.

* * *

_Voices of Charon..._

The S-class vampire, Moka stared at the witch, Ruby with a raise of one of her eyebrows. She couldn't help but smirk at the foolish witch.

"Oh? You're not seriously thinking that a spell would do any good in this situation?"

Ruby raised her arm and started to rub the back of her head, giggling nervously..."Eheh...well truth is I actually don't know if it will be of help..."

The vampire's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms clearly stating she was not amused but she continued to listen to the witch's foolish plan.

Ruby lowered her arms and her head as she thought of her master and communicating with her for one last time. "...but..." she continued, "...for the sake of my master...I have to try!"

She clenched the staff filled with a ruby-colored gem at the top as well as the spellbook, the only reminder of her beloved master.

"Do you even know what spell your master gave you?" the vampire asked.

Ruby nodded slowly. "Somewhat...this is a...forbidden...spell that was passed by generations of witches. My master has entrusted me with the knowledge of this spell to help put an end to this monster...I don't know exactly what will happen but I can only trust her with my heart on this..."

They both turned to stare at the three Saiyans that were glowing in front of them. Moka couldn't help but scoff a little as she closed her eyes.

"Hmph...you're a fool," she vampire spoke with a bit of a annoyed tone.

Ruby couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "...well perhaps I am but are there really any better ideas? That is...unless these two Saiyans can finish this monster together..."

The witch didn't wait for the vampire's response as she planted her staff into the ground and focused intently at the book that Oyakata had given to her. With a staff on one side and a relatively old book on the other, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Knowledge had already been given to her miraculously without any need to study the complex spell thanks to Oyakata. She didn't have any doubt that she wouldn't be able to perform the spell properly especially when her Master was depending on her. She took one last look at the malicious Saiyan who was grinning at his two latest victims standing in front of him. If they managed to finish Broly before she finished the spell then great, but until then, it didn't seem like a bad idea to perform the spell. Ruby wasn't too optimistic though but she wasn't going to pessimistic either.

Moka crossed her arms and looked away from the witch who began chanting in a faint, unclear tone. The vampire was now only interested in watching the battle that was about to unfold. She hated to admit it but there really wasn't anything for her to do and the witch should realize this too. She looked at the sadistic grin on Broly with much dismay. If such a monster existed; would that mean there are monsters stronger than Broly? The thought almost made her shiver.

Gohan couldn't help glancing at the witch behind him as he heard her inaudible chanting. He wasn't sure what the witch was planning but at this point, they had to keep Broly a distance anyways so it may not hurt to allow a spell. Gohan knew that Ruby was a capable witch from what he has seen but it would do him good to expect some form of real success.

_Right now, I just have to keep my focus on Broly as long as possible, no more messing around!_ Gohan thought with determination. The first order of business was to lead the battle away from the vampire and witch as much as possible.

"Ha!" Gohan yelled as he launched a heavy ki blast at Broly. Vegeta stood his ground with his arms folded as the half-saiyan launched the first move.

BOOM!

The ground shook a little causing dust and dirt to sprout up and surround the Legendary Super Saiyan. Gohan quickly flew off from the ground and sent another blast at the cloud of dust. Obviously Gohan knew that he wasn't hurting Broly with these attacks, he would have to use a much more powerful charged blast to hurt him at all. Right now, he wanted to focus of Broly to remain on him.

"**Wrahahaha!**" Broly laughed as he flew out of the cloud of dirt and dust with not even a mark on his body. He aimed high at Gohan with his fists up.

Gohan pulled up his own arms in defense and ducked low as soon as Broly had reached him and was sending his arm around.

Vegeta grunted as he unfolded his arms. "Don't think I'll let you take on Broly by yourself!"

He disappeared out of sight as he moved at super speed towards the two Saiyans just as Broly was ready to pull another arm at Gohan. Broly stopped short of punching Gohan as he caught sight of Vegeta moving in on him. He grinned as Vegeta reappeared in front of him and next to Gohan. He slowly arched back a little keeping his wide grin on his face as Vegeta's kick missed his head by an inch.

Vegeta growled in annoyance but before he and Gohan could continue to attack the bulky saiyan, Broly raised his elbows outwards and in the center of his chest a large green ball of ki gathered out of nowhere.

_Shit! _Vegeta cursed as his eyes widened with surprise.

KABOOM!

A large area of smoke appeared and two saiyans went flying away from each other as they cringed from the blast of Broly up-front. They quickly pulled themselves together as they stopped themselves from falling to the ground.

Vegeta clenched his teeth as he stared at Broly with much distaste. He pulled his arms out to his sides as his golden, electric aura started to waver significantly as he gathered energy. After a couple seconds of quick charging, he immediately closed his arms together but with his hands facing outwards at Broly.

"Have this! Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled as he discharged a massive golden-yellow beam of energy at Broly.

Broly couldn't be impressed at the large beam of energy that was being discharged at him. A acute sound of charging filled the atmosphere as Broly unleashed a green shield of energy around him. Vegeta's beam filled his entire view but dispersed around him as it couldn't penetrate his energy shield.

After the beam dispersed into the atmosphere, Broly laughed quietly. "**Is that all-URGH!"**

In that instant after Vegeta had kept Broly preoccupied, Gohan took the chance to firmly land a knee blow to the chest of Broly, which seemed to have dug into Broly's body for a second and then retracted as Broly headed straight to the ground. The area shook again from the sheer force of the crash causing Moka and Ruby to flinch even though they were now far apart from the battle.

Gohan couldn't help raising a small smile having successfully taken Broly surprise thanks to Vegeta. His smile was lost though as soon as Vegeta growled.

"Don't let it get to your head that we're teaming up because we're not! Do whatever you want as long as you don't get in my way!" Vegeta yelled making Gohan flinch a little. Typical Vegeta. Gohan wouldn't dare saying it aloud but he assumed it meant Vegeta was okay with "help".

…

A few seconds passed before the unsettling scream of Broly pierced the air and the ground where Broly had crashed began to quickly descend inward. Then in no time at all, Broly flew at Gohan at an alarming rate.

_Kuso!_ Gohan thought as he brought his arms up. He knew wouldn't be able to dodge this one. Broly pushed his arm out and connected straight at Gohan where he was protecting himself. The half-saiyan cringed as he felt Broly's force upon him despite the intended protection. He finally let go as he fell backwards and much to his need, away from Broly.

"Hah!" Vegeta exerted as he appeared behind Broly and firmly planted an elbow to the back of his neck.

Broly lurched forward a bit but wasn't stunned enough as he turned around and swung his arm, hitting Vegeta across the face with the back of his fist. The Saiyan prince was sent flying down to the ground in an instant which seemed to symbolize words of a pissed-off Saiyan.

Gohan returned at Broly after a quick recovery and pulled a quick strike across the jaw of Broly causing the Legendary saiyan to bolt his head to the side. Gohan quickly backed away before giving the chance for Broly to return a strike of his own.

Broly did nothing for a moment as he returned his face forward revealing a slight bruise after Gohan's attack. His frown on his face was an indication to Gohan that he had better get ready again.

Broly flashed forward another green ball of energy from the palm of his hand at Gohan which instantly put the half-saiyan in surprise. The half-saiyan eyes quickly widened as green suddenly flooded his view...

BOOM!

A gust of wind blew past Vegeta as he got up from the ground he had crashed into, leaving rubbles of dirt and rock to tumble behind him. He clenched his teeth and fist irritably. He was angry, more at himself than anyone right now.

_Is this all I can do?_ Vegeta roared in the back of his mind. His battle aura raged again as he blasted off from the ground into the air where Gohan was planted behind a cloud of smoke. As the dust cleared, Gohan stood with his back lurched and his arms forward covering himself. The back of his arms had many visible burns from the successful blockage of Broly's energy attack although, it didn't seem like Gohan could block himself from Broly's energy attacks if he wanted to keep his arms.

"You idiot! You should have just redirected his attacks!" Vegeta criticized which didn't make Gohan feel any better.

"I was caught off guard, okay...It won't happen again," Gohan answered as he glared at the grinning psychotic saiyan that had now folded his arms in.

Vegeta grunted. "Bah! You really haven't been keeping up with your training...I'll handle this on my own if I have to! Ha!"

Vegeta charged forward at Broly keeping one of his fist at side to block if necessary. Broly unfolded his arms with new promise coming forth at him. He sent his large fist at Vegeta but the saiyan prince quickly disappeared out of sight in front of him and within no time at all, the legendary super saiyan was sent forward as he was double-fisted across the back of his neck. Vegeta wasn't going to stop there though.

Broly quickly pulled himself together and stopped himself from crashing into the ground again. He turned his head back to look at the half-saiyan but found he wasn't there.

"**Urgh!**" Broly bellowed as the saiyan prince appeared in front of him this time, sweeping an elbow directly into his abdomen.

"Haaaa!" Vegeta yelled as he launched with all his might and pushed Broly, with his elbow still implanted, into the depths of the mountains that laid across from the torn sunflower field. A crash into rocks was heard as Gohan stood quite impressed.

"I guess I should be more aggressive as well, huh?" Gohan whispered to himself. His battle aura glowed as he chased after the two saiyans deep into the depths of the mountain.

Outside of the battle, the vampire grimaced because now she wouldn't be able to see what was going on if they were planning to continue to fight within the mountains. If this kept up, she would have to follow them despite whatever the hell Gohan thought.

She turned her head toward the witch who was still chanting much to her annoyance. She could feel her yokai building up within her which was sign that this spell may be much more than she realized; however, it didn't take a vampire to know that this girl was starting to strain herself.

Moka closed her eyes and sighed. She knew that this was a saiyan's battle now but she could help feeling jealous because not even she or anybody for that matter could stand up to Broly except these two saiyans, but even then, Moka could tell that the two saiyans were having a rough time on their own.

* * *

"Don't you understand!" Piccolo yelled as he hammered his fist against the Headmaster's desk. His voice seemed to cause everyone within range to flinch and only wonder what was going on behind the close doors of the headmaster.

The headmaster was seated in his desk with his arms on top, clasped together as he stared at the green Namekian before him. There wasn't a grin on his face which only caused his eyes to be shown clearly through his hooded white robes.

"_I understand perfectly Piccolo; however, I'm afraid nobody can leave this area now." _the headmaster explained in a perfectly calm manner.

Much to the opposite of Piccolo who was losing his own cool just having to ask the headmaster to leave as there was no apparent way out of the Youkai dimension especially with his binded contract.

"Why not?" Piccolo asked, irritable.

The headmaster couldn't help but flash a grin even though the situation was indeed grave. "_Unfortunately, only my dear friend, the busdriver, is able to properly pass between the human world and this world...and two, if two saiyans are having a difficult time, what makes you think a third can help?"_

Piccolo eyes widened unsure if he had misheard the headmaster's words. "Two Saiyans? How-"

The headmaster raised his hand up which made Piccolo stop his sentence. From a desk drawer, he pulled out, what looked like, a small clear remote.

_Click!_

His office was filled with various doors and bookshelfs. One of the bookshelf's instantly was pushed back further than the rest then smoothly shifted behind one of it's adjacent neighbors revealing a medium size glass surface attached to the wall.

The glass surface filled the room with sudden tiny particles of light as an image began to appear before the glass surface. Piccolo's eyes widened as he saw Gohan rushing down towards a mountainous area with a determined look in his eyes. It reminded Piccolo of Baba's crystal ball.

The headmaster chuckled slightly. "I cannot always be somewhere to check up on students so of course this is only _one of my methods_."

Piccolo wasn't sure of what to make of this new revelation but it made sense how the headmaster was able to gather so much about the overall Saiyans. It was a little unsettling how it seemed he could check up on anyone anywhere and at anytime.

"_If I may add, I can also check up on teachers, Piccolo_," the headmaster added with a hint of glee.

Piccolo froze only for a second but made no response as he only cared on the current status of the battle right now. He could deal with the headmaster on this other particular issue later...if Broly was stopped at least.

* * *

Vegeta stood a little slumped, panting a little from his efforts to push Broly with all his might into the rocks. It was far from over though and he knew that eventually, any of his attacks would be meaningless if he didn't finish this now. The longer the battle was drawn, the more adaptable Broly was going to get.

Standing in front of Broly who was depreciated within the mountainous rocks, Vegeta pulled his arms and hands together and shouted at the top of his lungs as he exerted a high mass of energy at the mountain.

_BOOOOM!_

As soon as Gohan had finally reached Vegeta, he was sent back away from the sheer force of the blast. Not wanting to crash into anything again, Gohan planted his feet firmly into the ground and covered his eyes as dust and wind blew past him.

It lasted several seconds before the wind finally settled. Gohan opened his eyes and let down his guard to see Vegeta standing in front of a massive crater where one large mountain had once stood. For just a moment, Gohan felt immediate relief...

...almost.

Vegeta cursed under his breath as he started to jump away from his position, but it was too late before Broly's arm sprouted from underneath the ground and caught Vegeta's foot. Gohan quickly sprung forward to help Vegeta but as the rest of Broly came out, he was instantly sent back from the massive saiyan's exertion. The ground underneath them failed as rocks and dirt sprayed everywhere. Even as Gohan had just been pushed back, his body automatically reacted from getting hit anywhere else which included sharp rocks. Unfortunately, Vegeta wasn't so lucky.

Broly began sprinting forward, deeper within the mountains with saiyan prince in his grasp like a ragdoll. Vegeta didn't have enough time to escape as he felt his body swoop closer to the walls of rock that laid everywhere.

It was barely an audible gasp as Vegeta felt himself crashing and plowing against the rocks. Broly didn't give up his grasp as he kept running forward and dragging Vegeta though anything he could, laughing maniacally.

Gohan quickly ran forward to stop Broly from battering Vegeta possibly any more but as soon as he came near feets from him, Broly let go of Vegeta, allowing him to hit one more rocky surface before he turned and met Gohan head-on.

By impulse, the two Saiyans locked their hands together as they pushed against each other. Gohan already knew he was at a disadvantage so he quickly stopped pushing and instead, pulled himself towards Broly, horizontally kicking in the upper torso. Broly backed away a few steps with a grimace as he felt Gohan's kick.

Vegeta got up and shook his head quickly to remove any daze he had from Broly's ragdoll throwing. He had several cuts and blood around his face. His good ol' saiyan armor was tattered. Vegeta cursed as he clenched his fists. He had recently ascended and trained but even that is apparently not enough to stop Broly's rampage. This was becoming increasingly frustrating and it didn't seem Gohan was doing any better.

* * *

Moka didn't need to see anything to know what was going on within the depths of the mountains. Hearing the screams, grunts, and innumerable exertions that were taking place, it almost seemed like the mountains were sounding off. The echo of cries still rung in her ear and despite her nature, she was becoming worried for Gohan.

_I...I hope Gohan is doing alright, _a concerned voice echoed within her mind. The vampire's eyes blinked in surprise when she realized it was her "innocent other" who was communicating through the seal. She sighed irritably and forbid herself to show any sign of worry.

_The last thing I need is another girl crying in my head, _she thought back with a sharp tone.

There was a moment of silence and it appeared the other had been taken aback. Moka sighed with hint of defeat. Who was she kidding? She was practically talking to herself. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, they both felt the same thing even though the way they express may be entirely opposite.

_Gomen..._ her other apologized with sincerity. The white-haired vampire simply rolled her eyes. It might have been that she was just in a bad mood. After all, trying to watch a fight while a witch was mumbling wasn't exactly relieving.

Despite the mumbling, Ruby had already completed three-quarters of the spell. She was sweating profusely as if she was in some kind of desert heat. It was also easy to tell that her voice was becoming strained. It appeared that this witch had never done such a long spell before or at least in a rush. Despite the amount of strain though, the witch knew that she was far too close to stop.

_Just...a little longer, _Ruby thought to herself as she continued chanting each indescribable word that the book contained. The crystal on her staff shined brightly; however, the staff itself was filled with a dark flowing aura which faintly obstructed the light from pouring out.

* * *

The battle had increased speed significantly where blocks, attacks, dodges all appeared around the broken mountain area randomly. The air pulsed with each appearance whether by Gohan or Vegeta as they attacked the bulging saiyan.

Broly was becoming more and more annoyed by the minute. It wasn't like last time where he could totally decimate his enemies. Now, his enemies were able to actually bring a measure of difficulty for Broly which was something he wasn't used to. The advantage though was that Broly could fight for days if he wanted with his seemingly unlimited stamina and strength which contrasted to Vegeta and Gohan.

Vegeta and Gohan had their own advantage simply by working together, but it was only an advantage if it was true.

The three saiyans stopped for a moment in midair across from each other forming a triangle. Broly didn't have as much damage in comparison to Vegeta and Gohan who were exhausted. They panted hoping that this moment would be enough to quickly regain their heartbeat.

"This isn't working Vegeta...hah...we need to work together and think this through!" Gohan explained.

Vegeta growled irritably. "Would you just shut up! The last thing I need to hear is something your own damned father would say!"

Gohan would've normally flinched if he hadn't been so tired. Of course, he expected this reaction from the Saiyan Prince. Right now, it seemed that Vegeta was thinking which meant he probably knew it in the back of his mind that he could handle this alone.

"_**HAHAHA! What's wrong? Tired already?**_" Broly laughed out with great amusement. He knew that they were planning something but whatever they were planning would be useless.

Gohan growled with his own irritation. He couldn't think of anything right now. They could keep on fighting but eventually he and Vegeta wouldn't be able to last. There had to be someway to defeat him!

Gohan blinked for a second before a small but noticeable amount of energy pierced his senses. By the look of Vegeta who's eyes widened a little, it seemed he felt it too. It wasn't the kind of energy they were familiar with but there wasn't a word to describe it except being...different.

Gohan had nearly forgotten and couldn't help but smirk as he remembered Ruby. _Perfect timing...we didn't have any ideas anyways..._

* * *

Moka sighed as she heard the last bit coming out of the witch's incantation. Her staff crackled with some form of dark energy while keeping implanted into the Earth's crust.

Ruby smiled a bit feeling accomplished but she knew it was too early to call victory. It wasn't that she didn't trust her master but she could help doubt the effectiveness of this spell either. Well, there was only one way to find out.

She took a big breath which was much needed from the preparations. She had to initiate the spell. The vampire focused her eyes on the witch waiting to see what would happen next.

"_From thy shadows of Earth; I call unto thee voices to take gain from thy enemy!_"

There was a moment of silence and Ruby almost wondered if she had done something wrong but suddenly her staff started to fade away.

"Ah! My Staff!" Ruby yelped as she instinctively tried to grab it but she ended up passing through the stick and falling face forward to the ground.

BAP!

"Ow~" Ruby moaned weakly as she laid on the ground. She attempted to get back up but to her surprise, her legs were a bit weak. She didn't let that stop her from turning around to check on her staff; however, her staff had faded away completely.

Moka crossed her arms and chuckled slightly. "It appears your staff left you..."

Ruby growled. "I know that! What went wrong though? I didn't think that would happen!"

"...and just what did you think would happen?" the vampire asked closing her eyes.

Ruby sighed as she patted off dirt from her already damaged witch-clothing. "I wasn't sure but it sure wasn't supposed to be my staff...leaving...me?"

Ruby's sentence slowed down to a halt as suddenly a huge earthquake took the area almost instantly. The vampire and witch both had to quickly rearrange themselves to prevent themselves to fall over. Much to both of their surprise, they found themselves in the center of an incoming split in the group. Quickly, Moka jumped high into the air while Ruby unfolded her crow wings once more.

They glanced below them as they the crust opening up more and hot liquid lava starting to pour out. They both landed on top of a nearby cliff just to oversee the increasing openings of the Earth. Ruby stared outward at Witch's Ranch...her home...her sanctuary...now all destroyed. Did her master know about this? She couldn't help but let tears run past her cheek while her whole body shook with shock. She kept her master's spellbook firmly in her arm though not willing to even chance letting it go.

Moka's eyes widened as she saw cracks furthering into the mountains where the saiyans were battling. She was beginning to feel some doubts and that this spell could do more harm than good.

"This is only the start of it, am I right, witch?" Moka asked in a much serious tone.

Ruby could only nod her head. She started to regret having performed the spell even if it was her master's wish...but surely her master knew the effects of the spell, right? At this point, it seemed that the cost was destroying the ranch.

_I do hope that everything goes well...,_ Ruby thought. The last thing she wanted to see was Broly and if she did, she wasn't sure what she would do.

* * *

The Youkai Academy bus hummed alone as the rest of the newspaper club sat in silence in their own thoughts and worries. It was safe to say the entire summer vacation had mostly gone to waste with the all the fighting that was going on.

"_We're here..._" the mysterious busman pointed out as he slowly increased the pressure on the break allowing the bus to come to a complete stop in front of the hotel that Bulma had graciously booked for them. Everyone blinked as they realized they were already in West City. All of them hadn't been keeping up with the location since worry had overtaken them over their friends.

"Why did we stop here?" the young witch asked.

The busman chuckled and pulled out his cigar, puffing out a circle of smoke. He gave Yukari such a creepy grin that made her shiver from head to toe.

"_Heh_..._We may all die soon so wouldn't you want to make your last hours comfy?_" he asked.

Kurumu gritted her teeth and stood up, scowling at the busman. "Don't you even dare think about that possibility! I believe in Gohan just as does everyone else! He's not going to let this 'Brocolli' or whatever his name is destroy everything! He won't!"

Everyone nodded fiercely. They had to believe in their friend especially after fighting so much. It would be a lie though if they didn't think about the possibility of the Earth ending.

"..._and if he fails?_" the busman asked, clearly amused.

Kurumu head lowered and she gazed at Tsukune lovingly which caused the human boy's heart to flutter as he stared at her purple eyes.

"...well, if that does happen...I can say that I enjoyed every moment with Tsukune..."

"K-kurumu-chan..." Tsukune whispered feeling his own heart pounding.

"Oh young love!" Ms. Nekonome squealed as she clasped her hands together.

"Bleh!" Yukari rolled her eyes and stuck out her tonque in disgust. When she got her first love, she was _never_ going to be as lovey-dovey as those two couple.

"Too bad love only stops a bad ending in fairy tails..." a voice spoke up causing everyone in the bus to stir as they searched the area for the unknown person.

Tsukune caught eye of a most-familiar sempai and pervert who was outside the bus next to the windows. He leaned on a red sport car parked next to the bus while grinning with his pearl-white teeth.

"Gin-Sempai!" Tsukune shouted in surprise, leaning closer to the window.

Kurumu groaned as she buried her face in her hands. "Oh kami...last guy I needed to see."

Yukari deadpanned the cat teacher. "May I send him back to the ends of the Earth?" she requested in a monotone voice while pulling up her wand.

"Mew?" The cat teacher responded confused.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's with you guys? Aren't you happy to see me?" Gin asked, backing away from the bad looks of his club members.

"Why are you here? I thought you had summer school?" Tsukune asked, suspiciously.

Gin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Tch...it didn't take long for me to figure out that you idiots got into trouble again. As the newspaper club leader, it's my job to look after you and-"

Kurumu grumbled with annoyance and happily interrupted her senior. "Your wasting your time! How do you even know what's going on?"

_RRRRRRRRRRRR!_

Suddenly the ground shook for a few seconds causing everyone in the area including people on the street to nearly topple over. The gang held onto the bus seats tightly, almost looking as if they were bracing themselves for an impact. Small cracks appeared on the street but after the ground stopped shaking, it appeared that there were no visible injuries or damage to any of the buildings.

Gin loosened up after frantically grabbing hold of his car. The senior regained his composure and exhaled with relief. He turned his head away towards what looked like smoke in the distance. He frowned as soon as he heard people in the area starting to stir up.

"Oh my god! Did a fire start?" a man spoke as everyone stopped moving to look at the large upheaval of smoke.

The gang exited the bus to get a clearer look. The city had gotten louder as the earthquake caused a huge commotion.

"It can't be a fire! Fires don't start earthquakes!" another man yelled out.

"C-could it be a volcano?" a woman asked with much anxiety.

"There ain't a volcano for miles around here though!" another man answered.

Yukari's eyes widened as she realized where the smoke was coming from. It was the around the area they left Gohan, Moka, and Ruby. Considering that Gohan was fighting Broly, the small earthquake and smoke in the distance only seemed to signify that the battle was still going on. "Gohan-san, Ruby-san, Moka-san..."

Gin eyes widened a little but other than that he didn't express any surprise. "They're the ones that's causing this trouble? Heh...I shoulda known. Who's this Ruby?"

"It's a long story Gin-sempai..." Tsukune answered with a sigh.

* * *

In the mountains of the falling Witch's Ranch, everyone stopped as a large earthquake filled the depths of the rocks. Cracks appeared on mountains and the crust below them split apart revealing lava stirring about.

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta asked as he rised upward to escape the vibrating mountains and any rocks that seemed to be falling down.

Gohan knew that this had to be part of whatever spell Ruby had been performing. He was doubting the help because now she had made the terrain even more dangerous! What exactly was going to happen?

"**Ha!**"

Gohan shook away his thoughts quickly as Broly hurled towards him not even wondering about what was going on. He opened his arms wide and before Gohan knew it, he failed to escape the bulging saiyan's hold. He quickly started squirming and grunting as he tried to escape Broly's grasp but the psychotic saiyan simply laughed as he tried.

"Let...go...of me!" Gohan yelled as his aura suddenly raged loosening Broly a little. He quickly kicked his way out of Broly's hold and backed away several feet.

Vegeta swooped from behind and firmly landed a elbow to the back of Broly's head. Broly's head flew forward but it didn't result in any decrease in Broly's concentration.

Broly yelled as he turned around to face Vegeta. The saiyan prince's eyes widened as he saw his blows didn't have a big effect on the legendary super saiyan.

Defensively, Vegeta pulled up his arms but instead, Broly clasped his fists together, raised his arms, and thoroughly landed a blow to Vegeta's head. The prince couldn't stop himself as began falling towards a crack in the mountains spewing with lava.

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled as he charged and swooped down. Sweat appeared in no time as he felt the lava's heat on his face. Despite the heat, he caught Vegeta just in time before his body would've hit the lava surface.

In no time, Vegeta swatted Gohan's hand away and shook his head, pulling himself back into the air. He levitated for a moment, growling at Gohan but didn't say anything more. He wasn't the person who wanted saving especially from his rival's son but even he knew that he came close to hitting lava.

Vegeta's attention drew towards Broly as the saiyan began laughing hysterically. It was obvious he took pleasure in seeing others struggle. It wouldn't be safe to say though that Broly had been struggling with the two saiyans either but to him, it felt more like picking a fly.

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Gohan and Vegeta both covered their ears as a high pitch screech penetrated their hearing. Gohan couldn't help but to shut his eyes tight and take his eyes off Broly as he tried to block the noise.

"WHAT IN THE BLAST IS THAT NOISE!" Vegeta screamed and Gohan could barely hear him as he had shut his ears.

Broly cringed at the noise and he looked more irritated by the moment as the noise persist. Destroying wherever the noise was coming from was definitely on his checklist after he annihilated these two saiyans.

The screeching noise finally stopped after several seconds relieving everyone in the area. Gohan opened his ears up and his senses spiked as he felt something rumble beneath his feet. If he knew any better, he would think it was Broly; however, the massive saiyan was above them, not below them.

Gohan eyes widened as he checked into one of the cracks filled with lava. He saw what looked like a massive black vine quickly climbing up. No doubt this was what Ruby had been planning and by the looks of the vine, this was no ordinary vine. It looked like it had risen up from the center of the Earth.

Vegeta noticed the black vine as well and grimaced. Both of the saiyans backed away as the black vine suddenly shot up at them, but instead of turning, it continued straight towards Broly.

"This is ridiculous! How many more interferences are we going to have!" Vegeta yelled out, clearly annoyed and irritated at the amount of distractions that had been occurring. Gohan had to agree but if this really was Ruby's doing then he only hoped it helped. They both used this opportunity to fly above the mountains to get a better view of what was going on. The results shocked them both...

They saw large black vines shooting out from the many cracks that had formed randomly in the depths of the mountains. Each one was growing at an incredible rate with the hot heat of the lava to aid them. They all were aiming towards the Legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

"This is..."

Moka and Ruby simply stood, awed by what they saw in front of them. Black vines that were now growing taller than the mountains itself was aiming at what looked like Broly. They couldn't tell because of how far they were but the black vines were definitely big and clear to see that it was aiming for one of the saiyans.

Ruby couldn't believe that such a spell as this existed. She had seen black vines before when they were dying but not when they were alive...or were they alive?

Moka closed her eyes and snorted. "I can see why it's forbidden..."

* * *

Broly frowned as the black vine shot at him. Just as it seemed to wrap itself around him, he kicked away the vine and then unleashed a green ki blast at it, cutting it into two. The black vine didn't stop though as kept growing from the cut and continued to grab hold of the saiyan.

Gohan and Vegeta simply stared as more and more black vines ripped through the lava and cracks of the earth for Broly. Before, Broly had ripped and annihilated any Oyakata's vines but it was different this time. The vines were more resilient and were regenerating on their own.

When one black vine managed to breach Broly's space and grab one of his arms, the powerful saiyan eyes twitched as it's hot temperature touched his skin. He quickly pulled away by flying up higher to create some distance from the unknown black vines.

The atmosphere turned green as a high pitch charging sound fill the area. Gohan eyes widened as he realized what Broly was going to do. He was trying to destroy all the pesky black vines, but at his height, he could also destroy the Earth!

With a war cry, Broly unleased a green ball of energy that at any moment could expand. Gohan rushed with all his energy and in less than a second reppeared before the incoming green ball.

"Haaa..." Gohan charged himself as quickly as he could to get ready to redirect his attack. As soon as the green ball of energy was near him, he pushed forward with all his might in his arm at Broly's energy attack. He struggled at first but he was able to push his attack back as it wavered away into the sky.

BOOM!

The green energy ball expanded into the sky, causing the clouds to be pushed away from the blast. Gohan and Vegeta covered their eyes from the blinding green light that formed until it finally dispersed away.

Gohan sighed but it was far from over when Broly growled and lurched forward at him. Gohan wanted to dodge but instead got caught in a clothesline move as his opened arm smashed into his abdomen.

"Grk!" Gohan growled with pain as his eyes popped open. His body was sent flying towards one of the huge black vines that was trying to reach for Broly. Amazingly though, the vine dodge the incoming Gohan allowing him to crash below into the mountainous rocks.

Vegeta clenched his fists and teeth, staring at the pleased Broly. "Idiot...He should've let me handled it..." he whispered to himself. He exerted himself, attracting Broly's attention away from the incoming vines as he powered up again. The saiyan prince thought of his family and if there was anything, it was them that motivated him to clean up his rival's mistakes.

* * *

Gohan groaned as he started to stand again. He pushed himself up and was surprise to feel a flat, smooth surface underneath his hand. As he opened his eyes, it widened with a great surprise as they saw nothing but white filling his view. It looked much like the hyperbolic time chamber that he had trained with his father in.

"Gohan!"

The half-saiyan blinked as he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Gohan! Come on, you're much stronger than this!"

Gohan quickly turned around when he realized the cheerful voice was behind him. He gasped as soon as he saw the familiar person who had saved the Earth many times...This was his father.

"D-dad? W-wait, am I...dead?"

The thought of dying...failing made his knees feel weak. That meant he had left Vegeta and...everyone to die by Broly's hands. The thought made him widen with despair.

"No no no no silly!" Goku waved his arms to calm his son down. He sighed and started to scratch his head, trying to come up with a way to explain.

"I don't know exactly how...erm...".

"HURRY UP!" a loud and clogged voice spoke.

Goku flinched and nodded. "Sorry King Kai! Listen to me son. I don't have much time. You have to stay strong! Broly should have been my problem but since I can't be there, you can't let Broly destroy the Earth!"

Gohan lowered his eyes towards his hands as he looked down upon them. He knew what he had to do but... "He's too strong dad...and even with me and Vegeta, it's still difficult..." Gohan said with a hint of anger. He was more angry at himself for not taking the time to train.

Goku stifled a laugh. "Well you guys aren't exactly working together...that's Vegeta for you!"

Gohan smiled a little. It was surprisingly comforting to see and talk with his dad despite the urgency of the situation. He only wished that he were actually here...and then maybe things wouldn't be as far on the edge now.

His father walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Gohan...I believe that you can do it. You'll just have to keep pressing Vegeta though. Don't let the opportunity slip when you see a chance to finish Broly once and for all."

Gohan was astounded at his father's words. He felt a lot better now and more determined than ever. He nodded firmly. "I promise dad...I won't let you down!"

Goku grinned and patted his shoulder again. "Thata boy! Oh and tell Vegeta that I congratulate him on his ascension!"

Gohan chuckled in the back of his mind. _I think you would be the last person he would want to be congratulated by..._ he thought.

"Goodbye son, Earth is in your hands!" he waved off as his body started to float and fade away, leaving Gohan by himself.

...

Gohan stood in silence as he wondered what to do next...how was he supposed to get back?

"WAKE UP ALREADY!" an annoyed King Kai screamed.

* * *

Gohan gasped as his eyes snapped wide open. He turned his head just to see where he had crashed but it was obviously a rock. Sounds of blows, blocks, and jabs filled the air as Gohan escaped the rock and looked up where he saw Broly and Vegeta battling it out. Both of them were getting hit, but it looked like Vegeta was getting hit harder than Broly.

The black vines that now stood skyscrapers over the mountains made every attempt to grab the legendary super saiyan. Broly took no time though pulling another ki blast to delay any vines that were coming. It was an obvious nuisance that was already bothering Broly but with Vegeta on him, he couldn't bring out a clean wipe.

Gohan could only wonder what would happen if Broly was successfully caught in the black vines. It seemed that the only way was to bring Broly to them which meant pushing him back down.

The half-saiyan wasted no time as he blasted off back into the air, dodging any vines that were blocking the way. He flew past the two fighting saiyans and pulled his hands to his side.

Vegeta took notice of the awake half-saiyan and narrowed his eyes. He kept his focus on Broly but it was becoming difficult to breathe now. He had injured Broly a little as well, but it didn't look like the massive saiyan was declining at all.

"_Ka...me...ha...me..."_

Vegeta's eyes widened as he heard Gohan initialize the familiar attack of his rival. What the hell was he thinking? Vegeta knew he had no choice but to back off before he was enveloped in the attack with Broly.

"HAAA!" Gohan unleashed a large flow of blue energy at Broly. The saiyan prince quickly backed off in time only to see Broly had unleashed a green energy shield around him to block Gohan's attempt.

Slowly but surely, Broly was being pushed back closer to the incoming black vines that seemed like they were itching to grab something.

Vegeta took notice of Gohan's intentions and simply gruffed. Even if he pushed Broly towards the mysterious black vines, he would only start ripping them apart. Gohan, however, wanted to see if there was anything particular difference with the black vines that the witch, Ruby had unleashed.

Just when it looked like Broly was close enough, Gohan let go of his attack surprising Broly at the early ending. Just as Broly let go of his energy field, a large black vine quickly wrapped around his leg.

Broly looked down to realize he had been pushed back and yelled with much annoyance. Just as he ripped away the vine wrapped around his leg, others came and wrapped itself around his other mobile parts.

The saiyan ripped each one, but more and more came to envelop him and the ones that he did rip apart simply regenerated. The black vines were persistent in it's objective to pull Broly down to Earth. The most interesting thing that Gohan noted was that tinier vines were growing out of the larger vines that were wrapped around Broly. The tinier vines quickly embed itself into Broly as much as it could but it seemed even the vine was having difficulty in holding Broly.

Gohan noticed when one of the vines appeared to have penetrated Broly's arm successfully. It pulsed with green energy which looked to be from Broly!

This was it...this was the opportunity to finally finish Broly! At any moment, Broly would escape the vines so Gohan acted quickly.

"Vegeta! We have to attack him now!" he yelled.

Vegeta looked at Gohan with disbelief. He knew what Gohan was thinking since Broly was temporarily restrained but he didn't believe a full on attack would finish him.

"It won't work, Gohan! He'll just break free or block our attacks! We'll be wasting our energy!" Vegeta argued.

"...and if we don't do something now! We won't ever get a chance to save the Earth! Trust me on this!" Gohan argued back.

Vegeta growled and looked at Broly who was becoming harder to pull and contain as each second went by.

"WRAAAAH!" Broly cried as he exerted pushing aura of power around him. Some of the vines failed and disintegrated away while others held on barely. Again, more vines appeared like reinforcement to hold the saiyan down.

"Fine!" Vegeta agreed as he swooped down, several meters in front of Broly. Gohan followed as he joined the saiyan prince and wasted no time to start charging the Kamehameha wave. Vegeta pulled his hands to the side and angled a bit, but an electric charge appeared around his particular attack preparation.

Broly notices this and angrily yells with frustration. He was not going to let some pesky vines stop him! While he could not start a energy field at this point, he wouldn't let them finish him.

"**HORAAAAAAH!**" Broly screamed as a ball of green energy started to accumulate in front of his chest.

Gohan and Vegeta were a bit surprise but that wouldn't stop them. It was all or nothing at this point.

"Kamehame...**HA**!" Gohan yelled as he exerted his charged energy at Broly.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled as he unleashed his own concentrated energy attack at Broly.

The blue and slightly pink energies merged to form a high concentrated violet energy attack. It met Broly's green energy ball head on and instantaneously expanded on impact pushing both saiyans slightly away.

Broly started laughing at the two saiyans as he watched their doom. Any new vines that were starting to reach for Broly got pushed away from the heated clash of energies; however, one of them had successfully embed itself into the saiyan's leg and was pumping with energy. The psychotic saiyan paid no attention though as his only focus was finishing these protectors once and for all.

Mountains cleared away like dust as it disintegrated from the intensity of the three saiyans. Wind blew in all directions, even reaching Moka and Ruby as they stared in awe at the clearing of a lot of the mountains. This allowed them a clear view of the clash of energies which seemed pretty blinding but luckily they weren't too close.

Vegeta and Gohan grunted as they felt themselves push back more and more from Broly's energy ball.

"_**TIME TO DIE!**_" Broly laughed maniacally. One vine failed to hold onto one of Broly's arms which caused Broly to regain more control over his energy that was directed at Vegeta and Gohan.

Even though their combined energies were powerful, it was difficult to not submit to Broly's massive green ball of energy. If they let go though, not only would they be destroyed but everyone they loved would die!

"I...won't let it end like this!" Gohan yelled, cringing as he tried to exert himself more.

Vegeta didn't say anything but he refused to believe that he was going to let Broly, no matter how powerful or legendary he was, from receiving the pleasure of destroying him. There was no way he was going to let that happen!

"HAAAAA!" they yelled as they put more power into their attack. Broly's massive energy ball was pushed back to about half-way point but they still needed to put even more force into their attacks if they wanted to end this.

Broly was completely lose of vines except for one that was holding tight to his leg. The vine pulsed as it continued to suck Broly of it's energy, but it didn't look like it had any significant effect of Broly.

_BRUUM!_

The area roared as another tiny earthquake appeared but for a lot shorter period. Vegeta and Gohan kept their concentration but it was still difficult and they were still being pushed back inch by inch as Broly increased his own force.

Meanwhile, the black vines started to connect with each other and it embed itself within each other. It appeared that the black vines were trying to gain from the only port it had. It wasn't long before the entire area glowed with the energy it had taken.

Broly didn't look any weaker though and it seemed that the only people getting weaker was Vegeta and Gohan.

* * *

"This isn't good..." Ruby croaked as she looked on at the view of the two energies clashing. It looked like Vegeta and Gohan were still on the ropes and at this point...

"We have to do something!" Ruby turned to the white-haired vampire.

"Shut up...you're being annoying..." the vampire rudely said as she closed her eyes in thought. What could they do?

The vampire opened her eyes and growled in frustration. Normally, she would do something so brash but in this situation, if the saiyans failed, it wouldn't matter anyway.

She leaped down and jumped over any cracks that laid waste at the now barren land. She headed toward the flattened mountains as quickly as she could. Ruby watched in disbelief but she quickly shook her head and opened her crow wings. She wasn't sure what the vampire was thinking but perhaps she had really lost her mind.

_I'll lose my mind as well if that's the case... _Ruby thought lightly as she followed the vampire in the air. Suddenly, she stopped as she remembered something important.

"Ah! I still don't have my staff!"

* * *

Gohan knew that he was pushing as much as he could. He wasn't sure about Vegeta but by the looks of it, he was as well, probably even more than he was. In spite of that, Broly was still at the upper hand here even while his energy was being sucked away!

_God damn it! I...I can't fail my dad like this! _Gohan thought.

"Boy! Don't lose concentration!" Vegeta yelled. Gohan nodded firmly as he continued to push as much as he could.

"Gohan!" an angry voice echoed to his ears. Gohan's head perked up as he realized it was Moka. He couldn't afford to look for her but of all times, why did she have to come now?

"I won't forgive you if you fail now! _Ha_!" Moka hollered. Gohan's eyes widened as he saw Moka leaping towards Broly who didn't seem to notice or care. Her leg was glowing purple as she began to put all her energy into a kick.

BAM!

Her kick hit Broly full on in the head but it slipped like butter not dealing any damage to him. Broly growled clearly annoyed and wouldn't let her get away without some punishment.

The vampire gasped as the saiyan let go of one of his arms that was controlling the energy ball. In midair, the vampire couldn't get away fast enough as Broly directly punched her in the head; however, doing so caused the unknowing saiyan to lose focus on maintaining his green ball of energy.

"Ugh!" Moka moaned as she was sent flying, about to crash into a half-broken mountain. Despite the injury to the head, she flashed a smile knowing that she had successfully distracted the saiyan for a little bit. Now it was up to Gohan and Vegeta to finish the bastard.

_POOM_!

Gohan clenched his teeth, resisting the urge to call out to Moka as he heard her crash into a crumbled mountain. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the witch pass by to aid the vampire. He knew that he couldn't afford to let Moka's attempt at opening Broly go in vain. His eyes glanced towards Vegeta who simply nodded as he recognized the chance. It was time to end this.

"_**HAA!**_" Vegeta and Gohan yelled as their energies increased in one burst of energy. Broly eyes widened and cursed himself as he realized he had foolishly been distracted especially when he thought that was all Gohan and Vegeta could manage.

Broly took notice in his mistake and cursed as his own ball of energy was being thrown towards him, he attempted to create a energy barrier around him for added protection but it was difficult when the blasted vine was attached to his leg.

He grunted as he kicked off the last of the vine which caused it to finally wither away with the rest of the merged vines. It felt like it somehow was satisfied with what it got. He quickly executed a barrier and brought his arms up to try to stop his own energy but as soon as he met, he was pushed away with significant speed.

Vegeta and Gohan pulled their arms down to curve their concentrated energy upward so that it would send Broly as far into space as possible. They would send him to the flaming heat of the sun!

Broly attempted to push back his green ball of energies with smaller ki blasts but to no avail. He had put too much power into this attack and now it was being redirected at him!

As the combined energies of Vegeta and Gohan pushed Broly higher into the sky, he took a good look at the vampire, Moka who had distracted him, and then at Gohan. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar spiky saiyan who had his hand on Gohan's shoulder. It didn't appear that Gohan noticed as he was too focused in putting his all. It was Kakkorot! He was waving with his other hand at Broly with a stupid grin, almost as if he was mocking him!

"_**KAKKOROOOOOOOOOOOOT!**_" Broly hollered as he hit the peak of the atmosphere and continued being pushed into space. He pushed with all his might and powered up for one last attempt, but Gohan and Vegeta were too far concentrated on ending this much to his dismay.

The saiyan on the verge of death looked behind him and in fear, he saw the sun. It was only a matter of seconds before he crashed into the molten heat and flames, breaking into his barrier and burning his skin. He cried out one last time in great fury.

"_**!**_"

* * *

As Ruby helped the vampire get back on her feet, they quickly turned away their heads and covered their eyes as the sun flashed, causing everything go go white around the barren mountains.

Vegeta and Gohan let go as they saw Broly's demise and were sure he wasn't ever going to come back. As the sun turned to it's normal color and brought out the correct color of the land, Vegeta and Gohan closed their eyes as they lost control of their Super Saiyan forms. Slowly, out of exhaustion, they both fell, heading towards a pit of lava in one of the cracks.

Both Ruby and Moka acted quickly and caught them with Moka catching Gohan and Ruby catching Vegeta, much to her dissatisfaction. As soon as they were not anywhere near where lava could harm them, Moka placed the much hard-earned half-saiyan nicely down the rock while Ruby grumbled and simply let Vegeta slip out of her hands. The saiyan prince groaned as he hit the hard rock on his side which caused Ruby to wonder if she had made a death-sentence for herself. Hopefully the arrogant saiyan was too exhausted to notice.

Gohan panted furiously as he weakly opened his eyes to see the vampire and witch in front of him. Moka looked like she took an injury to the head but despite that, they both were smiling at him which was all he needed to tell that it was over. He smiled back and chuckled as he panted even though his body ached all over. All the injuries and bruises got to him as soon as he had descended into his base form.

He let himself fall unconscious slowly with much peace in his mind. This was far from the best summer vacation he wanted though...

..

..

* * *

..

..

Gohan felt himself wake as he heard loud noises filling his ears though a little away.

"You mean to tell me that you had left without saying a word about fighting another saiyan bent on destroying everything?" Bulma confirmed incredulously.

"Woman! I don't have to tell you everything!" Vegeta yelled back.

Okay, now Gohan knew he was probably in Capsule Corporation considering Vegeta and Bulma were fighting. He grumbled as he checked around him but was taken by surprise when he saw all of his friends and a couple others staring at him with great smiles on his face. Tsukune, Yukari, Krillin, Moka, Ruby, Gin, Kurumu, Ms. Nekonome, and even the busman were there.

"Hey, looks like you're awake! You shoulda told us that Broly had came back!" Krillin said jokingly.

Gohan chuckled once more but quickly regretted that decision as he began hurting in his ribs. He must've cracked some bones in his fight. Despite the pain, he looked to each and every one's face. A lot of the newspaper club were happy but worried about Gohan's conditions. Most knew that the half-saiyan would be up and about very soon.

Gohan turned his head to Gin whom we was surprised to see. "Gin? I thought you had summer school?"

Gin grinned, flashing his teeth as he put his hands into his pockets. "Heh...I'm not the person who can leave my club alone!"

"Baka! Take your hands off me!" Kurumu yelled as she threw away Gin's perverted hand from her shoulder. Tsukune shook his head, sighing. He knew the real reason was Gin's perverted intentions. The guy really didn't come because he sensed trouble.

Gohan turned his head again when he heard sniffling, only to see the pink and innocent Moka starting to tear up. She looked at him with much concern and Gohan could only stare in wonder.

"Moka?"

"Gohan!" She cried, unable to contain herself any longer. She began sobbing in his chest as she washed away her worries and concerns that were held for so long. It was especially difficult for her when she was locked up and her other was in control.

Gohan was a bit surprised but he could understand her worries. He closed his eyes and patted her on the head to assure her that everything was alright.

"Gomen Moka for worrying you..." Gohan weakly assured.

Moka pulled away, still teary eyed and shook her head. "Y-you did what you had to...but as I could only watch through my other...I...I couldn't bear seeing you get hurt!"

Gohan started to rub his temples with slight embarrassment over her words. "Heh...well, I told you before that I've managed through worse before, haven't I?"

The whole room laughed but Moka was clearly unimpressed. She was put at ease though now that it seemed that he was okay. She wiped her tears away forced a smile. She was happy to have met a friend like Gohan...

_Friend..._

Even though Moka should be happy with that word she knew that she desperately wanted to let Gohan know of her feelings...it was difficult though because she wasn't sure of his feelings for her. She loved his kindness, his strength, and strong will to protect.

It was Yukari's turn as she turned to hug Gohan, glad to see her friend was safe. To her, he was a big brother and she wasn't sure what would happen if she didn't have him. He had saved her and others countless times. The fact that he was half-human like her made it even better.

Ruby smiled and blushed as she watched the others give their own form of reassurances. She was glad that the person she had recently met was all and...mentally well. She now understood what she was feeling as she looked at Gohan. This half-saiyan had captured her heart...and only within a few days of meeting him. The only problem though was that she wasn't sure what the relationship between Moka and Gohan was. It was quite obvious that Moka was in love with Gohan and in some ways, it seemed Gohan was in love with Moka as well but she couldn't be sure.

Gohan remembered something important and looked at Ruby. "I just remembered! Ruby, we should bring your master back to life with the dragonballs!"

Tsukune, Yukari, Gin, and Kurumu all suddenly became confused as they repeated the the unfamiliar items. "Dragonballs?"

Gohan brows raised as he forgot that he hadn't told them about the dragonballs. He would have to tell them later or better yet, show them...

"Er...I guess you'll see soon," he replied causing confusion amongst them.

Ruby was brought out of her thoughts. She almost forgotten about the Dragonballs! While she wanted to wish her master back, after her last confrontation, she had to respect Oyakata's wish.

To Gohan's great surprise, Ruby shook her head and sadly attempted to explain. "I...during the battle, I met my master again...and well...she apparently didn't want to leave...she was in heaven Gohan!"

Gohan eyes widened with surprise. "Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

Ruby nodded. "I have to respect her wishes...but, I do have one wish! I was hoping you wouldn't mind asking the dragon..." Ruby began which caused Gohan to raise an eyebrow. Ruby looked down and blushed, not sure why she was embarrassed to make a request.

"Could we...return the sunflower field back to the way it was?" she finally asked.

Gohan blinked as he remembered the entire area including the mountains had been changed into a lifeless zone thanks to all that had happened. Part of the damage was the battle and the other half was the effects of the spell. Nevertheless, Gohan wondered if it was a good idea to waste a wish like that but he knew he owed her after all the damages that were done.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, we can definitely do that! We'll have to search for them though..."

"Way ahead of you kid," Bulma intruded as she finished arguing with Vegeta outside the doorway. She had a victorious smile on her face which Gohan assumed she won over Vegeta. In her hand was a bag that glowed orange. It was most definitely the dragonballs.

She smile turned to a grin. "See...I've been locking these babies up to prevent them from coming into the wrong hands..."

Ruby face widened as she saw the dragonballs. They were real! She was almost tempted to break her promise to her master about not bringing back to life.

The others who had no idea about the dragonballs stared and took a good look at the glowing balls that was in Bulma's large bag. They were simply entranced by them and from what they could gather, it could make wishes.

Gohan grinned at his curious friends. "Looks like you guys get to see them in action!"

Bulma stopped though and cleared her throat, closing her eyes as if she was waiting for something at Ruby. When everyone was staring at her, she quickly took notice and looked apologetically at the head of the Capsule Corporation. She quickly took a bow and in a strong voice, she apologized. "I'm sorry for all the problems I've caused!"

Bulma opened one of her eyes and with a satisfied smile. She nodded triumphantly. "That's good to hear. It doesn't look like you'll ever attack anyone again so I'll forgive you. All of the people you hurt have safely recovered."

Ruby stood back up and smiled with much relief. She did regret having attacked the corporation but the fact that she forgave her made it easier to believe that humans were not as bad as she thought.

"Arigato..." she bowed again.

Gohan was glad Bulma didn't seem angry at the witch anymore. He attempted to get up but he cringed when his body ached once more.

"Whoa whoa! Slow down kid! Don't worry, we can make the wish...you just get your rest and sleep...I promise I won't tell your mother about this, kay?"

Gohan frowned but he reluctantly nodded. "Thanks Bulma, you're the best!"

Bulma winked. "You bet I am!"

* * *

They all moved out of the room, a lot eager to see the dragon after an explanation by Ruby and Bulma. Kurumu was probably the most excited as she jumped excitedly around. Moka was unwilling to leave Gohan's side but after some pushing from the half-saiyan, she reluctantly moved to see the dragon.

Outside, Bulma dropped the bag and spilled out all the balls which appeared to close with each other like magnets. They glowed even brighter now that they were out of the bag.

Bulma was the first to summon Shenron. "Arise Shenron!"

The sky darkened and Moka hugged herself as she felt a dark force invade her senses. Her view of the dragon suddenly changed from when she first thought it would be a nice dragon. The environment and energy she felt said otherwise as the great Shenron blasted out of the seven dragonballs like a force of lightning!

Everything went quiet and the wind blew furiously, bending every street lamp and sign that were in the city. Bulma knew they had to do this quickly before people get terribly suspicious.

When the dragon materialized into this long green dragon that might have stretched miles long, Tsukune dropped to the ground in great fear. Everyone else simply watched in awe as Shenron looked down upon them. The dragon roared which caused everyone to jump.

_T-this is the dragon? This is what's going to grant wishes?_ Tsukune thought shakily in his mind.

"Oh my..." Ms. Nekonome said as she readjusted her glasses and squinted.

The busman grinned as usual and tapped his cigar to remove the ashes on the other side. It wasn't clear what was going on in the unknown monster's mind.

"_**Why have**_ **y**_**ou have summoned me? I shall grant two wishes...Be quick...**_" the dragon boomed with it loud and deep voice.

Bulma looked towards Ruby who simply wanted to stare at the dragon for eternity. She had seen nothing like it and was simply mesmerized by it.

"Ruby!" Bulma called waking the witch out of the trance.

Ruby blinked when she realized it was time for her to speak her wish. She resisted the urge to bring her master back and took a deep breathe thinking only of repairing her beautiful home once more.

"I wish the area called Witch's Ranch be restored to it's former beauty!" Ruby yelled out hoping the dragon could hear her.

There was a moment of silence as the dragon searched for what Ruby had named. Even though the dragon did not know where exactly this place was, it was able to look into Ruby's mind to understand what she was talking about. It didn't take long for the dragon to find the Witch's ranch.

"_**Your wish shall be granted...**_" the dragon boomed as it's red eyes glowed.

Ruby held her breath and waited as it processed her wish. The pair of red eyes stopped glowing and the dragon finally opened it's mouth.

"_**The place known as 'Witch's Ranch' has been restored...Now speak your second wish!**_"

Ruby eyes widened and she gasped with great delight. She couldn't wait to return and see her home again...the only problem was...it would be terribly lonely.

At this moment, everyone wasn't sure what they want. They would've certainly wanted to wish Goku back but they knew far better that it wasn't possible anymore.

"Well I guess that's it..." Bulma said as she looked around one more time and saw that there really wasn't any wishes.

"Wait-" the busman interrupted, stopping Bulma from telling off the dragon. He took away his cigar from his mouth and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"_Get the dragon to heal the boy...I don't want to be waiting any longer..._" the busman said and placed his cigar back into his mouth.

Bulma blinked wondering why she hadn't thought of that. She wasted no time in telling the dragon to heal Gohan.

"Shenron! Could you heal Gohan from his injuries?" she yelled back to the dragon.

There was a moment of silence before the dragon's eyes glowed again. "_**Your wish shall be granted...**_"

...

It was seconds before Shenron finished the last wish.

"_**The one you call 'Gohan' is fully healed...I shall now go back to my slumber...**_" the dragon spoke before it's whole lengthy body started to glow yellow.

In a flash, the dragon disappeared and up in the dark sky, the seven dragonball had quickly been raised up from the ground. Within the speed of light, the dragonballs dispersed equally to far away unknown places. The sky slowly turned back into it's normal blue color.

Bulma sighed with some annoyance. It was going to be a few months before she would have to head out and grab them again before anyone else could. Putting that thought aside, she turned to the rest of the newspaper club and narrowed her eyes at them.

"So...you still haven't told me what you guys are..."

Kurumu, Gin, Yukari, and Moka flinched but they knew at this point, the woman in front of them knew better. As Yukari was about to open her mouth, the advisor stepped in.

"Ohoh...what ever are you talking about, mew?" she asked as her tail peaked out, wagging and her hidden ears wiggled.

Tsukune deadpanned his advisor and homeroom teacher. Of all people, she was the last person who was going to convince Bulma otherwise. In fact, considering they knew that now she was the wife of a saiyan and that she knew of a giant wishing dragon, it would make sense for her to be able to see through even convincing monsters.

Thankfully, the busman grabbed the teacher smoothly as he offered to stop at another seafood restraunt later to which the cat teacher enthusiastically agreed.

"You guys used the dragonballs to heal me didn't you?" Gohan asked to everyone's surprise as he walked out of the Capsule Corporation building, completely healed and rejuvenated.

Moka and Ruby smiled with great happiness as they saw the half-saiyan in a lot better shape and walking with no problem. To Ruby, this cleared any doubts about the dragon's power.

Bulma raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. "Well of course! You have to go back to school don't ya?"

Gohan wasn't sure how to feel about that. He was still hoping that he'd be able to enjoy summer vacation with his friends, but it was apparent that fate had other plans for him. The half-saiyan lowered his head and sighed in disappointment.

Bulma then turned to the newspaper club with her hands on her hips, not forgetting about the "regular" guys.

"So I ask again...who are you guys? I don't appreciate being held off when it's apparently obvious..."

Tsukune sweat-dropped as he began rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. "Well...I'm human," Tsukune began.

"I knew that..." Bulma waved off which made Tsukune lower his head comically. He wasn't sure why but he felt pretty pathetic about his own race now.

"I'm a succubus!" Kurumu announced proudly.

"...thought so," Bulma squinted which caused the big breasted woman to be taken aback.

"I'm a witch!" Yukari announced as she raised her wand up proudly. Bulma nodded as she closed her eyes happily. She still couldn't believe that such a cute girl was in high school.

"...as am I," Ruby added.

"Werewolf..." Gin announced suavely with his teeth flashing.

_...and a pervert, _Bulma added in thought. Just the way his eyes shimmered made her think of the old hermit pervert she was less excited to see.

"Er...vampire," Moka smiled nervously.

Bulma clasped her hands to signify that she was satisfied with their answers. She glanced towards the half-saiyan with a smirk that caused the half saiyan to scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Didn't know you studied at a monster school," Bulma stated.

Gohan sweat-dropped. "Um yeah...Please don't tell my mother about this, Bulma!"

Bulma chuckled. "I can keep a secret kiddo, it's kinda fitting anyways..."

Gohan laughed it off though he wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean and if he should've been offended.

_BEEP BEEP!_

Gohan and the others looked to the roadside of the company to see the academy bus and it's eerie busman already waiting for them to come along.

"_We've stayed too long...gotta head back to the academy...We'll drop off the witch too..._" the busman explained with his cigar still in his mouth.

Kurumu groaned but reluctantly agreed as she pulled her destined-one with her on the bus. She actually enjoyed the time despite the bigger problems that happened. There was still a lot she wanted to see in the city with Tsukune.

Moka followed in with her own thoughts as she replayed the events in her head or whatever she could remember. While it pained her to see Gohan getting hurt at Witch's Ranch, she was able to meet his mother and spend some time with Gohan.

Yukari, Ruby, and Gohan followed in as they waved goodbye to Bulma and Krillin. The bus roared as it's engine started, then headed off to Witch's Ranch.

* * *

At Witch's Ranch, to everyone's amazment, the area with it's background mountains and sunflowers had been restored and some might say even enhanced. Ruby eagerly escaped the bus as she stared in awe at the scene. It was like the battle never even happened! If given the chance, she would definitely thank the dragon for granting her wish.

"Are you going to be alright, Ruby-san?" Gohan asked as he joined her outside the bus.

Ruby watched the sunflowers once more before turning and nodding towards Gohan. "Yeah...arigato...Gohan" she thanked blushing.

"I...um...have one question though," she asked while her blush increased significantly. The witch knew that she had to ask this or else it would never get off her mind.

"Hm?" Gohan sounded as he waited for her question.

"Are um...are you in a relationship with Moka?" she asked, blushing.

It was now Gohan's turn to blush and instantly began stuttering. "R-relationship? M-moka? No no no, we're...we're just friends, that's all! Ehaha..."

Moka couldn't help but overhear the half-saiyan's words...and somehow, they hurted her. Was that all he saw in her? Could she be only worth to him as a friend and nothing more?

Ruby examined Gohan carefully as she thought otherwise. His eyes were avoiding her and from the blush, it was possible that he was in love with the vampire and hasn't done anything yet. A smile appeared on the witch's lips. She wasn't going to miss this chance if he was still undecided!

"If that's the case then..."

Gohan eyes widened as he felt Ruby lean up and quickly peck him on the cheek with a kiss.

_Wha- _Moka thought but couldn't finish it as a thousand emotions flooded her like never before. A lot of the emotions were related to jealousy.

Likewise, the half-saiyan had a thousand thoughts and emotions going through his head. He looked towards the satisfied witch with disbelief. He opened his mouth but no words could come through...mainly because he had no words to say.

"...I will capture your heart Gohan-_kun_," the witch declared strongly with a newfound goal and determination flooding her. She knew what this meant as she glanced towards the vampire on the bus who promptly looked away in surprise. She would fight Moka if that meant capturing him..._both of them_.

"Well then...Gohan-kun, we'll definitely be meeting again..." she winked, then unleashed her crow wings, flying away into the sky.

Gohan continued to watch Ruby away still shocked at this new development. He placed his hand over the cheek that the witch kissed and blushed. At the same time, his body shivered because he felt a very dangerous upheaval of ki coming from the bus and he was a little scared to go back now.

* * *

Well things are certainly becoming _dangerous_ and _complicated_! I hope you enjoyed this loooong chapter. Until next time.


	22. Cold Love

A\N: So I wanted to try this out and get everyone's opinion on this. I created a poll asking for your personal opinion on who you think Gohan should be paired with. This won't affect the story and the direction I'm heading but this is out of curiosity. The poll will be up on my profile until I get the next chapter posted.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Dragon Ball Z

* * *

"_C-c-c-cold! W-w-why a bliz-z-ard a-at a t-t-time l-like t-this!" Gohan spoke through his chattering teeth as he trotted an increasing surface of snow. He tried to cover himself the best he could but not even his stone-breaking body could outlast the blizzard_

_He desperately needed to find shelter fast or else..._

_He didn't want to think about the consequences. He had already climbed heights, fought huge dinosaurs, and swam rivers, so there was no way he was going to let some blizzard kill him now. He gritted his teeth to stop the chattering and forced himself to keep going hoping that he'd find shelter or the blizzard would miraculously stop._

_His efforts paid off as he saw a cave in one of the glacier mountains which lied ahead. It probably contained polar bears but he didn't care. At this point, the blizzard was much more dangerous than any animal._

_With a burst of new hope and happiness, he started running as fast as he could through the snow. He began laughing with excitement until he finally reached the entrance of the cave, leaving hundreds of footprints behind him._

_He was safe..._

* * *

Gohan's eyes snapped open as he laid on his bed, staring up at his dormitory room's ceiling with a groan of tiredness. He absolutely did not want to wake up today but unfortunately, today was the start of his second semester. He looked at the alarm clock next to his bed and it was apparent he had woken a little early. It was too late to go back to bed though since he already woken up. He might as well do some stretching before he had to put on the academy's uncomfortable uniform.

As he reluctantly got out of bed, he turned to look out of the only window he had in his room. The entire area was as gloomy as ever. If there were two things that made him stay, it was his friends and the fear of the frying-pan of doom. Yep.

Before he stretched, he contemplated the random memory he had. He could vaguely remember having survived a cold, blizzard environment when he was traveling alone before Vegeta and his deceased friend, Nappa had arrived on Earth.

He chuckled in thought of it because despite the fact he was about to die in the cold climate, Piccolo's training seemed harsher. Still, he wondered why such a experience had resurfaced. He couldn't help but forget something important about that time...

He decided to leave the thought for another time and promptly began to stretch his body.

* * *

It had been several days after the newspaper club team came back from their...uneventful...summer vacation. All was not lost though as the little witch, Yukari had gotten over her fear of the human world. The newspaper club also had gained a new friend and ally, another witch called Ruby.

A witch that the innocent vampire, Moka, could not help but wince at the name. Every time she had heard her name, she couldn't help but remember the time when the witch had placed a kiss to Gohan's cheek which caused...mixed feelings of late.

She wondered why she was feeling so jealous over a simple kiss to the cheek. Yukari had kissed Gohan on the cheek as well before but there was something...different...about the way the witch had expressed it.

The vampire closed her eyes as she walked elegantly towards the school. She tried to remember what her other had explained to her after that surprise...

* * *

_Moka watched from the window of her seat as she saw Ruby fly away. She couldn't help contemplate what she saw and make excuses. The eye that Ruby gave her before was also unsettling._

_'T-that was probably just a thank-you, right?' She thought to herself hoping to relieve the unfamiliar feelings that had slapped her. She gripped her Rosario as a measure of failing support. She suddenly gasped though as she saw the cross necklace glowing._

_**Hmph...that witch is much foolish than I thought...I should've made her realize her place when I had the chance... **The Other Moka stated irritably._

_'Sh-she doesn't mean any harm though, right?' Moka thought back. As of now, the only person she had to discuss her feelings of Gohan were herself...kinda..._

_**Don't be a fool! You know as much as I do that her eyes had challenged us...there is only so much I can do...you should've taken him when you had the chance!**_

_Moka lowered her head in shame as her other blamed her. She had hoped that she might bring up the courage to confess to him during the summer but with all that happened, fate didn't give her any chance._

_She sighed as the glow from her rosario faded. She looked towards Gohan and tried to smile as he entered the bus, receiving some intriguing stares from the other group members. She wanted to get angry at him...she wanted to get sad...she wanted to get close to the kindness that he emanated so fiercely._

_She loved him...but what could she do right now? Now...it seemed that Gohan was going to get harder to confess to and she just didn't have the courage to say anything right now._

"_er...Moka I-" Gohan began._

_Moka's eyes widened and she quickly turned away with a harrumph leaving the half-saiyan alone. She couldn't help it though...right now, she needed to be by herself for a little bit._

* * *

Moka sighed sadly. Of course things had gone back to the way they were before and it looked like Gohan had forgotten about what Ruby had declared...or at least ignored it. The vampire, however, couldn't ignore it. She didn't want to admit she had entered or acknowledged this "challenge" but in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't help but feel...protective? Selfish? There was a lot of words to describe the need to keep Gohan to herself...it may have been her other that was rubbing off on her.

"Moka!" she heard her name being called. She abruptly turned around and flinched as she saw the half-saiyan greeting and waving at her. She forced a smile and waved back with as much enthusiasm as she normally would.

Then she wrinkled her noes as a familiar scent invaded her senses. She slowly started to draw closer to the source of the scent with an increasing delight filling her. She knew who this source was...and unfortunately, she couldn't help it...

"Moka? Wait a sec-"

"Gomen Gohan!" Moka apologized as she finally jumped and promptly attacked Gohan's neck in a very cute fashion.

**Chuu~**

Gohan's entire body stiffened as he looked up the sky with a deadpanned look as if he was cursing the world. He clenched his fists and took it like a man though knowing full well that the vampire could not control herself until she had some of his blood.

The vampire pulled away with satisfaction drawn all over her face. She quickly blushed and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Gomen!" Moka apologized once more knowing that the half-saiyan could not have enjoyed the blood-sucking.

Gohan, as usual, just shook it off although it would make him a little tired during classes for a little while. He rubbed his neck sorely while the fang marks miraculously disappeared. He sighed and placed an arm on the vampire's shoulder in consolation.

"It's alright...don't we have to join our newspaper club to pass out the papers?" he asked.

Moka's face brightened as she nodded firmly. "Yep! We should get going!"

Gohan nodded and took the lead while the vampire followed. She sighed with a bit of regret and happiness. Happiness because...well...she got to drink the half-saiyan's blood since a while. Regret because if she couldn't control herself...she feared Gohan might hate her.

_Y-your worrying too much Moka... the vampire_ thought to herself with another inward sigh.

* * *

"K-kurumu-chan...what is this?" Tsukune asked as he pointed to an article in their newspaper. He was smiling with a hint of worry which relayed that the human was baffled by an article he had overlooked.

The succubus looked up to her lover as she placed another stack into a box for distribution. She cocked her head curiously as to wonder why Tsukune was asking something obvious.

"It's my article of course! Do you like it?" the succubus asked with much hope in her voice. It would make her the happiest to have her destined-one praise her.

Tsukune scratched his cheek wondering what to say. A sweat-drop appeared on his forehead as he tried to find the words.

"Er...how should I say this..." Tsukune began.

[Capsules by Kurumu Kurono]

_As we investigated the human world and all it's wonders, I discovered possibly the best thing ever...capsules! Capsules are mini containers that can hold all sorts of items such as motorcycles, portable houses, anything you can think of for easy portable use!_

_People could also possibly be contained! Imagine...your own lover in a capsule whom you can release anywhere you go! Of course they'll be restrained but that doesn't matter as long as the couple are together! Dates on the fly, **** on the go...the possibilities are endless!_

…_blah...blah...blah..blah.._

…

"It's great, isn't it?" Kurumu chirped leaning closer to Tsukune.

Tsukune sighed. "Kurumu-chan, gomen but capsules can't hold people..."

Kurumu frowned and pouted. "I know that but imagine the possibility! I can have you with me all the time!"

Tsukune felt much rather afraid of that concept. While he did love the succubus, he knew he would reach the end of his life quicker if he stayed with her everyday. Not only that, it would be a restriction of human freedom if human capsules existed. He didn't even want to think about what life would be like if that ever happened.

"Gomen Kurumu-chan, we're going to have to reprint your article. We wouldn't want to raise misconceptions about capsules like this..." Tsukune explained which deeply saddened the succubus.

"Aw _Tsukune-kuuun..."_ Kurumu moaned, slightly disappointed.

"Tsukune! How dare you upset this beautiful young lady!" Gin accused as he burst through the clubroom with a shine of his white teeth.

Tsukune stared blankly at his sempai as the werewolf began to get close to the succubus. Kurumu promptly stepped away with a little annoyance.

"Get away from me!" Kurumu yelled as she moved behind her lover. She quickly grew excited as hugged Tsukune with delight. "Protect me _Tsukune-kun!_"

The werewolf growled. "Damn you Tsukune! You and Gohan seem to be hogging the best girls in this school!"

"It honestly wasn't my intention..." Tsukune blandly stated, unsurprised at how the situation had turned out. He sighed depressingly.

"Ohayo!" Gohan greeted as he came into 's homeroom. Moka followed in from behind smiling and greeted the other members as well.

The young witch, Yukari entered the room as well to much excitement. She couldn't wait to start distributing the newspapers which they all had worked on after coming back from their "vacation".

"Gohan! Tsukune-kun thinks that my article needs to be edited and fixed. You don't think so right?" Kurumu asked as she handed him the page that contained her article. Gohan took it and read the article. Curiously, Yukari also picked up a copy of the newspaper and skipped to Kurumu's article wondering what the succubus had done this time.

…

"This definitely needs to be fixed and reprinted..." Gohan said instantly as he finished reading.

"This...I don't remember Mrs. Bulma ever talking about human capsules..." Yukari added, "...plus, this would be a a restriction of freedom!"

The vampire also read it and while she didn't know much about capsules, the article definitely looked like it needed to be fixed and reprinted. The thought of keeping a lover close to you appealed to her a little, but she quickly shook away any thought of it.

Kurumu pulled her arms up in shock. Nobody liked her article! Sure, she may have got a little excited by the idea but that shouldn't mean it was a bad article.

The succubus' cheek's flushed and she gave a long sigh. "Fine...but Tsukune-kun, you'll have to promise to join me for dinner tonight!"

Tsukune's cheeks turned red and wasn't sure why he was feeling embarrassed. He eyed Gohan wondering if it was okay. Tonight was also the time Gohan had suggested to start training or rather..."conditioning".

Gohan smiled and shrugged. "We can always start the training another day, Tsukune..."

Tsukune grinned and turned to Kurumu, nodding. The succubus' face widened and she squealed with great delight, tackling the human boy to the ground.

Training made Moka remember something...she almost gasped in surprise as she remembered that she had taken a self-defense class. The biggest issue though was that Gohan's former sensei had been newly assigned as an instructor to the class.

_Oh no...I wonder if I can get reassigned to a different class... _Moka thought.

Her rosario glowed as her other promptly entered into a subconscious conversation.

_**This may prove interesting...We may be able to learn more about this half-saiyan if you continue in the class...**_

Moka laughed nervously, completely remembering the time when Piccolo went berserk when he found out he was trapped in a blood contract with the headmaster. She wasn't sure about her other, but it was reasonable to say she was afraid.

As Tsukune got himself recomposed after being tackled by Kurumu, Gin grumbled with a hint of annoyance. "If we want to fix this article and reprint this page, we'll have to hurry. We have about an hour before the school officially opens..."

Everyone froze in place as the time seemed to slap them. They all quickly got to work while being much aware of the time that was left.

* * *

Piccolo levitated above the school, cross-legged and eyes closed as he cleared his mind from the school environment. The headmaster apparently found it amusing that the namekian was stuck here. He hadn't felt this irritated by someone in a long time and it would do Piccolo much relief to put him in his place.

The academy bells ring, causing Piccolo to stiffen as the high pitch noise entered his ears. He remained calm though as the bell sound slowly died away. The namekian assumed that meant the school had started. He grunted much to his own annoyance. If he wanted to leave this enclosed area, he would have to obey the contract by fulfilling his duty as an instructor.

One of Piccolo's eyes opened to look down below at the entrance where a group of kids were coming out with boxes and a table. He noticed it was Gohan and his apparent group of friends. Piccolo couldn't help but smirk, admiring how much Gohan had grown. He was absolutely relieved to see Broly's end thanks to him and Vegeta.

He also had noticed something intriguing about Gohan's vampire friend. He learned that there were two versions of the vampire, one of which he saw helped distract Broly at the right time. Interestingly enough, he felt a potential in each of them instead of something shared. It reminded Piccolo of his other, Kami...and when they became one, he grew even powerful.

It may not matter though...from what he could tell, the pink haired girl could be nothing than an illusion. Piccolo drew away from the thought and floated down to the roof of the school. He grumbled as he headed back into the school.

His eyes narrowed as the headmaster appeared beside the rooftop exit with his usual grin. The namekian grimaced and tried to ignore him.

"_You should be a little more enthusiastic Piccolo...I have a feeling more interesting things are about to come of late..._" the headmaster said with his hidden eyes shinning.

Piccolo didn't bother saying anything as he went past the headmaster with his fists clenched. _The only thing I __will be enthusiastic about is getting away from you..._ Piccolo thought with much spite.

* * *

The group had revised Kurumu's article so it did not raise any misconceptions about capsules. The result though caused them to have a fewer short boxes of newspapers with the reprinted page. They only hoped that it would be enough for all the incoming students.

"Come get our special report on the human world, onegai shimasu!" Kurumu announced with a degree of cuteness.

Most the boys were the first to come up to get a newspaper, but of course, not for the newspaper itself but for a chance to get up close with the hottest girls in the school, Moka and Kurumu! Others had come and were genuinely astounded at the quality of the paper.

Tsukune couldn't help but feel triumphant as he heard people compliment the newspapers. This was probably the best newspaper they had done in a while.

As the last of the students got a copy of the newspaper, the group was relieved to find that they did have enough for everyone.

"Yahoo! This was our best newspaper yet!" Kurumu happily jumped.

Moka clasped her hands in delight. "We should celebrate today afterschool!" she suggested.

"Yay, Party! Let's all bring some sake!" Yukari added.

Gohan chuckled a little and patted the witch's head. "Eh Yukari, that wouldn't be such a good idea..."

"Eh? Why not?" Yukari asked while pouting.

Moka stared at Gohan, thinking as he explained to Yukari about Sake. She blushed slightly and smiled at how nice this all was. She wished that there weren't any fights that they had to get involved in or "competition" for that matter. Like today for example, where it seemed that even the fight with Broly was a simple nightmare.

"Fufufu...you all get along pretty well," a stoic but amused female voice rose.

Everyone stopped to see a girl with purple edgy hair and clear blue eyes walking up to them. She wasn't wearing the school uniform and instead, she wore a loose baggy shirt, small skirt, and a purple-pink legging. She carried a lolipop in her mouth which she popped out to smirk at the half-saiyan.

The immediate impression Gohan got was that this girl seemed very loose or even too loose. It was obvious that she didn't care for the school dress code or anything for that matter. There was something about her that felt...familiar. Gohan couldn't place his finger on it though.

"Fufu...you've grown Gohan...and even gotten cuter! I would have never expected to see you here, but I'm so glad you did!" the purple-haired woman giggled.

Gohan stepped back, a little unsure of what to make of this. It seemed that he did know her but then why couldn't he remember her?

"Um...have we met?" Gohan asked, hoping not to offend the girl if they had.

The girl narrowed her eyes but then smirked, popping the lolipop back into her mouth. She grabbed one of the copies of the newspaper for herself and waved away.

"I'll see you again, Gohan!" the girl exclaimed as she went on to enter the academy.

Everyone looked as she left, wondering who that girl was. Moka turned to Gohan slightly confused. "Uhm...Gohan, did you know her?" she asked.

Gohan furrowed his eyebrows as he thought hard if he did know her. Nothing came out of it though but the feeling he had met her persisted. He sighed feeling a little agitated that he couldn't remember something so simple.

"I...I don't know," Gohan replied, unsure of what to make of this. He only hoped that he would eventually remember.

* * *

Moka sat with her legs folded together on the the wooden, finished floors of the dojo. She wore a white karate gi that was required. Beside her was a medium sized group of students who had also joined the class. Some were excited while others were nervous. Either way, it appeared that only Moka knew of the new instructor while others waited in the knowing.

She was one of the students who was nervous. How could she not be? Gohan's former sensei was intimidating to say the least.

"Ah, Moka-san! I didn't know you'd be here!"

Moka looked up in surprise as she saw the captain of the karate club, Haji, standing before her. It was a while since she had last seen him which was after the battle with Kuyou. Along with the newspaper club, Haji was the only other who knew of Gohan's race.

"H-haji? What are you doing here?" Moka asked, a bit glad to see a familiar face since she knew nobody in the classroom.

"Heh...me? After hearing we got a new instructor, I just had to join this elective! All the previous instructors couldn't even give me a good fight!"

Moka sweat-dropped a little because she knew that Haji wouldn't be disappointed. "Is that so?"

Piccolo entered the classroom much to his own dismay. Everyone in the dojo quieted down and were shocked to see the most unusual monster they had ever seen. The namekian grunted as he took a good look at the students he was supposed to "instruct".

_'W-hy isn't he in his human form?'_

_'What kind of monster is he?'_

_'He's kinda scary isn't he?'_

Whispers filled the room and Piccolo, with his hearing ability, knew exactly what they were saying. He closed his eyes and sighed irritably. This was not worth his time. He was a fighter, not an instructor! He may have taught Gohan, but that was out of necessity during the time before Vegeta and Nappa would arrive.

Piccolo knew complaining wouldn't help him. He wasn't sure about the details of the contract except that he had to work with these students or monsters. Well, first things first...

"Anybody who doesn't want to be here, leave. Trust me, you'll make my day a whole lot easier," Piccolo explained.

Some people shifted uncomfortably but none of them moved. Piccolo knew that some of them weren't being honest. Most likely a lot of them thought that leaving would mean being labeled a coward. The namekian had particularly noticed that weakness was frowned upon at the academy.

Piccolo eyes glinted as he smirked. "If that's the case, one of you can come up and show me what you got..."

The whole classroom remained silent with a lot more people becoming anxious and nervous. Most of the students were sweating already without having worked out.

Haji grinned though and inside, he was jumping like a kid. This was exactly an instructor he was looking for. He stood up and raised his fists into the air.

"I'll do it!" Haji declared.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes upon the young and physically fit man. He grunted and faced him properly. "Show me then..."

Haji grinned and charged the green instructor in front of everyone. "Hah!" he yelled as he pulled his hands up ready to bring up a sweep of blows.

Piccolo's body started to instinctively move on it's own as he dodged every punch, kick, and combination that Haji threw at him. Piccolo didn't move around much and mostly stayed in his position as he stared at his overly confident student.

Haji pulled away as he realized he wasn't getting anywhere by attacking him. He examined his opponent and instructor more thoroughly and growled in frustration. He pulled his hands to his side and took a deep breath.

"Empty Fist Thrust!" Haji yelled as he exerted himself and blasted an empty punch forward at the namekian. The exertion pressurized the air and blasted at the instructor like a gun.

Piccolo pulled his arm forward and his hand up. The pressurized thrust impacted his hand and then immediately spread around Piccolo. Behind him, the walls cracked like peanuts from the remaining power of Haji's thrust.

Everyone in the room gasped as Piccolo completely blocked the Karate Captain's signature move. When it seemed that was all, Piccolo smirked. "My turn!"

The namekian vanished right in from of everyone's eyes and reappeared behind Haji. The captain quickly turned but before he knew it, he was heading straight into a classroom wall.

CRASH!

That did it for the rest of the students as their screams of terror filled the hallways outside the class.

* * *

Gohan yawned as he walked through the hallways. School was over and luckily, the result of Moka's blood-sucking didn't make him tired until now. He thought of the mysterious girl who appeared to know him. All day, he was thinking when he had ever met her but to know avail.

"Gohan..."

Gohan turned to see the mysterious purple girl again. She still had a lolipop in her mouth. Surely it must've been ingested by now...unless, she had a stock full of lolipops in her pockets.

"Um...who are you?" Gohan asked wondering if he would be able to remember this girl if he knew her name.

The girl smiled sweetly and shook her head. "That would hurt me if you couldn't remember me...especially since I've been thinking about _since forever..._"

Gohan wasn't sure whether to be creeped out or feeling embarrassed. Either way, there was definitely something about this girl he was familiar with.

"Fufu...let me give you a hint...We met in a cave..."

Gohan eyes widened as his brain finally took off to the continuation of the dream he had before...

* * *

"_Pwa! Finally some shelter!" Gohan exclaimed with relief. He looked outside the cave which was barely visible with the bad blizzard. He wondered how he even was able to find the shelter in such a white, blinding environment._

_Gohan rubbed his arms together trying to get it to warm up. If he had stayed outside any longer, he might of caught hypothermia._

_With his teeth chattering, he looked for any wood that might be laying around. He needed to make a fire or else he'd be just rubbing himself all day until the blizzard was gone._

_Suddenly he heard some sniffling. Gohan jumped thinking it might have been a bear but hearing closely, it sounded more human._

"_Huh? Who could be in here?" Gohan asked himself as he drew deeper into the cave to locate the source. His heartbeat increased hoping that he was right and it wasn't a bear. He grabbed the hilt of his sword from behind him just in case._

_His eyes widened in surprise as he found a girl with purple hair crying. From the looks of it, she looked to be around his age._

_Gohan's throat swelled up as he tried to utter a word. How long has it been since he saw another human, much less around his age?_

"_A-are you okay?" Gohan asked feeling incredibly stupid to have asked such a question._

_The girl sniffling stopped abruptly as she looked at the boy in front of her with surprise._

"_Wh-who are you?" she asked, still sniffling._

_Gohan plopped to the ground and crossed his feet to get comfortable. If he was stuck in a cave, at least he wasn't alone._

"_My name is Gohan! What's yours?" he asked, smiling._

_The girl was a little unsure if she should answer but it looked like this boy was nice. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and tried to smile back._

"_Mizore..."_

"_Hm...well how come you were all alone in this cave?" Gohan asked._

_Mizore shuffled around a bit and saddened. "I got lost..."_

_Gohan nodded in understanding. "I see...hey! I can help you find your parents once the blizzard is over," Gohan said with a new goal._

_The girl looked at the boy in surprise. She beamed greatly. "Y-you can!"_

_Gohan blinked and then happily nodded. "Yeah, I promise!"_

_The girl blushed and began twiddling her fingers. "T-thank you..."_

_The two began talking about themselves to pass the time. Gohan explained in great detail the dinosaurs he had to fight and his mother. The girl didn't say too much about herself especially when her adventures were small in comparison to Gohan, yet she listen intently, admiring the boy for his courage and strength._

_Not before long, the girl stood up surprising Gohan. The girl stared outside the cave which was still brewing snow and ice._

"_Mizore?" Gohan was wondering what was wrong._

"_I hear her...calling..." Mizore stated, almost as if in a trance._

_Gohan looked towards the outside of the cave as well and scratched his head. "I don't hear anything..."_

_Without warning, the girl started running to the cave exit. Gohan quickly tried to stop her but she got away to early from him._

"_Hey wait! You can't go out there now!" he called as he chased after Mizore. He saw her disappear within the blinding blizzard. When he finally reached the outside the cave though, everything appeared to have stopped...including the blizzard._

_Gohan stared with mass confusion as he found that the blizzard had stopped...but more importantly, the girl had vanished within seconds after he followed her out._

"_Where...did she go?" Gohan asked himself, flabbergasted. He was a worried for the girl but at this point...she was nowhere to be found._

* * *

"M-mizore?" Gohan questioned as he stared at the purple girl with new recognition.

Mizore smiled and then to Gohan's surprise, hugged him. The half-saiyan gasped in shock and quickly turned his head as he found other students smiling and giggling at the two students. He flushed with embarrassment.

"I...have been thinking about you...ever since that time...and when I recognize your name in one of your articles, I couldn't believe it..." she explained, enjoying the closeness with Gohan.

Gohan gently pulled away, slightly stunned that he had met this girl again. Meeting her at the academy meant she probably wasn't human as Gohan had originally thought.

"Wow...I um...sorry for not remembering sooner..." Gohan apologized.

Mizore blushed and twiddled her fingers again. "I'm just happy to see you..._Gohan_," she replied, "You have to tell me more of your adventures..."

Gohan scratched his cheek and looked at the time. He was supposed to come join a newspaper after-party today but he thought he might as well talk with Mizore for a little, after all, he hadn't seen her since his unfortunate childhood.

Mizore's eyes narrowed as she stared across the hallway where she sensed a stalker_._ She grinned though and pulled Gohan away. Being a stalker herself, one thing she did not like was being stalked herself.

Moka was along that hallway, hidden behind a support. After coming back from the rather...uneventful defense class (Poor Haji), she happened to come across Mizore and Gohan. It was surprising to find that Gohan remembered the girl. She felt her heart tighten as she saw Mizore get unusually close to Gohan.

She sighed, deciding it wasn't something she should be worried about. She only hoped Gohan would be there at the party. She had managed to bake a small cake before class which she definitely wanted to offer to Gohan.

* * *

"So I figured out who that girl was from before..." Yukari began as she walked with Tsukune and Kurumu to the newspaper club room.

"Eh? Do you know her connection to Gohan?" Tsukune asked.

Yukari shook her head. "No, but I do know the girl is named Mizore Shirayuki. There has been a few rumors around her. Once she confessed to a teacher but the teacher turned her down. He was eventually turned to ice!"

Kurumu put a finger to her chin as she thought. "So does that mean she's a Yuki-Onna?"

(*Yuki-Onna = Snow Woman)

Yukari shrugged. "I can't be for sure since it was just a rumor. I wonder though if Gohan will ever remember her...it seems he had met her before but just can't recall it..."

Kurumu sighed. "I know it's not my problem but...Gohan has been getting a lot of attention from girls lately, hasn't he?"

Yukari and Tsukune nodded. It appeared that Ruby, Moka, and now this Mizore had a crush on him. It was all apparent with their expressions...heck, even the inner Moka was interested in him.

Kurumu tugged to Tsukune closer. "Well, I'm glad I'm not getting any competition, but if I did, you'll bet I'll fight for you, _Tsukune-kuun_," she cooed.

Tsukune grew flustered again. Kurumu was equal to the amount of two girls though in his opinion.

* * *

"Sugoi! I never knew you turned out to be a fighter, _Gohan-kun_," Mizore complimented as they threw rocks across a nearby rock. All of Gohan's thrown rocks hit land on the other side much to the opposite of Mizore.

Gohan smiled. It had been fun but he knew he had to join the others for the party. "Mizore, I have to go to our newspaper celebration party. You can come if you'd like," Gohan offered as he threw the last rock across the swamp water.

Mizore's eyes narrowed and she turned to the half-saiyan with bitterness all over her face. "Why would you want to go back? Is it that other girl, Moka Akashiya?"

Gohan eyes widened. "Huh?"

Suddenly, the atmosphere got chilly which Gohan took notice of fully. He looked down at the ground and to his shock, found the murky grass starting to freeze and turn thicker. He looked back at Mizore who had about a serious aura around her.

"I'd love to come with you Gohan...in fact, I'm already there..."

* * *

Moka rested her head against the table with her cake as she awaited the other club members. She sighed, unable to wonder what Mizore is to Gohan.

The door suddenly opened which caused the vampire the perk up with anticipation for Gohan, but instead, she saw the girl purple-headed girl coming in.

"You..."

"Gomen Moka, but right now, Gohan is busy..._with me..._" Mizore grinned.

"With...you?" Moka repeated confused. He was no where with her right now though.

"Tell me...Moka Akashiya...what is Gohan to you?" Mizore asked closing in on the vampire.

"...to me?" Moka asked, stepping away from the girl sensing danger.

Before she could turn away, Mizore launched herself at the vampire's neck. Moka screamed trying to push away the lady. She felt the icy cold hands trying hard to strangle her to death.

"...Allow me to get rid of you...I've waited too long for Gohan to let some girl take him..." Mizore stated with just a cold, spiteful tone.

"Kyaa!" Moka yelled, swiping her hand across Mizore. The girl didn't let go of Moka as her head was pushed back. Moka gasped as she saw part of Mizore's head broken with ice emanating around her. The girl raised up her arm which turned into a large spiky icicle, reading for piercing.

"_Too bad...this is just a clone. Goodbye, Moka_," Mizore stated as she lunged her arm.

Just as the psycho ice woman was about to pierce through Moka's clothing, her entire body shattered into tiny pieces leaving only an icy hand grabbing her throat. She quickly pulled the ice arm away and gasped for air.

"Looks like I arrived in the nick of time," a proud voice stated.

Moka eyes widened as she saw the witch, Ruby standing in front of her. She had her staff ready in her hand which appeared to be the same one that had disappeared. She specifically remembered that and was almost tempted to ask how she got it.

"R-ruby-san!" Moka exclaimed, surprised at her appearance.

The door burst open as Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari rushed in after hearing Moka screamed. They stopped in their tracks to find Ruby and ice all around the floor.

Ruby smiled. "How are you guys?" she asked.

"Ruby!" Yukari wailed with happiness as she jumped her fellow witch. Ruby gladly received Yukari and hugged her. They acted like sisters together.

"Ruby-san! When did you arrive here?" Tsukune asked.

Ruby lowered Yukari down and turned serious. "I believe there more concerning matters. It seems Gohan has got a new psycho admirer..." she stated.

* * *

Gohan brows furrowed as he stared at Mizore in front of him. He could sense her ki increasing rapidly. From the looks of the area which was all freezing, Gohan had a pretty good guess that Mizore could control ice. As Gohan remembered from his memories, he noticed that the girl never got cold in the cave. Makes sense now.

"Mizore-san...I have to go," Gohan stated much firmer now.

A crack could be heard as Mizore bit on the lolipop. "I don't want you to leave..."

The atmosphere got colder and Gohan notice that the sky was getting gloomier and snow was starting to fall. Gohan knew that he had to calm Mizore down. There was no telling how much she could control ice. It seemed that emotions played a major role as well.

"Calm down, Mizore...you don't want to do this," Gohan ordered sternly as he lowered himself into a fighting stance.

Mizore's arm quivered as ice started to grow beneath her fingertips. Ice grew around her like a bowl as her hair grew spiker as it turned to ice itself. She looked at Gohan feeling selfish. She wanted to keep Gohan all to herself...she needed him...she wanted him...ever since childhood.

"_**I WON'T LET YOU GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Mizore cried as ice cracked beneath her and started to spread around her at an enormous rate.

The wind picked up while snow fell creating a bilzzard to befall the entire swamp area. Gohan pulled his arms together to keep himself steady as the blizzard brew around him.

At the corner of his eyes, Gohan saw a hand grab his leg. He was shocked to see Mizore grow from the ice. He turned to see more clones of Mizores rising from the icy ground, all of whom were whispering.

'_Don't leave us Gohan...'_

'_Stay with us...'_

_'Forget about Moka...'_

_'Gohan...'_

_'Gohan-kuun...'_

Gohan growled and he shook away the ice hand that was grabbing him. He floated upward to escape the ice clones but as he was went up, the icy ground shot up at him and encased his entire leg. Gohan looked down and clenched his teeth as he felt the ice numb his entire leg.

The other clones took the chance to hold him as well and when they did, their bodies turned to ice as they assimilated together to encase Gohan.

The half-saiyan glared at Mizore as she walked up closer to him with icy claws which replaced her hands. She looked at Gohan in a weirdly lovingly way.

"_If I freeze you...then you'll never leave me..._"

Gohan frowned. "Gomen Mizore...but I have no intentions of _TURNING INTO AN ICICLE! ERHAA!"_

_Mizore's eyes widened and her lolipop dropped from her mouth. In a explosive motion, the ice encasing Gohan shattered into every direction. Mizore quickly shielded herself from her own ice as they flew at her like arrows._

_When explosion was done, she broke away from the shield and grew surprised to see Gohan who was shrouded by a white aura. Everything around him pushed the ice away from him._

"Mizore...can't we become friends without any freezing?" Gohan asked as his aura diminished.

Mizore stepped back, shocked. Nobody has ever escaped her ice before...Gohan was stronger than she thought. She bit her lips in frustration.

"F-friends? I...I've been thinking about you since childhood and...and you _**just want to be friends?**_"

Gohan covered his eyes as the blizzard blew harder and was even throwing pieces of ice at him. He felt the snow woman's ki grow even larger. Immediately, the half-saiyan wondered what he said that was wrong. The blizzard grew thicker and the snow woman instantly vanished from Gohan's sight.

_Kuso..._ Gohan thought.

"Gohan!"

Gohan turned his head and to his surprise, he saw Ruby flying towards him while carrying Moka in her arms. He was glad that Moka was safe but they came at possibly the worst of times.

"_**Annoyances...**_"

"Kya!" Ruby screamed as larger rocks of ice began pelting her down to the ground. Ruby let Moka slip as she lost control of her wings. The vampire gasped she hit the ground, not expecting it was hardened with ice. She groaned and tried to get up but a icy hand grabbed her leg, forcing her down.

"Ah!" Moka screamed as she kicked off one of the arms away, shattering it.

"_**Die...**_"

Gohan senses perked and quickly disappeared and reappeared in sight in front of Moka. He picked her up in his arms before a large spike rose from the ground, bigger than anything Mizore was able to create before.

Soon, more spikes appeared everywhere causing Gohan to gallop across the area, leaping off of incoming spikes that appeared in front of them. Moka closed her eyes and tugged Gohan, realizing that if she opened it, she may become nauseous.

Ruby groaned as she placed a hand on her head. One of the ice pelts had hit her head giving her literally a brain freeze. She unfolded her wings and with a wave of her staff, she put a barrier around her to help defend against some of the incoming ice.

_CRASH!_

Ruby nearly lost her balance as a ground-shaking force shook around her. She looked to her side to see a huge rock of ice that had been flung at her! It had luckily missed her by a foot. She comically dropped her jaw and in response created extra barriers.

"Damn it...this woman has gone completely berserk!" Ruby yelled out.

Gohan couldn't help but agree with the witch. He was getting no breaks to put Moka somewhere safe. Mizore was persistent in removing her for good.

He could sense Mizore as she moved around them. The problem was getting to her with the array of spikes that were appearing everywhere. Even if he took to the sky, the spikes would grow larger.

"Mizore! Stop this now!" Gohan yelled as continued to dodge the incoming ice spikes.

_'**She must be removed...she must be removed...**_**'**

Gohan cursed. It was just as Ruby had said...the snow woman had gone completely insane. He could sense her ki wavering and growing unstable which amounted to larger amounts of ice without any control. Gohan realized that if this kept up, she could essentially hurt herself.

"Gohan!" Ruby called out as she joined him in the dodging of the icicles. She stretched her arms out.

Gohan was relieved and he finally handed Moka back to the witch. Ruby was protected by a barrier impenetrable to physical objects, so she knew she would be able to get out of Mizore's area of effect without harm to both of them.

As soon as Ruby turned away with the vampire, Gohan focused all his energy towards the snow woman. He formed a small energy blast in his hand and immediately threw it at the ground closest to her. He wasn't intending on injuring her but at least a small blast should make her stop and knock her out.

BOOM!

Ice particles flew everywhere and suddenly the entire area activity which included the clones and ice spikes shattered.

"Ugh!" Mizore groaned as she flew and hit the ground with a thud. There was an ominous silence before Gohan assumed that the snow girl was knocked out successfully. He sighed with relief that it was all over. The blizzard stopped causing the entire area to be less white and more gloomy as it was normally.

"Hey, you did it!" Ruby said as she dropped down with Moka much more elegantly this time. Moka lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Gomen Gohan...we caused more trouble for didn't we?" the vampire asked.

Gohan sighed. "It's alright, at least your safe. That's all I'm glad about..."

Moka blushed and turned her head away in embarrassment. The half-saiyan then turned to look Ruby who was grumbling to herself.

"When did you get here, Ruby-san?" Gohan asked a bit surprised at her appearance.

The witch frowned at the honorific she was given. She grinned though. "Just today of course...I planned on coming here to apply as the headmaster's supervisor..."

Moka and Gohan eyes blinked. "Supervisor?"

Ruby nodded happily. "Oh yes and this way, I can spend some time with you, Gohan-_kun_."

Gohan's face flushed as he started to remember the witch's declaration... _'I will capture your heart, Gohan-kun~'_

A tick mark appeared on Moka who was obviously annoyed. Gohan instantly decided to change the subject. "Er...ah...we should probably get this girl to the nurse. We should'nt leave her like this..."

Ruby growled. "Why not? She nearly hit me with a boulder of ice!"

Moka felt sympathetic to the snow woman despite being almost pierced by her. "Gohan's right...we can't leave her though..."

Ruby crossed her arms and sighed. "Fine...I will be with the headmaster. I'll see you later, Gohan!"

She winked and unfolded her wings, heading away from the frozen swamp towards the academy. Moka felt relieved at the witch's leave but she couldn't say she liked her appearance even though she had helped her.

Gohan picked up the unconscious Mizore who moaned. Gohan notice she was cold in his arms which made him wonder if snow women ever do warm up.

* * *

"Um...are you sure you don't want to come to the after-party?" Moka asked feeling terribly disappointed.

Gohan nodded as he sat in a chair beside Mizore, who laid in bed. They were in the nurse's office and Gohan decided he would stay until Mizore woke up.

"I can't leave her...I feel as if this was all my fault. I don't want to make an enemy out of someone I just remembered..." Gohan explained.

Moka face dropped but she understood the half-saiyan's reasoning. All hope was not lost though as she had hid her special cake behind her back in case Gohan did decide to stay.

"Um..." Moka began, fidgeting and blushing, "...well, I made you a...um...cake, so at least take it..."

She put out the cake in front of him causing Gohan to blink in surprise. It was a small cake...smaller than his stomach would normally like.

Gohan decided not to voice out his stomach's strong resentment and happily accepted the cake. "Arigato Moka! You're the best!"

Hearing those words, Moka's stomach fluttered with butterflies. She beamed happily and left with more satisfaction than disappointment. She couldn't help but start giggling as she continued to join the members of her club for the party. No doubt, they will want to hear about what happened earlier.

Gohan sighed and looked at the cake that Moka had baked for him. He couldn't help but chuckle at the size. It was just a few seconds before the cake was gone. Gohan smiled with a hint of satisfaction.

"Ugh..." Mizore groaned as she began to stir in the bed.

"Ah...you're awake..." Gohan stated wondering what would happen.

Mizore pupils expanded as she saw Gohan sitting beside her. She clearly remembered trying to freeze Gohan, something she felt shameful of, but after that...she couldn't remember much after that.

"W-what happened?" Mizore asked.

Gohan chuckled and started to scratch his cheek trying to find a way to explain. He decided to go the simple route. "Well...let's just say you went a l_ittle_ looney..."

Mizore blinked and then lowered her head in deep thought. "Why...even after I...attacked you...why are you still concerned for me?"

Gohan grinned suprising the snow woman. "...ah...well...you're the first person I remembered in a while. I don't want to think of you as an enemy, Mizore-san..."

The snow woman lips quivered as she processed the half-saiyan's words. Ice water tears began to form in her eyes. Did this mean she was forgiven?

"I do hope we can become friends, Mizore-san," Gohan stated.

Mizored wiped the tears away with her long-sleeved shirt. She looked down at herself as she contemplated the relationship. She giggled which took Gohan by surprise.

"Friends..._for now_..." Mizore agreed.

Gohan wasn't sure what that meant but he was at least glad that he wouldn't have to worry about the girl going psycho.

* * *

Back at the clubroom where the newspaper club celebrated their most successful paper, Tsukune decided to take a look at the newspaper one more time.

He took a sip of his soda and then suddenly stopped as he saw one overlooked article.

[Love Hotels by Kurumu Kuruno]

"Pffffffffffff!" Tsukune sounded as he spit soda all over the girls and tables.


	23. Can I freeze him?

A\N: The pairing poll is now closed. Here are the results:

Inner Moka: 13  
Mizore: 9  
Outer Moka: 7  
Ruby: 4  
Kurumu: 1  
Yukari: 1

I'm not surprised that most people chose Inner Moka (I would too). It's a bit surprising that the second most chose Mizore. I know a lot of people who are a fan of the girl though.

Well anyways, I'd like to thank all of my readers for their support in this fanfic. It always bring a smile to my face when I see someone who has faved this story, adds it to their alerts, or even reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Dragon Ball Z

* * *

The snores of a half-saiyan flooded the hallways of the boys' dormitory. Surprisingly though, the hallways stood quietly without anybody coming out with complaints. This was an academy for monsters, so perhaps it was the norm to hear these kinds of sounds while sleeping.

Gohan laid flat on his bed, facing the ceiling while widely breathing in and out, exerting a sleeping roar. A gloomy light peaked through his window, slowing inching towards his closed eyes. His face tightened when the light finally got to him. In response, he turned around and flung his arm over his bed. To his body's surprise, Gohan didn't feel a flat bed sheet under his arm, but rather a warm and curled-up lump.

"_Ah..._"

Gohan eyes slowly opened when he noticed something odd...His nose wrinkled when a sweet fragrance invaded his nose. When his visioned cleared and his eyes were at least half-way open, he saw a young, black-haired lady with pink-purple eyes staring at him with deep affection.

"_Ohayo..._" she whispered sweetly and giggled.

Gohan's eyes snapped open fully as he found Ruby in his bed. She attempted to cuddle closer to him but the shocked half-saiyan pulled away instantly.

"Wah!" he screamed, instantly sitting up from his bed, uncovering himself from his blanket. He inched closer to the wall nearest to his bed and began breathing deeply in and out.

Ruby was quite amused by the half-saiyan's reaction. Of course, she expected this but instead being truthful, she wanted to mess around with the saiyan. She sat up, revealing that she was wearing some blue pajamas. She stared innocently at Gohan.

"What's wrong Gohan?" she asked, cocking her head.

"R-ruby-san, W-why are you in my bed? ...Why are you in my room!" Gohan asked incredulously while shaking from the entire situation. This wasn't something he could ever be prepared for...Nothing prepared him for this!

Ruby's expression changed as she couldn't help smile coyly. Oh this was going to be fun...

"You mean you don't remember, Gohan-kun?" she asked, faking disappointment.

"R-remember w-what?" he asked, gulping, thinking of the worst.

Ruby inched closer to Gohan which caused the half-saiyan to flinch as he felt her hands touch his shoulders. The witch moved her head closer to Gohan's ear while the he began sweating profusely.

"You were quite the man..._last night..._" she whispered suggestively.

_L-last night? _Gohan screamed in his head, _Kami, what does she mean by 'last night'!_

Gohan felt like his world was about to fall apart. When...how the hell did this happen? He couldn't remember and that's what really scared him. He desperately wanted to deny it...There was no way he had just _done _it with the witch without remembering anything.

"You're lying!" Gohan yelled back, unable to accept this situation.

The witch finally chuckled and then looked at Gohan with a wide mischievous grin on her face which caused the half-saiyan much confusion.

"I know..." the witch replied straightforwardly.

**Crash!**

Gohan landed straight into his dorm room's floor as he realized he had been fooled. That was no joke to be playing around! He quickly stood up from his landing and growled with irritation.

"Ruby! That wasn't funny at all!" Gohan screamed which only caused the witch to start to giggle.

"Gomen gomen...I couldn't help it though! You're too cute, Gohan!" she giggled.

The half-saiyan blushed as words began to get caught up in his throat. He paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. With the way the witch was acting, he couldn't get mad at her.

"Why are you in my room anyways?" Gohan asked after much calming of his nerves.

Ruby smiled. "Well the academy wasn't able to get me a room until today, so I needed some place to sleep for the night..."

Gohan blinked. "Why me?"

Ruby couldn't believe Gohan was asking that sort of question. He knew well why. She sighed and looked down, grasping her arm while swaying.

"Ano...well, I thought you wouldn't mind. Am I wrong?" she asked, glancing up while blushing.

Gohan began scratching his head. He couldn't help but blush either while looking at the witch. Damn! What was wrong with him?

"Er...ah...no no! But ah...wouldn't it be better to sleep with another girl. I'm sure Moka-"

"No..." Ruby hastily answered with a firmness in her voice. Gohan was taken by surprise and without a doubt, he decided to let it go like that. If there was one thing he learned from his father and mother, it was never to argue with a woman when she says 'no'.

The witch frowned, a little disappointed that she wouldn't be able to sleep with Gohan some more. Even though he snored, there was a calmness and purity about him that she liked. She was damn well going to do everything she could to push her relationship beyond friendship.

In one of the corners of the room laid her staff; with a waft of her hand, the magical staff drew to her hand within seconds. She then tapped the floor two times with her staff and to Gohan's amazement, her pajamas glowed and transformed around her. In seconds, she was wearing her usual pink and dark witch outfit.

"Wow..." Gohan said.

The witch smirked, pleased that she had impressed Gohan although it was by far impressive. Just a convenience.

"Here, let me help you get ready..." she said, tapping her staff against the floor again.

Gohan eyes widened as he looked down and saw his clothes transforming. Within no time, he was fitted with the academy clothes. There was something better about them though.

"This is great! They also fit a lot better than what I have!" Gohan gleefully said as he began stretching about without the uncomfortable tightness.

Ruby nodded, glad that she could help. "You can call that as a repayment for letting me sleep with you..."

Gohan once again blushed but nodded. He started wondering though why she seemed so against sleeping with her other friends who happened to be girls.

"Well I better get going...I have to start my first day as supervisor! I'll see ya later, Gohan!" she winked. Facing away from Gohan towards the door, she inwardly grinned with a sense of victory. If she kept this up, she would surely have captured the half-saiyan's heart.

Gohan watched the witch shut his door, but it was only a moment before he heard a nervous conversation outside his room.

"M-mizore! Eheh...What a surprise to see you here! ...No, I haven't done anything with Gohan ...wait...w-what are you doing! ...No, stay away! ...You can't do this! I'm a member of this academy's staff! ...Ah-erk!"

_Mizore's here?_ Gohan thought, confused. He quickly stepped outside his room and checked the hallways, but all he found was a trail of leading water with no sign of Ruby or Mizore...

_Weird..._ Gohan thought.

* * *

There was at least thirty minutes before the school starts and it was the perfect opportunity for Gohan to see Tsukune's best and lacking qualities. He had Tsukune to run around the school for as long as he could...something of which that the human boy was growing weary. His lungs were beginning to hurt while his breaths drew weaker and his throat grew dryer. He slowed for a moment and drank some water from his bottle but even then, it was still hard to intake air.

"You can do it Tsukune!" the human heard Kurumu cheer. Unfortunately, that couldn't help Tsukune's lungs one bit. He continued forward though, finally finishing his fourth lap around the academy.

"Don't give up!" Moka added, cheering alongside the succubus.

"Do your best, Tsukune!" Yukari cheered, jumping enthusiastically.

Tsukune stopped in front of Gohan, finally dropping to the ground with great exhaustion overcoming him. This was the last thing he expected when he started training. In fact, this wasn't training at all!

"Good job Tsukune," Gohan complimented though he knew that the human had a lot of work to do. He couldn't help the human defend himself until he was properly conditioned. The biggest factor that needed to be worked on was his stamina which was severely lacking.

"I'm...ha...really...ha...out of shape...ha..." Tsukune panted, quite embarrassed at how bad he could run. He couldn't even get a full mile in!

Gohan chuckled. "Trust me, Tsukune. I had it a lot harder when I was thrown into the wilderness by Piccolo. Of course, you really increase your stamina when running away from hungry dinosaurs...We'll have to increase your stamina before anything else..."

Tsukune shivered. Indeed, his friend had it worse but that was part of the same reason he became so strong. He attempted to get up, but in the corner of his eyes, his mouth widened with horror as he saw two big breasts coming towards him. Within no time, he was getting deprived of his already limited oxygen by Kurumu.

"Aw...Don't worry my sweet destined-one! If this doesn't work out, I don't mind protecting you!" Kurumu cooed as she swayed and tightened her hold on the human boy.

"Can't...breathe..." Tsukune weakly whispered, unable to find the strength to pull away. The vampire and little witch quickly came to the human boy's rescue as they attempted to pulled him away from the succubus' grasp.

While the three girls started to argue, Gohan was pulled into his own thoughts about Tsukune's temporary transformation. It might have been a one time thing due to Moka's injection but he couldn't be sure. The question though was if Tsukune was able to bring it up to the surface again...and if he could, would he be able to control it at will?

"Gohan-kun?" Moka called, slightly worried at her friend's silence.

The half-saiyan blinked and quickly smiled at the vampire. "Gomen Moka, I was just thinking about something..."

The pink-haired vampire frowned. "You're thinking about the time Tsukune transformed, right?" she guessed.

Gohan was a little surprised that she could see through to him. He nodded.

Moka looked back at Tsukune while being comforted by the succubus. He looked a lot better now that he was able to breathe in a fair amount of oxygen. She turned back to Gohan and shook her head.

"I don't think it'll happen ever again..." she answered.

"How do you know?" Gohan asked to be sure.

She put a finger on her chin as she thought. "Well...usually people who get injected by a vampire only turn into one temporarily for a short period of time. The injected blood eventually would leave the system," she explained.

It made sense but as a child, he always thought that if you got bit by a vampire, you would turn into one of them for life. That apparently was a misconception.

"Ah! How was your class with Piccolo? I wouldn't be surprised if he scared all the students away," Gohan couldn't help chuckling. He wouldn't dare find it amusing in front of his former sensei though.

"Uuuh..." Moka groaned, uncomfortably. _He did scare everyone..._ she thought much to the correctness of Gohan.

"I...I don't want to go back Gohan..." she nervously whispered, blushed, and instinctively tugged closer to Gohan. She couldn't imagine the hardships that he had to undergo with that teacher.

Gohan blushed himself and looked away. "I..uh...it can't be that bad. Piccolo is great once you get to know him!"

Moka frowned, not believing the half-saiyan's words. There was no way he could be a great guy...or whatever he was.

_**This is ridiculous! Let me see Gohan's former sensei...It can't be as bad as you say it is...**_

Moka pulled away from Gohan, surprised, as she heard her other through her rosario. She wasn't sure if that was such a good idea but since her first class this morning was Piccolo's, she felt strong to oblige.

She looked up at Gohan who had confusion spread all over his face. It was a little awkward for the vampire to need to ask the half-saiyan of this, but of course, there wasn't much choice.

"Um...my other wants to come out...She wants to meet Piccolo..." Moka requested, presenting her rosario to the half-saiyan.

Gohan was a little surprised but he grabbed the metallic cross in his hands. He didn't break it apart from the chains yet as he looked at Moka with uncertainty.

"Uh...is this really okay during school?" he asked.

_**Just do it already! **_The other yelled.

"Wha-!" Gohan yelped in surprise, breaking the chains apart as he heard the other vampire yell impatiently in his head. Why had he just heard the other part of Moka?

The pink-haired vampire eyes widened for a moment a little stunned by the abruptness of the breaking. She closed her eyes though as she felt her self submerge behind her other, allowing her complete control of the body.

A few bats flew by as Moka transformed into that of her true nature. Gohan watched as the innocent version faded away while the much "endowed" and serious vampire fade in. It wasn't long before Gohan stood in front of a much annoyed vampire.

"I swear my other..." she muttered, a little ashamed at her other's act. This gave her the opportunity though to perhaps even fight the green man which excited her though she wouldn't dare show it publicly.

"Er...Moka-san?" Gohan called, wondering what was wrong as she expressed strong distaste.

The white-haired Moka blinked when she realized that Gohan was still there. She smirked. "So you were able to hear me?"

Gohan eyes widened as he looked at the rosario he had yanked away. "Yeah...weird, I thought only you two were able to communicate with each other..."

Moka narrowed her eyes and coyly smiled. "Perhaps this means we are meant for each other, Gohan..."

Gohan instantly chocked and grew red. He looked away unsure what to say. "Uh..."

Moka found the half-saiyan's reaction amusing and would have loved it to tease him, but she knew the reason why she came out...and it certainly wasn't to flirt with the saiyan openly. She sighed and snatched away the rosario from Gohan's hands, causing him to flinch.

"As much as I would enjoy working with you, Gohan, I came out to see the one who taught you..." she explained.

Gohan eyes widened but he said nothing. In the pit of his stomach, he suddenly regretted pulling the rosario. He wasn't going to stop the woman...no, that would be far worse!

"Just don't cause too much trouble, Moka-san..." Gohan pleaded.

The vampire frowned, slightly offended. She decided to keep to herself though. "You should learn to trust me, Gohan..."

_...after all, there's a good chance I'll have you soon... _she added in thought.

* * *

"Eh...so that's the Gohan? The legendary fighter of this school? The one who beat Kuyou and who knows how many other monsters?" asked a younger man with open snake-like eyes, long droopy black hair, and a predatory grin.

Along with him was another man with white, short-cut hair, a rugged face with several scars lashed on his face. He had a hanging coat loosely over his shoulders and was blowing smoothly against the wind. His eyes stared at the half-saiyan above the school on the rooftop with wild amusement.

"Not what you expected Moroha?" the scarred-face man asked.

Moroha scrached his head, slightly confused. "Are you sure Midou? This guy doesn't even seem like such a threat. How could one guy possibly reduce the moral of our members?"

Midou narrowed his eyes and chuckled. "Hell if I know...he's a nuisance though. How disgusting...befriending these pure-breds, especially that vampire..."

"So what are we gonna do, boss?" Mohora asked, licking his lips as if he knew the answer.

Midou grinned. "Go find out more about him..."

* * *

Piccolo sighed contently as he laid on the floor in his classroom, meditating. There was no student that had shown up today, including that eager fighter he had crashed into the wall (He would be in the nurse's room for a few days). This, of course, was what he had been hoping for. Now that he had intimidated the rest of the students, he could finally have a place he could rest his mind without any interruptions. Even none of the teachers had come to bother him as it seemed they were also intimidated by his nature.

Yep...no interruptions...

That peaceful silence lasted very few minutes since the bell rang for classes to start. As soon as he heard the door opening to the class, he cringed with _great _annoyances.

"Leave me alone..." Piccolo stated firmly without even turning or opening his eyes to see who came in.

"Not the kind of greeting I expected from the person who had taught Gohan..."

Piccolo growled and clenched his teeth. He could not get any god damn moment of silence anywhere!

He turned and opened his eyes to see a white-haired and noticeably proud vampire standing in front of him. He immediately recognized her to be the one who had helped Gohan and Vegeta against Broly.

"What do you want?" Piccolo asked with much spite in his voice.

Moka was not as easily intimidated nor nervous unlike her other. She placed a hand on her side as she cockily grinned at the sitting namekian.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind letting me fight the one who had previously mentored Gohan..."

Piccolo eyes narrowed. _This is the last thing I needed...a cocky vampire. I would much prefer the other boy than this woman..._ Piccolo thought.

The namekian sighed and stood up from his spot. He had no intentions of fighting this vampire but considering she might not let it go, he may have to give her what she wants. In the back of his mind though, he was slightly interested in seeing the vampire's ability.

"If you want to fight me, then we'll take it outside. I've already gotten in trouble for the last incident..."

(*Haji)

Moka smirked. "Fine by me..."

* * *

Gohan's class with Ms. Nekonome was over and to his surprise, Mizore was part of his class as well. For the entire time in the class, he couldn't concentrate. He _felt _a chillness to his bones as the snow woman had stared at him the entire class time.

What also worried him was that Moka hadn't shown up to the classroom which made him wonder what was going on. He only hoped that the vampire didn't do anything reckless that would possibly endanger herself.

As he got up from his seat, he suddenly felt a cold tug on his fitting academy unifrom by the only person he knew, Mizore.

He looked at the purple-haired and lazy-eyed woman with a smile despite the feeling of coldness spreading throughout his body.

"Is there something wrong Mizore?" he asked while smiling.

The snow woman shook her head, adjusting the lollipop in her mouth. Her eyes shined admirably to Gohan. "Where are you heading...?"

"Just to get a drink, would you like to come?" Gohan offered knowing that he might want to get to know the snow woman a little better. He didn't like the silence and chillness he was feeling and while he knew it was because of Mizore's natural personality, he felt the need to "break the ice", so to speak.

Mizore moderately blushed as she nodded slowly. "I'd like that..."

They headed away from the classroom while Mizore followed him cheefully. Tsukune and Kurumu watched the two leave with worry.

"Is this really the best thing to do. Getting friendly with Mizore might not be the best choice here," Kurumu whispered to her destined-one.

Tsukune couldn't help but think the same way; however, knowing Gohan, he knew that the half-saiyan had a natural friendliness about him when he wasn't in a fight. Tsukune couldn't see Gohan pushing a person away...and that may be his greatest flaw.

* * *

Moka and Piccolo were behind the academy, near the many dead trees that laid around. The namekian's cape flowed as the wind picked up, leaving an ominous sound between the vampire and alien.

Piccolo crossed his arms and stared at the vampire. "Since you are the one who wants to fight...I'll let you throw the first move..."

Moka got ready as she adjusted her footing. She wasn't a fool to believe she could defeat the namekian; however, she certainly wasn't going to idle around. At the very least, she wanted to pull a successful blow. If she couldn't do that, then...

"Ha!" Moka charged as she lept into the air and brought down her leg which was glowing purple with demonic energy..

Piccolo eyes widened a little before he pulled his arms above him to block the incoming kick. They connected for a moment with Piccolo successfully stopping the vampire's kicking momentum.

The vampire growled and acrobatically twisted in the air and back to the ground, in front of Piccolo. She didn't stop there though as she continued to push against the namekian, pulling a bunch of combinations of kicks.

Side kicks...

Frontal kicks...

Wide kicks...

Low kicks...

All of which Piccolo dodged or blocked successfully. His eyes followed the vampire's every movement like a watch dog as he blocked and adjusted his body away from every attack.

Piccolo decided to retaliate a bit as he suddenly took hold of one of the vampire's legs, hoping to catch her off balance. The vampire was a bit surprised to find that one of her legs had been caught, but she still had her other.

She lifted herself off the ground using Piccolo's grasp as support and promptly swiped her leg across the green man's head, but the namekian lifted his head away, dodging the incoming kick.

Moka's eyes narrowed and a tick-mark appeared on her forehead indicating she was quite clearly annoyed. It almost felt like the namekian was messing with her! She wasn't going to let him mock her!

"Hya!" Moka exerted as she broke away from the namekian's hold of her leg. She flipped backward to rethink her strategies.

Piccolo eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms but he sported a small smirk. He could feel the strength in the girl's legs especially when they were charged...however, he noticed that the vampire's fighting techniques only included...well...kicks.

"I'm rather surprised at the strength of your kicks, vampire...but the problem is that kicks take more time to unleash than fists..." Piccolo explained.

The vampire's eyes widened. Did that mean her kicks were too slow! She had been developing her kicks for years now! How could they be too slow?

Piccolo watched as the vampire darken and gritted her teeth. It was apparent she was not used to critique but it was true. If she had developed her punches to the same level as her kicks, the punches would be faster though have less power. When it comes to speed vs power in fighting, it was important to equally distribute when necessary.

This meant the vampire's skills were severely lacking because though she had better manipulation of her kicks than most fighters, that was it. In battles, the only way she would win is if the opponents had slower reactions than her kicks which were pretty fast than normal means.

Moka rushed forward at the namekian with a fierce glowing battle aura around her. The kicks came much quicker and fiercer than before which even caused the namekian to dodge back as the vampire intently moved forward with a kick each time.

Even though Piccolo was moving back, he was stepping back slowly as he kept an eye on each the kicks that the vampire was throwing at him. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened it, to Moka's surprise, he moved forward.

The vampire couldn't believe her eyes as he sidestepped and gently pushed a frontal kick to the side while stepping dangerously close to the vampire's main body.

She widened her eyes and cursed but before she could pull away or bring her other leg in for a knee to his side, time seemed to slow before her eyes.

Within a second of no wasted time, he heard the namekian roar and bring forward a jab directly into her abdomen. As soon as his fists connected, her whole body shook with force like while the fist rumbled around her like an earthquake. All of her legs, arms, and the rest stopped as she slowly was pushed away from the force. Her face cringed for a moment before she tumbled into the dirt with a groan.

There was a moment of silence before the vampire attempted to sit up from the ground. She quickly placed a hand over her abdomen where Piccolo had punched her and was surprised to feel just a dull pain. He had even pushed her away without using too much force.

As soon as she looked up, the namekian was walking away. "The reason I was able to punch you was because your kicks allowed me wider opening..." he explained as he continued walking.

For the first time, the vampire couldn't help but feel aware of her limitations. She knew that the namekian was strong but the last thing she wanted was to hear her own limitations. She narrowed her eyes as she looked down at her hands. She couldn't imagine herself fighting with her fists like Gohan...but now it seemed like it was something she had to focus on.

"Help me with my fists then..." Moka murmured. She wouldn't dare ask for help out loud.

Piccolo stopped in his tracks as his super hearing picked on the vampire's words. He couldn't help but smirk. "Why should I help a brat like you?" he asked as he turned to face her.

Moka's face reddened and she gritted her teeth. "Brat?" she blurted out.

The namekian was a little amused. In ways, she was like Vegeta...or possibly worse. Seeing how she's technically her student and that he was stuck her until a year...it may not hurt. There was also a strange feeling of deja vu as he remembered the early days of developing Gohan as a kid.

Piccolo turned waved away. "Next time, fight with your fists against me..."

Moka couldn't do anything but watch the green man leave. Inside, she felt completely humiliated, but also the need to improve...something she admits she hadn't done in a while.

"Tch." Moka sounded as she took out the rosario she had put into her pocket and clamped it back onto her chains. Slowly, she started to fade away as her pink-haired other went back into control.

Moka had her eyes closed and when she finally opened it. She looked around her, surprised to find herself at the back of the school. She quickly looked at her surroundings and froze when she saw Piccolo who was descending back to the school.

"W-what happened?" she asked herself. Surprisingly, her other answered.

_**You and I have a lot of work...**_ her other spoke while the rosario faintly glowed.

* * *

The dropping sounds of cans echoed as the cola machine, located outside the school, threw out two cans of soda. Gohan took them and gave one to Mizore accepted.

"Arigato..." she thanked, blushing.

Gohan nodded with a smile. "It's no problem," he replied.

There was an awkward silence between them as they slurped their drink. What could Gohan say to this snow woman?

Gohan blinked when he remembered this morning which caused him to blush. He looked at Mizore with a worried but happy smile.

"Er...ah...do you know what happened to Ruby-san? I thought I heard you two at my door..." he asked.

Mizore looked plainly at Gohan with no change in emotions. "I froze her..." she answered, bluntly.

Gohan's own body froze as he heard those words. "W-what?"

"I froze her..." she repeated in the same manner and tone.

Gohan shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. "W-why?" he asked, dumbfounded.

She finished slurping her soda and threw it away at the nearest trash can. She looked at Gohan clearly with her hazy purple eyes.

"...she was bothering you..." she answered.

Gohan didn't know what to say. What...what was he supposed to say to that?

"Er...did you at least unfreeze her?" he asked, remaining his composure.

Moka nodded though didn't say anything more. Gohan felt a little relieved but that didn't excuse Mizore from freezing anyone.

"J-just don't freeze anyone again, Mizore..." Gohan requested, feeling already a little awkward to have this sort of conversation.

Mizore blushed as she plopped another lolipop into her mouth. "Okay..." she answered solemnly.

Gohan eyebrows suddenly furrowed as he felt a murderous intent behind him and Mizore. They both turned to see a guy with a predatory face, snake-eyes, and long black hair grinning. Along with him was a hooded-capped punk with unclear visible pupils and a sadistic smirk.

"Oy! Well look what we have here? A couple of lovebirds!" the hooded punk teased as he and his partner, Moroha, stepped closer.

_Not again..._ Gohan thought to himself.

"I'm not looking for trouble," Gohan began, repositioning his feet to prepare in case the two men started to attack him.

Moroha grinned wider. "Sorry, but we are. Show us how much trouble you are, Gohan..."

To Gohan's surprise, he watched as Moroha raised his arms which in seconds flattened out to form a blades. His teeth grew wider to that of a pirhana.

"Here I go!"

Gohan's eyes widened and for a split second, he grabbed Mizore by the waist and sidestepped away. The soda machine they were at previously was instantly cut in half as Mohora double opened the area with his blade arms. When he realized he had missed, he grunted with annoyance. He turned toward Gohan who still had his arm around the snow woman. It appeared that Mizore didn't mind this position at all.

"Who are you?" Gohan demanded, glaring at the two men.

Mohora licked his blades...or arms with a crazy look in his eyes. The other punk chuckled lowly and widened the view of his teeth.

"Ah...we should've introduced ourselves. My name is Mohora and this is...is...well, I don't know who this guy is, but that's aside from the point hehe...you've been keeping the moral of our members quite low lately. Our boss, Midou, is quite upset too..."

Gohan blinked at this sudden new information. He let go of Mizore much to her disappointed. Still, she gazed at her future husband admirably.

"...and just what organization are you guys from?" Gohan asked, repositioning his arms and legs again.

Mohora chuckled as he lowered his arm-blades down. "I can't be at liberty to say, but to be simple, we're hybrid monsters who despise the purebred..."

Mizore's eyes flickered and looked towards the two outcasts. "They're monstrels..."

Gohan eyes narrowed. "I don't know about your boss or your fellow group of monstrels, but I have no part in this..." he explained.

"_Unfortunately though, you do.._" Mohora replied maliciously as he dashed for the half-saiyan and snow woman. His partner joined in as well, deciding to go specifically for the snow woman.

"Can I freeze them?" Mizore suddenly asked the half-saiyan. Gohan sweat-dropped in response, a little baffled at how she needed permission now. When he said not to freeze people anymore, he didn't mean at every situation.

"When you're threatened, then yes!" Gohan shouted.

Mizore eyes sparked and she smirked causing the lollipop stick to rise. She pulled her arms forward at both of them and instantly, the two monstrels were stopped in their tracks as ice conjured around their feet.

"What the-!" Mohora exclaimed, surprised at the ice that had unexpectedly formed. He turned to look at Mizore who had a cocky grin on her face. It seemed she enjoyed freezing people especially when it came to those who deserved it.

The ice grew around them, ready to encase them but Mohora wasn't going to let that stop him.

"Tch...yeah right!" he yelled as he slashed the ice and broke free from the encasement. His partner wasn't as lucky as he screamed until Mizore's ice completely encased him, showcasing a terrified frozen monstrel.

In seconds that a normal human wouldn't able to see, Mohora appeared in front of Gohan, ready to open the half-saiyan's guts.

Gohan, of course, wasn't going to give him a freebie as he sidestepped away from a top to bottom slice which swished in the air. Another swipe came from the size as the hybrid ayashi attempted to cut open his head.

Gohan promptly ducked which gave him a good view of the monstrel's stomach. An opening that he wasn't going to miss. As the ayashi laughed thinking he had gottent he half-saiyan, Gohan quickly jabbed the monstrel.

Mohora stopped his movements as if that jab had ended time itself. He doubled over and took one last look at the half-saiyan. He couldn't breathe as he felt the wind get suddenly knocked out of him.

"What...are...you?" he weakly manage to say before he crashed into the ground in a lot of hurt.

Mizore looked at the knocked out monstrel who shuffled in pain. She turned her head to Gohan with a blank questionable stare.

"Can I freeze him too?"

* * *

Midou looked out as he saw his men completely get wiped out without much of a fight. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger. It was humiliating to say the least and he certainly was not going to let this go.

Now that he has seen the fighter's strength, it was no doubt why the other members were weary. It seemed like he was the protector of these pitiful purebred school of monsters...and if that's the case, the outcast ayashi would have no problem eliminating him.

"_You will surely pay for this...Gohan..." _Midou growled as the wind blew his cape across.

* * *

A\N: Personally, Midou is one of my favorite villains in Rosario + Vampire. The best thing I like about him is he's persistent as hell. Taking that into account, hopefully you guys enjoy the fight that's about to come. I know I'll definitely enjoy writing the fight.

This chapter was slightly difficult to write especially since this is where technically Tsukune was meant to shine. Even more so, I wasn't given a lot of bad guys to work with. Mohora which was a one-time appearance in the manga and some other punk dude that was never named.


	24. Kidnapped again

A\N: Time to get another chapter in. This'll be a long note so if you want to skip it, feel free to do so.

Well, my exams are over which has brought a huge relief to my overall being. I can spend some time now focusing on the chapters and more importantly, working on some of the earlier chapters of the fanfic because they really need work in my opinion. I feel like I'm not doing any justice to new readers while I'm really focusing on the quality of the newer chapters (such as this one). So I've did a lot of revising in the first and second chapter (in terms of filling out some open holes). Working on the older chapters will be a work-in-progress as I move along but I can't just forget about them.

Another announcement is that there is a spanish translation of this fanfiction thanks to 'kratos-destroyer'. It's in this crossover section. I'm afraid I don't know spanish, so I wouldn't be able to know the quality of the translation, but it's there.

On that note, if you want to translate this fanfiction, feel free to PM me. I don't mind translation as long as the author notifies me, provides proper credit (DarnReality), and also provides a disclaimer that is hopefully better than the one I always put out...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Rosario + Vampire.

* * *

The skies were dark and gloomy as usual; appearing like streams of sand instead of a blue ocean. In the dry and barren land with not a sign of a living tree, the monster school Youkai Academy can be seen with students in their green-blue uniforms walking to the open gates as the school day begins.

Further away from the school as the lifeless trees begin to diminish in numbers, a large abandon and old storage house laid waste with an array of broken glass windows. Also attached was a rusty hanger used for possibly larger items that needed to be store. The ceiling of the building was crumbling with only a few layers of metal sheets for protection.

It didn't seem like many students were aware of the old warehouse and if they were, many of them would know that exploring the abandoned warehouse meant trouble. The reason was because it was not at all _abandoned._ The Outcast Ayashi, a group of formidable monstrels or monster hybrids, took residence in there as their base. They were mostly the delinquents of the school who did not give a damn about going to school especially with monsters of pure blood.

Today, the monstrels were together but randomly spread in the hanger part of the warehouse. Empty cardboard boxes and abandoned furniture laid around, but other than that, silence that filled the atmosphere as the monstrels began contemplating their next move. Midou, the leader of his gang of outcasts, leaned against one of the empty cardboard boxes, his overcoat loosely around him as he stared at the ceiling with a slight frown.

Moroha had just been defeated along with another member of the organization. From what he knew, they were now trash...weaklings. They were both lucky that the fighter, Gohan had generously gave them to the nurse. When he saw them again, he would definitely make sure that they wouldn't ever stand to embarrass the organization again.

One of the monstrels spoke up, apparently impatient as his tone signified becoming tired of waiting. "Boss, when are we gonna get that bastard and his friends? We ain't gonna let them get away with this right?"

Midou eyes narrowed. That was the plan...unfortunately though, after seeing Gohan, it wasn't likely he was going to come willingly to an invitation at the warehouse. He wasn't going to meet the half-saiyan directly either as it would garner too much attention. He would have to abduct one of his friends in lure him in.

"We'll capture one or more of his friends. As far as I know, his friend, Tsukune Aono, may be the easiest to capture..." he explained with a smirk as he remembered the student having difficulty with a simple run around the school.

Most of the monstrels seemed to agree with Midou to the suggestion; however, there were some who were interested in catching one of his pure-blooded monster friends.

"What about that snow-girl? There's no way I'd let someone like her go for making fun and freezing some of our men!" another monstrel snarled.

Midou eyes closed and he crossed his arms. "I do not care who...however, if I were you, I'd keep to my suggestion. It would be unfortunate if we had another mistake like before happen again...that is...unless, you are confident enough to bring the snow woman here, huh?"

The monstrel's mouth snapped shut as he began doubting his previous suggestion. Fearing from the same future possible fate of his team members. The other monstrels nodded with agreement. They would go and capture Tsukune.

Suddenly, an amused and chuckling voice invaded their territory. A young boy entered the hanger seeming around 15 years of age with white and silver hair that split in the middle of his head and grew past his eyes. He had an orange and green pupil eye that clash with each other and complexion that would make any girl fall in love. He wore a sort of long formal jacket with a tie that flowed with every step much to the opposite of Midou who let his jacket hang loose on his shoulders.

The leader of the monstrel gang opened his eyes and grimaced as he recognized the young clad. His "superior" when he joined the organization of fellow monstrels though he would never accept anyone as a superior. He was his own man.

"What do you want Kiria?" Midou growled, displeased to see someone like him at a time like this.

"That's not a polite way to greet a friend, Midou...I was just wanting to check on things. I heard you lost two of your fellow loyal men..." Kiria stated, smiling with no visible intentions.

"That is...none of your business. I assure you that we have things under control," Midou replied not wanting to be reminded of his men's failure.

Kiria continued to smile though now a bit more amused. "I see...well, I just dropped by to give you some advice about Gohan...but seeing that you've got things under control, I'll just take my leave..."

Midou's angry stare widened as Kiria began turning back from where he came in. He wasn't sure whether he overheard the newest enemy of the monstrels or somehow knew about it beforehand. He clenched his fists and growled lowly. "What the hell kind of advice could you possibly give me?" he asked.

Kira stopped just by the boundary of the hanger exit. He turned his head slightly over his shoulder with one of his eye brows raised. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"...forget about him right now...we need to focus on our goal than to deal with him..." he answered simply.

All the monstrels couldn't believe their ears. They would never do that! They all began growling with anger, almost willing to attack the boy. They wouldn't though as they all knew, even Midou, as to what the man was capable of. He was second-in-command of the "organization" and attacking him was certainly not a good idea.

Midou remained compose for a moment before chuckling lowly. "Unfortunately, I can't do that now. He's made a fool of my men. Not only that, he may be a nail that we could remove early in our plans," he explained.

Kiria turned around and faced the gang-leader properly. His eyes narrowed and his face no longer carried the expression of a amused boy but rather of a serious general. There was a moment of silence as he studied Midou carefully. He noticed his own expression proved serious and not just some of some trivial desire for revenge, though it was partially that.

"You do realize what you're up against, Midou? I'm not saying this for your own safety but rather for the benefit of the this organization's goal...I've studied this individual Midou...truly an interesting person..."

He turned around and continued walking with a wave of his hand. "...but if you still decide to fight, I'll be certainly watching...who knows...you may just end up surprising me..."

A vein popped on Midou's almost bare head. He said nothing as he simply watched his "superior" leave the presence of his men. He wasn't stupid...he knew exactly what he was dealing with...but he was also not a coward. How dare this brat suggest running away! He would continue his plan against Gohan whether or not he had defeated Kuyou! He would show him...and most certainly one of these days, he would put the boy into his place.

* * *

As Kiria walked away from Midou's favorite base, he inwardly grin. He knew Midou wasn't going to stick to his advice. Of course he wouldn't, he was far too proud and egotistical to let somebody go easily. He was going to enjoy watching this unfold. If it played out right, there was a little experiment he wanted to try that would involve the half-saiyan and Midou.

"I'll assume he doesn't give a damn to what you told him, right?"

Kiria stopped to hear the mastermind of the organization, speak from a nearby tree which shadowed his entire figure.

Kiria grinned. "You bet. This'll be fun, won't it? Although, I'm surprised you're willing to allow Midou and his gang become risked in this game..."

The shadowed figure appeared to be holding a book to which he must've closed as a small but audible _thump _echoed into the landscape.

"Of course...they are, after all, expendable..."

* * *

"...and that is how you derive negative sin of x from cos of x," Ms. Ririko, the math teacher of Youkai Academy, explained as she finished writing the final step of the proof.

The green chalk board she faced was filled with steps and to some of the students, was impossible to understand without some help. They could ask the gorgeous teacher for help, but a lot of them started to understand the _price _to pay for her "services". That didn't stop most of the boys from drooling over the busty and passionate mathematician as her body swayed back and forth across the board.

Tsukune thought differently though as he had felt the price of her "private tutoring". He would have been an emotional mindless math machine if it weren't for his friends and Gohan.

Speaking of which, his beginning training with Gohan or rather the 'conditioning' was very exhausting. The half-saiyan insisted starting early in the morning about an hour before the school starts. While waking up an hour earlier wasn't too bad, the amount of running, push-ups, and other maneuvers made him tire all over in his body. Gohan argued that the exercise would also make his brain function better in his classes...he wasn't sure about that or else he'd be able to understand these Trigonometry proofs.

The bell rang on cue, ending the trigonometry madness that Tsukune was starting to struggle with. He would have to ask Yukari for help seeing how this was a breeze for her. She had already got up to Calculus III...or wait...probably even farther than that. She could easily be a professor at a university or something.

The human boy got up from his seat feeling relieved and at the same time, worried over his situation. Just as he was about to leave the classroom, a hand delicately touched his shoulder sending shivers down his spine. He slowly turned around with a new sudden nervousness flooding his body.

Just as he thought, Ms. Ririko had stopped him with a suggestive smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

"I just want to let you know Tsukune, if you need help with this stuff, we can certainly schedule some time to help you with trig. The final is coming soon you know..."

Tsukune closed his eyes and forced a smile though he was freaking out inside. "I-I'll consider it..." he lied, just wanting to get away and get out as fast as he could.

Ms. Ririko's glasses shined as she narrowed her eyes. It was obvious her student didn't trust her anymore ever since that tutoring incident. It was true that she _may _have gotten a little over-excited, but that didn't mean her methods were wrong.

She nodded off to him as she let go of his shoulders, allowing him the privilege to exit the class. When he was gone, she sighed.

_He was my favorite student too_...she thought as her mind wandered into the "special" times she had with Tsukune. She would have to persuade him later so that he wouldn't have to rely on his troublesome friends...especially that hunk, Gohan...

She paused her brain for a moment as she began blushing a little. _Hunk?_

* * *

"Tsukune-kuuun!" Kurumu shouted excitedly into the hallways as she rushed up to the human boy who had just gotten out of his trigonometry class.

The human was quick to notice the succubus rushing into his space and curling her arms around him. Luckily today she didn't jump which would cause another suffocation incident from her large mammaries. It was hard not to notice the large assets being pressed up against his own chest though.

"K-k-kurumu-chan...h-how are you?" he tried to ask, unable to ignore the softness of the succubus being thrown at him.

The blue-haired girl pouted cutely which suddenly made the boy almost forget about her body. He always knew she had the perfect velvet eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be able to be with such a beautiful girl.

"You and I haven't spent much time together..." she said, pulling away but locking her hands with her destined one. Tsukune blushed with embarrassment but he knew that couldn't be right.

"What do you mean? We just had dinner just two days ago!" the human reminded, getting more nervous as jealous boys stared at him angrily as they passed by.

Kurumu sighed, disappointed. _...but we still haven't done it yet... _she thought.

She wouldn't dare say it out loud, but she really hope Tsukune would get what she was implying. They had officially gone out together ever since going to the human world. It was nearly the end of freshman year and she certainly didn't want to leave as a virgin after the first year. How could she explain that to her mother?

Tsukune looked at the succubus who seemed deep in thought. Guilt creeping into his stomach as he saw the disappointment and worry that was filling the blue-haired girl.

The human gulped and resisted the urge to find time to be with the girl. He had to stick with his priorities right now which were passing Trigonometry and training with Gohan so he wasn't as an easy target...at least defensively.

An idea sprung up in his head that could help both of them out. Why don't they both study together? They needed the help anyway. For Kurumu even more than him probably. It would also give them some good time together...though Tsukune was oblivious that studying was far what Kurumu wanted.

"Hey, why don't we both study together. Yukari may be able to help us and I know we both need help in Trigonometry..."

Kurumu inwardly frowned to one side to the idea. That wasn't exactly what she wanted though she admitted she definitely needed help with Trigonometry. The only problem was Yukari since she and her always end up throwing insults at each other. There seemed to be no choice though since it would eventually contribute to free time with Tsukune. If she failed, she would be stuck in summer school which was a nightmare by itself.

She nodded to herself, determined. That's it then! She would at least get him at least by the summer...first she had to pass trigonometry...plus some other courses...

* * *

"A-achoo!" Ruby sneezed in a high pitch while pinching the bridge of her nose. She sniffled a bit before she focused her eyes on the headmaster who had his back facing her. Today, she wore a more professional attire with a vanilla straight skirt and a white cuffed shirt. As a witch, she didn't have to worry about buying clothes as much since she was able to materialize them. She had to have an exact mental image of the clothes to reproduce them.

The headmaster was looking into his large window which had always been positioned behind his desk. The entire view of the school gates and onward could be seen which had allowed him to see interesting developments of late. His body, which had always been covered with a white robe, shifted slightly towards the witch giving her a look of his bright, shining eyes. The witch sometimes could only wonder if his eyes were made of gems because there was no way it could shine so bright from a dark hood covering. She was tempted to ask, but she was afraid it may seem rather inappropriate considering the seriousness she felt about his large office.

"_I hope you're not catching a cold on me, Ruby...it'd be unfortunate if you got sick on the first days as my supervisor..._" he said causing the witch to flinch.

She began waving her hands while inwardly cursing a certain _colder _person who caused her condition. "Oh no no no sir! I'm still ready to help you with whatever you need..." she explained. It would be heartbreaking if she couldn't work for the school...because then she wouldn't be able to visit with her friends and most importantly, the sweet and kind half-saiyan, Gohan...

"_I'm glad you're eager to begin working...Now I need you to help a certain group of students you already know..." _he began.

Ruby's eyes widened and seemed to sparkle. "You mean Gohan and the newspaper club?" she asked to confirm since those were the only people she knew at the academy. If whatever task that was needed involved her friends, especially Gohan, she was most definitely all up for it.

The headmaster smirked. _"Yes indeed...you see, they are about to get involved in a game...quite a serious one actually..."_

Ruby eyes narrowed, wondering what game could possibly be so important. "I don't understand headmaster...what game? What does this have to do with Gohan...I mean, the newspaper club?" she asked, confused.

The headmaster faced the witch completely. His eyes bore into the witch which caused her to freeze for a moment. He sported a grin to which it seemed he apparently found this 'game' to be amusing. He walked closer to his desk where a vanilla folder laid with a few sheets of paper. He lifted it up with his hands and suddenly the folder glowed with a blue outline.

Ruby watch as the folder left his hands and began gliding towards the witch. She blinked as she caught the folder smoothly and began slowly examining the contents of the folder. Her eyes moved left to right as she read the contents.

After a moment, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Anti-Thesis?"

* * *

"E-eh? Wha...She's joining the newspaper club?" Moka pointed at a certain purple and lolipop-lover who stared with indifference at the shocked pink-haired vampire.

Gohan sweat-dropped, a little perplexed at Moka's surprise. When Mizore had asked to join the newspaper club, he didn't think it was a bad idea. Having as many staff members to help out with the newspapers would make things a step easier for sake of everyone.

Gin had his eyes closed with a hand to his chin as he contemplated the addition of the member. Opening his eyes to stare at the loose-clothed purple-haired girl, he noticed she looked pretty cute in a laid-back way. Hell, why not?

He began grinning showing his picture-perfect teeth and somehow materialized flowers into his hands as he opened them up to the snow girl.

"Welcome to the club, Mizore-chan..." he happily greeted, offering the flowers to her.

Mizore blinked as she took the flowers, confused. The flowers were as white as snow she had grown up in and that made her smile a little. For a moment, the snow girl's happiness almost gave the 'handsome' werewolf some hope...that is until...

"Here you go, Gohan...kun..." she offered with a blush as she passed it on to a now confused half-saiyan.

Gohan sheepishly rubbed the back of his head unsure what to make of the offering that Gin had just gave to the snow girl. He smiled though and took the offerings with some uncertainty.

"Uh arigato...I guess..." he answered. Moka couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the snow woman while the Mizore noticed and joined in by staring back with her unfazed and foggy eyes. Gohan's awareness rose as he felt a rise in energy from the two girls. Something made him step back a bit with the flowers in his hands.

"WHAT THE HELL? Those were for our beautiful new member!" Gin exclaimed with anger rising towards Gohan, "Don't tell me her heart is already captured?"

Gohan took another step back as his words seemed to increase the tension in the room as the girls eyed it out with lightning materializing between them. This was getting dangerous and Gohan knew he had to somehow stop it...but his instincts told him that was a bad idea...

The vampire suddenly disengaged the snow girl and turned to Gohan with a newfound determination. She looked into the half-saiyan's eyes which immediately prompted the unfortunate boy to blush and sweat at the same time.

"Gohan! Would you like to come over for dinner again? I promise I'll prepare a lot of food!" she asked with a surprising forwardness that she never thought she had.

Inside, the rosario glowed with an amused inner white vampire who was watching the scene. _I'm impressed Omote, I'm glad you're taking the initiative..._

Moka blushed as she became aware of what she had asked. She looked towards Gohan with hopefulness that he would accept.

Gohan started to smile genuinely as he closed his eyes and continued rubbing the back of his head. It was a motion that he had habitually done whenever he was embarrassed or nervous.

"Eheh...I can't say no, but you make it sound like I eat a lot..."

Mizore narrowed her eyes at the now happy vampire who already was beginning to make plans for the dinner. It was going to take long but for Gohan, it was worth it...and maybe...just maybe she would be able to...

The vampire turned red as she began daydreaming but her inner side quickly stopped her. _Focus! Do not get over-excited...there is far too much competition to worry about._

Moka slowly nodded as a confirmation. Her other was right, she had to focus...

Mizore began averted her eyes feeling a bit lost now. It seemed the vampire had won this round because there was a problem...she couldn't cook. This it seemed was something that was going to be necessary to learn.

Gin watched the scene play out with a vein popping in his head. He couldn't believe it. What did Gohan had that he didn't? Sure he was stronger than him but that didn't mean he outmatched his perfect complexion! It just confounded him. At this point, he'd take any girl and change his ways!

He sighed as he looked at the time. The human, the succubus, and that little brat were late. What could have possibly have interfered to make them late to a newspaper club meeting. While he didn't enjoy the fact that Tsukune and Gohan had all the girls, he was still serous about the newspaper club and getting things done in a timely manner.

Gohan's simple happiness soon changed as he saw Gin's concern and the time. Something was wrong...he didn't know why...but his gut told him so. He didn't sense anything strange around the area though.

* * *

"So you need help with math again, Tsukune?" Yukari asked, feeling quite honored to be the one to ask for help.

Tsukune, Kurumu, and Yukari were all outside just a little away from the school gates as they paused before they planned to continue into the day's newspaper club meeting.

Tsukune grinned slightly embarrassed while Kurumu simply looked away, embarrassed to be asking this of the little witch. Yukari saw this and couldn't help but mess with her enemy.

"It's okay if it's you, but I'm unsure of your booby monster girlfriend here..." she grinned with her eyes sparkling.

A tick appeared on Kurumu's head as she turned her head swiftly and stared down the little annoying brat. She growled with growing irritation.

"Now you listen here, you brat! I guarantee you that acting like that won't ever give you a boyfriend as sweet as Tsukune...especially if you don't grow any assets like mine!"

She bounced for emphasis while the Yukari stared at her in shock. Her cheeks puffed up as she pouted cutely at the succubus.

"Oh yeah! Well...I won't have to worry about suffocating anyone! I won't have my future boyfriend die on my hands at least..."

Kurumu turned red as she roared like a cheetah at the little witch. "Who says my boyfriend will die by me...He actually enjoys my plumpness!"

Ooookay...this was getting extremely embarrassing and awkward for the human boy. If his head took any more, it would explode. He slowly crept away from the two arguing girls, deciding to go ahead to the meeting. It didn't seem like they would stop anytime soon which made it all the more reason to get out of there before Kurumu started to involve him.

Getting at least several meters away, the boy sighed with relief as the color of his face turned back to it's normal color. His mind was elsewhere though that he accidentally bumped into someone in the front. He laughed nervously as he looked at the person, ready to apologize.

"Sorry, I wasn't look...ing..." the boy halted his apology as he got a detailed look at a rather intimidating and bulky and squared face man who was grinning devilishly at him with a wide jaw and gray hair. The first impression the human got out of him was a delinquent...a second was that he just found trouble...or rather trouble found him.

_G-great... _Tsukune thought. He could start running, but before he began to proceed with that thought, the delinquent brought his arms arms down and quickly striked him down in the back of his neck.

_Thump!_

The monster didn't have to use a lot of strength to knock him out, but for Tsukune, his whole body shook as he felt his mind blank out and slowly shut off, though not before noticing another person with a scar narrowing his eyes at him with a smirk.

_This feels...nostalgic..._ Tsukune thought before he fell into complete utter unconsciousness.

* * *

_Bing!_

Kurumu and and Yukari's arguing stopped as a sudden emergency flashed into their heads. They quickly turned their heads to see in front of them several number of delinquents who had taken the human boy into custody.

Both girls eyes widened in shock to have not notice sooner. They weren't far either but now was not the time to begin to feel shameful. Tsukune was in danger!

"Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled as she her black succubus wings broke out and her nails of both hands lengthen to that of a sharp knife.

The monstrels took notice of the raging girlfriend who was rushing towards them with her claws tightly together. She set her target at the large delinquent who had the human boy now over his shoulder like a rag doll. She wasn't going to let them get away with hurting her destined one.

As soon as she was feet away from the grinning monstrel, she was suddenly stopped as a hand grabbed her lengthened claws in mid-strike. She looked to the man who had obstructed her and widened her eyes to see a rather scarred man with eyes that could bore. He looked at her with a smirk, increasingly tightening his hold on her claws.

"Heh...who would've thought such a weakling as this guy has a lovely protector," Midou spoke with amusement.

The succubus growled and gritted her teeth angrily at the apparent leader of this gang. With her other arm free, she readied to cut clean the man's throat until another one of his men quickly caught her other arm.

She growled even more as she was restrainted. Why wasn't Yukari helping?

Her eyes shifted behind him where another large monstrel had completely clasped one of his hand on the witch's struggling mouth while keeping the witch's much needed wand away from her. She began to realize that she was at a disadvantage now. It was like these guys were ready for them...

"What do you want? Leave Tsukune alone!" she spat, unable to stop shaking. The last time her love was kidnapped, she was unable to be there to save him...now...she was here, but unable to do anything. She had to do something!

"Feisty one! Heh heh...I hope you don't mind us feeling this one up boss..." the monstrel who had constrained her once free arm, spoke while licking his lips sadistically.

Her brows furrowed as she gave a deathly glare towards that monster. Like hell she would allow that! She struggle harder until a quick pain shot through her arm.

_SNAP!_

"Aaahhh!" the succubus screamed with her eyes widening viciously as Midou decidedly broke the claws he had in his hands in half, sending a sharp pain through the succubus' arm. The arm of Midou was noticeably steaming and hot as he glared at Kurumu with no intention of fooling around. It quickly returned it's normal color and temperature.

"Mmmf!" Yukari attempted to scream as she struggled from her captive's hands. She stared at the scene in horror and wished there was something she could do. What was odd was Gohan would've been here by now since he could sense danger like no other...then why...?

The succubus dropped to the ground as she bit her lip. Her other arm whose claws hadn't been broken was still contained though very loose. Nobody could have easily broken off her claws like that. She raised her head with pain noticeably visible as her eyes winced. That didn't stop her from sending a furious aura towards the gang-leader.

Whatever this man was...he was dangerous and she could feel much of the danger in the arm that had broken her claws for some reason...

"Now...assuming you're friends with Gohan, I would relay to him that we are going to hold this boy at the abandoned warehouse a little far from this school. I suggest you give him the message quickly...I don't particularly enjoy waiting..."

Kurumu managed to speak through the pain though not without some trouble. "What...do...you want...from Gohan?" she managed to ask.

Midou narrowed her eyes. "Let's just say I need him for some business..."

He smirked sadistically and began walking away while the large monstrel who had Tsukune, promptly following him.

"Boss! Are you saying we can't have some fun with the girl? The little witch is kinda cute too heh heh..." another monstrel asked wanting some piece of the action.

Kurumu and Yukari froze in horror. Why wasn't Gohan coming? They needed him...like now!

Midou turned back his head to look at the two worried girls and he closed his eyes with indifference. "I suppose I can wait a little...just make sure they can at least let that Gohan know in some form..."

With that, both Kurumu and Yukari were left shocked. They were helpless but to watch a majority of the monstrels follow their leader while a three men stayed with lust in their eyes. Such sadistic and unresolved lust...

_Gohan...help...hurry! _Yukari screamed in the back of her head while the monster holding her began licking his tongue around her neck. She shivered with disgust and fear...

Kurumu felt the exact same way as two men began instantly groping her large breasts. She tried to use her other claw to wipe the monstrels clean, but the break to her claws had made her terribly weak. She couldn't even move without feeling a shot of pain!

"Ah!" the succubus couldn't help but moaned as their filthy hands began to eagerly touch her. She...She couldn't let it go on like this! Not by these people! H-how would she ever face Tsukune if...if...

_CRACK!_

The monstrels suddenly stopped their advancements as a rather large sudden glass-breaking sound occurred. Yukari's eyes widened while the hand over her mouth dropped as the monstrel began looking around in equal surprise.

The entire view suddenly turned very orange and blurry. It wasn't everything though...it only as if they had been contained in a small glass dome within the outside of the youkai dimension. There were small cracks forming on random spots of the dome which were increasing in numbers.

_CRACK! … CRACK! … CRACK! …_

Everyone stopped their movements, thoroughly confused. It took the little witch a moment before she began to recognize what was surrounding them...and most likely had been surrounding them for quite some time...it seemed it was some form of cloaking barrier...their were many kinds to which it was hard to remember...

_KABOOM!_

One last crack finally shattered the entire orange dome, breaking it into pieces that disintegrated before it could touch the ground. The shattering also revealed one largely pissed off witch who had been engaging on the outside.

* * *

A sudden, sharp dagger to Gohan's senses revealed a most obstructed danger that had been going on for several large minutes.

The half-saiyan eyes furrowed greatly as he cursed in his mind. Moka, Gin, and Mizore each noticed the heightened awareness in the half-saiyan which meant only one thing...and considering the lateness of their friends, it was quite obvious something had gone wrong concerning them...

Gohan didn't bother to explain to his friends though as he quickly rushed to a classroom window, opening it, and jumping though, levitating forward. He immediately saw Yukari, Kurumu, and Ruby with three hostiles in the distance a little far from the gate. The most surprising thing though was the rising energy in Ruby...

* * *

Kiria's eyes slightly widened with surprise as he felt the barrier he had been maintaining suddenly fall apart. He didn't take his eyes off the book he was reading though, sitting on the ground with his back to one of the many lifeless trees.

The boy closed his eyes and sighed. Midou was very foolish...he apparently didn't know much about the named saiyan. If he hadn't put up a small cloak barrier close to the school gates, the saiyan would have easily gotten to Midou sooner than expected. That would be no fun...

Drama and action should be best thought out and drawn to an extent...if not, it becomes so anti-climatic...

He chuckled in thought of that...though, he did wonder who managed to detect the cloak barrier...it certainly couldn't have been the saiyan...the only person he knew who was formidable enough to break it would be...

The second-in-command monstrel suddenly grinned with a excitement overcoming him. He hadn't expect _her _to appear in this concealed dimension, but he was glad she did...If she was with the saiyan, then that would prove very interesting...

The game...this plan...this goal...it was all coming together so nicely...

He got up from the ground and brushed himself off, leaving a thumb in between the pages he was reading. He began moving into the depths of the woods. He was most certainly going to enjoy watching what was going to unfold in the warehouse soon. Who knows...maybe he could learn something new about this Gohan...but from what he had seen from battle with Kuyou and onward...he knew limits had to eventually come to an end.

* * *

The three monsters stood suddenly in a new fear as Ruby stood before them quite pissed with a purple aura around her just to emphasize. The gem on her staff glowed brightly as it became ready for whatever Ruby intended to throw at the skums.

Yukari and Kurumu watched with awe as they saw the witch like they had never seen before. Their eyes turned to the incoming half-saiyan who had come though delayed from what appears had been the unknown barrier's fault. Right at this moment though, the witch seemed the most dangerous to three monstrels.

Gohan quickly flew down next to the witch with a _tap _and glared at the frozen monstrels in fear...not of him though. "Ruby-san! Here, let me handle this...I don't know why I didn't sense this earlier but-"

Ruby stopped him with an arm reached out as she continued to glare at the monstrels with contermpt. "I don't expect you to have sensed this, Gohan..._**no**_, let me teach these monstrels a _lesson_...I can't let this go without _**punishing**_ them for nearly _**raping**_ our friends..."

Gohan eyes widened. _Rape...then..._

The half-saiyan didn't even want to go there. They...they almost came too late...and the sad part was that it wasn't even far from the academy and him. He clenched his fists as he felt angry, more at himself than anyone.

The three monstrels pushed the two girls away as they prepared themselves. They all gritted their teeth, shaking themselves from the fear they felt as they began to transform into their true forms.

The first monstrel had his jaws widen as piranha-like teeths grew while his eyes turned into vertical slits.

The second monstrel had only his arms extended with an organic but sharp razor to the flat side.

The third monstrel increased his muscles while spikes grew from the edges of his arms.

The witch though could care less about the abilities of the hybrid monstrels...she brought up her staff and murmured something incoherent to all others. It was only seconds before the finally brought her staff down to the ground sending a small vibration through the dirt.

There was a moment to which all the monstrels sweated as if waiting for something to happen to them. When whatever spell that the witch performed didn't seem to do anything. The monstrels began to chuckle slowly.

"He-he-ha! T-trying to scare us huh, you bitch!" the muscular monstrel laughed.

The witch narrowed her eyes and in the change of the situation, she slightly smirked. She pointed at the ground with her open hand which resulted in everyone to look at the ground below them.

The monstrels' eyes widened in despair and fear as the ground under their feet glowed and became soft...so soft that they were beginning to sink like quick sand!

Kurumu and Yukari who were close to the monstrels almost widened their eyes in fear until they realized that the ground underneath them was still hard as before. The spell only affected the monstrel's and what was under their feet...

Two of the monstrels began screaming for their lives as they attempted to get out of the area of quicksand; however, wherever they went, they continued to sink as if the quicksand was following them!

One of the monstrels quickly grabbed the succubus' leg tightly and nervously stared at the witch who had sent a clear message to them. He didn't want to die!

"S-stop it! O-or I'll pull this girl down with me!" he threatened.

"Like I'm giving you that option!" Kurumu yelled, instantly kicking the monstrel in the chest hard and releasing his grasp on the succubus with an '_oof!_'.

Gohan stared at the witch as she continued to glare at the monstrels with no concern whatsoever. It was pretty clear she thought the scumbags should die...and while the half-saiyan knew the three monstrels deserved it, he couldn't see anyone die.

"Ruby-san...please stop it. They've learnt their lesson..." he gently asked the witch.

The witch blinked as if she was taken away from her thoughts...but then her brows furrowed. "Why should I? Would you still be compassionate towards these scumbags if they had actually raped me? Moka? Everyone?"

Gohan was taken aback...would he? That was an entirely different question. He looked at the monstrels who were now crying as only their heads were visible. Right now, he couldn't contemplate on what would have happen...only what had happened...

"Please Ruby! You'd be no better than murderer! It shouldn't be up to you to judge these men!" he shouted.

The witch clenched her staff and squinted her eyes as she entered a painful debate within. She...she had heard reports of humans...raping one another. A woman without any say to a man who had the upper advantage in being naturally stronger. It was the only time she ever felt sorry for humans...especially females, but it also added to her past thinking that humanity should be struck down.

Gohan had changed that though...he taught her that humanity...no, everyone had the _potential_ to change. She doubted the monstrels would ever change much though; however, inside, there was a new hope that maybe...just maybe they had _indeed_ learned their lesson. They would certainly not rape another female again.

She sighed...easing down the ypuki she was emitting and outputting through her staff. The monstrels' eyes widened with only joy as the closest to death they had ever gotten was thankfully stopped. Only their faces were open up to ground level; however, their hearts comically cried out in thanks to the half-saiyan that they were supposed to hate.

Gohan looked at Ruby with relief as he was glad she made the decision to stop. He let out a deep sigh while the witch began wondering to herself if she did make the right decision. Looking at the half-saiyan smile at her made her blush.

She remembered the words the true vampire Moka had commented...that Gohan was far too kind and concerned. She understood what she meant...but was it still a bad thing?

"Gohan..." she whispered, feeling as if she had just fell in love again. That's right...this was one of the reasons she fell in love with him.

"Gohan!"

The half-saiyan turned, oblivious to the witch's affectionate stares. He saw Moka, Gin, and Mizore rushing up to them, relieved that it had all went well...

...well...almost...

"Hey! W-we can't stay around like this! Tsukune's in trouble again!" the little witch, Yukari yelled out, waving her arms in the air. She wasn't going to dare dwell on how close they came to being rape. She shivered one last time before she stood strong on her feet and tighter in her holding of her wand.

"Tsukune..." Kurumu murmured sadly as she thought of her destined one. She wouldn't let him get hurt this time...she wasn't going to allow that! Feeling the previous pain of her claws fade away, she slowly retracted her wings and claws back. Her claws would eventually grow back in short time, so she knew it would be okay...but damn, she still couldn't believe how much that had hurt.

At the very least, she wasn't truly dirtied by the vile beasts who were crying with joy in the ground. She patted herself off and looked at Gohan seriously.

"A gang-leader wanted to do 'business' with you Gohan at a warehouse. He took Tsukune to make sure you would be there..."

Gohan eyes narrowed as he nodded. "Yeah...I thought so...who is this gang-leader?"

The succubus attempted to think back because she swore he had mentioned his name. Luckily, Ruby quickly answered for her.

"Midou...the leader of the gang to which you and Mizore had fought yesterday..." she began explaining as her thoughts rolled into her discussion with the headmaster. She began relaying them to her friends...

[Previously]

"_Anti-thesis is an organization that I has been picking up traction over the last few months. Unfortunately, there's still a lot of information that I don't know yet as to the leader of them..." the headmaster explained, turning himself back to his window..._

"_What's their goal? How does this relate to this school, if I may ask?" Ruby asked politely, remembering that this was her superior she was talking to._

"_That...is also a bit unknown. It does have something to do with destroying the school system here...however, I feel that it's also a bit more than and that..."_

"_More?"_

_The headmaster lowered his head. "I'm afraid I can't say but Gohan and the newspaper club are the only real people that can interfere with the organization's goals...therefore, they've become players in a game of their's..."_

_He looked back at the witch who was processing all this information. "...also, the main reason I'm asking you to be involved in this is because I believe there is a person that you're quite familiar with and is currently a big player for Anti-Thesis..."_

_Ruby's eyes widened. "Who?"_

_The headmaster chuckled. "I'd rather let you find out. It's not in the folder because I haven't found evidence...but the man I'm talking about is just a good hunch...heh..."_

_Ruby frowned, unsure if she liked the games her superior played. She decided not to press on it though. She scanned through the papers to make sure she wasn't missing anything. There were hardly much...mostly speculation and activities within a gang that appears to be a part of the organization..._

"_What about this gang-leader...?" she asked as her final question._

_The headmaster grinned. "Ah...that would be Midou Kusabi...a rather feared individual by those who knew him and had dealt with him with consequences...It seems ever since the newspaper club stopped the student police, they began acting up more than usual..."_

[Now]

Gohan's eyes widened with a bit of surprise as he heard Ruby relay to them her conversation with the headmaster. They faintly remembered Moroha mentioning the name though he didn't think anything of it at the time. It seems though that he got involved in something far more serious that he thought.

"Anti-thesis huh? Hell, I didn't know that organization was still going? I remember doing an article with the previous newspaper club...though that was during the student police's reign..." Gin explained as bad and good memories surfaced.

"What could be their goals?" Moka pondered out loud while putting a finger to her chin while slightly frowning.

Kurumu shook her head. "It doesn't matter the purpose of this organization! We have to help Tsukune!"

Gohan nodded. "Kurumu's right...Midou is obviously wanting me, so I suppose we shouldn't wait around here..."

The group nodded except Gin who couldn't help but look at this situation. It seemed oddly familiar...

Yukari glared at Gin as she saw him thinking. "What are you thinking? Aren't you coming?"

Gin sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Yeah...I guess so...might be good material for the paper..."

Ruby blinked suddenly remembering something. "Ah...actually, the headmaster said to keep this matter private. I was only allowed to explain it to the newspaper club and..."

She turned to Mizore who cocked her head in confusion. She couldn't help but glare daggers at her. Here, in addition to Moka, was another pain in the ass getting in the way of her love for Gohan...

"...Is this snow woman a part of the newspaper club?" she asked in a hard tone.

Gohan nodded. "Just joined today..."

A tick appeared on the witch's forehead. "I-I see..."

She sometimes wished she could reverse her age at least two years so that she would be able to attend as a student in this high school...then she could join the newspaper club too and be able to work with Gohan!

...well, being a witch, she could find a way; however, now was not the time to be thinking or planning of such things.

"Alright, Let's hurry! Can you pinpoint Tsukune?" Kurumu asked Gohan with a degree of hopefulness.

Gohan nodded but he was a bit confused as he closed his eyes and searched. It didn't seem like anything was wrong with Tsukune's life force but he was getting far.

"It's weird though...it doesn't feel like Tsukune is in danger..." he said as he slowly opened his eyes.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. It was just like this situation. They must be cloaked just as Kurumu and Yukari had been...which meant the sense of danger was cut from the outside.

"It's the same as it was with Kurumu and Yukari...I believe they're being _unknowingly _cloaked to prevent you from realizing what's going on..."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Wha-but...how? S-so that why I wasn't able to..."

Kurumu saw the sudden guilt that Gohan was feeling. She knew it couldn't be his fault. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gohan, we don't blame you...like Ruby-san said, you couldn't have known..." she reiterated, hoping the half-saiyan would move on, pass the shame he felt. She knew it wasn't going to help if the saiyan had that as part of a guilty conscience.

Gohan sighed and nodded though he couldn't help but continue to blame himself. He wanted to protect his friends...and not being able to sense danger was going to prove difficult.

With that in mind, the group move forward with only hope that the human was going to be okay. Gohan could still feel his life-force which was good; however, whether his life was in danger or not was a different matter.

The group moved with quick pace while Ruby began thinking about who could've caused the cloakings. Thinking back to what the headmaster had told her, there was a person who she knew before...and he was here, part of Anti-Thesis...

...Could it be?

Her eyes narrowed deeply while her brows slightly arched. There was only one person she knew who could perform such a intermediate barrier.

_Kiria Yoshii... _she thought with a bit of sadness...

* * *

"O-oy? Are they gonna leave us here? W-we won't try to rape anyone anymore, so please help!" Monstrel one in the ground spoke.

"S-somebody help! We're stuck!" Monstrel two in the ground yelled in a new rising fear.

"W-we're going to die of thirst and hunger...someone help!" the third monstrel yelled.

"Hold on a sec guys! I...I...I think I see someone coming...he's...he's...green?" the second monstrel said as he struggled to move his head forward.

"Who cares what color he is! We just need some help! O-oy! Green man, could you help us!" he called out.

"Please help! We're...wait...he's...I don't think he's hearing us!" the first monstrel told his fellow mates with fear.

"What? No! PLEASE! I'LL KISS YOUR FEET AND DO YOUR DIRTY WORK!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WE'RE GONNA DIE HERE!"

"Oh crap...I I think I see a dog...Oh fuck...It's gonna crap on me!"

"Wh-what? I didn't know there are dogs here? OH PLEASE GOD HELP ME!"

"NYEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

A\N: I just had to write some comedic relief at the end. Reminds me of that poor giraffe on Robot Chicken who got stuck in quick sand. I highly recommend you go check that out if you haven't...

On a more story-related note, I don't want you guys think that I'm leaving out a girl or another. There will be chapters that are more focused on one girl than another. All girls though will have their spotlight time.

So who's exactly this Kiria? How does he know so much about Gohan? What are his connections to Ruby? What surprises will Gohan face in the fight with Midou? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter...which who knows when will be out.


	25. A Fun Game

**A\N: **Well howdy! Been busy lately (*cough*not really*cough*), but at least I can get this chapter in before the end of Summer. This is a long one which will hopefully make up for some of the time. Really, I surprised myself when writing this as I found out that situations can be a lot more complicated than what you plan in your head.

On a side note (or even self-promotion if you want to call it that), I have started a new fanfic called Darker Future which is a Darker than Black and Dragon Ball Z crossover that deals with Future Trunks, a future-future, and a variety of weird powers. If you haven't watched Darker than Black, I recommend it so. It has turned out awesome.

(I apologize for any errors. If you see any _major _errors I should know of, please let me know, Thanks.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Rosario+Vampire. All are written respectively by Akira Toriyama and Akihisa Ikeda.

* * *

_Ah...the silence..._

No distractions...no students...no annoyances...no physical fights...just the right environment for a most peculiar green antenna man to meditate in order to strengthen his mental and spiritual awareness in both himself and the surroundings.

It would be hard for the namekian, Piccolo, to admit that an empty classroom would provide the best possible environment to meditate especially in comparison to the outside, It was not without risk of interruption though, but it seems he didn't have to worry about it much considering he made quite a reputation in the school.

That didn't mean Piccolo wasn't ready for someone to burst in the classroom and challenge him to a fight. So far, two students seemed likely to do just that...

Haji, the supposed karate captain...who was probably still in the nursery ever since the first incident. He didn't know why but it felt like he would challenge with more determination than before. He seemed like one of the more persistent individuals.

Finally, there was that vampire, more specifically, the released-state Moka who he fought. He expected her the most to be the one to spar with him again...and most likely, it would happen soon. It was odd though, since the namekian didn't feel at all annoyed by the possibility. In fact, he was slightly interested in seeing development in the vampire.

She had the impressive potential to be strong..._very strong; _however, Piccolo sometimes could only worry because he sometimes felt a small rush of dark energy within her...something that wasn't exactly pleasing, to say the least. As to what he was feeling, he was unsure especially since it lingered for only a moment before it dissipated. He wasn't sure how to explain that...

He grunted as he decided to carry with that thought later. For now, all that he should focus on was improving himself. By meditating and walking deeper into his own mindscape, he could raise himself not only in the spiritual and mental level, but also on the _physical level_. It was how he was able to get stronger especially during the times while waiting for the Vegeta and Nappa to come to Earth.

His meditation and focus, however, was beginning to waver as voices outside the classroom and into the hall was increasingly easier to be heard, especially with a sharp level of hearing as he had.

'_...SENSEI! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!'_

'_Ah...um...we can't...I'm sorry, but I'll have to decline your offer. You should go out with those your age!'_

'_BUT SENSEI! YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE FOR ME! PLEASE ACCEPT MY OFFER OR..or..**I don't know if I'll be able to CONTROL Mys...ELF!**'_

'_N-nya?'_

At that moment, the namekian sighed as he stood up with his eyelids closed and only opened it after a moment. His face clearly shown much irritation as a noticeable pumping vein appeared on his forehead. Was there any day without disturbance?

With an annoyed grunt, he walked over to his door and opened it rather hard, causing a loud wooden slap to echo across the hallway and even caused the apparent confessor-turned-assaulter to flinch. The two were positioned outside of his door with a teacher up against a wall and a frozen student who was about to transform until he locked eyes with an irritated alien. The boy looked like a typical bland background student with signs of spikes over his body.

The soon-to-be victim was a dark blond short-haired teacher with two noticeable plates of hair that was sticking up...almost like cat-ears. Hell, Piccolo wasn't going to think about it. Her face showed a rather youthful look with eyes closed but somehow seeing under a narrowed-framed glasses. Her expression showed signs of worry as her lips curled up and she had sweated slightly.

He glared at the teacher-lover with menacing eyes that made the student realize his mistake in confessing to his crush next to the most terrifying teacher in all of the school..._The Plant Man!_

"E-EIYAAAAAAAA! IT'S THE PLANT MAN!" he screamed like a girl as he began running away with all his legs could output. This popped another vein into the namekian's forehead, but at least the student was running away and leaving the teacher alone.

The saved teacher turned to the green man and put a hand to her chest as she looked at the green man with gratefulness and relief.

"Oh! Thank you for saving me! It's good that we have some faculty that is able to properly handle some of the rowdy students," she thanked with sincerity.

Piccolo simply grumbled and was about to go back to his meditating until the teacher unexpectedly rush out to reach him and planted a hand on his shoulders. She smiled innocently with apparent no knowledge of the reputation the namekian had at the school.

"Ah! I don't believe we met! My name is Nekonome Shizuka. An english teacher here at this school...Can I ask for your name?" she asked politely with a weird playful cat-like expression.

Piccolo couldn't help but twitch as he found himself unable to go back to his meditation without someone unable to leave him alone. Most notably the headmaster who frustrated him to no end! Well, at least the apparent cat-teacher or that's what Piccolo assumed, wasn't too bad.

"Piccolo...now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to..." he replied gruffly as he shook loose of the cat-teacher's hold rudely and went back into his empty classroom while shutting the door.

Ms. Nekonome hummed and cocked her head at perplexity of the green man's behavior. Did she do something wrong? Perhaps she needed to do something that would truly allow her to repay for the green man's valor act.

_Hm...he doesn't seem quite bad...maybe he could join me for some fish...oh mew! That sounds so wonderful! _she thought in bliss of nothing but catfish, though she was unaware that her heart was beating differently for her mysterious green plant man...

* * *

_Meanwhile...a little away from the academy.._

A certain human boy...actually, the _only_ full-human student groaned as his neck ached and his senses slowly began to wind up. He was gaining consciousness and the first thing that came to his inexperienced mind was..._what happened?_

Without his full senses, he could only assume that he was either in a bed at the nurse's office or in some form of danger. As his senses began to return more and more, he could only believe the latter of his situation.

He slowly opened his eyes slowly as voices began to enter into his ears. Looking down with half-awake eyes, he noticed it was a little hard to breathe and the reason was a piece of rope was constraining his body from moving. Well, that pretty much answered the question as to what happened...He was kidnapped..._again_.

He couldn't dwell on the feeling of embarrassment and worry though. Right now, he had to pull himself together to make any sense of the situation and goals of whoever had kidnapped him.

A plus was that he wasn't beaten badly like the time when the Student Police took him in after the suspicion of being human. Now, it was clear that whoever had kidnapped him had other motives to which they needed him alive.

His senses regained completely, allowing him a good look and feel as to what he got himself into. It appeared he was in some sort of storage hanger which was in bad condition. That wasn't the problem though, the problem he saw was that he was surrounded by punks and delinquents as he laid, tied to a wooden chair. Turning his head slightly and moving his eyes around, he could tell that there were many which meant he wasn't getting away.

"So you're awake..Tsukune Aono, was it?." a voice rose which had a lack of any particular emotion except for, perhaps, anticipation.

Tsukune turned to the source of the voice where he widened his eyes slightly to see a different punk with a noticeable cut underneath his left eye and another larger cut near his upper forehead. He bore white short-cut hair with sadistic and cold eyes that were far more prominent than any other delinquent that was present. He wore a simple cuffed shirt underneath a black jacket that hung loose from his shoulders.

"You must know that there isn't any escape, so while we wait for your savior to come, what can you tell me about your friend, Gohan," he demanded in a non threatening, yet serious tone that left for no argument.

Of course, Tsukune _did _feel threatened just by his presence. He assumed that this was the leader of whatever gang that had kidnapped him. Their goals seemed unclear but it seemed that their leader was interested in the half-saiyan.

"Wh-what do you want exactly with Gohan?" Tsukune asked, but it wasn't soon until he realized his mistake. Their leader wasn't exactly pleased by his question when he was the one in charge and asking the questions.

The leader kicked the the wooden chair containing the human boy with a scowl causing him to gasp as the chair tilted backwards and fell to the floor.

"Ah!" he let out a small yelp as his head hit the concrete floor of the warehouse and the wooden back support began to press painfully up against his back. This didn't help with his breathing as the ropes grew tighter along his lungs. His heart beat faster as his eyes scurried around the ceiling as if it was trying to catch some attention.

"You know...I could just _kill _you. After all, It doesn't matter to me if you're dead since I'm just trying to grab your friend's attention. So I would listen to me and answer my questions if you want a better chance at staying alive," the scarred leader explained with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

The human boy slowly nodded as he tried to recover from the fall and adjust to his new position against the back of the chair.

"...Ah...cruel as ever, Midou," another voice rose, this time sounding quite young but somehow, at the same time, just as dangerous.

Tsukune tried to lift his head upward to see the source of the voice. He saw a young, short white-haired boy with some strange and unparalleled eyes. The boy could care less to detail anymore about the person when he, himself, was in trouble.

"_Kiria," _Midou growled, clearly annoyed by the boy's sudden appearance, "What are you doing here, again?"

Kiria sighed, seemingly unsurprised at the gang leader's reaction to his presence. "Well, I did say before that if you decided to fight Gohan, I would be watching? Not only that, it appears there is someone else coming who I haven't met for a very _looong _time..."

Midou frowned as his eyebrows furrowed. "I don't care what your business is...as long as you don't get in the way!" he snarled which didn't faze the 'second-in-command'.

Kiria closed his eyes and raised his hands along with his shoulders which more or less said he wouldn't interfere. He chuckled lowly in thought of the foolishment of the delinquent. Still, it wouldn't be as exciting if he didn't think rationally. He personally couldn't wait to see Gohan and especially his dear friend. This would be an exciting event, surely...and if not, well, he had some ideas to spice it up a little.

Midou, having lost the will to even interact with Tsukune, turned away which caused the human boy some relief. It wasn't complete relief though as he saw the other amused boy staring at him with slight interest. Although he didn't look as threatening, the feeling he got from him wasn't good.

Kiria smiled as it seemed he would have a chance for a little chit-chat before the apparent newspaper club would arrive. It would be some battle considering the amount of monstrels that were present in the hanger. Walking closer to the human boy that laid on the ground. He crouched to get a better look at him which made Tsukune even more nervous.

"So...how does it feel to be bait?"

* * *

Gohan stayed a little ahead of everyone as they followed him. Kurumu, Moka, Gin, Yukari, and Ruby were all with the half-saiyan as they prepared to save their human friend. Gohan knew where to head as he sensed not only Tsukune but a whole bunch of other monsters as well. He only hoped that the boy-in-conditional-training was okay since he was not able to tell if he was in danger or not. This was troubling since he relied on his sense of danger a lot. He could've went ahead and reached the hanger in no time, but it wasn't too far and something told him that he would need Ruby's and also Yukari's expertise considering barriers and who knows what was in place now.

Besides that, he could feel everyone's worry for their friend. Kurumu most notably especially after having been taken before during the Student Police reign. The half-saiyan took notice of Ruby who felt slightly different...a bit unsettled actually. He couldn't help but ask what was wrong with the witch.

"Is there something wrong, Ruby-san?" Gohan asked slightly turning his head but still aware of his surroundings to avoid hitting any trees.

Ruby was in deep thinking and a little reminiscing. She was taken out of her thoughts and then forced a smile, trying to reassure the kind student. She wondered if she should tell them about Kiria, but she wasn't exactly sure if it was him who was causing these barriers. She only assumed so since the headmaster had told her there was someone that was part of Anti-thesis she knew. For all she knew, it could be a different person other than Kiria though she wasn't sure if she had met anyone else.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, Gohan.." she reassured, not wanting to bother explaining unless she saw him with his own eyes.

The half-saiyan nodded and focused forward. It wasn't long before they had reached an empty area that was void of trees. in plain sight laid the apparent back of the storage house with a large rusty hangar to the side. He could feel a large number of monstrels including Tsukune who was at the very least alive. Some of the monstrels, notably two, were stronger than the rest. He assumed the first was Midou but as to the second, he wasn't sure. Of course, most likely they both were in their 'human' form which made it difficult to decide which out of the two was the strongest.

"Hm...there's a lot of people in there," he stated as a matter of fact as his eyes narrowed.

Gin groaned with slight annoyance. "Tch...of course they'd drag us all the way out here. Nobody could ever hear what could go around here..." Gin said in an unsurprised tone.

"I don't feel any barriers or magic anywhere...it seemed that whoever implemented from before had released it," Ruby analyzed as her staff glowed dimly to search out the field.

"Then Gohan should be able to sense Tsukune! Is he okay?" Kurumu asked as she pulled one of her open hands to her chest as if to emphasize the worry she felt in her heart towards her destined one.

Gohan closed his eyes to attempted to sense the human's ki. When he opened his eyes, he nodded a little. The human wasn't in any life-threatening danger but he could tell that the boy was _very _nervous.

"Yeah, he's alright," Gohan answered.

Kurumu exhaled a bit of her worries out and in its place, determination and anger filled her. She wasn't going to let them get away with this!

Gin put his hands into his pockets. "Well, they're after you Gohan. I say you head in first. If you say there's a lot, then we'll help out with some of the grunts...unless that is, you're fine with handling them all..."

Gohan shook his head. "I'd actually like to avoid as much fighting as possible..."

Gin scratch his head as he closed his eyes with a bit of disappointment. "Sheesh, are you really the strongest person in this school?"

Yukari was the first to silence Gin as a large pan appeared above the werewolf and the rest is history as gravity took over. The other members took no heed to the werewolf as only determination in their eyes shown.

"How are you going to avoid fighting?" Moka asked, a bit curious when it wasn't likely that was going to happen. She could almost see her inner self palming her head in disbelief.

Gohan sweat-dropped as he scratched his cheek. "Eheh...I'm not exactly sure actually...I will have to fight, but I don't want to see others and especially you guys get hurt..."

Moka, Mizore, and Ruby's eyes seemed to sparkle as they looked at Gohan with blushes stained on their cheeks. "_Gohan..._" they whispered almost synchronously at the half-saiyan with a bit of giddiness.

They both turned to each other with sudden glares as they remembered that they were rivals in the affection for Gohan. Lightning manifested between the three before they both turned away with a harrumph. Interestingly enough, Mizore was the person who had to express the least amount of disapproval as somehow she gained lolipop to suck on.

Gohan narrowed his eyes towards the warehouse as he prepared himself, unsure of what to expect. It didn't seem like this was going to be too serious, but he couldn't let his guard down either way.

"Alright, I'll engage this guy, Midou first...You all try to find a way to get Tsukune to safety or if need be, to the nurse," he ordered to which everyone except an unconscious werewolf nodded. The peeper would be back up in no time, plus, it wasn't as if he was vital in this situation.

"Alright then, let's go!" Gohan exclaimed as he and Ruby started to run towards the entrance of the hangar as the others simply followed slowly from behind. Kurumu bit her lips as she restrained herself from rushing in to help her boyfriend. She trusted Gohan more than enough to handle the job. It became apparent to her that sometimes, it was better to not get involved.

* * *

"Ah...he coming...and...ah! I can't believe _she_'s here as well! What luck! This'll be better than I expected!" Kiria exclaimed with growing excitement apparent his voice.

Midou simply smirked as his face grew darker beneath the shadows of the the many boxes and monstrels that were spread around. The rest of the monstrels prepared themselves or rather, tensed as they saw two figures approaching towards their base. They knew that this was Midou's fight and they certainly weren't going to interfere unless necessary.

With the appearance of the Newspaper club, Midou's smirk transformed to a grim flash of teeth as he directed his attention to Gohan.

The first thing Gohan noticed was that Tsukune was tied into a chair which had been tipped over. The human boy couldn't see Gohan or Ruby in his position, but he already felt relieved with their presence. Kurumu was also a little relieved herself to see that her destined one hadn't been hurt, though she could easily tell how frantic he was. If she wasn't aware of how strong Midou was compared to herself, she would've kicked his ass right then!

Midou's superior' was the first to speak, much to his annoyance. He didn't like at all the fact he had interfered into his business, but at least his interest wasn't target at the man who had embarrassed his men.

"Ah, Ruby! What a surprise to see you here! What has it been? Five years since we last met? I suppose I should still call you _nee-san_ considering our history, right?" The young boy asked rhetorically as he raised his arms in open welcome. His clashing eyes shined with a dangerous twinkle.

The witch narrowed her eyes with a sad smile plastered on her face. She was slightly surprised though she knew that he was the one who must've pulled the barriers. She had only hoped on the possibility that it wasn't him, but now that it was, her heart ached to see the boy she had grown up with for three years during her time with Oyakata...seem so suddenly...darker.

It had been so nice_...back then, at least._

The rest of the group turned their head towards Ruby with confusion painted on all of their faces. "Huh?"

"You know this guy?" Gohan asked first with a little disbelief. He turned his head back towards the black suited boy who happened to be the other mysterious higher power along with the gang leader, Midou. The guy seemed quite innocent especially with a boyish complexion; however, he could sense that he spelled trouble...and somehow even more than Midou.

Ruby sighed as she reminisced back. "Yeah...he was like a little brother to me...he was in the same boat as me as well...but, he just...left..."

* * *

_8 years ago..._

_In the midst of a cloudy day with many sunflowers sadly blowing; Ruby, at eleven years old, stared at the younger boy who stood in front of her. He had a silver-white hair that was neatly cut above his eyes and a small, cute petite face that only grow cuter at the sight of his green and orange mismatching eyes. He was looking down at the ground with a serious frown on his face._

"_Oyakata-sama...who is this? I thought nobody was allowed here in this area?" the young witch-in-training asked._

_Oyakata, who was looking slightly more peaceful and serene though increasing stress was apparent, smiled as she patted the young clad._

"_This boy is another non-human whose parents had just been found dead...just like yours had..."_

_This caused with young witch to gasp and only feel for the younger boy who looked to be about four years younger than her. She carefully walked up closer to the boy with a pity and then looked at her master with pain visible in her own eyes._

_Oyakata lifted another of her hands to console her young apprentice. "Do not take pity at the boy. His name is Kiria Yoshii. He's not a full witch or any witch like us but I feel he can greatly be an ally to us in our battle for the sake of our home."_

_Ruby's eyes widened. "Wait, he's not a witch?"_

_Oyakata pulled up a hand to stop her apprentice's question. "While this may go against what we believe, this boy has a prominence of yokai. He doesn't need to be a witch to learn some of our spells and it would benefit our cause...Get along with him as if he were your brother," she explained._

_Ruby nodded as she did not doubt her master. It didn't seem so bad and plus having a little 'brother' sounded nice. She took the hand of the younger boy which caused him to look at his new 'sister' with perplexity._

"_My name is Ruby, but you can call me nee-san, okay?" she assured with a smile plastered on her face. It seemed that she and him would easily get along with especially when they had both lost their parents._

"_Nee...san?" he spoke with a degree of confusion._

"_Yep! Don't worry, you're safe from those bad humans. Here, it's much nicer! Don't worry, I promise we'll take care of you, okay?" she assured with a smile._

_Kiria frowned somehow not believing the witch's words; however, he had nothing now and he couldn't do anything on his own. He would have to stay with the witches if he wanted to survive._

_He had to get stronger..._

_OOOOOO_

_3 year later..._

"_Kiria-chan! The master forbid anyone going near the mountains! You know how dangerous it is!" Ruby exclaimed as she reached out to the monstrel's shoulder._

_The boy didn't even blink as his 'sister' placed a hand on his shoulder. He simply shrugged it off and then raised arms to put his hands over his head. He frowned to one side, clearly annoyed by the witch's strict following to her master's rules._

"_You say it's dangerous, yet you do not tell me why it's dangerous. You're not making any sense nee-san," he explained as his eyes narrowed._

_Ruby sighed and shook her head as to reinforce what her master had warned. "Oyakata-sama hasn't told me either, but that's not the point! We should listen to her!"_

_Kiria put his arms down and stared blankly at his 'sister'. "Booooring..." he simply replied which caused the young witch to become clearly annoyed. A tick mark appeared on her forehead as the urge to restrict him with her magic was increasing. Was he stupid?_

"_Kiria! I'm telling you to stop! The master won't be so forgiving if you disobey!" Ruby stated again._

_Kiria rolled his shifted eyes. "Well, she told you as a witch, but I'm no witch, see?"_

"_Don't try to be smart with me! It's dangerous!" Ruby remained, increasingly becoming annoyed. When she wanted a brother...it was never like this._

_The monstrel sighed. "Aren't you even a bit curious, sis?"_

_The witch's lips quivered for a moment as she indeed was curious, but risking punishment was the last thing she was going to do. "No!" she exclaimed, closing her eyes shut._

_Kiria dropped his shoulders as he relented. "Alright...fine. What a boring sister I have...sheesh," he complained as he walked past his sister into ole' abode._

_OOOOOO_

_Several months later..._

"_What? Master, why shouldn't we find him! He's been with us and helping us for three years!" Ruby exclaimed, a few tears shedding and draining across her cheeks._

_Oyakata sighed beneath her hood and placed a hand gently on Ruby's head to console the witch. "I never expected him to stay with us as there would be no place for him when we begin grouping witches spread out across the globe...you should've known this too. While I am saddened at his departure, he has helped us prepare greatly for our fight against the humans. Let us not forget that, my precious Ruby," she explained as the young witch closed in on her master and began sobbing into her white robes._

* * *

"...and that was the last I saw him. I never expected to see him this soon," Ruby finished reminiscing aloud which earned an a amused giggle from the 'little brother'.

"Aw...I'm touched! Really I am, nee-san, but it's just as Oyakata had said, I would've left sooner or later," he stated as to affirm the deceased old witch.

"But why did you leave then?" the witch asked, now oblivious of the gang monstrels that surrounded the area.

Kiria sighed lightly while shaking his head. "You should know my reasoning...IT WAS BORING! Truth is, I only stayed with you to get stronger. I do indeed despise humanity, but I wasn't going to waste my time with plant monsters and such..."

Ruby lightly opened her mouth in disbelief. He...

"...you haven't changed one bit, have you?" Ruby asked lowly.

The boy stretched his smile wide. "You know me well, _nee-san_...but let's not get too much into this family reunion. I don't know if you noticed, but I have a bit of a friend who's getting impatient. We can 'chat' outside if you're so inclined. It's going to get ugly here..."

The witch narrowed her eyes as she brought up her staff. "Certainly..." she muttered as she tried to hide the sadness she felt inside. It was obvious he hadn't changed and thus, he had become _her _enemy or maybe it was the other way around since she was the one who changed. Either way, it didn't matter. She wasn't going to let this go on for long.

Ruby unleashed her black wings which followed with the scattering of black feathers all over the warehouse. She spoke to Gohan apologetically but without turning her head away from Kiria. "Gomenensai, Gohan; this has become personal business..." she stated.

Gohan nodded though he could only feel worried. He could only trust the witch for right now. "Okay, be careful..."

Ruby nodded, slightly glad to hear the half-saiyan worry about her well-being, but she knew very well that it wasn't the time to get giddy about it.

"Ah, let's make this not so easy shall we? We can't let the main prize of this mini game be completely open for rescue," Kiria began as he turned his head towards the helpless human on the ground, "..._Don't you agree, Tsukune?_"

The human-boy's eyes widened and Kurumu was the first to shout as her protective instincts flipped on. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

The succubus opened her wings and charged but Gohan quickly grabbed her by the leg in mid-air before she could do anything rash. There was no telling what either of what Kiria or Midou was capable of or what they had planned. It was not time to brash actions.

"Let go of me!" Kurumu yelled, struggling to break away from the half-saiyan's grasp.

Kiria ignored the yelling succubus as one of his hands glowed. In an instant, like a beam of light, the ground beneath Tsukune glowed as strange markings appeared around the human and circled. Then in a flashing beam of light from his position, the markings disappeared and so did a human boy leaving only the fallen chair and loose rope.

Gohan eyes furrowed without letting go of the succubus. While Kurumu began freaking out, he immediately searched the area far and wide for any signs of where the boy could be. Thankfully, It didn't take long before he finally felt his signature except it was in a place unbeknownst to him. Once again, he couldn't tell the amount of danger he was in. He gritted his teeth, not enjoying the games that were being played here.

"Don't worry, he's just been teleported somewhere," Gohan presumed earning a grin from Kiria. This however, didn't make Kurumu feel any better.

"You bastard! Where did you send him!" Kurumu shouted toward the blond clad-haired boy.

Kiria raised his arms and shrugged. "Who knows...your Saiyan friend may be able to find out, though I doubt he can right now due to...inconvenience on his part," the boy explained earning a glare from the half-saiyan. He focused on Ruby and widened his smile.

"Now...let's get going shall we? I feel we have a lot to catch up on," he began, startling everyone as he sped past the group in split seconds, out of the warehouse and into the leafless woods.

Ruby turned quickly and cursed mentally. _Kuso!_ _He's gotten faster than I remembered... _she thought as she took off into the air following Kiria's direction. Immediately, she could tell this was going to be a problem if she couldn't track him on par.

"Wait, I'm coming with you!" Yukari shouted causing the winged witch to abruptly stop. She faced towards her sister from above and shook her head.

Ruby gave an earnest smile. "Gomen Yukari-chan, this isn't something you should be worried about. With the way things are now, you may want to help Gohan with some of the grunts," she suggested which made the younger witch frown.

The younger witch nodded. "Be careful!" she warned, not wanting to see her fellow older witch sister get hurt.

Ruby gave a reassuring nod and continued to fly into the depths of the woods leaving Gohan, Moka, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumu with the rest of the gang and its leader.

Midou grunted with relief as he narrowed his eyes and gave a menacing scowl. Not to the gang but to the whole situation. He wasn't going to put up with this bullshit any longer. Without a doubt, he was going to get rid of his 'superior' once and for all after all is said and done.

Taking his mind of that matter, he returned his gaze to Gohan who glared back. His jaw widened as he grinned.

"I don't think I need to tell you why I brought you here, Gohan..." he stated.

"That depends...I don't completely understand why you're so interested in fighting me..." Gohan replied.

Midou lowered his head and chuckled. "Oh don't be so fuckin' stupid. You are the said strongest person in the school for monsters. You've laid low many monsters and even some of my men. You're really the only one standing in our way of destroying this pathetic school system for good..."

"Why do you want to destroy the school...What has it done wrong to you?" Moka asked, confused as to what has caused all these monstrels to despise the school.

Midou glared sharp daggers at the pink haired-vampire with disgust. The vampire flinched as she felt a small amount of pressure overcoming her legs. She didn't need to know what she was feeling from Midou, it was hatred.

"_**You pure-bred disgust me! **_The school, of which is filled with pure-bred monsters always look down upon us monstrels. We don't get a fair chance because of the way we are borned. We can't be identified but that does not mean we're weaklings...I'm going to prove..._that we can be even more deadly than you pathetic monsters!_"

Gohan couldn't help but stare at the gang leader and see his hatred for pure-bred monsters up front. It seemed he was resolute on destroying the school which had wronged him and the rest of the members present.

Midou returned his glare towards Gohan and began taking off his loose coat. "Enough talk...Let's see what you got, Gohan...as for the others, _they can die too_..."

Gohan readied himself as did the others as the surrounding monstrels growled and howled. An aura of red surrounded Midou as his eyes turned white and his veins began pumping hard.

Everyone even Gohan stared in shock as Midou's body pumped unnaturally...it was as if everything was moving towards his right arm. In fact, that's exactly what was going on as his right arm extended, expanded, and increase with a concentration of power that made it sizzle with heat.

It continue to expand while protruding layers of some unknown hardened shell past the end of his elbows. His hands distorted and configured itself to create a three-fingered claw which could easily be seen for grabbing whole bodies.

Lastly, half of his face and neck, adjacent to the beet-red and hardened monster arm, became distorted as the same red shell protruded above his head and allowed one eyeball to pop outwards like through some hole.

The transformation was complete revealing Midou and part of a monster arm that looked as if it was stitched to a human body. It was all...unsymmetrical and horrifying to one that couldn't describe it.

Everyone was slightly disturbed but Gohan felt cautious instead. The monster arm was filled with a concentration of youki. Gohan could sense that Midou himself was a lot weaker than Kuyou in his final form, but that didn't mean a lot if the energy was consistently concentrated. It could certainly do damage if the half-saiyan was careless.

"_**TIME TO PERISH!**_"

When Midou somehow pulled his now massive monster arm back, all of the newspaper club could feel the gathering of demonic energy being concentrated. Within split seconds, Mizore and Gohan pulled defense knowing there wouldn't be enough time to dodge away. A large wall of ice formed from the ground up in front of the group while Gohan pulled his arms out and exerted his energy forward, forming a barrier to protect the group.

KABOOM!

"Kya!" Yukari and Moka screamed as a cold breeze swinged past them.

The ice wall before them shattered instantly leaving shards flying past the group. Luckily, Gohan was able to melt any shards before they could pelt his friends. As the ice shards fell, the group was able to see Midou with his arm forward and steaming hot. A malicious grin was plastered on his asymmetrical face earning a quiver from Yukari and Kurumu.

"_**KILL THEM!**_" he ordered his men.

All the rest of the monstrels growled and charged at the group, each with a unique transformation that left them with sharp bodily parts and small protrusions.

Yukari pulled up her wand quickly as Mizore let her icy nature take prevalence. Kurumu gave her own growl as she lifted one of her hands and grew sharp nails.

Moka however...

"Um...Gohan, can you-" the pink haired-vampire began before she was cut off by a most confident young witch.

"Don't worry Gohan, we'll take on these grunts! You kick Midou's ass!" the witch cheered which caused the half-saiyan to lightly sweat-drop at the vulgarity of such a childish witch. He had to admit though he felt a lot more easy now and with the way some of the monstrels had difficulty moving in their transformation, it was more than an easy cake for them.

"Wait, I-" Moka began once more.

The half-saiyan unfortunately couldn't hear her as he charged and blew past some of the monstrels that attempted to get a shot at him. Midou gritted his teeth and pulled up his monstrous arm as a shield. Gohan continued to push forward, slightly levitating off the ground as he shot a fist at the arm anyways...

* * *

Ruby stopped to the middle of the lifeless forest, just between the academy and the warehouse, where she floated down but did not retract her wings. She could sense Kiria near but she couldn't pinpoint exactly. It was surprising for someone as annoying as the kid she remembered; he could hide his presence pretty good.

"Well Kiria, are you going to just play hide n' seek or are you going to tell me just what are your plans?" Ruby asked constantly moving her eyes about, waiting for a possible move.

A low chuckle sounded but it echoed, making it harder to hear where it was coming from.

"That wouldn't be fun if I told you, nee-san...plus, don't you already know?" he asked.

Ruby frowned. "All I know is that you're part of an organization called Anti-Thesis which is bent on destroying the school..."

"Hah! Well then there you go! Quite simple, isn't it?"

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows, not amused by the monstrel's antics. "There's more to what you're leading on..."

Another chuckle escaped. "Well maybe...I'm not the one in charge here though and I can't be at liberty to say..."

Ruby closed her eyes for a quick moment and sighed, irritably. "I didn't follow you because I wanted ambiguous answers, Kiria. Who is the leader of this organization?"

SNAP!

The witch quickly turned around just in time to see a nearby tree freshly cut from bottom and now falling at her position. She quickly ducked and rolled to avoid getting her head hit. A loud thump echoed as the tree fell without its intended witch pancake.

"Do you remember the days when we used to train like this? I would keep chopping wood while you would strengthen your magic to push away the fallen trees. Ah, the good ole' days," he reminisced out loud which gave the witch a slight smile.

"Yeah I do...except I don't remember you being able to cut trees like butter before," the witch noted earning a short laugh from Kiria who was somewhere hidden and ready to probably slice another tree open.

"Would you like to see?" the boy asked in a slightly darker tone.

Ruby eyes widened as she brought up her staff which hummed as the jewel filled with her own energy. She quickly looked around, waiting for him to strike. She was clearly at a physical disadvantage with him being fast but luckily, she had seen a particular faster person in battle.

It took only a small rustle with the dirt to immediately act as she turned to her side and brought forth her staff horizontally with both hands.

There was a clash as the staff met with sharp figure. The witch was slightly dazed from the physical blockage but she maintained her position while struggling a bit from the force of Kiria.

A drop of liquid rushed down her cheek which made her eyes widened and vision clear faster with panic. She then saw what looked to be some organic scythe that was attached to Kiria as his arm. What was surprising about it was that it had grown significantly to nick her cheek even when blocking with her arms out fully.

Kiria lessened the force on his dear sister as he smirked at her surprise. "So, what do you think?"

Ruby could only remember his arm being as short as a dagger when he was a small kid. Now it was huge which reminded the witch that she wouldn't be able to physically block it anymore.

"Well...I'm proud to see that you've at least grown somewhat," Ruby stated as her staff began glowing harder.

* * *

"_**Erah!**_" Midou exerted as he attempted to punch Gohan who only sidestepped away leaving the rest of the force to snap open the opposite wall.

Gohan once again countered as he brought up his fist and closed in on Midou who barely was able to block as his stamina was beginning to dry out.

The monstrel skidded back as he felt the half-saiyan's thrusts. It frustrated him to no end because so far, he wasn't able to land a single punch to the fast warrior. What made him even more disturbed was that Gohan was still in his "human" form and actually making him tired!

Gohan stood there as Midou glared at him while panting a little. In truth, Gohan only wanted to tire him out. He had a pretty high amount of energy but a whole lot of it was wasted in actively using his monster arm.

The monstrel growled. "_**If you think that dragging this out is a good idea...you're wasting your own time...**_"

If it weren't for such a serious situation, the half-saiyan would've shrugged. "It's not me who's wasting my time...You're the one who wanted to fight...Midou," he replied.

Midou let out a dark chuckle before he lifted his monster arm and hurled it at the half-saiyan. "_**YOU'RE GODDAMN RIGHT AND I'M NOT GOING TO STOP NOW!**_"

Gohan took more into the offensive as he exerted himself forward while pushing his right elbow outwards from within Midou's inner space. As soon as the half-saiyan's elbow hit against the monster arm, Midou could only fling back with a grunt as his monster arm was pushed behind him, leaving his main body completely open.

Gohan wasn't going to hesitate as he kept pushing and this time landed a hook across Midou's chest, sending him flying backward and embedding into a wall of metal sheet.

Midou's face tightened as he felt his whole entire body ache from just a single blow. It would've been a realization that the only thing that had stopped him from feeling the full effects of the half-saiyan punch was using his arm only as a shield. That by itself made Midou cursed. He was nearly at the edge of losing consciousness as he tried to glare at Gohan.

"_**Fuck you...**_" he muttered.

Gohan didn't say anything as he simply stared as if waiting to see if Midou could still get up. He then heard Kurumu and Yukari cheered from behind them. He realized that they had subdued all of Midou's men as he heard whimpers, groans, and even comical cries.

If one could see the effects of about a hundred men get pummeled by girls, it would've been a truly magnificent sight. A majority of the men weren't even peeping a sound as they were frozen and presented on display in ice by none other than the lolipop-lover, Mizore. Others were unlucky as they got slapped by frying pans, pots, brooms, and whatever else Yukari could conjure with her wand. Kurumu took the job of protecting Moka from enemies after she realized that the vampire couldn't do much without unleashing her true nature.

Midou's vision became clearer as he saw his men behind Gohan wasted. This was all complete utter..._fucking humiliation._ He glanced at the pink-haired vampire who was happily celebrating with Kurumu. A thought appeared as he began mustering the last of his strength.

"_**Well Gohan, it seems you've won...**_"

Gohan eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't say anything as to listen to anything more the gang leader had to say. There was something in his eyes though that didn't match what he was saying.

Midou turned his embedded head slightly to see a emergency button out in the open and touchable with his monster right arm. He turned his head back to Gohan who was a little more than confused.

"_**...but not yet...**_" Midou finally added as he quickly pulled his arm out of the metal concave and hammered the red emergency button in, effectively breaking the off switch as well.

Gohan's face became filled with confusion as soon as he realized that Midou had turned on the fire emergency switch. Nothing registered for a moment until he felt sudden terror within his vampire friend. He turned towards the pink haired vampire who couldn't help but freeze and stare at the incoming water from the sprinklers. Unbeknownst to the half-saiyan, he would quickly find out that...

_...water...was a vampire's deadly weakness..._

"_Aaaah!" _Moka screeched startling everyone as the water pelted her and tightened her to the ground. Her body was covered by a blanket of electricity as water sizzled upon coming to touch with the vampire's skin. She closed her eyes, writhing in pain, getting wetter by the second.

"Moka!" Gohan yelled. He could feel her life dangerously wavering and by instinct, he ran to get her as far away as possible. This was a mistake as he left Midou to recover a bit and plop out of his metal shell. He slowly raised his arms with a bit of struggle as he glared with his tired eyes at the vampire who would no doubt be saved by the half-saiyan.

By the time Gohan was a fourth way to Moka who was near the end of the warehouse entrance, Midou's monstrous arm was steaming and ready to send all of them to hell. Time seemed to slow down in everyone's eyes as Moka and Midou's incoming attack took prominence over everything.

Mizore was the second to act as she brought her icicle claws up and manifested a icy barrier in front of Midou to hopefully stop his attack. Unfortunately, Gohan didn't need to know that the icy barrier Mizore put up wasn't going to hold. He could _feel_ Midou putting his all into a last final thrust. The half-saiyan didn't have the time to pull his own ki barrier either since Moka needed quick attention away from the warehouse.

"**Go...to...HELL!**_" _screamed Midou as he finally pushed his monster arm forward.

With that, Gohan leapt in front of Moka, taking her whole body into his arms and obstructing Midou's aim with his bare back. Kurumu and Yukari stumbled backward as they saw an incoming amount of visible dark energy and pressure speeding across the warehouse.

_**BOOM!**_

Mizore was caught slightly in the momentum as her body lifted a few inches and flew backwards while her ice wall shattered. The force of Midou's thrust continued forward past her body as well as the stumbled succubus and witch, aiming directly at Gohan and Moka.

Moka was barely able to register what was going on as she felt the water drops stop and heard a large thump and rip. Her eyes opened weakly to register that Gohan was holding her; however, the only thing the half-saiyan was able to register was the fact that he got hit. Luckily, Gohan was able to output a small amount of ki to reduce the blow. Mizore's wall of ice had also helped it seems. The result was a destroyed uniform, a slightly burnt back, and a dull ache.

Ignoring the hit, Gohan took control as he pushed his feet against the ground, dragging dust behind him as he stopped from letting Midou's attack propel him any further.

Once he was at a full stop and not more than a few meters away from the warehouse, he looked at Moka who laid in his arms and was slightly quivering. The half-saiyan couldn't believe how much damage water could do to a vampire, if any damage. He gritted his teeth and turned his head around, continuing to ignore the dull ache that now shot through his back.

Unfortunately as Gohan saw, Midou was already down and out, using the last of the his energy available to probably send Gohan skyward. It wouldn't turn out that way though as the half-saiyan still stood. He couldn't forgive the gang leader for using such a dirty method to land a blow. As of now though, he could only give the gang leader to the head master. The monstrel was still alive, that much was certain he could feel but he wouldn't recover in a while.

"Go-han," Moka whispered weakly earning a worried glance from Gohan.

Yukari and Kurumu slowly joined Gohan as they worried for their fellow member. They flinched a little as they saw the hit but it looked like Gohan was more man enough to deal with it.

Mizore took a little longer to recover as she got up from where she fell, dazed. It was then she turned to see a almost shirtless half-saiyan carrying her rival-for-love. While it was wrong to be jealous at a time when the vampire had gotten hurt, the snow-woman couldn't easily ignore the feeling. She nevertheless joined the rest with her typical stoic expression and lolipop.

Gohan turned his head to the snow woman and gave a smile that almost warmed her cheeks. "Are you okay, Mizore? If you hadn't put up that wall of ice, I'd probably feel a little more than dull ache in my back. Arigato." he thanked.

The snow woman solemnly nodded, forgetting about the fact that he had someone in his arms. "I'm fine and...It...was no problem..."

Yukari exhaled a bit relieved everything was over, but then she remembered Ruby and Tsukune. "Ah! We have to find Tsukune and Ruby-san!" she reminded.

Kurumu glanced towards the half-saiyan with hope. "Do you know where Tsukune is? I can't help but feel he's in danger..."

Gohan as he closed his eyes and tried once more. Unfortunately, he _still_ couldn't properly sense the human boy. Everything was distorted and abstract and the only information he could get out of it was that he was at least alive. That really didn't mean a lot though.

He responded with a slow shake which brought back anger in the succubus as she thought of a certain blond individual that teleported her destined-one.

"It's that bastard, Kiria! He knows where he sent my destined-one!" Kurumu fumed.

Gohan pulled his lips to the side as he could only wonder what was happening between Kiria and the witch. It was obvious they were still fighting and that worried the half-saiyan; however, something told him that the witch would be fine. He decided to trust that judgement.

"Ruby will come back...For now, I don't think we should interfere..."

Kurumu and Yukari were surprised by their friend's decision but as they thought about it, they couldn't help but agree to avoid interfering. Somehow, this was Ruby's fight considering the past between them.

A sudden shiver traveled up Gohan as the pink-haired vampire murmured another word or rather...a soft, subconscious demand that was all not too pleasing for Gohan.

"Ugh...hungry..."

Yukari blinked curiously at the grimacing vampire. While she knew Gohan wouldn't like the suggestion, it was perhaps necessary for her to recover.

"I think you should give her some of your blood, she should recover quickly," the little witch suggested which only affirmed Gohan's worry.

_...yeah, in exchange for my health,_ Gohan groaned.

He straightened her body as he lifted the weak vampire to his neck. He gulped nervously as sweat began dripping along his face. Usually, it was her who had taken affirmative action, but this time, the half-saiyan was willing to help her and that made it a lot more...nerve-wracking.

Of course, he soon found out he had the right to be nerve-wracked as Moka finally...

*_Capu...__**CRUNCH!**_

* * *

Trees fell one by one as Ruby expelled strange white mystical balls of energy that seemed to stick to every surface it could find and explode with a small radius. It would seem to be the sticky grenade of witches.

Unfortunately for her though, Kiria was fast enough to dodge and get out of each explosion radius. He began moving forward to his dear sister with an expression of excitement. The witch quickly moved back and murmured a different spell.

Tree roots extended and popped out of the ground near the blond-haired boy as it grabbed whichever limb it could get to immobilize him. This of course didn't work very well as Kiria simply sliced open the roots that grabbed him. It was a good distraction though as Ruby aimed the head of her staff at the escaping boy.

"_Illuminatio lassitudinem_!" she yelled as her staff lit brightly and then promptly shot a bolt of white energy directly at Kiria. This caught the monstrel by surprise as instead of exploding, it simply pass through him. What came later was a delayed pushing force of air and light energy that sent him flying backward resulting in him hitting the back of his head against a trunk.

"Ugh!" Kiria groaned as his eyes shut tight. He slid down the trunk and took the back of his head into one of his hands as he rubbed it. He winced and looked up at the witch with a silly beam.

"Now that...was unfair. It seems there are a lot of spells even I don't know," Kiria stated.

The witch couldn't help but grin inwardly. So far, neither of them had gone at each other with murderous intentions...or rather, it seemed Kiria was holding back. He left a few scratches and bruises to the witch as did the witch to him. It was a fight to see how much each other had grown in terms of power, skill, and strength. It was Kiria who was taking the initiative though as the only thing the witch was concerned with was getting information.

Ruby narrowed her eyes as the boy slowly got up and brushed himself off from the hard landing. Instead of continuing the fight though, the boy sighed and retracted his scythe, allowing it to transform back into a regular arm. He looked off to the distance with a disappointed frown.

"Gomen Ruby, but it looks like your saiyan friend has beaten my own foolish subordinate," Kiria explained as he massaged his neck and shoulders.

Ruby eyes widened but honestly, she couldn't say she was too surprised. She lifted her staff to her side and frowned. "So is that it? What were you hoping to gain from all of this?"

Kiria chuckled. "Oh Ruby...it was for fun of course! The fun is not over yet either but it's time for our little reunion to end now..."

Ruby eyebrows furrowed as she aimed her staff at the blond-haired boy. "If you think I'm letting you leave without anything, you're wrong...tell me all of this plan and how you know so much about Gohan," she demanded, getting impatient with the boy.

Kiria sighed again and raised his arms in defense. "I told you before nee-san, I can't say...that would spoil the fun! I will say that I have been keeping an eye on your fellow crush...everything from the day he kicked the student police leader away to your little field-trip and mishap in the lovely sunflower field..."

Ruby fought the urge to blush from having her love interest known. The fact that Kiria had been watching the whole time disturbed her.

"How lovely, I never knew you to be a stalker, Kiria," she retorted.

Kiria simply shrugged. "I'd rather call it gathering intelligence; after all, you got to know the players of the game, ne?"

"..and leave the others with no hints or clues about their opponents, right? Getting them into an unknown game that they never agreed to, is that it?" the witch replied with a irritation.

Kiria smiled as he pointed at himself. "Well, you know me right? So its not like you haven't got a complete clue about your opponents..."

A tick grew on her forehead, clearly annoyed by the monstrel's childish play. She let him continue though.

"...and also, it's truthfully under circumstances that you got involved...If Gohan hadn't been a very visible threat or laid low, none of this would have happened...however, at the same time, if that happened, none of us would be standing here now, right?"

Ruby couldn't argue against the twisted logic.

"...although, I have to confess...I may have gotten myself involved as well...but then again, it probably wouldn't make much difference," he admitted

Ruby's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

Kiria looked above him, tapping his foot as he tried remembering. "Well, I suppose you remember Oyakata's transfer ritual that was placed on the huge saiyan in ice, right?"

Ruby's lips curled as her as her stomach pivoted. She didn't like where this was going. She simply nodded with a growing fear rising in her throat.

"Well, you see...I was a bit curious on how it worked. Mind you, this was a year after I left the ranch. She had already set up the ritual by that time and so the bind markings just sat there. Of course, I hadn't realized that the _other _saiyan was frozen in place a hundred feet below me. If I had, well...I would've stopped as soon as I felt that menacing aura. I consider myself lucky and foolish, I guess..." he chuckled.

Ruby could already tell where this was going. "No...you didn't..."

The boy continued, "...so what I learned from that forbidden ritual was not only how to create one, but also _negate _it..." he gave an apologetic smile, "...of course, I tested it right there without even thinking but oh well...Unfortunately, I can't give off the details since I have another surprise before I leave, but let's just say it was supposed to negate it immediately, it seemed the years of cold and ice slowed the process though..."

Shock was an understatement as this revelation came to her. While it appeared that Broly would've woken up anyways due to Gohan; the fact that it _wasn't_ the outbreak that destroyed the ritual and it was Kiria's doing caused her to go stiff in the back..

The boy smirked. "Do you hate me, nee-san? Honestly, I wouldn't blame you if you did."

Ruby gritted her teeth and thought hard for herself. Would her master have still sacrificed herself or would she stay alive and grown mad with power? Would the ritual even continue to work?

All of these questions filled her head and she couldn't help but direct her growing anger at the boy in front of him. He was no longer a brother to her...they were far past that to reunite like a true family. The only family she had left was her friends.

Seeing how confused the witch was, Kiria decided to continue. "Well, either way nee-san, I'm truthfully telling you this so you can understand what's going to happen next. All of this really has only been a warm-up. You see, there's a special procedure we have for members who want to join our organization. Each of them has to give just a little blood. Now...can you guess what the blood is being used for now?"

The anger and confusion she felt dissipated temporarily as she could only gasp. It was obvious this was planned much further than just a simple gang war with the newspaper club. The organization's true goal seemed to stretch even farther than that!

"No...that's not possible. You need a whole body for the ritual, not just blood!" she exclaimed.

Kiria chuckled as he stepped back. "That''s where you're wrong unfortunately...How do I know? Because I tested it with two lovebirds who happened to walk into the wrong side of the street," he chuckled lowly.

Ruby's face paled.

"As it turns out _you can_ transfer energy without the whole body. It's just a lot slower. Ha, you should've seen the looks on their faces as the boy had the life slowly sucked out of him and straight to the one he loved. Quite disturbing actually. In the end, the girlfriend became distraught...hmm, I think she may have committed suicide..." he explained, putting a finger to his chin as he thought.

Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing...if that was true, there was already about a hundred blood rituals placed spread out and they were going to activate soon. The best hope was a lot of the monstrels were either dead or didn't have enough energy to spare.

She glared daggers towards Kiria as her hand on her staff tightened. Her staff vibrated and the gem on top emitted a violent aura of red. She was furious and completely disgusted by the plans that were set.

"_You sick bastard..._" Ruby muttered lowly.

As if on cue, the younger boy shrugged while his arm glowed, ready to teleport away. Ruby's black wings unfolded as she pointed her staff at the boy she _once _knew.

"We'll meet again, nee-san..." he waved, smiling as if mocking her.

"_KIRIA!" _Ruby screamed, letting her wings slice through any nearby trees so as if she could get a clear shot before he could teleport.

The teleporation markings appeared below him and circled around him, glowing. Ruby unleashed a large portion of simply explosive magic at him which caused a little more than a few trees to blow away.

Lucky for Kiria, he had left before the blast could hit him by mere inches...

* * *

"Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!" Moka repeated, clapping her hands over her head and bowing as she could only watch Gohan continue to writhe in pain. The half-saiyan comically tumbled over the dirt and grinded his teeth as if to contain a horrifying scream.

Forget the blow to his back, THIS was much more freakin' painful!

A few more moments and a couple hundred more apologies from Moka, the HOLE in the lower neck disappeared thanks to the special ability of vampires in making bites non-existent.

"Gomenesai!" Moka finally apologized as she opened one eye to see Gohan up and about, now only wincing in pain and massaging the lower neck.

Regaining his composure, he let out a much needed sigh. "It's...not a problem..." he waved off.

...Which was obviously a lie...

Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore watched with blank faces at the scene that unfolded in front of them. To say they felt sorry for the half-saiyan was clearly an understatement.

Mizore had a glint in her eyes as she raised her hand to get the half-saiyan's attention.

"...I would never do that..." she commented which made the vampire almost break into tears.

Gohan didn't quite understand what the snow-woman was implying but nevertheless he tried to brighten up. At the very least, Moka had fully recovered...at his expense, but still...it wasn't as if he wouldn't recover himself.

His eyes went blurry for a second but he quickly shook his head out of it. Now was not the time to pass out...they still had Tsukune and Ruby to worry about...

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone turned their attention to a cloud of smoke that laid heavy in the array of dead trees that lied ahead from the warehouse.

"Hey...isn't that where-" Yukari began.

Gohan took a moment to sense Ruby only to find her alive and her power flaring. It was quite obvious she was mad..._really pissed. _He couldn't sense Kiria either and knowing some of his abilities, he had probably teleported himself and kept his presence low.

"Should we check on her?" Moka asked, guilt still visible in her voice from the "crunch". She had to admit though...the amount of blood she sucked and the added pleasure had been more than excellent. She blushed in thought, savoring the taste. She knew that she wouldn't be sucking on the half-saiyan's blood for a while but this recent one would more than satisfy her for the coming weeks.

Shaking her head away from that thought, she made herself aware of the situation at hand. They still had to see where Tsukune was located!

"No, she's..um...fine," Gohan replied nervously as he sensed her coming back to them. This earned many quizzical expressions from his friends.

Angry women was never a good thing and with that, he attempted to locate Tsukune again, hopefully with success.

He paused though as a disturbance stroke through his senses...\

...something was wrong...

_...very wrong..._

Everyone stayed silent as sudden groans and movement came about from the scattered members that were lying on the ground. They were getting louder and louder...as if they were in pain.

It wasn't the pain of getting their ass beat by a succubus, snow-woman, and witch either...it was something else...

Focusing on one of the monsters writhing around in pain, his eyes widened to find their life dropping slowly but surely.

"...They're...all losing energy...they're dying..." Gohan concluded with a mixure of shock and confusion. What the hell was going on?

As the rest of the group gasped and could only watch the gang members with confusion. They knew for a fact that none of them did anything that was life-threatening. Sure some of them lost some blood, but it wasn't as if they intended to create a blood bath.

The half-saiyan continued to wonder what was causing them to slowly be drained as he traced what seemed to be a path...

...and all of it was leading towards Midou.

Gohan felt nostalgic as he remembered a similar situation. It was a time when Oyakata attempted to drain the energy out of Broly and use it to increase the strength of her plant monsters. It didn't end too well though.

Possibly at the wrongest of times, Gin appeared, walking towards them while placing a hand to his head. He groaned and took the time to absorb the situation. It wouldn't have looked good for someone joining.

The werewolf would have been about to start yelling at the younger witch who he recalled let a frying pan slam on his head until he noticed that the members on the ground and in the warehouse weren't moving or groaning in pain; instead, the scene had an all-too-familiar scent of death.

"Oy...don't tell me you guys did all of this?" he hesitantly asked but received no reply from anybody as they wondered what was going on.

"Urgh..."

Kurumu, Yukari, Gin, and Moka paled as they heard the gang leader slowly rise up, his face hidden beneath the raining ceiling and cardboard boxes. There was something different about his demeanor. Looking closer and beneath the shadows, the gang leader's pupils were barely visible and wide open. They could hear his breathing becoming more shallow and deep.

_This is bad...don't tell me... _Gohan began in his mind before he was taken by surprise by a voice in the sky that was filled with urgency. It was Ruby who was racing towards them with her wings. Her eyes was as alert than anyone present.

The words rang in the half-saiyan's ears as the witch called out.

"Gohan! Kill him now while you can!"

* * *

Tsukune wriggled as he continued to try to break out of a different chair he was confined to now. The good news was that he wasn't in as much of a bad place as the warehouse. The bad news was...well, he was still captive it seemed.

From what he assumed with all the dusty bookshelves, cobwebs in the corners, and lack of electricity was that he sat in an old, abandoned library. Where this abandoned library was located was also a mystery. He certainly couldn't have been back in the school as their was only a fairly better library and it didn't seem to be the likely of places to be held in.

What annoyed him the most was that there was a man behind him who seemed only interested in reading his book and flipping pages. He didn't dare say anything though lest suffer any possible consequence. He tried to make out who was behind him, but the chair didn't let him; even so, he probably wouldn't be able to see the figure well in the dark.

He nearly jumped and would've fell in his chair if it hadn't been for a table he was able to grab on to. What jumped him was the sudden appearance of Kiria as he had teleported into the library.

The human boy heard the other close his book with a thump.

"You're going quite overboard with this...remember, we have to keep a low profile..." the shadowed figure warned.

Tsukune eyes widened as he heard the man's voice for the first time. From the tone, he assumed this was Kiria's superior...or perhaps even the leader of Anti-Thesis!

The human tried to keep it low as he turned his head as much as possible to even get a glimpse at the one who had paused his reading. Even with his head turned as much as possible, he still couldn't get much than a few of his arms.

Kiria grinned. "Oh did I? I really haven't noticed," he remarked sarcastically but only earned silence from the figure who was clearly not amused.

The blond-haired boy sighed. "Don't worry, as far as I'm concerned, they're only going to be thinking about me for a while...which of course, I don't mind..."

The figure sighed. "No more engaging them for a while. It's time we followed with our plan..."

"Ah careful, we have a guest here that's listening to us," Kiria cautioned.

This caused the figure to stifle a laugh. "True, but it probably won't matter after we leave him to dust..."

There was a pause.

"Was...that supposed to be a pun?" Kiria asked.

The figure didn't answer as he decided it was time to move on. He stood up and readjusted his glasses. He then gave a nod to Kiria.

"Burn this place..." he ordered.

Tsukune's eyes widened. It was then he understood the lame pun. He began to struggle harder but it earned no attention from the figure as he began walking past Kiria.

His heart was pounding. Truthfully, this was ironic. The last time he was kidnapped, he ended up getting burnt from flames...now...they intended to leave him to die in a burning library.

Kiria looked at Tsukune with some sympathy but not much though. He smiled sadly at the horrified human boy.

"Well, I guess we part ways. Don't worry though, I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other soon though. Tell your girlfriend I said hi," he chuckled as he reached under his pocket and revealed a match box. Then, with a swipe of a stick against the cardboard, it lit allowing Tsukune to see the blond-haired boy's sadistic smile.

He threw the match into the depths of the library and sighed. "Personally, I don't find this as exciting but I guess I had my fill of excitement today," he commented and then left leaving Tsukune on his own to fight for his own survival...

* * *

**A\N: **A lot is going to be happening in the next chapter though I don't know if it'll be as long as this one. I can never tell now how long I end up writing these chapters. I will say you can expect Moka to appear and help kick ass...maybe even a certain green fellow, hmm?

Until then, I hope you enjoyed. Peace.


	26. Loyalties

**A\N: **So...this chapter isn't very long...

…

Hey! Don't look at that scroll bar to the right. That means nothing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Rosario+Vampire. All are written respectively by Akira Toriyama and Akihisa Ikeda.

* * *

The headmaster, Tenmei Mikogami, looked beyond the large glass window behind his desk. Even though he couldn't see anything going on, his incredible foresight and ability to predict outcomes was one of the reasons many had trusted him as the headmaster. Though some had questioned the unusual methods, it was assumed that he most certainly knew what he was doing.

It seemed though that nothing was going to be gained from what he had entrusted the newspaper club to "investigate", although, they would at least know who they were going to be dealing with. The only thing that was likely to be gained would be deaths...more than what normally occurred on average.

...and for this reason, the school's grave master would have a surprising end to his long break of managing the dead.

"You called for me, Mikogami-sama?" the gravemaster entered his large office slowly and respectively.

The headmaster turned his head slowly to allow one of his eyes to glance upon the gravemaster. "_Pardon the usual request but, I need you to prepare about a hundred graves_," he requested.

The gravemaster flinched and he could only reaffirm the request with a bit of fear...

"A...a hundred graves sir? But that's-are they actually going to be a hundred corpses to bury?!" he asked, hesitant in his voice.

The headmaster shrugged. "_Yes or no...it depends actually. Regardless, I need you to at least prepare the holes...is that a problem?_"

The gravemaster pulled himself together and began nodding furiously. "No absolutely not sir! I'll...I'll get to it right away!"

As the gravemaster took his leave, the headmaster couldn't help but chuckle as he heard the gravemaster's grumbling outside the door.

_Well well newspaper club, what's it going to be? _the robed man thought as his chuckled deepened.

* * *

The hanger clattered with drops of water as the emergency sprinklers continued to run from the deteriorating ceiling to the cold ground filled with cardboard boxes and various wooden items. The interior seemed a lot darker with the sprinklers especially with all the gang members outside of the hanger save for one...

_...Midou._

It surprised everyone of the newspaper club to see that the man was not out for the count. He had managed to somehow get up after being beaten and depleted of his youki, something of which occurred when the monstrel gathered everything he had left to land a concussive blow to the half-saiyan's back while he was protecting the sealed vampire, Moka, from a sprinkler system. Unfortunately for him though, it was going to take a lot more than that to kill the half-saiyan warrior.

But now, everyone could feel the gang leader's youkai somehow slowly returning while the rest of the gang members' youki were mysteriously depleting. The half-saiyan could sense all men's lifeforce somehow transferring to Midou and most definitely without their say. They were all moaning and shivering on the ground, adding to the fact that they were beaten by the girls of the club. It was slightly disturbing hearing everyones' groan at the same time.

It didn't make matters better to see that the gang leader was being quiet and groaning himself. His eyes were void of any pupils while his face tightened with an overwhelming sensation of pain. It only made them more confused as to what was going on. The scene looked similar to the time with Oyakata was transferring energy from Broly to herself. It didn't work well in the end though.

"_Gohan! Quickly, kill Midou now!" _a certain, experienced braided witch yelled meters away as she flew towards the gang's location near the hangar. Her black-feathered wings were still and raised as she allowed herself to glide swiftly down.

The half-saiyan blinked and turned around in confusion to see the witch back from her battle with her eyes wide with urgency. He noticed a few cuts and bruises though it hardly startled him as much as her request.

_Kill him? But- _the half-saiyan stopped himself in his thoughts and stared at the incoming witch with uncertainty.

"What do you mean? What's going on, Ruby?" Gohan asked back, raising his voice to ensure that the witch could hear it as she continued to glide down from the air.

It was perfectly clear to the witch and unfortunately, she hoped he wouldn't have to ask such questions now. She sighed and tried to calm down. There was still time to explain what was going on though, this was something that she, Moka, and Gohan would be certainly familiar with. She didn't want to dawdle though considering the fact that time was _limited._

She stepped next to Gohan as she rotated herself upright and retracted her wings, dispersing them into many black feathers which fluttered down to the ground below her and the group. She turned her head to the hanger and could see a standing figure clouded with sprinklers and boxes which she could only assume was Midou. As she had feared, the witch could feel the youki rising in the gang leader while the rest of the members that were spread out were being slowly being drained of their life. This was exactly what Kiria had planned all along and it made her uneasy to see that her 'brother's' plan was working with only some blood. It would be only a matter of time before the monstrel leader would recover and even grow stronger.

She turned her gaze to Gohan and closed her eyes with regret. "Gohan...it's exactly what you're probably thinking. Kiria somehow managed to implement the same ritual my master had which would drain the energy of a subject to a target...in this case, the members of this gang have been subjected to have their life drawn to their leader..." she explained.

The rest of the group widened their eyes as their suspicions and worries were affirmed.

"How?! I...I thought that something like that required the whole body, right?" Gohan asked remembering how Oyakata had tried to take advantage of the fact that Broly was encased in ice.

Ruby shook her head sadly. "I thought so too but I was wrong...it seems as long as you have at least their blood, you can perform the ritual...though it's slower than having an actual body..."

"How slow?" Gohan continued to press on, hoping to find a solution quickly that may save the members. Truthfully, he didn't see any reason for them to die, especially like this. It just wasn't right...

Ruby sighed once more. "From what I can see, it'll take about two hour before all of them end up sucked dry..." she answered.

"_**Er...Argh!**_" Midou grunted in pain as veins started to appear around his body. It looked like he was in serious pain despite his recovery. His breathing became labored and his forehead was beaded with sweat.

Ruby quickly glanced at the increasingly rising youki of the monstrel. What was also unsettling was she could feel him getting unstable. She knew the half-saiyan and everyone else could feel it as well.

"Gohan! If we waste time, we'll be decreasing the chance of saving these monstrels! If you kill him now, you can stop the transfer!" Ruby exclaimed which caused the half-saiyan to look down, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists as he thought.

"_H-Help...me..._"

It was barely above a whisper, but Gohan was able to hear the struggling and increasingly unstable gang leader. It only made him pull his eyebrows down.

"I...I can't do that...There has to be another way...wait! What about destroying the rituals? Broly was able to break free of the ritual, remember?" Gohan suggested which made the witch curl her lips with her own uncertainty...

"That won't be possible! There are at least a hundred rituals and-"

Her reasoning was cut off as the half-saiyan leaned in and grabbed both of her shoulders with eyes of hope gazing upon her. His grip was tight but not too tight for her to stiffen uncomfortably. She gazed back sadly as she truly wanted to help but her "brother" had made it difficult. She bit her lips before speaking again.

"I may...may be able to negate the rituals though I'm not entirely certain. I don't understand though why you feel the need to keep all of them alive. I know Midou is an important source of information but I'm sure we can gather information with the other-"

"No, that's not it..." Gohan interrupted knowing that the witch probably didn't understand his reasoning. When the witch furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, the half-saiyan continued.

"...I know pure evil when I see it. I've killed those who without a thought would kill my friends and anybody for their own pleasure, but in this school, I've fought a lot who were misguided, mistreated, and have their ideals in the wrong place. Do you understand what I'm saying, Ruby?"

Ruby's eyes widened as her thoughts went to her days with Kiria and her master Oyakata. The smiles...she remembered when Kiria had laughed...truly laughed, not sadistically but in the days of childhood where humans were the last things on their mind. Then there was Oyakata, her beloved master, who showed her true colors in a glimpse of heaven. She was so happy...and for a long time, it was shrouded in hate and in malicious revenge.

...and even she was misguided...and could've even been killed at a moment's notice if Gohan hadn't given her a chance.

She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh. With Gohan, it was a reminder and something she would have to remember so that others may have a chance. She opened her eyes with a _slight_ guilt in her previous call to kill Midou. While comparing the gang to Broly made them indeed look less of a threat and harmless, she wasn't going to deny killing their leader was a fair suggestion either.

"I'll try Gohan, but I can't keep any promises...I just hope you know the risks involved..." she said with reluctance. The other members smiled though not without a hint of worry about the decision. They were going to have keep hope though as they too were reminded of the half-saiyan's embed principle.

Gohan gave a grin which almost flipped the witch's heart, but she was able to quickly turn away from the half-saiyan's grasp to get a hold of herself. She turned to her younger sister in magic while trying to keep herself from turning red as a tomato.

"W-well..." she began, clearing her throat and keeping herself from going lightheaded, "...I'll need some help if we're going through this..."

She winked at a certain little witch with a trademarked hat which in turn earned a bright smile from Yukari. She couldn't help but glomp her older fellow witch and burst with happiness to see that the witch was trusting in her abilities.

"Ruby-san! I won't let you down!" she squealed which caused a light chuckle from the older witch.

The werewolf, Gin, who seemed to evade everyone's presence startled everyone as he spoke with an increasingly weary voice. "While I question this decision, don't you think we're all wasting time here?"

Ruby eyes narrowed as she lightly pushed Yukari off. She nodded.

"The werewolf is right..." she agreed and focused on Yukari, "...we should get moving quickly. Like I said, we have two hours or less to figure this out..."

The younger witch nodded firmly and with a wave of her wand, she pulled out her sturdy broom in a presentable cloud of smoke. The broom quivered a bit, apparently feeling the unstable transfer of youki that was occurring.

Likewise, Ruby brought out of her trusted black crow wings in a shroud of black energy which swirled around her. She lifted her staff slightly up and closed her eyes as she began to search out the area. She opened her eyes momentarily in surprise to feel that the rituals were not that far and most importantly, they felt somewhat clustered together...

She frowned. _No...it wouldn't be that easy... _she thought. She turned to Yukari and gave her a cautious look

"Be on your guard, Yukari. Knowing Kiria, anything is bound to happen," she warned to which the little witch nodded with a bit of anxiety overcoming her. The young scholar hid her worries though and mounted her broom.

Without a moment of hesitation, they took off into the sky as Ruby followed her senses with the help of her staff which glowed red into the distance. Ruby's eyes softened as she couldn't help but worried about the outcome.

_If we aren't able to save Midou and most of them, what will you do, Gohan? _she thought. She would, for now, carry out her intentions and try to negate as many, if not all of the rituals, with the help of Yukari. Though she did know how Kiria had negated them, there were a few hunches that she had in mind.

The other club members carried their gaze over to the gang leader who seemed to explode at any moment with the strain that was confusingly overcoming him. Normally, people would be happy to recover, but it appeared that the leader was not in the same recovery situation as others. Instead, it was like he was being forcefully fed food he didn't want, in this case, his own men. His silent grunts and painful groans caused everyone to wince.

Just as Kurumu was about to speak in offering her help, a sharp intruding sense of danger past the half-saiyan causing him to gasp and widen his eyes. The succubus quickly shut her mouth as she was equally surprised by the saiyan's outburst. When Gohan's eyes hardened and his eyebrows lowered, she could only worry.

"I can sense him again...and of all times, it looks like he's in deep trouble," the half-saiyan announced which caused everyone but especially Moka and Kurumu to stare in slight confusion. It didn't take long for the succubus to figure out that he was talking about her destined one.

"What?! Where is he? I'll go find him quickly!" Kurumu rapidly demanded and gritted her teeth. Her wings resurfaced as her own emotions wavered a bit.

Gohan's head wrinkled as he began pinpointing his location. He was surprise to find that the boy was just about a hundred metres away. Even when he should've been more than close to his senses, he hadn't been able to locate him due to Kiria's damn cloaking ability.

"I don't sense anyone with him but I can feel he's in danger...damn," Gohan added while biting down his lips. It seemed as if Kiria and the mysterious Anti-Thesis were purposely making it difficult for them. It was cowardly, to be honest, and it especially sickened the half-saiyan. Why would they cause suffering especially to their own men! It was obvious that the Midou and his gang were not aware of this turn of events either.

"He's somewhere in the East from here and not that far either. Take the rest and hurry!" Gohan ordered knowing he had to trust his friends. With what was occurring here, he would rather stay here and hold Midou off, especially since there was a good chance that the gang leader was going to go mad very soon. They should be able to reach him in time before anything bad happens.

Kurumu and Gin nodded, knowing full well that the half-saiyan was far more suited where he was currently. Unlike them though, Mizore hesitated especially when she was the first to notice that Gohan's back was hit with a huge hole visible in his uniform and some patches of dirt on him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mizore asked, her eyes shining with concern. The half-saiyan's eyebrows rose and the he noticed that the snow woman was looking at where Midou had cheaply landed a blow to. He waved it off though especially since Moka's much needed blood intake took prominence in his neck. Speaking of which, it felt quite stiff.

"You don't have to worry about me, Mizore. I'll be fine," he reassured which earned a small smile from the stoic purple headed woman.

She hesitated but eventually nodded, trusting in her future husband and quickly ran to join with the other two club members who had already took leave to save Tsukune. While the snow woman should've been thinking about the safety of Tsukune, a person who was revealed to her as human and entrusted to keep his identity a secret along with the rest of the club, it proved to be difficult as she couldn't help but think about plans to make Gohan happy. Perhaps a nice backrub was in order...yes, that would certainly put her ahead of the other two girls.

Gohan was perhaps a little surprised to see that the pink haired vampire hadn't budged at all. He glanced at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Again, you don't need to be worried about m-"

"Um no! That's not it but um...my other..." Moka quickly interrupted as she fully knew that Gohan was capable. Still, that didn't mean her _other _thought otherwise.

_**Allow me to join the saiyan...I cannot allow our pride to be diminished by the scandalous trick Midou used to weaken us! He must pay!**_

Moka sweat dropped as she clearly remembered her stronger self's demands. Once again, she had to ask Gohan though as he was the only one who was mysteriously able to unlink her rosario seal. Gohan was quite aware of what the vampire was trying to say. It was pretty obvious that she wanted to be let out which always unnerved him. He couldn't help but relent and quickly grab the rosario.

Moka sighed, partially embarrassed and partially relieved that the half-saiyan understood what she was trying to say. There was no helping it after all. She smiled at him one last time and gave him a pretty bad attempt of a thumbs up.

"I know Ruby and the others will pull through, Gohan," she said in her attempts to boost the half-saiyan's hopes up.

This though only made it hard not for Gohan to chuckle and stay serious. He nodded and easily pulled the rosario off. This, of course, made him wonder whether his judgement was good considering he wanted the gang leader alive.

* * *

Tsukune, who was tied to a wooden library chair and grounded to the floor, was in deep trouble. The good news was that the sadistic blond, Kiria, and the mysterious reading man had left, but of course, they gave him a present called _fire._

The irony in the situation didn't help either as he recalled Kuyou trying to make him a shish kabob with his own fire. Of course, the last time, he was beaten up badly enough that he couldn't move without hurting. He wasn't in the same condition which could be seen as a plus.

He needed to get out..._and fast_. He heard the flames grow as it ate each wooden bookshelf in its path. He couldn't see the flames at his position, but he could hear the crackling and rumbling of the fire as it spread and would soon approach him. The heat was rising as it was fueled by the pages of probably ancient academy history causing him to increasingly sweat beads on his forehead.

He looked over head shoulder to see if he could get a good look at how he was tied up. He had to make sure to keep a cool head and not panic if he was going to make use of his time. Being in a monster school, he could safely say he had master the ability to remain calm...at least partially.

Unfortunately for him, the rope that glued him to the chair was so knotted, it would probably take beyond the time he had to shake or slide out of. He couldn't use his arms since they were held down but he could use his legs which were free. At the very least, he could probably waddle or smash the chair against a wall to break free.

This would seem to be the best plan except he noticed something odd about the wooden chair he was sitting in. Looking down near his feet, he saw the legs of the chair suddenly go pliant and start bending. He at first thought it was the increasing heat waves that was creating the illusion until that is the legs started to dig into the floor like roots.

His jaw dropped as he saw his hopes of at least moving with the chair disappear with this apparent _evil _wooden chair. To prove even further at how evil and alive it was, he heard a low, dark and distorted chuckle from underneath him. He could only assume it was this devious demon chair...thing.

So now, he was completely immobile. There was no way he could move the chair with how rooted it was and the ropes were so knotted, his arms couldn't even squirm. His eyes started darting to wherever he could see that could provide him with some sort of hope. Suddenly he heard a solid drop and quickly aimed his eyes to the source. He regretted the action immensely as he understood why it seemed like this library was abandoned.

On the floor laid a skull with some dried red blood and cracks. This wasn't a library at all...

_...It was a resource to the dead._

* * *

Gohan watched with some awe and worry as he saw the vampire, Moka, transforming in front of him with a lot of changes both physically and mentally. The true nature of the vampire somehow made him a little anxious due to her dominating personality. His mind traced back to the times she had decidedly kissed him on her own. Those times confused, shocked, and sometimes scared him because he wasn't sure what to think. It was obvious she was..._he thinks_...possibly interested in him but was it because he was strong or something else? He shook his head to clear his mind, now was not the time to think of such things.

The now white-haired vampire opened her eyes which fell into immediate glares that pointed toward the hangar where the perpetrator of weakening her was struggling. She was going to pay him back dearly whether or not he was in control or in pain. First though, she had to ask something important to the half-saiyan.

"Gohan," she called which immediately put him on the spot in worry, "Why did you give your blood to me?"

The half-saiyan was a bit confused at the question. It wasn't something he had to have a reason for when it came to helping his friends. "It's because you're our friend, Moka! I couldn't see you getting hurt..."

Strangely enough, Moka closed her hand to her chest as a light blush crept on her cheek. Although she thought it was a stupid reason, it was hard not to respond to the half saiyan's words. She turned away and harrumph.

"Baka," she muttered. Even though it was her weaker self, she didn't need Gohan to help her when she didn't need it. Ignoring the fact that she wouldn't have been in such good shape in her true form if Gohan hadn't, it would damage her pride if such actions continued. Vampires were more than autonomous on their own and especially in a fight.

Gohan shrugged, almost expecting the reaction from the vampire. In some ways, it was kinda amusing to see her reluctance for help. It was a common characteristic for vampires he supposed...self-sufficiency, though it couldn't be entirely true since they relied on blood to survive, right? Or was that another common misconception?

Putting those questions away and getting back to the predicament at hand, Gohan didn't mind working with Moka to hold off the monstrel, but he didn't want her to go over board. It would take the point away out of keeping him alive. The youkai society may have done wrong against his class of people, but revenge couldn't be the answer especially when it was likely that there was pure bred monsters who were not disgusted by them.

"Moka," he began causing the white-haired vampire to glance at the half-saiyan, "I know he did you wrong, but I'd rather have him alive..."

The vampire narrowed her eyes and smirked, slightly amused. "Oh is that so? I may be angry, but I can fully control myself thank you. Don't worry, your precious friend will still be able to see the daylight..."

Gohan couldn't help but sigh. Looking at Midou, it was obvious he was struggling with himself and the amount of power that was coursing through him from his comrades. His energy was unstable and it was obvious he didn't know how to handle all the foreign energies. Gohan had limited knowledge of youki except for the fact that his energy was incompatible with the demonic energy that fueled everyone and surrounded the envioronment. He could assume two things though:

One was that Midou would go berserk and inflict damage at anything around him or he would expel all the caught energy resulting in an explosion.

For all Gohan knew, it could be _both._ In that case, it was a lose-lose situation where all the energy would be wasted and _everyone_ would die. If it came to that then, he'd have no choice but to eliminate him in order to save everyone else.

Gohan couldn't help but ask what the vampire thought. "Do you have an idea of what will happen to him?"

The vampire crossed her arm and furrowed her eyebrows. "I do not know anything regarding witches' magic and this blood ritual, but it would seem that when we engage him or he loses control, he'll go berserk which won't do any good..."

"Is there a possibility he could explode?" Gohan asked.

The vampire eyebrows raised at the possibility to which she wasn't sure. "I have never heard of anyone exploding from instability, but it could be possible. Either way, I would rather fight him when he is somewhat sane so that he may learn his place!"

The half-saiyan sweat dropped and before he could say anything else, another scream of pain filled the warehouse in front of them which amplified with the metal surrounding walls. Midou wailed as his head rose and looked up to the ceiling. His hands were raised and clutching his head in misery. The scream lasted several seconds causing both the vampire and half-saiyan to go on guard.

The scream finally stopped as the monstrel stood frozen for a moment instilling silence around his groaning comrades and the trees. Gohan eyes slightly widened in surprise as the gang leader finally put his hands down and lowered his head, shrouding his face in darkness.

The leader finally turned to look at him which showed the saiyan a pair of foggy eyes and a sadistic grin plastered across his face. Somehow, he looked much more menacing and crazier than before.

The half-saiyan immediately checked him with his high senses and was surprised to feel that the gang leader wasn't conscious but wasn't in a state of sleeping either. He was in between which made Gohan unsure whether this would prove easier or harder altogether. Either way, it certainly wasn't stopping the blood rituals from transferring the energy.

Moka grimaced in the turn of events. So much for teaching him a lesson, but at the very least, she would still be able to have him _feel _it once he woke up...if he ever woke up.

"_**GRAAH!**_" Midou yelled as his youki flared and his monstrous arm steamed with rejuvenated power. He raised his arm in his own subconscious and without a moment of hesitation, fired a concussive blast at the pair who were several feet away from the warehouse entrance.

In a new blast of reddish energy, the concussive blast flared through and picked up dirt from the ground as it approached the pair. They instantly moved away from each other as the blast rushed past their old position. With around a hundred energies transferring to fuel him, it was no surprise to see that his attacks would get much bolder; however, the fact that he was not fully conscious and unstable made him dangerous to the laying members in the area.

Gohan turned to Moka as they both began running towards the hangar. "We have to lead him away from all these other members!"

The vampire frowned, slightly annoyed by the half-saiyan's protective nature, especially when the members are supposedly his enemies. She huffed knowing the half-saiyan would continue in insisting no matter how much she argued.

"Fine, lead him away by yourself though if you're so worried about our enemies," she replied with reluctance.

Gohan nodded. Of course she had a different mindset about her enemies than he did. Certainly, if her father and his father met, it wouldn't be pretty in the face of ideals. In any case, he wasn't going to try to explain. Hopefully with time, she would understand.

He began sprinting faster and took off ahead of the vampire towards the gang leader. The half-conscious monstrel pulled his bulging arm up again to attempt another blow but Gohan was fast enough to get within his main body frame and outstretch his palms, effectively blowing the half conscious man through the metal walls of the hanger and across the dirt on the outside.

Midou flopped a little but planted his legs firmly into the ground to stop his movements. He raised his huge arm again sloppily without trying to regain his balance and thrusted another great force of youki at the half-saiyan. It missed though as Gohan instinctively side stepped away from the blast allowing it to hit the foundation of the warehouse.

Gohan noticed a few things about Midou's current state. He had put a good amount of force in pushing the monstrel but it didn't react quite as much as he expected. Not only that but his movements weren't as firm either. It seemed that the only thing that was in control currently was pure instincts and possibly hatred. This was dangerous though as Gohan knew that the leader could very well hurt himself if this continued.

CREAK!

The half-saiyan turned to the warehouse behind him to find that Midou's last blow had taken out a critical support for the abandoned building. It would very soon collapse and it wouldn't have been a problem if there weren't a few of his fellow men in there.

Before he could possibly enact, Midou was already working his arm at Gohan again like a machine on autopilot. It seemed like he was focusing on nothing but destroying Gohan.

"_**ERAH!**_**" **the leader bellowed as he followed through in pushing his massive arm forward. Gohan instinctively powered up and sped into the warehouse quickly to find two monstrels groaning on the ground like everyone else. He picked them up swiftly while levitating above and exited through the main entrance just seconds before the sprinklers stopped and the whole hangar fell apart exponentially.

He laid down the two members along the rest and without another breath, looked at the warehouse which emitted clashing of metal and ruptures. Dirt began to pile up and rise above what was left of the warehouse, clouding the ruins. It didn't seem that the gang leader care of what he did to his base at the moment, but when he hopefully regained some self awareness and sanity, it was obvious he was going to be none too happy.

Seconds later he heard clashing and a certain vampire's yells as she and the gang leader started to engage each other behind the dirt and rubble. The half-saiyan was quick to join the fight again. They had to push the currently insane monstrel away because they were still too close to the gang members lying in the ground. He put himself into a proper stance, shifting his legs apart and pulling his fists to his side as he charged his ki.

In a white blast of motion, he appeared almost instantaneous to the fighting youkai. Moka had effectively dodged the big, red arm of Midou by leaping and putting herself on the arm as a platform. She promptly worked herself up the arm before kicking the gang leader in the chin. She leaped off gallantly after the kick and put herself a few meters away behind the monstrel.

With the force of a vampire's kick, Midou's head was thrown back and his entire body was lifted a few inches before he put one leg back to counterbalance the impending fall. Once leveled, his head snapped back into position with the same expression of a person running on a machine. The half-saiyan was surprised to see that the gang leader had changed his focus to Gohan, effectively ignoring the previous attack of Moka.

"**Uragh!**" he hollered, his arm steaming and his own disfigured face quivering. The half-saiyan frowned. The man was running on nothing but animalistic instincts. Pain was thoroughly ignored which was going to be a problem. Gohan knew he'd have to be careful in dealing damage to the leader without knowing how much he's inflicting.

With that in mind, he charged forward to the half-conscious leader with a white aura surrounding him. Midou immediately attempted to hit the saiyan in close but he didn't have enough time as the half-saiyan pulled inwardly and slammed the front of the leader with his shoulder.

Midou gagged with saliva leaving his mouth as he felt his body blow away several meters, past the position of Moka and further away from the ruined hangar. Gohan waited a bit as he saw the monstrel falter to the ground and pick up dirt before he halted to a stop with a few yards of movement displaced..

As he and Moka watched the leader slowly get back up to his feet with increasing irritation, Gohan began to wonder if Ruby had any plan to stop the transfer. As the gang leader grew stronger by the minute thanks to the rituals, the less Gohan had to hold back. The half-saiyan would rather not fight this guy a second time much longer.

* * *

_Just what the hell can I do? _Ruby thought with growing anticipation as the jewel on her staff increasingly glowed. She and her fellow sister, Yukari were close to the location. The amount of magical energy she felt was getting stronger and the only possible explanation for it was that Kiria had indeed clustered the rituals together. It made no sense though as it would've made it harder for the witches if he had spread them out.

_..and what are you planning, Kiria? _Ruby added worriedly.

"Ano...Ruby-san, is Kiria really your little brother?" the young witch asked, bring the older witch out of her thoughts. She turned her gaze to the floating witch beside her and pulled a sad smile.

"Not by blood, but he was like a brother to me. Despite him being quite annoying, I still cared for him. I never expected him to...join something as destructive as this..."

Yukari looked on with sympathy. It was obvious she still cared for him and knowing he was part of Anti-Thesis, it must've been somewhat heartbreaking.

"Gomen, Ruby-san," she apologized.

Ruby's expression changed to one with determination and she shook her head. "...but even if he was my brother, I will stop him. He needs to learn that he can't do as he pleases," the witch explained.

Yukari took a breath and sighed, putting a determined look as well. If her fellow witch could stay strong, she would too. For the sake of her friends and the people who cared for her. They would stop Kiria and Anti-Thesis at all cost.

They both flew in silence for a few seconds but suddenly flinched as a low pitch ring began to enter into their ears. Ruby looked to the source of the ring to see it was coming from the top of her staff where the gem imbued was humming and vibrating. It was here...this was where the rituals where.

Both of them looked at each other for a moment before they looked below them to see where they were positioned at. After following the strong magical aura blindly, they were surprised to see that they were only a little away from the back of the academy.

The witch narrowed her eyes into the dead trees until she caught sight of a weird fog with a blue glow that faded in and out like a heartbeat. There was no doubt this was the place but as to why Kiria had chosen a place so close to the academy flew past any reasoning.

"Be on your guard, Yukari-chan...in that fog, we may not be able to see much," the witch warned a final time.

Yukari nodded and hummed firmly. With that set in place, they both pushed forward and down, allowing themselves to mildly lower themselves down just outside of the blue fog that clouded the dead trees.

With a tap to the ground, the movements of the witches slowed as they settled down. Yukari dismounted her wooden broom and in a small cloud, the broom poofed away. Ruby didn't let go of her half crow transformation yet as she was wary of what may await. She pulled her black wings together and let them hide behind her back.

Only a few feet away from the fogged area, they carefully walked closer while keeping an eye on grounds for any sign of blue glowing circular signs that were the norm of any magical ritual. Yukari could not help but quiver as they got closer into the low visibility of the fog. She had a strong urge to tug to her fellow sister but she knew better than to show her fear. She wanted to remain strong in front of Ruby.

They finally were surrounded by the fog and it seemed that it would make it harder to find the 100 rituals that were set on the ground thanks to the fog. Whether it was by pure coincidence that this small area had erupted a fog or that Kiria placed this fog purposely to increase the difficulty made it much more annoying for the older witch. She believed the latter.

Then they both suddenly stopped with Yukari erupting a small gasp. A footstep other than their own had been heard and Ruby wasn't about to find out who was with them. By instincts, Ruby pulled the younger witch closer to her and opened up her wings. She sidestepped against the ground and pulled her crow forward at the tip in front of where she thought she heard the sound. From the wings, several black feathers shot out like a bullet with edges as sharp as a knife and no where near as soft as a true feather. They drifted into the fog instantly with a sharp whistle. Ruby wasn't sure if they hit anything.

Ruby and Yukari waited for a moment with the younger one now trying hard not to panic. On top of the possible unknown enemy, it didn't help to hear the eerie silence that filled the blue fogged area. Ruby didn't let her guard down while her eyes glanced left to right to see if anything was indeed nearby or if she was just paranoid and hearing things.

It appeared she wasn't hearing things though as an all too familiar sound of high pitch pure energy filled the area, getting louder...and louder...louder...and...

Ruby widened her eyes and she cursed under the moist air that surrounded them. Yukari could only blink as what happened next came so quickly. With no time, Ruby didn't bother performing a proper barrier and simply forced her youki through the staff which was aimed forward, horizontally.

"Haah!" Ruby exerted as she forced a yellow barrier in front of her staff that wavered significantly. What Yukari saw next was a yellow flash of light coming towards them and pushing the blue smoke in front of them aside.

* * *

It was getting hotter...

...and the impending feeling of becoming a shish kabob had started to be a realistic possibility.

As Tsukune felt his own sweat drip off his chin and his uniform becoming more wet with the increasing humidity, he attempted violently to shake loose of the rope that holding him to the demonic chair which apparently didn't hold enough intelligence that it would become smoked wood too. Embarrassingly, he had tried to reason to the holding chair.

"_H-hey, look, I don't know what you are...but if you don't let me go, we'll both burn to ashes!" Tsukune had asked._

"_**He-ehe-heh...**__"_

_Getting impatient and frustrated, he screamed. "Can't you do anything except hold me to the ground and wheeze like a broken record! Let go!"_

"_**He-ehe-heh...**__"_

Yeah...clearly that was a pointless effort. That was apparently its job, hold its victims for life in a burning library...

Tsukune grunted as he shook violently across the chair. He felt some movement in between which mean that the ropes were getting somewhat looser but it still required a lot of effort and possibly heat to get it to open up. He couldn't wait forever though as the blazing fire and the uprooting black smoke was either going to burn or suffocate him.

**He had to get out!**

He squirmed viciously, not caring anymore if his ribs was about to crack under the pressure. It seemed his efforts was paying off along with the sweat as the ropes was increasingly rising up higher to the point where he could use his arms and push the ropes over him.

With a gasp as his lungs opened up more and probably would start filling up with more smoke, he used whatever strength he had to move forward and kick the demon chair behind him. It erupted a dog like whimper before it's back supporting wood cracked.

Tsukune started to move again but as he felt the exhaustion overcome him, he was unable to walk normally and stumbled to the ground. He wheezed, coughing as more smoke started to pierce his lungs. With sweat continuing to crawl down his forehead, he continued to move forward, albeit weakly.

The door was in front of him, he only needed to open a single door to give him some more time to recover and breathe...unless it wasn't really the exit and it was another room burning. He hoped for the best though and dragged himself slowly across the heating carpet.

_WOOSH!_

He could hear the fire continue to eat the old books that laid around...and it would be only a matter of time before it would eat him. He continued to move with that the only thing pushing him forward. This was a time where he could actually help himself...but if he couldn't do that, did he have any worth in his own defense?

_Damn it...almost...there... _Tsukune thought, getting closer to the door that Kiria and the mysterious man had left through with smirks on their faces. What he hadn't realized was that there was a book shelf next to the door. It wasn't on fire though, at least not yet...however...

_THUMP!_

Tsukune coughed again as more smoke filled his lungs. His vision started to become blurry, but he continued to move...at least, that's what his oxygen-deprived mind thought. His ear had caught the thump as a possible fallen book but...

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

_THUMP!_

More books were heard falling to the floor and they surprisingly sounded close. He took a look to the bookshelf that was beside him and the door with his half-opened eyes but in seconds, he opened them fully in shock. The bookshelf was starting to tilt over his position thanks to another bookshelf that had collapsed behind it. He noticed that had fell were lying next to him on the floor. Luckily they had missed, but it didn't help the current predicament.

If he tried to escape the bookshelf, it would block his exit to the door and he would die suffocating. The other option was to continue making his way to the door in hopes that he would reach it before the bookshelf could collapse on top of him. As it seemed, there was no other option but to press on. He was determined to make this out by himself alive. This was no longer just an effort to stay alive, but an effort to prove that he wasn't completely helpless.

With that, he moved forward, inching closer and closer to the door, with wheezing breaths and jagged movements. As he moved further, more books clattered to the ground before him as if it was telling him how much time he had left.

With continuous determination despite how close he was to losing consciousness, the human boy was finally able to latch his hand on to the door handle. For a moment, he smiled weakly while continue to breathe in and out weakly. Unfortunately for him though, that was all he could muster with an additional difficulty in getting the door open.

As the bookshelf started to slowly dawn on him, he couldn't help but think of his friends. Those who had protected him so many times and stood by his side especially when they found out he was human. Even Mizore had not wavered when it was revealed to her by everyone else. If anything, he was lucky to have such great people...

_Kurumu..._

* * *

_The human boy stood outside the dorm room of a certain blue-headed girl whom he had confessed his feelings to in the midst of heat during his saving by the gang. Remembering that time, it was quite embarrassing but he couldn't deny he loved the succubus as well. Unlike before though when he was in a bruised and injured state, he wanted to ask her out properly. Despite knowing she would likely accept, he still felt nervous...but what was he if he couldn't take the initiative?_

_With a increasing heartbeat and a gulp, he knocked on the door. He hoped he had the room number right, it would be embarrassing if he hadn't. He heard a muffled but cheerful response on the other end and widened his eyes to see the violet eyes of the succubus peaking through the door._

"_Ah! Tsukune! I didn't know you'd be here! Hold on a second!" Kurumu immediately exclaimed before the human boy could utter a word. What came next was the door shutting and some rustling inside. He hoped he didn't catch her at a bad time. He wanted to properly confess to her at a better place but the problem was...where the hell was that 'better' place?_

_In seconds, the cheerful and bubbly Kurumu opened the door wide with a beaming face who was clearly happy to see her destined one. She was wearing a striped pajamas that, along with the enormity of her assets, did very little to stop Tsukune from having perverted thoughts. He quickly shook his head remembering his goal._

_Again though, before he could utter a word, Kurumu spoke again. "How are you feeling? I couldn't help but worry after that whole incident with you and...um..."_

_Tsukune nodded, knowing he didn't want to have Kurumu say anything more. He did worry though about having scared Kurumu in his mysterious transformation. Whether or not it appeared again, he wasn't sure but either way, Gohan had promised to train him. Hopefully with dedication and time, he could protect himself and maybe even protect everyone else._

"_I...uh...I actually came by to properly ask you something..." the boy began, hesitating as the next words seemed to choke him._

_The succubus cocked her head with a increasing curiosity. She smiled at the boy with interest as he tried to find his words._

"_Yes, my sweet destined-one?" she drawled, wondering what he could possible need of her._

_Tsukune, at this moment, decided to just let it out. There would be no use in trying to find a way to say it without feeling embarrassed. With a deep breath, he let it out._

"_I really like you and I really would love to be your destined one-er-I mean boyfriend! Would you please go out with me!"_

_Kurumu blinked, but after a few seconds of awkward silence, the girls' dorm was filled with giggles of the succubus. She held her breath in a effort to stop herself from laughing. This made Tsukune confused and more embarrassed than he felt before. His face was flushed red._

_Finally, after Kurumu had gotten a hold of herself. She gazed at her destined one with a newly refound happiness._

"_Silly, I thought you confessed to me already, hmm?" she asked._

_Tsukune continued to remain red all over his face. He tightened his arms together and looked down. "U-um y-yeah, but it...I felt I should tell you...properly..."_

_Another giggle was heard and then Tsukune was surprised to feel the soft and petite hands of Kurumu on his cheeks, rising his head to meet his gaze with hers. All his embarrassment vanished a little as he became entranced in the violet eyes of the succubus._

"_Even after me confessing to you many times before and even giving you a kiss-"_

"_W-wait, you kissed me before?"_

_Kurumu curled her lips to the side as she remembered. "Yeah...twice...you fainted though..."_

_Once again, Tsukune was in the right to blush._

"_...however," she continued, "now that you've fussed up your feelings to me...will you faint again?"_

_Tsukune eyes widened as Kurumu started to draw closer to the human boy. Her breath touching his skin and her lips begging to be kissed back. Tsukune softened his gaze and felt a different kind of peace that took over his embarrassed self. She...she was absolutely gorgeous. How could he have been so blind to realize someone as happy as Kurumu?_

_He didn't think any longer as he pressed his lips against Kurumu's..._

* * *

Tsukune gritted his teeth and cursed in his mind. The fire and smoke threatened to take him to the dark where he would die alone...but he wasn't going to have any of that. He felt something swell in the pit of his stomach that made his heart beat much faster than it already was.

He felt angry at himself...He couldn't give up now! He had to live...he had to live for the sake of everyone. What was the point in trying to get Gohan to teach him if he died? ...and Kurumu, there was no way he wanted to see her worry...

The bookshelf finally collapsed under pressure and headed straight towards the human boy. His mind was preoccupied though and his body was quivering under some form of pressure.

He glared at the ceiling clouded with the overhead of smoke and screamed with all his might to the ends of his lungs.

"I AM NOT GOING TO **DIE HERE**!"

* * *

A large breeze threatened to take away the younger witch's hat as she held on to Ruby with one hand and the other onto her top. Her eyes were shut tightly, scared that whatever had been pushed at them was going to vaporize them.

Finally when the breeze stopped and there laid only silence and laboring breaths, Yukari slowly opened her eyes to see that the white incoming energy had disappeared. The panting breaths could come only from Ruby who was slightly exhausted. Looking closer at the older witch whose eyes were partially closed, she was sweating some on her forehead.

Thankfully, she was able to disperse the yellow blast of energy that was shot at them. She didn't have much time to react though to put up a proper barrier, so she forced her youki through in order to materialize one as best as she could. If a witch did things in haste, it could have severe consequence on the physical stability of performing. She had no choice though.

Yukari, knowing that Ruby needed all the help she could offer, decidedly put away her fears and pulled out her wand. She frowned into the open air and looked in every direction to see where the enemy was hiding at. In mere milliseconds though, none of them could see react in time as a flash of green sped by them and it was then they felt a strong presence just behind them.

"Don't move...I promise I won't miss again this time if you do anything," a deep and menacing voice rose which caused them both to stay frozen.

In the back of Ruby's mind, she cursed as it seemed they had fallen into a trap. No doubt planned by her "little brother". She was really going to give him a piece of her mind when she met him again...otherwise in the afterlife if she didn't survived this ordeal.

Yukari then gasped, but not in fear but in genuine surprise. She had the slight courage to turn around to see who was behind them only to be filled with a new shocking revelation. Standing behind them with his palm forward, ready to blast them was the green namekian, Piccolo.

"Plant man-sama! Y-you're with Anti-Thesis?!" Yukari yelled in shock.

Now it was Ruby's turn to turn around, forgetting about the fact that this "plant man" could attack them. What she saw instead was a familiar face she had seen in the hallways and with the headmaster before. She wasn't sure whether to be just as shocked as Yukari or relieved.

It became clear to Piccolo as he likewise recognized both of them. She knew the little one to be one of Gohan's friends who had left quite the annoying impression. The next was the older witch who had recently been hired to help the headmaster but even more as the one who helped Gohan and Vegeta against Broly.

"You..." Piccolo could only say as he was equally surprised. He let his guard down as all three of them stared at each other in confusion.

Ruby was the first to speak. She tried to remember details about the unique fellow that the headmaster had spoken to her about. According to him, his name was Piccolo and was apparently Gohan's former mentor. It was no wonder why she couldn't react fast enough much less in the fog.

"You're...Piccolo-sensei, right? D-don't tell me...you're part of Anti-Thesis?!" Ruby exclaimed.

Piccolo just narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I don't know what the hell is going on or what this Anti-Thesis business is, but I assure you I came out here only because I felt a disturbance..."

Both Ruby and Yukari could only stare wide-eyed as it hit them. "Ah..."

Ruby began nervously rubbing her neck in shame. "A-ah...gomen...I didn't know..." the witch apologized.

Piccolo merely gruffed in response though it could have been serious if they hadn't been able to recognize each other. He looked to his arm where a small cut, the severity of a papercut, had been thanks to a feather lightly brushing against his skin. It surprised him that even feathers could be sharp. He took a look at Ruby who was a bit embarrassed by the predicament. For a person who couldn't see, she had quite the ability to use her senses. The cut was insignificant though and he ignored it fully.

"Do you know what's going on here?" Piccolo asked them, more specifically towards Ruby.

The older witch nodded sadly. "Yes, spread out around this fog, there are about a hundred magical blood rituals that are being used to transfer an equal amount of monstrels' life to a single person," she explained.

Piccolo eyes widened for a moment and then softened. "...and I'll guess that's what happened with Broly and your former master?"

"E-eh?!" Ruby stammered, a bit surprised that he knew that. Now she was getting suspicious...was he really part of Anti-Thesis as well?

"How do you know that? Are you really a member of Anti-Thesis?!" she demanded, hardening her gaze and stepping back with Yukari in her hand. There was no reason she shouldn't be wary. They didn't know much about who exactly was part of the organization. All they knew so far was that Kiria and Midou's gang were part of them but that was all.

Piccolo held a poker face as he shook his head. "I was an observer with the headmaster, that's all...more importantly, is there a way to stop this?"

Normally, he wouldn't have gotten involved but the disturbance he felt just behind the school had been enough to break his daily concentration. Not only that, but he felt an unusual amount of energy being surfaced. He'd have to talk with the headmaster about this and see what he knows.

Ruby relaxed her gaze, still wary but for now, something about the green man made her trust him a little. Besides, why on Earth would an ally of Gohan be connected with Anti-Thesis? The help would be much appreciated especially when there wasn't much time left. An hour or so left would be more correct.

Ruby sighed and looked around her. "First, it might be good to remove this fog..."

Piccolo grunted in annoyance as he crossed his arms together. "I have already tried to dismiss the fog but it doesn't appear to be normal. It always seem to retract," he explained.

Ruby closed her eyes and sighed. It seemed Kiria did put on a fog to "hide" everything. The fog would eventually disappear but they didn't have the time to wait for that. Magical fogs were nothing more than artificially induced fogs which meant the area had been forced to increased and decreased its temperature to the point that water droplets were suspended. The magical part was that it was contained thus making it impossible to push it away. She quickly began wondering if Mizore should have came along but dismissed the idea as it would only cause the area to be covered with freezing water and make it even more difficult to negate the laying rituals. Well, it seemed she was going to have to use a bit of magic to do this...

"You can't push away this kind of fog, but you can heat up the area to evaporate the water molecules completely," she explained as she twirled her staff and planted into the ground. The gem on top glowed brightly as Ruby kept a hold on it and closed her eyes.

"_Excresco..._" the older witch whispered, her body flowing with youki which began traveling through her arm and down the staff to the ground. Both Yukari and Piccolo watched in silence as the older witch penetrated the ground with her energy.

It took several seconds before Yukari felt a rising heat that threatened her to remove her clothes. She quickly began fanning herself with her hat. Looking down at the ground, she saw some cracks already forming as the ground began to dry up.

The namekian watched with somewhat an interest as slowly but surely, with the rising heat in the ground, the low clouds that filled their view began to dissipate higher into the air.

Unbeknownst to them though, Piccolo was standing next to a circular formation of blue signs on the ground that was slowly revealing itself. It could only be identified as one of the many hidden rituals laying around. The small cut on his arm allowed a single drop of purple blood to slowly draw out in his time with the witches. Without further notice, it fell out of his green skin and begun its descent on the ritual.

* * *

The fight with Midou raged on and it was getting increasingly faster and much bolder. In an hour that had past, Midou had already accumulated half of his mens' life force. Moka was particularly careful about not getting hit by his massive monstrous arm while Gohan found it hard to hold back against him. The two did a lot of switching with Moka to attack first acrobatically and Gohan to counterattack any motions or blows the gang leader tried to attempt.

"Hah!" Moka cried as she landed a multiple kicks across the leader's abdomen. The leader took them all while being pushed back by the powerful vampire blows; however, once the vampire was done attacking, Midou would only falter a bit before coming to the offensive once again. The vampire was sure she had heard some ribs cracked during her attacks but it didn't seem like Midou cared that much. He was acting like a machine, his goal only to create destruction and kill Moka and Gohan. If the guy was anywhere near the academy, it wouldn't have been pretty.

As Gohan pushed forward to attack him, he and Moka were caught off guard as Midou suddenly screamed while putting one hand on his head in pain. The gang leader fell to one knee and curtly groaned after he stopped screaming.

Both Moka and Gohan had completely halted at the abrupt action of the gang leader. It wasn't long though before he got up though and then faced Gohan with the same half-conscious face and pupiless eyes. Gohan decided to think about what was going on later as Midou raised his arm and began another concussive attack.

Gohan quickly dodged to the side as Midou's youki filled blows plowed through the dirt until it dissipated. He dashed towards the leader before he could pull another attack and flip kicked off the ground and twisted in the air momentarily until his leg slammed against his brutish arm.

Midou felt his arm sway away and he could only continue to fall without anyway to stop it as his arm and then his entire body fell flat to the ground. A small crater was formed beneath him thanks to the pressure and increasingly renewed strength that Midou emanated.

Gohan took a leap back alongside Moka who stood equally firm. The vampire seemed to become increasingly impatient with the gang leader. Just as she was going to complain though, another strong presence suddenly pierced through as well as Gohan. They both stood still as Midou got up from the crater with consistent anger.

"Moka...is that..." Gohan began, feeling the strong presence which had a slight familiarity to it. Moka bit her lips with a mixture of denial and confusion. Gohan stared at Moka worriedly as she looked down at the ground.

"No...it shouldn't be possible...he...it should have left him! How...?" Moka whispered but it was all too clear for the half-saiyan.

_Tsukune..._

Gohan looked back at Midou who had already started charging them again. They put yet another thought behind as they prepared for the gang leader's attack. He remembered one last time what seemed months ago that Tsukune had transformed temporarily to a vampire and was able to control youki. It was supposedly only a one time thing but...this presence proved otherwise. It had the familiarity of Tsukune while, at the same time, something was majorly wrong. He only hoped that the boy and Kurumu, Gin, and Mizore would be safe.

* * *

Gin, Kurumu, and Mizore finally came to what appeared to be an abandoned library separate from the main academy; however, to their shock and worry, it was going to become even less than that as heat could be felt from the building while clouds of smoke were seen through the windows.

Kurumu's velvet eyes stared in horror before she started to run towards it in hopes that Tsukune was still in there and alive. She wasn't going to dare think otherwise. As she placed a step forward, Mizore immediately felt something wrong as did Gin. Kurumu seemed oblivious with the only thing on her mind was the safety of her destined one. Quickly, Gin grabbed hold of the succubus immediately creating rebelliousness.

"Let go of me! We have to save Tsukune!" she screamed and struggled against the firm grasp of Gin.

"Hold on a second! Something doesn't feel right!" Gin replied back with a wary voice. Mizore nodded but Kurumu didn't seem to care.

"The only thing that's not right is that Tsukune could be burning no-"

"_**NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!**_"

Kurumu's protests were cut short though as without a warning, the library exploded, blowing pieces of wood and old books across the ground and air. The three closed their eyes and covered themselves but were luckily far from the explosion with only a strong, hot breeze to pass by them.

Hearing sizzling and crackling, the three uncovered themselves and opened their eyes to see the library no longer a structural building. It was a newly ruin of its former self. The ground had no doubt this was the doing of Anti-Thesis or more specifically, Kiria.

"TSUKUNE!" Kurumu screamed, breaking away from Gin's hold as she began to get closer to the fire, not caring about the possibility of getting burnt herself from the remaining fires that filled the grounds. Gin had been too shocked and quickly realized his mistake as the succubus left his grasp. He cursed to himself and then he and the snow woman started to join the succubus in hopes that the human boy was still alive.

As she got closer to the library and past some of the smoke that obstructed much of the explosion radius, her eyes widened to see a figure too blurry with the remaining heat and clouded to make out. She could only hope it was Tsukune.

"T-tsukune!?" she asked, half frantic and half hopeful. She and her two comrades behind slowed their pace and walked carefully towards the figure in an effort to make out who had survived the fiery explosion. When the figure came into a clear view with the familiar brown and messy hair, Kurumu could only jump for joy. Gin and Mizore, however, continued to remain cautious and a bit suspicious. How did he survive?

Kurumu could care less though as she ran ahead, filled with tears of joy to see that Tsukune had survived. She wouldn't have known what to do if her destined one was harmed. While she continued to get closer, she noticed the details where her lover was burnt in some areas and had patches of stuck smoke on him. His clothes were completely tattered with only his green uniform pants seemingly the least destroyed.

Tsukune had his head lowered, shadowing his eyes. Something was wrong with Tsukune...he couldn't place his finger though. It didn't take him long though to find out a sudden aura of...really dark youki was felt including by Mizore. Both eyes were widened as the succubus continued to get closer and closer until Gin took the initiate to act.

"KURUMU! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER TO HIM!" Gin yelled as grey fur began to grow from his arms and his face started to elongate with fangs protruding from his mouth. Kurumu barely heard Gin nor felt the dark and dangerous presence that was starting to accumulate within the human boy. She ran towrads him with only tears of happiness unaware of the danger she was in.

Before she realized it, Gin used his werewolf speed to pass the succubus and get in front of the human boy. Kurumu watched as Tsukune immediately rose his arm and struck the werewolf across the head without hesitation. Instantly the werewolf was slapped away to the side, several feet into the lying trees.

_SNAP!_

Gin let out a howl of pain until it was cut short by the breaking of trees and the sound of dirt accumulating. At that moment, Kurumu froze, unable to believe what had just happen. The voice in her throat was lost as she could only gape at her destined one.

"T-tsku...ne?" she hesitated in her voice as she wondered what had just happen. Her eyes were wide in a half shocked and half joyous expression. She couldn't control her body as one of her legs stepped back on its own.

The human boy finally looked up, revealing his eyes underneath his hair. They were...wide...and the pupils were small making him look quite hysterical.

"_**Not going...to die...**_" Tsukune spoke in a broken, yet angry voice that sent chills to the succubus.

"Kurumu! Stay back!" Mizore yelled and Kurumu's body could only comply as she took few steps back. The snow woman had already transformed into her true nature with ice claws replacing her fingers and her purple hair now crystallized.

A wall of ice sprouted up between the human boy and the succubus as Mizore had leapt to the side and blew her arms across. Kurumu still wasn't able to comprehend what was going on as she just stood there, quite shocked.

"No...Tsukune..." she murmured, tears of joy replaced by tears of denial.

That moment, Tsukune gaze shifted to the snow woman. Mizore responded by pulling her claws up in defense.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to win with whatever power this "human" was wielding. She closed her eyes and exhaled a breath of cool air. She would have no choice but to go drastic if she was to properly defend herself.

With that set, Mizore channeled her youki. Ice formed at the bottom of her feet and a chilling air began to surround her. The problem was that there was no water anywhere that could aid her in the process of effectively changing the landscape. The remaining fires didn't help either as beads of sweat started forming on her forehead.

_Kuso..._ the snow woman thought in her head. She knew this was going to take a lot out of her and probably exhaust her but in any case, she was the only one standing who could do something. Gin hadn't appeared from the trees which she assumed meant he was knocked unconscious. Kurumu was still standing in shock. There was no telling what would happen when the situation began to take hold to her.

"Gomen Tsukune-san, but you'll need to cool down for a bit," the snow woman said, fully aware of the lame pun she had unintentionally forged. Then, with all her might, she pushed her youki into the surrounding environment.

* * *

As the fog started to clear with the rising heat Ruby was pushing into the depths of the ground, the many rituals were becoming clear. Everyone was surprised at how close each other was. In fact, they may not have even needed to clear the fog if they knew how close all of them were. There were clusters of ten spread out but not so much so it wasn't visible to the naked eye.

A spark of electricity erupted from behind them, surprising everyone. As they turned around, they saw one of the rituals in a cluster spark violently under the ground. It intensified only for a moment before it stopped sparking completely and slowly faded from view. Now only nine rituals were shown.

Ruby was at a lost for words, pulling her staff up from the ground as it seemed she had put enough energy into the Earth to lift the fog. She began searching quickly for anything that might have negated the ritual. Quickly, she thought back to what Kiria had told her...

'_Unfortunately, I can't give off the details since I have another surprise before I leave, but let's just say it was supposed to negate it immediately, it seemed the years of cold and ice slowed the process though...'_

It seemed the solution was actually pretty simple. The witch's eyes darted to the green arm of the namekian which had a miniscule paper cut thanks to her feathers. The namekian was the closest to standing to the ritual.

_Blood...foreign blood..._

That would be the only logical explanation to negating the rituals. Each ritual was meant for one body or as she found out thanks to her ''brother', each person's blood. if another person's blood came into contact with the ritual, it wouldn't been able to handle it...

This was only a theory since none of them had exactly seen what happened...

'..._it seemed the years of cold and ice slowed the process though...'_

Yes...that would make sense, Kiria had visited the ritual in the mountains where Broly was after the ritual had been set up. Knowing the cold climate of the mountains, it was possible that the ritual was underneath a sheet of ice meaning that Kiria's blood had a little while to make contact.

Piccolo could see what the witch was thinking as he looked at his own arm where the feather had brushed against. He gave a low growl in affirmation. If it was blood that these rituals needed to give him peace, then so be it.

...that wasn't to say though that he wasn't hesitant about spilling his blood. Last time he did it, he was tricked by the headmaster thinking the school contract was the only way to ensure he got to leave this barren wasteland.

Yukari looked at the unsaid acknowledgement between them with confusion. She looked towards Ruby in hopes she would relay what she was thinking. She was the brightest in the school and not knowing was killing her.

"Ruby, did you find out how-"

"Hold on a second, I have to test something," Ruby hastily cut her fellow witch off as she spread out one her crow wings in front of her and plucked a sharp feather out. What she did next made the little witch go pale as Ruby opened up her palm with very little expression of pain.

"Wha...wha..." Yukari began, not understanding the self injury until her sister faced her palm down and then whipped her arm across the cluster beside them. Her blood was stained across three magical circles which prompted them to generate static on the ground before, likewise disappearing the same as the previous one.

Ruby grinned with satisfaction. She couldn't believe it was as simple as that to negate the rituals. If that were the case, then the rituals may not have had a failsafe guard to them.

Yukari's mouth was agape as the implications settled into her head. She...she had to cut her self and spill her blood?!

"N-no! I can't do that!" the little witch screamed, shutting her eyes tight, against the thought of spilling her own blood.

Ruby looked to Yukari with a sisterly affection but the little witch could have sworn she saw Ruby reveal a masochistic smile. This didn't settle well with her. The older witch bent down to meet eye to eye with Yukari.

"Hey, it's not so bad! Trust me, I've received a _whole lot _worse...it'll be painless I _promise_..." she tried to reassure not aware that her words were putting dread into the young witch's very soul.

"N-no! I...I can't do it! It's...It's just too much...and..."

Yukari's words slowed down as she felt something wet against her hand. What she didn't realize was Ruby took the opportunity in distracting her to give a tiny prick to her index finger. The blood was miniscule but fluid enough to drip down her hand.

She stared in horror at what her role model had done. She turned white for a few seconds and Ruby was quick to hold her lest she falls. After another few seconds, she returned to her normal color and looked weakly at Ruby in an overly dramatic fashion.

"Wh-why...why Ruby?" the young witch asked, feeling betrayed.

At this point, Ruby rolled her eyes and let go of her sisterly witch. "If you don't want to help, that's fine but you'd be making the cleaning a lot quicker..."

Yukari could only blandly look at the scene in front of her where Piccolo was already starting spilling his purple blood everywhere. She pointed past Ruby with deadpanned eyes.

"Well, it doesn't seem like that with the pace plant man is going at..." she stated.

Ruby blinked and looked behind. She froze at the sight of all the purple blood that the green man was now throwing around, completely ignoring the two witches and taking action first. Suddenly a fierce competitiveness grew inside the witch that disturbed the younger one.

"H-heh...I wonder what Gohan would say if I told him I beat his sensei in a blood spilling contest?" she asked a bit creepily with a blush growing on her face.

At this point, Yukari could no longer believe what she was seeing and without a delay, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she allowed the two to unofficially see who could spill the most blood and negate the most rituals.

* * *

"Aaaaah!" Midou screamed in pain as once again, he began putting his hands to his head and lurched forward. This time, Moka and Gohan were quick to notice that the energy that had been consistently transferring from the rest of the gang several yards away were diminishing in number. The two weren't keeping with time but they hoped that it was because the witches were negating the rituals and not because there was already men that were dying.

Nothing was draining from the gang leader, but his youki gain was decreasing. So far, it was getting increasingly difficult to land a blow as the leader had somehow learned to instinctively dodge, Not only that, but he was getting a little faster. If witches hurried, he hoped he wouldn't have to push further to keep a tab on the monstrel.

Both Moka and Gohan waited for Midou to stop screaming and writhing in pain...but when almost a minute had past, they realized that the witches was getting it done surprisingly fast. The rituals must have not been that far apart if it was indeed the case.

Moka let her guard go and harrumphed, a bit disappointment. "How pathetic, it appears this game of babysitting is over, Gohan..."

Gohan didn't quite like that tone with Moka; however, he didn't say anything. It certainly wasn't Midou's fault that he ended up like this. The real fault was on Kiria and the unknown leader. They were the ones who appeared to be making the calls and not to mention betraying others. Those were the worst kind, Gohan knew.

…

Gohan and Moka observed and waited as the gang leader continued to grunt in pain. It was obvious he was going to _fully _lose consciousness. It would definitely be a major break. When the last of the apparent rituals were negated, Midou looked at the two with his pupiless eyes one last time before he lost balance and his body planted against the ground without a word.

For a few moments, Moka and Gohan starred until they were sure he wasn't going to get up again. Gohan could feel Midou's lifeforce stabilize slowly but interestingly enough, his youki had remained the same which could only mean that Midou did gain quite a bit of strength. He wasn't sure how to feel about that, but for now, he would let him get his rest before he and the gang would try to learn everything about Anti-Thesis from him.

Then, without another spoken word, they looked at each other and knew that another problem had arisen. They quickly dashed in the direction where Kurumu and the others had rushed...

* * *

**A\N: **I told you it wasn't that long! … :p

In all seriousness though, my imagination was running quite wild and I had _a lot _of scenarios I wanted to play out. Just as an example, I was planning on having the witches and piccolo fight two cyclops...

...but for the sake of time and keeping a...moderate...length (this is a moderate length, right?), I decided not to keep expanding because truthfully, it would've been a bit overkill. Too many things happening at the same time.

Lastly, I want to point out that Tsukune is not in ghoul form. I couldn't make the distinction this early, but in time, you'll find out what's going on. Likewise, Midou was not in any ghoul form either...it was more like he had lost half his mind after being fed food he didn't want.

So..._cool _(pun intended) fight, relationship issues (This one should be obvious), a surprise twists, and (possibly if I don't forget) a bit of history about Mizore in the next chapter. Until then, i hope you enjoyed.

… Also I fixed the Krillin hair thing and number of dragonball wishes in ch. 21. I really shouldn't have been lazy. It doesn't look good at all whether I am writing for fun or not. As always, please give me your thoughts, constructive criticisms, and what not. Thanks.


	27. Will To Survive

**A\N (5-27-13): **I probably should have posted a notice a while ago, but I am still working on the Rosario Plus Gohan story. I'm doing a majority rewrite on much of the earlier chapters so that its much clearer, concise, and overall better in quality. These changes, however, will not be pushed until the newest chapter is posted. I will post updates here though with my progress for those who are curious to know.

**Update (10/1/13)**: Still alive...still working (both on the story and life in general). I am not sure what else to say except that please continue to have patience. It is slowly but surely finishing up. I'd like to say that I will have everything finished with the latest chapter before the end of 2013, but I don't want to hold any promises. Good thing is that we're nearing the final arc for this fanfic. I have no doubt that many of you will be surprised (hopefully) as to what will be planned.

**Update (10/17/13): **In order to avoid any possible confusion from the last update with the remark about the final arc. There's obviously a whole lot more after Anti-Thesis so while it may be the final arc for THIS FANFIC, that doesn't mean the story will end. ;)

**Update (12/20/13): **Finals are over! I'll be pushing updates on the rewrite to a Trello board so I don't have to keep editing this chapter. It's much easier and more organized anyways. As an added bonus (and also because I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish everything during this month break), I've attached to each "Done Card" an excerpt from the chapter (except the prologue as I couldn't find a good portion of it to cut from). They're pretty short but think of it as a teaser.

trello dot com/b/Egr4ugfg

(I have the clickable link on the profile page if you are too lazy to edit it into a valid url)

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Rosario+Vampire. All are written respectively by Akira Toriyama and Akihisa Ikeda.

* * *

_A hard breeze could be heard in the vast and distant lands of the snow people. Many miles of flat land with the occasional high mountain was covered in a blanket of snow making the whole hidden land glisten under a slightly dimmed sun. Just moments before, the area had a powerful blizzard causing the residents of the only village inside to stay at home. Now that it had ceased, a calmness had returned to the distant people of the snow. In their ice-carved homes that stood below a high glowing castle, there was one that was beaming with activity._

"_...and then he told me about how he fought these enormous dinosaurs with his sword!" a small, cute child exclaimed with beaming purple eyes and the most colorful purple hair anyone had in the village. She opened her arms up wide to emphasize the size of the monster's a boy named Gohan had told her._

_Inside the ice-home, one would not expect to see such a lit home with plain wood for flooring, smoothed and polish granite for tables, and a mixture of natural elements for other assorted furniture. There was no electricity or appliance needed and the only energy used was the sun for lighting and fire for cooking._

_An young looking woman smiled serenely at her daughter. Her hair, long but tied nicely behind her head had a tint of purple. Much like her daughter who inherited her eyes and face, she had the same purple, yet hazy eyes. She sat on a hand-made wooden chair and listened to her daughter's story._

"_My Mizore...this sounds quite the mysterious boy you met. Why didn't you offer him to join us when I found you?" she asked._

_The young girl, Mizore, stopped all of her movements and then gave an embarrassed smile. _

"_Eh...I forgot...sorry mama," she admitted with shame and turned slightly rosy in her cheeks. She remembered how she heard her mother within the blizzard and took off without even thinking of the boy that she was with. She hoped she would meet him again._

_The mother, known as Tsurara Shirayuki, shook her head disappointedly and chuckled at the childish nature of her daughter. She wasn't sure whether to believe her daughter or not on this boy named Gohan as it was a little far fetched, but either way, she was happy that for the first time, she was mildly interested in a boy. It was indeed a proud moment._

"_It sounds like you have a crush on this boy, Gohan...are you certain you met him?" she asked in a teasing voice._

_This made the little girl widen her eyes and start to rise in temperature, showing signs of steam rising from her body. Instantly, she began to fumble while putting her hands close to her body and sway in confusion._

"_A...a...a...c-crush?!" she stuttered in a question, more towards herself as she vigorously started to reorganize her mind. Quickly though, she put that away and focused her attention towards her mother on the second part. She furrowed her eyes and pouted._

"_A-anyways...I...I did meet him! He was lost just like I was until you came for me!" she explained though her mother had a hard time taking her daughter seriously when she was acting mad._

_Tsurara giggled at the innocence of her precious daughter and patted her head gently._

"_Okay then...I'll believe you. He's probably left though dear now that the blizzard is gone. Maybe you'll meet him again, one day," she assured._

_Mizore lowered her head and brought her lips down sadly. "Uuh...do you think so mama?"_

_Tsurara kept smiling and then gently bent down off the wooden chair to give her daughter a hug. She kept a cheerful voice but as she put her head behind her daughter, she couldn't help but express a sad smile as she thought about her own lover._

"_Let's not be sad here. I'm sure you'll meet him again. If your father were still here, I'm sure he'd be proud that you've finally found someone as well. Just keep hope, okay?"_

_Mizore nodded as she brushed her cheek against her mother's shoulder with renewed happiness, unaware that her mother was sadly reminded of her father who passed away long ago..._

_Few months later..._

"_Mizore! Mizore!" Tsurara called, moving between the icy buildings and slippery roads that was filled with conversing friends and family. Shifting her eyes worriedly around the area, she could only wonder where her daughter had gone to. Usually, she didn't have to worry being that normally her daughter would tell her where she was going._

"_Oh...Tsurara-san?" an older looking man with a small beard and a slightly wrinkled forehead, called quietly._

_The mother quickly turned to the familiar voice to see one of the elders of the village. She looked at him with a worried expression._

"_Elder! Have you seen my daughter?" she asked._

_The elder frowned slightly and began brush his beard as he thought back. He hummed._

"_Yes...I have. Last time I saw her, she was interested in one my stories. I told her of a nearby cave just outside of the aurora barrier where a dinosaur once lived. It was once dreaded by our ancestors. Of course, this is just a story meant to scare children. There is no such cave and certainly no dinosaurs within miles," he recalled._

_Tsurara seemed to be a bit shocked. She bit her lips and felt like somehow this was her fault for not being aware more of her daughter's whereabouts. Nonetheless, she could only search outside of the barrier now. She knew it wasn't the elder's fault as he couldn't know about her __daughter's new curiosity of dinosaurs. Ever since meeting boy named Gohan, she had gotten more adventurous and daring. It didn't worry her that much until now._

_She bowed._

"_Arigato, I think I know where to start looking," she thanked and then quickly ran in the opposite direction of the standing old man. He quirked an eyebrow and then shook his head chuckling._

"_Heh...first time mothers..."_

_OOOOOOO_

"_Hmm...Ojiisan said that there were caves somewhere around here...but I don't see any," Mizore remarked, walking around stone elevations just outside the city and turning her head both ways to make sure she wasn't missing anything. She frowned, getting impatient. Before, she was so excited at the prospect of seeing a dinosaur. If Gohan was able to survive one, certainly a snow girl could as well, but it didn't seem she would ever get the chance if she couldn't find that one cave the elder had told her about._

"_Aw," she groaned, "...and I've been really practicing my controlling of ice..."_

_She illustrated this to herself and manage to grow a 'sword' which shifted out of her hands. This sword though was far from perfect. In fact, it was more like a stick of rigid ice than a sharp ice sword._

_...Of course, Mizore was far too young to understand the difference..._

"_Hya!" she yelled and swished her sword over her head. Her grasp on the 'sword' hadn't been tight though and it ended up slipping out of her hands, twirling into the ground. The ice stick dug into the ground at an angle causing one snow girl to turn red in her own embarrassment._

'_...Thank goodness nobody was watching...' she thought as she looked around her._

_Only a couple feet away from a stone mountainous wall, she walked towards it and tried to pluck it out of the ground; however, the stick had been lodged quite deep from the momentum of the throw. She tried to pull harder and grunted as she began turning her head, clenching her teeth as she struggled._

"_Grr!" she growled as she struggled._

_Finally, she was able to pluck it out and quickly fell out of balance, landing firmly on her bottom. She gave a gasp when she hit the icy floor but other than that, she remained resolute._

_CRACK__!_

"_E-eh?" Mizore sounded worriedly as she heard the large breaking of ice breaking unusually close. She quickly got up, rubbing her bottom and scanned the area._

_CRICK__!_

_The young girl looked down at her feet next to where she plucked her 'sword' out was located. The hole had gotten larger than she remembered since she had plucked-_

_CRASH__!_

_Mizore realized too late as the apparent ice surface beneath her failed and she fell into a deep sliding tunnel below._

"_Ah!" she screamed as she quickly covered her eyes and dropped the 'sword' she had with her. Swiveling in all sorts of angles for several seconds, it wasn't long until the break in the surface led to a small icy cavity beneath the surface. Elevated only a feet at the end of the tunnel, she landed firmly on her bottom with a thud._

"_Ow!" she cried again causing her to shut tight her eyes and then immediately moving to stand up from her fall. She rubbed her bottom a bit as she felt the effects of the drop. It certainly wasn't going to make her cry though and she ignored the stinging. She knew it would go away soon._

_She took the time to scan her surroundings. She could tell that she was beneath the surface which worried her a bit. She had to find a way back. She looked behind her where she slid down and put a finger to her lips._

"_Hmm," she sounded as she began to think._

_With a gasp of ingenuity, she attempted to get back at the point she dropped and then stood on her knees facing the upward slope she fell through. She knew that there would be a problem with sliding down but not if she was able to stick to the surface._

_She furrowed her eyebrows and focused intently on her hands, causing them to grow colder than the rest of her body. Ice began to form at the tip of her hands though she showed no indication of discomfort what would normally be frostbite to any non-snow person._

_She then slowly stuck her hands on the increasing slope of the tunnel and began crawling upwards, using the coldness of her hands to better stick to the surface without worrying about falling because of a slip._

_What she didn't take into account was the amount of force she would have to exert in lifting herself from the increasing slope. Only a few feet in from slowing crawling up, she began to feel the amount of exertion required. Sweat began to slowly form from her head and then her hands as she began focusing less on controlling the ice and more on pulling herself._

_Then she fell down again, sliding on her stomach and shooting out of the mouth of the tunnel with another scream. This time, it was a little more painful as she fell onto her side and began rolling away. She finally stopped when a wall stopped her momentum causing the wall to rumble a bit and a certain snow girl to groan._

_CRICK__!_

_A sound that she was all too familiar with now occurred behind her where the wall laid. With another painful groan, she stood up and looked behind her..._

_...then she widened her eyes..._

_What became apparently visible behind the wall of ice she was close to was a large brownish figure. Looking at it closely, it had a large head with a mouth that protruded out, showing big, sharp teeth._

_It was a dinosaur...a large one at that..._

"_Wh__-__wha__?"_

_CRACK__!_

_...and the ice containing it was starting to break._

_Mizore didn't know what, but something was overcoming her when she saw the huge being. Normally, she thought she would be excited for discovering a real dinosaur but instead, her heart was beating fast and telling her to run. She was scared._

_She began moving backward as the ice began to crack more. She gasped when suddenly, what appeared to be an eye, finally snapped open and aimed at her. In one motion, the ice cracked and a loud roar shook the ice cavity, causing her icicles at the top of the cavern to split and fall. The snow girl pupils began to shrink and her eyes opened fiercely as she began to avoid the falling icicles and dinosaur in great fear._

"_No...no...no..." she began running back holding her breath as she tried to make way through the tunnel. It was futile though, there was no way to go out. Her mind was in overdrive, however, and didn't care for details._

_Another roar escaped from the long, frozen dinosaur who had awakened with a great need of hunger. The scent of the snow girl drove it crazy as it aimed it's head low from the ice ceiling and focused on the running girl._

_It roared again and slowly began to move towards the girl, still weak from being imprisoned in ice. The girl turned her head toward the monster and clenched her teeth in fear._

"_No...no! Stay away! STAY AWAY!" she screamed, losing all sanity in place of fear._

"_MIZORE__!"_

_In seconds, the ceiling above the dinosaur collapsed, effectively burying the monster in an instant and crushing its weak body like paper. From the top, light poured through the opening, lighting up particles of snow that filled the air from the collapse._

_Tsurara, hearing screams and a great roar beneath the surface as she was looking for her daughter, didn't take a moment of hesitation to recognize that she was in danger. The young mother quickly dropped from the opening on top of the pile that flattened the dinosaur. Its remains barely visible under the amount of ice and snow that flattened it._

_She saw her daughter quivering just slightly within a small tunnel. Tsurara saw the apparent fear in her daughter's eyes and slowly moved forward._

"_Mizore?" she called._

"_S-STAY AWAY!" her daughter screamed, pushing out her hand._

_Tsurara eyes widened and she quickly sidestepped away as a large icy spike rose from beneath the ground to pierce her. She glanced back after the unexpected spike and was shocked at how her daughter was able to create one instantly. Looking back, she realized that Mizore was in a state of panic._

"_Mizore, calm down...it's okay...you're all right...mama's here, okay?" she spoke softly in order to reassure her troubled daughter._

"_No...no, I don't want to die!" Mizore screamed, shutting her eyes tightly and looking away, inadvertently causing more piercing icicles to sprout from the ground._

_Tsurara quickly reacted and dodged the spikes; however, the last one that had been sprouted was tilted at a large angle towards her back. The snow woman recognized that she wouldn't be able to dodged this one completely and so, she gritted her teeth as the sharp edge of ice cut through the back of her robes and cut against her skin while moving away. _

"_Grk!" she sounded beneath her teeth. She didn't want to alert her daughter with loud noises as right now, the only thing she could do is stay calm herself in order to calm her daughter. Ignoring the sharp pain against her back, she remained composed._

"_You're not going to die, Mizore-chan...Open your eyes...breath..." Tsurara spoke softly and quietly in hopes to ease her though some pain was apparent in her voice._

_Mizore this time heard her voice and opened her eyes, revealing streams of tears traveling from her eyes down her cheeks. Her pupils were still small but as she began hesitantly breathing, her pupils started to expand, looking towards her mother._

"_M-mama..." she whimpered, finally coming to her senses and realizing who was with her now._

_Tsurara continued to ignore the sharp feeling of pain on her back and rushed towards her daughter, pulling her into a deep hug. This time, she allowed her own tears to fall as she could only blame herself for what happened._

"_Oh kami...Mizore, I'm... so...so sorry. You're okay now...you're okay..." she whispered, holding her tightly as both of them then cried in silence._

…

'_I've lost her father already...I can't lose her', _Tsurara thought.

…

_...I can't lose her..._

* * *

Mizore looked on at the boy named Tsukune in front of her. Those eyes...they brought a feeling of familiarity...and regret to the snow girl. It was likely that his mind was also clouded right now just like she was back then.

Kiria...no, Anti-Thesis...what could they have done to bring Tsukune to such a mental level? Where was he getting this large amount of youki? Was he even human like others had told her?

She would get her answers soon. Right now though, she had to ensure that he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone...like she had. Thinking back to her mother, she felt ashamed to have not been calmer.

"..."

The snow woman was planning to put as much youki as she could into the surrounding environment to better her chances of defending, but it was currently too hot for her at the moment with the heat of the library touching her. She was practically having difficulty remaining calm with fires so near. Perhaps she didn't have to fight if she could calm him down.

"Tsukune...I'm not quite sure if you're even human but...everything is o-WHOA!"

The human boy, with his tattered clothes and black smoked body didn't seem to take heed as he glared back at the snow woman in front of him with panicked eyes and began to rush forward, ready to take a swing at her.

Mizore quickly brushed her hand to the back, creating a sheet of ice behind her. She fell back onto the sheet of ice making a slick dodge from a possibly fatal swing by the adrenaline-taken friend.

Taking advantage of the momentum, she quickly swung around, creating more ice for her feet to slide. She looked at the burning library and frowned as she glided past the blazing heat.

'_That's really bothering me..._' she internally commented.

Looking back at Tsukune who was further panicking at the swift movements of the snow woman, she decided it was futile and best to go ahead and put the fires out first. For all she knew, Tsukune was in worse shape and mentality than she was. Speaking of mentality, she wanted to make sure the succubus was fully aware and outside the parameters of the library.

"Kurumu, snap out of it!" Mizore called with a small amount of urgency in her voice. She glided towards her, so far creating a circle around the burning remains of the library.

The succubus seemed to pick this up and raised her head, tears were flowing down her cheeks as she began to pick up on the situation that had arose so quickly. First the explosion of the abandoned, old library and then this frightening demeanor that Tsukune emanated.

"Mizore-chan...what's happening with Tsukune?" she asked in a painful voice.

"Your guess is as good as m-look out!"

Tsukune had changed targets and was swiftly charging at her as if she was a threat to be dealt with. Kurumu was quick to fall back first without taking a moment of hesitation and use her wings to further her jump out of the way. She elevated herself a few feet where nobody could touch her and glanced at her destined one, sadly.

He was in such a panic...it was like he was running off of pure survival. Who could've done such a thing to him to bring him to such a state. More importantly...where was he getting this unnatural state. It almost felt as if he was...

"Kurumu..."

The succubus blinked, tears fluttering off her eyes as she focused her gaze at the snow woman who was now keeping a good distance away from the 'human' as well. She gazed back at her with serious eyes.

"...you have to try to calm him down. He's your boyfriend, after all...I'll try to put out the fires..."

Mizore's words were sound and the succubus knew that as well. She nodded somberly and lowered herself slowly, keeping a few feet of distance from him.

"T-tsukune?" Kurumu croaked, feeling certain fault for what was happening and fear for what was going on with her destined one.

"_**No...I can't die...I won't DIE!**_"the boy whispered, his eyes seemingly getting worse as his pupils wavered. It was apparent he was in some form of hysteria or panic. For Kurumu, it was scaring her.

"Tsukune...please...it's...it's alright now. Nobody is going to hurt you..." she spoke softly, hoping that her words would get through to her destined one.

_TSSSSS__!_

Many flames being extinguished sounded loudly as Mizore was carefully spreading out layers of ice over the library. The flames quickly melted the ice causing it to further extinguish more flames. Stream rose from the library up and soon began to humidify the air.

"_**NO! It's...burning me...NO!**_" Tsukune shrieked. An unnatural amount of youki flared from his body, surprising both of the girls. He began charging towards Kurumu with even more panic. Somehow, the extinguishing of the fire was probably not in good taste because of the sound.

The succubus quickly elevated but was surprised when he decidedly jumped up and was floating increasingly towards her. Her eyes widened and her breath stopped as she saw his incoming fist. What was that he was seeing right now? Who exactly was he fighting?

"No...Tsukune..." she whispered, awaiting for the inevitable blow.

"Hra!"

A blur flew past Kurumu's view as a something crashed into her destined one from the side and swung the boy away from her. He instantly dropped to the ground with a bit of a drag and his back facing them. The object that had hit him promptly broke into shards and scattered around him. It was obvious that it was ice which could only mean...

Kurumu widened her eyes in surprise and glanced toward the snow girl who had was standing with one of her arms up and her hands loose. She lowered herself and gaped at the snow woman incredulously who looked equally surprised.

"M-mizore! We don't want to hurt him!" the succubus exclaimed.

Mizore frowned, a bit irritated that the succubus had ignored the fact that this 'boyfriend' was almost ready to send her to oblivion.

"He was about to harm you. I had no option but to attack," she argued.

Kurumu eyes furrowed as she sighed. "Just what did you throw at him? I may never be able to calm him down now."

Mizore curled her lips to the side. "I threw an ice hammer at him..."

"_Ugh__..._"

Both Mizore and Kurumu stopped to hear a groan coming from Tsukune. This time though, it sounded...different. Mizore narrowed her eyes at the boy that laid yards away after her hammer throw. She knew that there was no way the boy could've been knocked down that easily, especially with the amount of youki they both felt earlier. What happened?

Kurumu could sense this as well. No longer did she feel the suppressive youki that emanated from her destined one. Without anymore words, she slowly moved forward to the boy on the ground with a fear rising in her throat.

"Ts-tsukune...are you alright?" she asked, worriedly.

"Ugh..."

Kurumu was already standing next to her destined one and so far, she had only received groans. Perhaps...Tsukune had actually been knocked into some sense. If that was the case...

She lowered herself to her knees and slowly began moving her hand to Tsukune's back full of smog. Mizore watched the interaction intensely in case the succubus remained in danger.

SNATCH!

Kurumu gasped as Tsukune's hand shot up and grabbed her arm which was about to connect. Mizore didn't hesitate as she created several ice kunai between her fingers to throw.

"Wait Mizore!"

Kurumu was quick to call out to Mizore as she felt a gentleness in his grip which gave off no sense of threat. It was too late however as a three ice kunai had already left Mizore's hands before the succubus' words reached her.

In response, Kurumu quickly reacted and put herself first over Tsukune, not wanting him to get hurt. It was not the best idea the blue-haired girl had in awhile, but she didn't have time to think. Fortunately for her, Gohan had dropped to the scene almost like a bullet and just in time too.

"Hey gu-whoa!"

The half-saiyan, within inches from the kunai, reacted quickly and caught two by the tips of his fingers and one that had glided past his face with his teeth. The movements happened like steps, one after another.

Mizore looked on with astonishment in her eyes. She quickly forgot her mistake and was blushing. This small save only increased her admiration of Gohan. However, the half-saiyan didn't quite feel the same way.

Gohan dropped the two ice kunai held sideways in between his fingers and promptly spit out the third one in his mouth. He then glanced disbelieving in the snow woman's direction.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to kill them?!" the half-saiyan shouted, facing the snow girl, comically.

Mizore narrowed her eyebrows, slightly offended that her future husband would think such of thing. She quickly shook her head and placed her usual cold, stoic expression on her face.

"No..."

"..."

Gohan decided to leave it at that. Somehow, with the expression of the snow girl was giving, he felt that perhaps he was misunderstanding something or maybe something else...either way, he couldn't argue with a person who gave such a...blank outlook.

He then turned towards Kurumu and Tsukune with concern evident. The succubus, likewise, breathed a sigh of relief to see the half-saiyan. She assumed it meant that Midou was down which in turn had to mean Ruby and Yukari had remarkably negated all the rituals.

It wasn't complete relief however as there was still the problem with Tsukune. As she felt her destined one begin to stir, she saw his head lift up which was equally filled with smog and now some dirt.

His eyes opened slowly at Kurumu and it relieved her to no end to see that his pupils were no longer small and petrified. The human bow likewise saw only happy yet sad velvet eyes staring at him.

It was only a moment before he completely opened his eyes as he finally processed that it was Kurumu who was staring at him with concern. More importantly, he was surprised that he was alive. He quickly sat up and faced the succubus with confusion.

"K-kurumu? W-what happened...where-"

He turned his head and around and halted in his moment of confusion as he saw what was unmistakably the abandoned library, now in ruins. Some fires were present but most of them were extinguished with blocks of melting ice that were spread out randomly. His eyes scanned the area where he recognized Gohan and Mizore with him.

Moka then appeared, having jumped from away and landing gracefully next to the half-saiyan. Her eyes equally scanned the area and stopped when her eyes now pointed at him. They narrowed giving the human boy chills. He turned to Kurumu, now becoming a bit panicked as to the situation that he found himself in.

"Kurumu what's goi-"

"Tsukune..."

The human boy stopped as Kurumu interrupted him with his name. She gave a sad smile as she placed her hands on her destined ones cheeks, allowing him to gaze into her eyes.

"K-kurumu-mmph!"

"!"

Besides Moka and Mizore who did not react at all, Gohan couldn't help but sputter, surprised at the very deep kiss that the succubus had brought the boy into. It wasn't because they were kissing but rather at the moment which was in question.

The succubus broke away with a exhale and continued to smile sadly. "You don't need to worry about this right now, Tsukune..."

At that moment, Tsukune's former shock at the abrupt kiss ended as he felt mind slowly drifting off. Before he knew it, the succubus had charmed the human boy into sleep. Gohan, now realizing the motive of the kiss, felt like slapping himself. He shook his previous thoughts and curled his lips in uncertainty.

"Is it right to put him to sleep?" Gohan asked, regaining his composure.

Kurumu looked at Gohan and surprised him as tears flew down her cheek which were well saved up until now. She slowly nodded and began holding her destined one close to her.

"I...I didn't want him to worry right now," she squeaked, apparently at the edge of sobbing.

Moka frowned as she rescanned the area. She glanced towards the snow girl and narrowed her eyes. She had quite a lot of questions and knowing that the succubus was probably no help in her state, she had to ask of her known rival who she knew would be of no challenge between her and Gohan.

"You there...snow girl. Tell us what happened," she demanded with authority in her voice.

Mizore equally narrowed her eyes and frowned. She knew better than to argue with an S-class vampire. This did not mean though that she would have her way with Gohan. No...she would do what's necessary to let the half-saiyan know that she was the best one for him. Instead of facing her, she faced Gohan and began to explain.

"Tsukune was trapped within this abandoned library which had caught fire..."

* * *

"Ugh..."

A certain young, but smart witch groaned as uncertain time with darkness finally ended and light began to fill her vision. It made her squint before the whiteness faded with another dark figure blurred in front of her. Soon, voices began to enter though they were muffled.

"Yu...ari..."

"Eh...?"

"Yukari! Wake up!"

The young girl's vision and hearing improved enough to recognized Ruby standing over her with a bit of disappointment present on her face.

"Huh? Ruby-san?" she mumbled.

The older witch sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Jeez, I didn't think you'd faint on me! You were supposed to help us remove all the barriers!"

Yukari blinked and then stood up, taking in the scene. The whole area looked to be normal. No fog, same leafless trees, yellow ground. Where she was a bit surprised at was that there was little blood spilled. A few spots were noticeable where blood was dropped, but other spots were miniscule making it difficult to see without getting close.

"Wh-what about the blood contest?!" Yukari asked, slightly bewildered.

Ruby rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. "I was only joking. I'm not that stupid..."

"..."

"_...although I'd certainly win_," Ruby added low with a smirk.

Yukari turned red in her own embarrassment and then looked around to get her mind off of fainting. She felt a bit useless when the whole reason to come with Ruby was to help her. In the end, she let a little blood get to her.

She lowered her head and dropped her face. "Gomen Ruby-san...in the end, I was nothing but hassle. I wasn't aware that we had to use our own blood to negate the rituals," she explained.

Ruby couldn't help but smile. How could she get mad at her fellow witch. She was still too young but hopefully with time, she would gain experience.

"It's alright, Yukari-chan. Next time though, don't let the thought of blood scare you. I know you've fought monsters that are far more scary than just blood, right?" she asked, giving her a uplifting wink.

Yukari looked up to her older sister and then nodded with a small smile. Ruby gave a small pat on her shoulder and chuckled.

"Where did plant man sama go?" Yukari asked, realizing that the green namekian was nowhere near them.

Ruby closed her eyes and shrugged, not really interested in the business concerning the namekian.

"There was no reason for him to stay after we removed the last ritual," she commented.

Yukari frowned, upset. "Aw...I really wanted to find out more about his biology. I've never seen someone so green in my life!"

Ruby shook her head. "He's not a plant man, Yukari. He's a namekian. He doesn't seem to appreciate the fact that the whole school calls him the plant man," she explained.

Yukari hummed and narrowed her eyes in thought. "He may not be a plant man but he may be close to one! Yes, that has to be it! I bet the reason he is so green is because all of his cells contain chloroplast...or at least something similar..."

"Yukari..."

"...you know, I bet he can even regenerate himself and grow to different sizes! He may not even be a 'he' considering plants can be asex-"

"Yukari!"

The young witch winced as her name was finally outburst from her witchly sister. She finally stopped her mental theories and stored them for later. Perhaps with time, she would be able to uncover the truth...or find someone who did. This Piccolo had piqued her interest.

Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She then relaxed and furrowed her eyebrows. "While I'm happy that you're excited. We need to get going. While you were out, there had been some strange activity going on near where the others are. It seems to have died down, but we should meet up with them in any case," she explained.

"Oh..." Yukari sounded in acknowledgement. Without another word, she brought out her trusted wooden broom with her wand. Ruby, likewise, brought out her usual crow wings using partial transformation.

They both elevated into the air; however, just several feet in and above the former ritual area, Ruby stopped and then gripped her staff horizontally with both hands. An purple aura surrounded her as she closed her eyes and began concentrating. Yukari looked on with confusion.

"Ruby-san?"

"Just a sec, Yukari-chan. I just realized that I should probably clean up this area less Kiria gets ahold of our blood," she explained.

The thought of the rituals brought shivers to the young witch. It was horrifying and downright wrong. Spells or rituals performed that gave benefit to one while taking away from the other were called parasitic spells and they were, in general, forbidden. Amongst the witch community, those who continually use such spells were shunned.

"Done," Ruby commented as she finished the preparatory chanting and charge. She opened her eyes and looked to the ground below. She raised her arms up, lifting the staff over her head before taking a deep breath.

"_Shift!" _She outcried and brought down her staff straight, horizontally. The whole staff glowed before outputting a visible air of streaming youki down at the ground. As soon as the wave touched the ground, the dirt began to ripple. The ground shifted before them as if something was traveling underneath a rug. The trees bent to the direction of the ripples before coming into place again. It would continue shifting the dirt and resurfacing until the amount of youki Ruby put into the spell exhausted.

Yukari looked on with amazement at the results before turning back to her fellow witch. As expected of an experienced witch.

"Ruby-san! You have to let me study under you!" Yukari pleaded.

Ruby gave an apologetic smile. "I wouldn't mind Yukari-chan but...I'm not sure if I'll have the time. The headmaster has already seemed to give me quite a big job..."

"Eh? Are you serious?!"

Ruby nodded quite sadly and sighed. "Yep. This whole anti-thesis ordeal it seems..."

* * *

"This...this is quite disturbing," Moka concluded looking away from Gohan and Mizore as she processed the information. There was a moment of silent contemplation by her and everyone.

"Your other said that the injection you gave him should have left him," Gohan added, breaking the silence.

Moka nodded. "That's right. Normally that's what has occurred...or at least within the history of my people..."

It seemed that even Moka couldn't seem to wrap this information around her mind. It was impossible to say the least. After such a period without having been injected, there was no way her energy could've had anything to do with the unnatural force.

Yet...it was dreadfully familiar...more so than she wanted to admit.

Kurumu finally spoke up, regaining some form of strength in her voice as she allowed herself to cool off during Mizore's explanation. She heard of something...uneventful before. She had to confirm it or else she knew it would be bugging her for days.

"Is...is there a possibility that Tsukune-kun is turning into a ghoul?" the blue haired girl asked.

This question surprised Mizore and Moka; however, this only confused the half-saiyan.

"Ghoul?" he questioned.

"Ghouls are a form of undead which are incredibly dangerous and dark. They feed on human flesh. The difference between other forms of undead monsters is that they can be intelligent and act autonomously. They're wicked creatures that have been put down by vampires for centuries," Moka explained, grimacing.

Gohan eyes widened. "So you think that there is a chance that he may be turning into a ghoul?"

Moka shook her head though her face showed some uncertainty. "Impossible. While it is true that too many vampire injections can result in the creation of ghouls, I only gave the boy some of my energy to save him once."

Mizore thought back to herself when she was little. The similarities she felt and the behavior she saw in Tsukune before was all too nostalgic. If what she was hearing was true, then Tsukune had temporarily been given the ability to control youki. Perhaps...

"...what if there's a part that doesn't leave?" Mizore asked.

It took a while before the vampire realized she was talking about the energy she gave him. She scoffed, disbelieving of such a ridiculous possibility.

"I would know my own race and our effects on others, snow girl. What you say is preposterous," she replied.

Mizore frowned but didn't say anything. It was true that she couldn't assume a lot from vampires but there wasn't much to conclude of anything. The snow girl knew that things didn't happen randomly, they happened for a reason.

The white haired vampire harrumphed and cross her arms. "I see that I am wasting my time here. If you don't believe me, then my other can gladly arrange a call to my father for his inquiry. Until then, I won't waste my time with this human."

This immediately created great irritation from the succubus but she was already emotionally distressed and creating fuel was not something she intended on doing. She ignored the comment for now and faced Gohan.

"If you don't mind. I'm going to take him to my dorm. He's not really injured, but he does need to be cleaned," Kurumu requested.

Gohan knew that Tsukune would be in good hands with the succubus. He could sense the great amount of concern that Kurumu had for Tsukune. In addition, he could sense Tsukune's life energy was stable at best. He nodded.

Without another word, Kurumu lifted her destined one and his arm around her shoulders. She slowly began walking with Tsukune away from the ruined library. At first, Gohan wondered if he should've offered them a quick transport to the girls' dorm, but then realized that the girls' dorm was actually a lot closer to their vicinity than the boys' which was located at the opposite side. There didn't seem any harm in taking it slow. As far as he could sense, it looked like everything was settling down.

Gohan then remembered Gin and how Mizore explained him being thrown to the side like a ragdoll. Naturally, he was their senpai and the half-saiyan had to admire the werewolf's courage to take the first blow in order to save Kurumu.

"Mizore, can you check up on Gin? Make sure he's alright..."

The snow girl frowned but did as she was told. Magically, she pulled out a lollipop from within her sweater, unraveling it and then plopping it into her mouth. It would seem her usual cool demeanor had returned.

Gohan faced Moka who was surprisingly deep in thought. Despite her external uninterest with Tsukune, it did seem that the whole situation puzzled her greatly. While figuring out what was happening would be a priority for him and his friends, he knew that there was another personal issue that he had to clear up before the white vampire left.

"Uh...Moka-san..."

The white haired vampire blinked and then stared back at half-saiyan with half-lazy eyes.

"Yes, what is it?"

Gohan hesitated but he knew that with the frequency of the true nature appearing, he may never get the answer he wants. He sighed, furrowed his eyebrows and looked straight into the vampire's eyes.

"Why are you so interested in me?"

Moka raised her eyebrow and revealed a small smirk. "Oh? Is it obvious?"

He knew that she was teasing him. She had been very forward in kissing him but he didn't need a kiss though, he wanted to sort things out. It was becoming increasingly worrisome by the day because at times, he didn't know what the vampire's intentions were.

Moka walked forward, getting in close to the half-saiyan's comfort zone. Gohan remained stern, not allowing himself show any discomfort though his back was already visibly sweating.

The vampire placed her hands onto his chest and continued to grin . "The day you fought me when that annoying succubus charmed you...was the day I realized I was outmatched."

Gohan stepped away a little, not wanting to allow the vampire to do anything forward. The vampire continued to smirk in amusement.

"Wh-what does that have to do with anything? At that time, I was caught off guard, that's all..." the half-saiyan argued.

"Let me explain then, Gohan," she addressed slowly, "For us vampires, we wait for the day to find our mate. I knew it as soon as I fought you that you were the one...you are my mate, Gohan...I don't think I need to explain anymore as it is quite simple. I've been forward so far unlike my pathetic other who is too naive and shy to express our desire..."

"I'm...I'm not sure how to react to this..." Gohan replied, failing at keeping a serious face. He had known the possible attraction for the longest of time but hearing it up front and being confirmed was actually creating more confusion for him than before!

"Oh? I'm sure that you'll react to me better than anyone. You'll find that I am the most superior as opposed to my apparent pathetic rivals," she offered herself strongly.

Gohan furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of how to respond to such a statement. She was stronger? That was given but...something just didn't feel right.

The half-saiyan backed away again feeling the nervousness getting to him. He thought by now, he would be able to handle this kind of pressure. Then again, he never had to worry about this kind of stuff as all he had to focus on was fighting and studying.

"A-again, I'm not so sure about this. I-"

"Don't let her get to you, Gohan!"

Both Moka and Gohan halted to see Ruby up in the air along with her Yukari. The vampire after recognizing the annoying witch, scowled. Gohan, at the same time, was happy to see that both of the witches were safe. Something swelled in the pit of his stomach though.

Both witches lowered themselves to the ground with a tap and Yukari got off her broom, allowing it to disappear in a poof of smoke. Ruby, however, didn't relieve herself of her sharp crow wings. She retracted them behind her and narrowed her eyes at the vampire.

"I honestly don't care if you are a vampire, you most certainly can't win Gohan with that superior attitude," she concluded, lowering her lips as the vampire glared back at her with a tick mark on her forehead.

The vampire seemed to control herself though despite the agitation she now felt with this pest. Her face glowered and it was enough to make the witch slightly sweat.

"_How dare you_. You're either foolish or brave to talk to me that way, witch..." she spoke harshly.

Ruby faced Gohan with a serious determination filling her. Seeing the true nature of the vampire a second time since Broly, she knew she was doing the right thing by competing for Gohan. The half-saiyan couldn't have deserve someone as arrogant as her.

"Gohan-kun," she addressed, slowly softening her gaze, "I've said this before...and I'll say it again, I like you. I...I don't know if-wah!"

The witch quickly sidestepped, narrowly dodging what appeared to be an ice kunai that was flung at her. After dodging, she immediately faced in the opposite direction of the projection and glared angrily at a certain lollipop snow girl who equally seemed peeved. It was uncertain whether she was peeved because she missed or because of the interaction that she found after checking on Gin. Probably both.

"Kami-sama, I swear I will melt you like the icicle you are!" the witch snapped with a vein visibly pumping on her forehead. It was apparent she was on edge now with all that had occurred. Yukari quickly tried to calm her fellow sister down but had little effect.

Mizore kept silent and ignored the witch and vampire. She closed in on the half-saiyan and then removed her lollipop. Her hazy purple eyes gazed at Gohan in astonishment though the half-saiyan had a hard time reading the snow girl's expression. It kinda worried him.

"I want your babies..." she then stated as forwardly as possible.

...

...babies...

_...__babies__..._

At that moment, Gohan felt his head spinning. Everything had escalated so quickly that he was absolutely flabbergasted. He stepped back as all three of the girls looked to him in different ways but with entirely the same intentions.

"L-look guys...I...uh..." he began, but couldn't seem to spill the words out. The truth is, he didn't have a clue as to what to do. He regretted even confirming with Moka about her obvious intentions with him.

The vampire crossed her arms and shook her head seeing that the half-saiyan was still too uncertain. "Typical. Your hesitation had prolonged this, Gohan. I will gladly show these two girls their true place..."

Ruby gritted her teeth and glared daggers towards the vampire. "Don't get cocky vampire. I assure you that I'm not going to lose to you or this snow girl," Ruby announced, pulling her staff close to her.

"As will I..." Mizore agreed, creating three ice kunais between her fingers.

All three girls to the horror of Gohan, and rightly so, began to emit their own youki aura as they glared fiercely at each other. They...they were truly going to fight.

Yukari turned to Gohan with concern. "Ne, Gohan? You're not going to let them go through with this are you? I...I don't want to see Ruby-san get hurt..."

Gohan was already comically thinking of escaping but he knew very well that the little witch was right. He couldn't let this escalate, especially over him. He let a nervous drop of sweat crawl down his face before he stepped forward and gulped.

"G-guys, please stop this," he ordered trying to sound authoritative though it was proving difficult.

Ruby frowned, not taking her eyes away from the vampire or the snow girl. "I wouldn't want this to escalate either, but nothing ever seems easy..." Ruby commented.

"L-look...I...we shouldn't be dealing with this now! There's more important things to be working on!" Gohan shouted for fiercely this time. Yukari tugged to Gohan's leg and nodded in furious agreement as well.

Finally, it seemed that Gohan had convinced them to settle down as their auras dissipated revealing only three heated girls with no intentions of losing. They growled at each other one last time before their eyes looked away.

Moka closed her eyes and harrumphed. "Fine. This isn't over though. I promise the next time, I will prove that only I am suited for Gohan. I will show you both your places," she warned, her voice growing darker as she moved her eyes back to the two and glared daggers.

Ruby and Mizore had flinched a little, but remained strong. Most people would cower under a vampire's presence; however, Gohan was more than worth the the future trouble. They weren't going to back down just because a vampire seemingly 'claimed' him.

"Rosario..." the vampire requested as she brought out her hand towards Gohan.

Without any hesitation, the half-saiyan pulled out the rosario that he kept for a while in his pant's pocket. The vampire didn't seem to wait either as she quickly snatched it away from the half-saiyan in apparent irritation. Somehow, he had to worry for the others...and himself.

With a click, the rosario was connected once again and the white haired moka glared at Ruby and Mizore but especially the witch one last time before she faded out and a certain pink haired girl faded in.

The pink haired vampire quickly fell out of balance as she entered the realm again. Her head swaying as dizziness began to overcome her. The half-saiyan quickly grabbed the girl with one arm over her back lest she fell to the ground.

The vampire leaned on backward with half-opened eyes. It was only momentarily though until her eyes snapped open and she gasped. Quickly, she pulled herself away from the half-saiyan's hold and stepped back from everyone looking quite...distressed?

Gohan could indeed sense distress from the pink haired girl as she cupped her hands over her mouth. Ruby and Mizore took notice of this unexpected behavior with confusion. Gohan wondered what was going on as he took a smalls step forward towards the vampire with his hand slightly raised.

"Moka?"

"N-no...I...I...that's...not..."

The newly entered vampire couldn't seem to find the right words and so, she closed her eyes tightly and ran away from the three, swiftly legging it into woods and the direction of the girls' dorm.

"Wait, Moka!" Gohan called, not quite understanding why she was acting differently but was quickly stopped as he felt a hand tug his tattered uniform.

He turned to Ruby who had stopped him. She looked at him sadly and shook her head.

"It's best if you leave her be right now," the witch suggested earning a puzzled look from the half-saiyan. He turned to Mizore who was cooly nodding, equally understanding of what was going on.

"...but-"

"Trust me on this, Gohan. I'll...speak with her later," Ruby assured, hesitating a little. It appeared that she wasn't quite fond of the idea but she knew that the outer moka wasn't bad. In fact, she knew well that about the rosario seal and the causal split personality after doing some research on her own. It had to make things more difficult than normally.

Gohan couldn't help but wonder what he was missing. It appeared these two girls understood something that he didn't. For now, Gohan could only nod and trust their judgement though he couldn't help but feel concerned.

_How the hell did this come to happen?_

He drew in a deep breath and eyed the two girls, apologetically. It had been pretty much given that they were both interested in him as well. He knew that quite well even though he wanted to ignore it. For right now, he didn't want to have the pressure build on him. He had to let them know.

"I...I can't respond to you all, right now. Gomenasai," he apologized.

In response, Ruby closed her eyes happily and hummed, nodding her head while Mizore looked on with a light blush.

"I understand Gohan...I don't expect an answer right now," she explained before turning to the snow woman and grimacing, "...but in the meantime, I won't lose to my opponents..."

Mizore stared at the witch with a slight smirk.

'_Tell that to your own age group, you old hag,' _the purple-haired girl thought back, deciding not to voice it out. The witch though was bashing the snow girl inwardly as well.

'_This icy bitch will only make Gohan sick,' _Ruby thought back harshly.

While Gohan couldn't hear anything from the two as they were bashing each other mentally, he did feel the hostility. Ruby's reassurances didn't help him feel better either. Why were things so complicated now?

Was it because of him?

He had to admit that Moka was right. He couldn't help but hesitate because he had no clue as to these sorts of things. When he first joined this academy, he never was thinking about love. He was thinking to more of a degree of meeting his peers and enjoying high school...

...well...a normal highschool at least...

Yes, life was indeed complicated for the half-saiyan.

Suddenly remembering Gin again, he turned to Mizore wondering how Gin was doing.

"Ah Mizore, what happened to Gin?" he asked.

Mizore dropped out of the internal battle that was going on with Ruby and faced future husband with her lips curled to the side, making the lollipop in her mouth point upward.

"Ah well-"

"_I wouldn't worried about the injured now, Gohan," _a deep and familiar dark voice sounded, interrupting the snow girl.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice where surprisingly the headmaster appeared, making his way towards the four.

"Headmaster!" Ruby exclaimed, quickly shifting into a more professional stance.

Gohan stared at the man with curiosity. He hasn't seen him a lot of times but of everyone else, he was the most mysterious of them all. The half-saiyan wasn't sure whether to be wary of him or amiable with him. From what he knew from Piccolo, this man irritated him to no end.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked wanting clarification.

The headmaster chuckled. "_Your sempai and all the men your group totaled were sent to a large infirmary. You needn't be worried about them anymore,"_ he explained, his eyes shining within his hooded robe.

Gohan slightly furrowed his eyebrows, a bit unbelieving of how everyone was sent to the infirmary in such a short time. Feeling out the area though, he could only feel surprised that indeed, Midou and his men were no longer near the broken warehouse.

"How-"

"_That's not important right now, Gohan. What's important is that you've impressed me. No lives were lost in your battle despite the urgency of the situation," the headmaster commended, grinning widely, "...at least, from our first scan. Whether some of Midou's men pull through is another question. A lot of them were weak and almost depleted of their life..."_

Gohan frowned but said nothing. He couldn't deny what the headmaster was saying, but at the very least they had a shot at surviving. That was the important part. If the transfer had gone any longer, there would be no doubt that most of the men wouldn't even be breathing.

The headmaster turned to Ruby and his grin faded into the darkness of his hood. "_Was there anything you found out, Ruby?_"

Ruby eyes lowered as she thought back to Kiria. She clenched her hands in frustration. He hadn't changed one bit...that was the biggest problem.

"_My...non-blood related brother is part of anti-thesis,_" she stated though she knew the headmaster somehow already knew that.

The headmaster hummed. "..._and nothing else?_"

Ruby shook her sadly. "I wasn't able to extract anything. I'm deeply sorry," she apologized.

The headmaster slightly nodded his head and gazed at everyone in front of him. "_...I had a feeling that nothing would've been accomplished; however, at the very least, you all know what you're dealing with..._"

Gohan hardened his gaze and nodded firmly. From what he has seen, they were a group to be stopped just like the student police...possibly even worse. He wasn't going to let their leader get away with this.

The headmaster, feeling most pleased, turned towards the old library that was burnt down. It didn't seem like he thought anything of it. Most likely, it was being planned to taken down anyways.

"_I typically wouldn't have asked the newspaper club but as of right now, you are the most capable group out of everyone in this school," _the headmaster explained looking beyond the library_, "...however, there wouldn't have been much of a choice considering I have belief that they have their eyes set on you all..."_

The robed man faced the half-saiyan and aimed his eyes on the half-saiyan in his entirety. "_...especially you Gohan..._"

Gohan didn't say anything as he took in the headmaster's words. It was apparent because they saw him as a hinderance to their plans to destroy the school. They were right to believe that since the half-saiyan had no intentions of letting them fulfill their goal.

After a moment of silence, the headmaster said nothing more as he walked into the depths of the woods and faded away leaving some form of anxiety or worry in the group. Gohan was more focused on finding out who this leader was. For all he knew, Kiria could be lying and everything that was set in motion was by him...it really felt like that so far.

Ruby frowned, not facing Gohan as she stared into the direction the headmaster left. "Gomenesai...I can't believe my brother caused all of this," she apologized.

Gohan turned his head to the witch and felt sorrow within the woman. He couldn't blame her as it wasn't her fault. The actions of Kiria was of his own and from what Ruby had told them, he would've left sooner or later.

"It's not your fault, Ruby. We'll stop them, I promise," Gohan assured causing the witch to looked to Gohan.

She nodded with a sad smile. "Yeah...I know..."

* * *

"Why...why did you have to say something like that!" a certain pink vampire shouted in the recluse of her dorm room, uncaring if other girls were to hear her. Most of them should be in the academy anyways.

_**I am quite surprised that you were aware during that time. You should know that your hesitancy also prolonged this...Gohan should know fully of our intentions now... **_her other spoke through the rosario.

"Yes...but...the way you said it...I...I..."

_**The way I said what? I said what was true...we are superior to all of the rest of the pathetic girls who want him. There is no comparison between us and them. Even if you are just a shell of myself, you are still a vampire...take pride in yourself!**_

"I...I understand that...but...is it true that you're only interested in him because he beated you?"

There was a moment of silence until finally her other replied.

_**As a vampire, we have to choose our mate carefully. The strength of our future race depends on who we pick. What are you insisting?**_

Moka took a look into a nearby mirror in her room. For a second, she saw her other glare at her from the reflection but then after a careful look, she only saw herself. Was she being delusional?

"I thought...we were interested in him for the same reasons..."

_**You thought differently huh? Not surprising...and what could be your reasons?**_

Moka faced away from the mirror less she sees her other's expression again. She bit her lips and remained strong. She couldn't allow tears to hinder her voice.

"I...While it's true that he's strong, I liked him also because he is...kind...kinder than anyone we've met before. In fact, I've never been more happier in my life since I met Gohan..."

_**You're spouting nonsense girl. How naive can you be? Do you really believe that you would've been happy if Gohan hadn't been able to save you when you were endangered with kindness?**_

Moka widened her eyes. She clenched his hands as she tried to fight back.

"No, but I-"

_**He is kind...too kind and merciful for my liking even. I won't deny that; however, you are living in a fantasy world if you actually believe that you would've liked Gohan if he wasn't strong enough.**_

"Th-that's not true!" the pink haired-vampire argued back even though it was futile.

_**I won't argue with myself like this! Do or believe what you want. In the end, it won't matter as the results are the same whether I or you finally convince him. If you love him because of that, fine...just know that in our world, we didn't become the strongest of youkai because of 'kindness'**_

The cross around her neck finally stopped glowing as her other disappeared into the subconscious leaving Moka with things to think about.

Gohan had more than once saved her when she was unable to do anything. It was sometimes frustrating to be unable to fend off stronger monsters without relying on him or her stronger self. But it was other times too when they were out of battles, Gohan gave that...reassurance. It was likely that everyone felt it too. Everything about him...his smiles...his determination...and his care for all of his friends.

Moka bit her lips. She wanted to be that special person in Gohan's heart. It felt just so natural to be around him and she wanted to so...so much get closer to him. It was difficult though...she couldn't be so forward as her other was. Maybe it was time to change.

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Moka gasped a little, not really expecting anyone to come. She passed by Kurumu and Tsukune on her dash to the dorm. She felt a little bad for not taking the time to help the succubus with her boyfriend and to check on him but she was too heavy in the head at the time. She wondered if it was the succubus or maybe even...Gohan.

"Who is it?" she asked, wiping her eyes for any tears that were there.

A moment of silence occurred until a hesitant voice replied back. It was far from the person she expected to be.

"It's me..." the voice most appropriated to Ruby answered.

Moka was unsure of what to do. Here, her rival for Gohan came to her. She half-expected her other to respond but nothing came of it. Personally, she didn't think the witch was a bad person and would've loved to become friends with her...under different circumstances at least.

"Look, I just want to talk...clear some things up..." she explained.

Moka heaved a sigh before slowly moving to the door and opening it to see the witch standing with a sympathetic expression. What was she here for?

"I hope you're not thinking of killing me too, right? Ha?" the witch attempted to joke though it sounded as if she was unsure herself.

Moka raised her eyebrows in surprise and then lowered her head in shame as she remembered her stronger self's attitude towards the witch and snow girl. She never liked conflicts and so being aware of her other during that time was painful.

"G-gomen..." she apologized.

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, it wasn't your fault, at least figuratively," she waved off.

Moka raised her head and narrowed her eyes in puzzlement. "Why are you here?"

Ruby stood firmly as if she was waiting for that specific question. She stared at Moka with a serious outlook in her eyes.

"What are you towards Gohan?" she asked.

"Wha-"

The vampire's eyes widened as she couldn't finish her sentence. She began thinking. What was she to Gohan? Her other had already expressed long ago that she wanted to be with the half-saiyan. She wanted as well, but...

"Hmm...maybe I should say it this way. Do _you_ love Gohan?" Ruby asked differently.

Moka frowned. "You already know that answer..." she answered solemnly.

"That was your other though, wasn't it?" Ruby questioned. This didn't help the vampire answer as it was the question she had been constantly asking herself. Did it really matter if it was her or the other? Wasn't the results the same?

"I...I do," she decided to answer simply, ignoring the details for now.

Ruby gave a surprising grin.

"You shouldn't be so down then," she explained, "...as far as I can see, you and your other see things differently. I'd rather be a rival to Gohan with you than your stronger self."

"H-huh?!"

Ruby looked away slightly and gave a small smile as she remembered meeting Gohan for the first time...actually, that was when she got pummelled for hurting Tsukune. Okay, so when she got to speak with him for the first time.

"When I first got to speak with him, I was honestly surprised at how friendly he was. He was apologizing for hurting me when clearly I was the one at fault. I couldn't believe how kind he was especially since I was clearly the enemy," she gave a short laugh and shook her head, "...you already know this but...I wouldn't have met you guys and fell in love with him if it had been any different."

Moka couldn't help but feel something grab her chest. She moved one arm close to her chest as she looked to Ruby with pain. It was the same...

"I..."

Ruby was shaken out of her thoughts and turned back to the vampire with a quizzical eye.

"I...It's the same...It's the same reason I love him as well," Moka finally answered firmly, unwilling to be the one without a reason.

Ruby said nothing for a moment and then gave a reassuring smile with her eyes closed. "That's good to know at least. Personally, I wouldn't want to fight my rival for someone without a reason," she replied with a hint of tease.

Moka widened her eyes and couldn't help but smile genuinely now. This was strange though. Why was she doing this to someone she knew she was battling against?

"Why are you doing this?" Moka asked, confused as she cocked her head.

Ruby sighed and put her hands forward as she shook her head. "Ha! That's a good question. I really shouldn't be encouraging you, but..."

She turned her body away, ready to leave but kept her head facing the vampire. She winked. "...it's part of my job to reassure the students, after all"

Moka blinked as Ruby began walking away, feeling satisfied. The vampire couldn't help but smile with a newfound respect for the older witch. Yes, she wasn't going to lose. She would first tell Gohan her feelings. The last thing she wanted was for Gohan to think that she felt the same as her other. Convinced herself, she was going to prove her worth.

Ruby, as she moved to exit the dorm building, couldn't help but worry as she thought of the true nature of Moka. It was typically dangerous to be dealing with a vampire and for the most part, meant certain death. This didn't mean though that witches were beneath vampires...oh that would be an understatement. Witches were versatile and they usually couldn't be ranked as it all depended on the individual witch. Ruby didn't want to fight Moka on a physical level but there was something that told her the next time she met her...

'_I suppose I should learn some anti-vampiric spells...just in case,_' she thought.

* * *

Underneath the youkai academy school building laid a large underground infirmary. For the most part, it had been unused and collecting dust but today was different as about a hundred monstrels laid in beds in various states, groaning or shivering. Some of them were in critical conditions while most of them simply needed to rest for a few days. Of the men who were in critical condition laid one wrapped in bandages with an oxygen mask attached to his face. He was none other than Midou.

Saline in a bag hanged from a metal stand as it slowly distributed in tubes to various parts of his body to flush out any wounds. Despite being labeled into critical condition, his breathing was finer than most.

"My...you're looking quite well for someone who got beat up badly..." a sweet female voice commented. Coming from the side, a nurse with wavy, hazel colored hair entered into the gang leader's bedside.

A small smirk to the side revealed all there was to the intention of the nurse, Mako Yakumaru, as her index finger extended and transformed into a disfigured branch-like bone.

"...it's a shame I have to put you into permanent sleep," the nurse said, moving in closer to Midou's head.

Just as she was about to inject her special fluid from her veins into the gang leader's arteries, his eyes suddenly snapped open causing the nurse to gasp in surprise.

The moment of hesitation was all Midou needed to take in the situation and realize that this woman dressed as a nurse was actually an assassin meant to "clean" up.

...no fucking way...

...as if he'd let that happen...

Mako didn't have time to react as Midou pulled himself together and grabbed her arm, pushing it away from his neck. He threw the "nurse" into the IV set, prompting the needles inside him to exit, spilling the saline liquid everywhere.

Mako, now realizing the turn of events, gritted her teeth and pushed away from the medical equipment, speedily charging with her disfigured finger pointed at the gang leader. Her eyes were wide and a bit hysterical as if her life depended on killing this one man.

Midou becoming more aware of his whereabouts, couldn't help but grin cockily at the nurse as he felt...weirdly refreshed. He wasn't sure why but he wasn't going to worry about it now.

Raising his more powerful arm, he punched forward at the incoming nurse and surprised her by immediately transforming his arm into his true monstrel formation. It expanded and grew quicker to surprise the assassin.

Unable to stop herself, Mako's body collided against the huge arm and claws. The claws secured itself over the nurse's main body and trapped her attacking arm underneath. The assassin screamed as she was then lifted up a foot from the floor and smashed into the wall his bed resided against.

A small quake shook the ground underneath Midou's feet and the underground ceiling. A dent formed as Mako's back had crashed against the wall and under the gang leader's youki pressure.

"Ugh," Mako groaned as she felt the force of the gang leader shake her very being. Held up against the wall, she slowly moved her head to her target who had somehow managed to get ahead of her.

"You've got some nerve if you think you can just finish me off," Midou snarled.

"H-have...m-mercy..." Mako whimpered, truly fearing for her life as she was at the end of the cliff of life.

Midou couldn't help but grin widely and chuckle. "I think you shouldn't forget about your earlier action, you bitch..."

Mako didn't have any time to convince the gang leader as she saw the man's huge arm steam and growing hotter. She couldn't help but wince as the heat was felt against her body like a frying pan.

"_**Die**__**...**_"

"UWAA!" Mako let out a horrified scream as the wall behind her finally cracked while Midou sent out a deadly dose of pressure against the monstrel. A small crater on the wall formed as the screams of the "nurse" finally ended. Mako's eyes were completely void of any life as her body flexed forward on Midou's arm.

Satisfied, Midou removed his arm against the wall, allowing the Mako's corpse to fall to the ground with a small slap. Midou's arm once again steamed as it regressed into a more human shaped arm. Midou grunted flexing his hands in and out to remove any stiffness he was feeling.

Looking at himself, he could only snort as he saw the amount of damage Gohan had dealt to him. He'd be able to recover, but he wouldn't be able to fight largely for some time.

His memory was hazy. He remembered something happening after he dealt a blow to the half-saiyan's back. It was all clouded though and his mind wouldn't give him the answers he wanted. He growled distastefully and looked around him where all his men laid in beds.

How disgraceful...

The gang leader knew under his circumstance that it would be best to leave the academy. No doubt, Kiria had sent him this assassinating present...that little bastard. Plus, the gang leader knew that he was in no condition to plan vengeance on Gohan or Anti-Thesis. For now, all he could do his build up his strength.

Annoyed, he look for any signs of his jacket and was less annoyed to see it next to his bed on the opposite side of him and the corpse. Without another word, he slowly walked to it and put it over his shoulders carefully, lest he cringe in pain. It was slightly uncomfortable to be standing or walking, but it wasn't like he had a choice to stay in bed.

Looking towards the exit, he grimaced.

"I will not let this stand, Gohan. We'll meet again, I swear it," he seethed, furrowing his eyebrows as he left his men and the infirmary in a quick pace.

**A****\****N****:**

Another 10k word chapter...holy crap...well, I'm glad this part of the story is over with. I'm pretty happy with the major changes I set in, especially with the whole kidnapping of Tsukune and the blood rituals. Don't worry about Midou, we won't see him for quite a long time.

You might think Ruby shouldn't have been encouraging Moka but the way I see it, the witch takes her role seriously and she's more mature than most of the girls (in some aspects at least). This kind of characteristic may appeal to Gohan so it could be in the best interest of the witch. I wouldn't expect the same encouragement towards Mizore. She gave Ruby quite a nasty cold...

BA DAM TS!

Oh shit, the pun police is here. Until next time I suppose...and happy Thanksgiving to those who live in the U.S!


End file.
